Fear is Just a Word
by misticalcookie
Summary: Siblings are being reaped, fears are being faced, children are dying, escorts are going crazy, revenge is being taken.  Welcome to the 53rd games, where there are no rules to the game of death.
1. To Instill The Fear

**Fear Is Just A Word**

It's been a year since the victor of the 52nd games was named. Now a year later twenty four more will be reaped to participate in the 53rd games. What's in store for them? Who will survive to be the next victor? Follow your favorite characters from last year and fall in love with new ones.

This is the sequel to "Death Is Just A Game." It is **HIGHLY **recommended that you read that story first to get familiar with some of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Flamiken was absolutely hating her day so far. First, her hair wouldn't cooperate, then she burnt her toast, she couldn't find the right shoe of her favorite pair of heels, and to top it all off, it was raining outside.

When things like that happened, she knew it was a stay at home day. Today was definitely a call out of work day. But she couldn't. As head Gamemaker, she couldn't miss the annual meeting.

It was the biggest meeting of the year, the first one before the new games started. She had to get with her fellow Gamemakers and discuss the new games. They had to come up with arena ideas, tricks, outfits, chariots, stylist teams, they had to make sure they had escorts and mentors for each District. It was hard work putting everything together and making sure that they pulled it off.

She somehow made it to the room in one piece. She was the last one there, everyone else was glaring at her.

"Sorry," she muttered as she headed to her chair at the head of the table.

"You're always late," Wendetta complained in that stupid high pitched voice of hers.

"So get me a watch for my birthday," Flamiken shot back as she rummaged through her bag, looking for a writing utensil.

"Hey now, do I have to separate you two?" Seneca Crane asked from where he sat, all the way in the back. The others glared at him, he was still not welcome in their little group. He was an invader, one that no one wanted.

"Let's just get this started so we can go home," Flamiken sighed.

"Well if you were here on time then we would have started already," Alidia pointed out.

"And you were the one who came up with the time," Wendetta oh so graciously said. Flamiken ignored her fellow Gamemaker.

"The victory tour started today," Alidia said before Flamiken got a word in. "Shall we turn it on? See Colt as he visits the other Districts."

The others were all for it, personally, Flamiken wasn't. It would take ten times as long if the show was on while they tried to work, in fact, they probably wouldn't get anything done at all. This would be the last time that she tried to have a meeting while the victory tour was going on. But it really was the only logical time to do it, things just got so hectic after the tour was over.

The television was turned on, and Colt was shown. He looked much better than he had during his last interview. Physically at least. He had filled out again, no longer a skinny twig, his cuts and bruises were healed. The ones on the outside at least, but he was still hurting on the inside. A new raw pain was eating him up from the inside, a bruise that could be seen in his eyes.

"I feel so bad for him," Wendetta said, "reunited with his sisters for a week and one dies."

"Murdered actually," Flamiken said flatly, she knew all about how the Capitol murdered innocents just to make a point. Her own sister had been killed as Flamiken's punishment for disobeying. "And they've already asked me to rig the games to make sure the other one is reaped." It disgusted her to say that, it really was a horrible thing to do. Too bad it had taken the death of her sister to realize that the President was the evilest sort of man. Now the only way out was in a body bag. Flamiken was being forced to do her job.

"Oh no, poor fellow," Alidia said as she subconsciously reached for the knob to turn down the temperature and was surprised when she didn't find one. She tried to hide her embarrassment at her mistake. "What'd he do to piss them off so badly."

"He won the games," Flamiken sighed in exasperation, Alidia was such a ditz most of the time.

"Oh," she replied as she fiddled with her hair. Flamiken rolled her eyes, she worked with a bunch of idiots. "But he had to have done something else too."

"I heard that the President asked Colt to be an escort for the young lady's in the Capitol and he turned them down," Mercied said, the others nodded their heads, that made much more sense.

"I bet he changed his mind fast," Wendetta chirped, the others agreed. "Who was that girl that they aired him with yesterday?"

"Oh, that was the Vaneguard's daughter, I think her name is Tillanne or something."

"It's Tilly I believe."

"Oh yes, well she paid a hefty price to get Colt as her boyfriend."

"What about the other Districts, are any of them getting rigged as well?" Volouth asked, Flamiken could always count on him to bring the conversation back when the others managed to get it off topic.

"Unfortunately yes," Flamiken said as she took out her notes, "they want us to focus on siblings from last year's tributes."

As expected, the other Gamemaker's gasped, no one liked seeing a sibling chosen the year after the death of their sister or brother. The President liked to do that every so often just as another reminder.

"Who would it be?"

"Dragan's sister Emily Halbred from two, Colt's remaining sister from six, Autumn's sister Myrrah Faith from seven, Casey's sister Rosylin from eleven, Reece's brother Hans Antine from five, Hunter's brother Thorn Trappe from seven, and Richard's brother Berk Boyle from eleven."

"That's seven," Alidia said as she used her fingers to count. Flamiken nodded, "Can we rig that many?"

"We're the Gamemakers, we can do whatever we want."

"Yeah, but we all know what happens if we do something that the President doesn't like," Seneca pointed out. The others glared at him, that was such a low blow. Flamiken took a deep breath so she wouldn't strangle their newest member, it would be a pain to have to replace him.

"Won't the people realize that something is up if seven siblings are choosen?" Alidia asked, Flamiken glared at her, she hated it when the others found holes in her plans.

"Probably, but really, is there anything they can do about it?"

No one had to answer that, because there was nothing that the people could do about seven siblings being chosen. They couldn't do anything about anything, that was why the games were still going on. It had been fifty three years, and no one had managed to stop the games yet.

"They could rebel," Seneca pointed out, "the President would hate that."

"They're not going to rebel, not again, that's why we are here coming up with ideas, so we can prevent them from rebelling," Wendetta pointed at the screen where Colt was being paraded around District seven. Two siblings in the crowd did not look happy to see him.

"There's always the possibility," Seneca pushed, Flamiken felt like pushing him out the window. Why did he insist on causing problems and starting fights?

"I had some ideas for the arena this year," Flamiken said so she wouldn't slide across the table and throw her fingers around his neck.

The others were all ears, Flamiken was impressed by how quickly the room had gotten silent. Planning the arena was always the fun part. It was also the part where they had the most arguments.

"Last year we did a mix of hot and cold, this year I want to do a rainforest, hot, humid, rainy."

"There's nothing unique about that," Wendetta complained.

"I think it's perfect," Alidia countered.

"You would, you control the temperature and humidity," Wendetta replied.

"But you control the animals Wendetta, you can send in all the snakes, spiders and birds that you want," Flamiken assured her, trying to stop a fight before it began.

"True," she smiled, "there weren't hardly any animals for me to play with in the last games, I wonder what the scientists have for me down in the mutation lab."

"I also want to find out the fear of each tribute and work them into the games, I want this year's games to focus on fears."

To instill the fear, Flamiken needed a plan.

* * *

**Tribute List**

District 1: Ivexonna and Laurant

District 2: Emilly and Traxxton

District 3: Meleana and Virus

District 4: Doris and Louka

District 5: Saddler and Hans

District 6: Delaney and Erli

District 7: Myrrah and Thorn

District 8: Aria and Torrence

District 9: Tessa and Silas

District 10: Andromeda and Ryan

District 11: Rosylin and Berk

District 12: Jewel and Tod

* * *

Last story I did trivia questions at the end of each chapter so everyone could build up sponsor points. I am doing the same thing this story, but I am going to put quotes found in "Surivaval: the 52nd games", and you must PM me who said it to get 3 points.

Who said: "Careful, your face might freeze like that."


	2. To Avenge Her Brother

**Chapter 2: To Avenge Her Brother**

**Emily Halberd, District 2 Reapings**

Emily Halberd missed the good old days. Her childhood days, where everything was hunky dory. She missed lazy afternoons hanging out at the pool with her brother. She missed joking with him, watching him play with the ants in the yard. She even missed him poking fun at her, making her the butt of his jokes. She missed having him around, missed having a brother. She missed him, that was what it boiled down to. Dragan had been her only friend.

Her confidant.

He had protected her from the bullies at school. He had made sure that no one but him made fun of her. He had been the only person who actually cared about her.

Now he was gone, dead, forever and ever. He would never come rushing in the front door and give her his floppy smile. Emily was alone in the world. Even her friend Diana was drifting away, being called into the world of popularity. Emily had never felt truly alone in the world until after the death of her brother had finally sunk in.

Emily wanted revenge. For the death of Dragan, for the betrayal of Diana, for the un-interest that her parents showed her. Dragan was gone, Diana was popular, her parents had never cared.

School was getting worse by the day, bullies picked on her endlessly. The teachers treated her as if she was an abandoned cat that would be better off dead, drowned in the river or something. Fingers were constantly being pointed at her, rumors burned around the campus like wildfire. It hadn't taken her long to figure out who to direct her anger at.

Jael Cross.

Sadie's older sister.

Sadie had killed Emily's brother and Sadie was dead as well. Emily figured that Jael deserved to die as well. Which was why Emily was going to volunteer. There was no one left to stop her.

She left her house with a determination that no one would be able to stop. Hurricane Emily was on a war path and everyone in her way would be destroyed. She stood off by herself at the reapings as the mayor read the stupid mandatory speech. No one wanted to stand by her, she was Dragan's sister and pretty much everyone in the District hated Dragan. Therefore they hated her by association; the younger sister of the monster that they claimed he had been. He protected her when he was alive, now he was dead, and she no longer had protection.

Traitors, they should be hating Sadie, she's the one who turned on her fellow District partner. But no, in their eyes, Sadie was the saint. They were wrong. Sadie was no saint, just a cold blooded murderer.

Yvonne Heart stepped up to pick names. Emily thought that choosing names was pointless in the career districts because there were almost always volunteers. Although, strangely, last year no one had volunteered for Sadie Cross.

Emily wished that she had a time machine so she could go back and convince someone to volunteer. Because she was one hundred percent certain that Dragan would have won if it hadn't of been for Sadie. Emily used to look up to the Cross sisters, but no longer.

"Emily Halberd," Yvonne called out. The name took awhile to register in Emily's mind. It finally sank in. Well, that would save her the trouble from volunteering. She would be very put out if another girl tried to steal the glory form her. She had no doubt in her mind that one of the girls from her year would try to volunteer and she was determined not to let that happen. Emily Halbred would be going, her name being chosen was a sign that it was meant to be.

Yvonne's hand reached into the boy's bowl and called out a name that Emily didn't recognize. Forth Handervilt headed up to the stage to join Emily. She sized him up, he was small and weak looking, not typical for her District. He would be replaced. But if he wasn't, he would be an easy kill.

Volunteers were called for, ladies first. Whimsical Darling and Sapphire Hills both wanted the glory.

"NO," Emily shouted for all to hear as Whimsical and Sapphire argued it out. "My name was called, mine; not yours Whim, not yours Sapphire, but mine. _I'm going_."

"No Emily, the Halberd's had their chance last year; give someone else a go," Whimsical shot back. Emily had always hated that girl. It was a mutual hate. Whimsical had been the one to throw Diana into the throes of popularity. Diana now worshiped that girl. Emily couldn't see why, Whimsical was a very unpleasant girl. She could think of several words to describe Whimsical, but her mother had taught her to be lady-like. Ha.

"Girls," Yvonne warned, trying to resolve the conflict and return the peace. She turned to the Mayor. When there were several that wanted to go then the Mayor had to choose.

"Since Sapphire is only seventeen, she can try again next year," he told the black haired girl. Sapphire looked extremely disappointed but she didn't fight it. The mayor was right, she had another chance next year. She had been given a whole more year to train and get ready. It was a good thing that she did try to volunteer this year because she had more of a chance of going next year if someone else decided to volunteer as well, then she had the higher chance of being chosen by the Mayor.

"Whimsical and Emily are both eighteen, since Emily was chosen it is up to her on if she wants to go or not," the Mayor said as he met Emily's eyes.

"I'm going," Emily replied evenly, even though she wanted to jump up and down in triumph. She had finally beaten Whimsical in something.

"Very well, it's settled. Emily Halberd, you're Two's female tribute for the Hunger Games!" Yvonne clapped happily.

"And are there any takers for the boys?"

There were three. Emily knew them all. They were all eighteen and very muscular. They were bigger then she was, stronger, cunning. She didn't think that she could take on any of them and live to tell the tale. She realized what she had gotten herself into and she felt small and insignificant. She almost jumped out of her chair and ran away, giving up the opportunity to Whimsical. But revenge kept her glued to the chair.

The newest male tribute, Traxxton Arrwood sat down next to her. He was kind of handsome. Usually, Emily would rate him from one to ten in the looks department, but that was something that she used to do with Diana. They actually had rated him before, Diana gave him a nine but Emily only gave him an eight.

Girls from their District would drool over Trax as he walked down the halls in school.

Rumor had it that he had slept with over fifteen girls, breaking the previous record of thirteen. That one had been set by a boy called Duncan Hiney. Go figure. Parents really had to be careful with what they named their children nowadays.

Her parents Nemesis and Vladimir were the only two who came to say goodbye. Her only friend Diana didn't bother to show. Emily didn't dwell on it.

"Don't embarrass us," her mother advised as she sat on the couch tall and proud, still as a board. "Remember, don't slouch."

Emily rolled her eyes, it was her most frequent action when around her mother.

"Dragan had more of a chance then this one," her father said gruffly.

"Vlad," Nemesis scolded him. Emily left the room, she couldn't stand another second with them. She was escorted to the train where they were fed an elegant meal.

The recap of the District one reapings were shown. The television screen showed the typical careers volunteering. Ivexonna starred the cameras down with her blue eyes. Her long black hair billowed around her in the wind, outlining her heart shaped face. Emily was jealous of her looks. Ivexonna was wearing all black and seemed to be a force to reckon with. Emily didn't want to be on the girl's bad side.

The boy tribute was an eighteen year old by the name of Laurant Peddler. He was gigantic, probably weighed four times what she did. He could probably eat her for dinner and still have room for dessert.

There was a short recap of her district. Her eyes scared her, they were full of anger and rage. The screen showed a side of Emily that was rarely seen, the Scary Emily. That image would give her the edge that she needed. Emily knew that she was definitely in with the careers. There was no doubt in her mind that the tributes of the other Districts were already frightened of her. Her reputation as a badass would get her sponsors.

District three was a non career district, and as such, the tributes were small, tiny, pale. A short skinny girl was chosen. She tripped three times on her way to the stage, falling flat on her face the third time. Her nose was almost flat, as if she had fallen on it one too many times. She would be an easy kill. Meleana was joined by Virus. He was nothing special, very ordinary looking. Emily gave him a five in the look department. Diana would have given him a four. The reapings for District four appeared on screen.

To avenge her brother, she had to go into the arena.

* * *

Trivia: Who said "Well, if you're after a kiss?" I would appreciate it if answers were PM'ed. Thanks!

Please Review

~*Misty*~


	3. To Pop The Question

**Chapter 3: To Pop The Question**

**Louka Kinsli, District 4 Reapings**

Somewhere amongst all of the clothes was a tiny hairclip with golden flowers that belonged to Lindi.

"Are you sure you had it?" Louka asked her as she scurried around trying to find it.

"Yes," she squealed as he grabbed for her. Louka swung Lindi around and brought her close.

"We can look for it later," he whispered into her ear. She sighed and leaned into him.

"No we can't, the reapings are today, I need the hairclip, it belonged to my grandmother. It's my token for if I'm chosen."

"Lin," he tried to assure her, "you won't be reaped. And even if you are, someone will volunteer; we're a career district, there is some eighteen year old out there who wants to go."

"No one volunteered for Anya last year," Lindi pointed out. "I saw her brothers yesterday at the beach, Pip's getting big, and Andy's apprenticing to be a fishermen."

Louka shut her up the only way that he knew how. He pressed his lips against hers, they fell into the clothes that his sisters had folded the night before. They would not be happy that all their hard work had been for nothing.

She broke away from him, he groaned in disappointment. She gave him her classic sultry look as she rummaged around again.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily," Louka pounced on his girlfriend again. They fell into another pile of clothes. His sisters were definitely going to be pissed. Something stabbed his back. "I think I found your pin." He reached underneath to get it and presented it to her, a smile lit up her face.

"My hero!" Lindi exclaimed.

"Do I get a kiss for my trouble, my fair lady?"

She leaned toward him in response. They disappeared under the clothes for a few minutes while she thanked him.

"We should head over to the square now," Lindi said as she stood up, she began to fold some of the wrinkled shirts.

"Leave it Lindi, that's what my sisters are for," Louka snagged her hand and they headed to the center of town.

Louka joined Lindi's brother Hamos over in the eighteen year old section.

Mayor Pettichini was this small, round man that the residents constantly made fun of. He had a speech impediment and everyone paid attention to when he did speeches because they were always hilarious. The speech ended and the people groaned as he stepped back for Hera Vera.

Hera wasted no time before pulling out the name of the female tribute.

"Lindi Merc," Hera called out.

Louka felt a wave of terror wash over him. Not Lindi, not his girl. He remembered what he had told her, she wouldn't get reaped, but if she did then someone would volunteer for her. Someone better volunteer. He would pay someone to volunteer. Well, he would if he could. Hell, Hamos would if he could.

Louka looked over at Lindi's brother, Hamos wasn't thrilled. He hated seeing her climb the steps to the stage. They couldn't take her, not his perfect Lindi, the perfect ten. He loved her so much, he wouldn't let her go. He would find a way to keep her with him.

She sat down on the stage, she looked terrified out of her mind. She was pating her stomach as she looked out into the crowd and caught his eyes.

"Louka Kinsli," Hera called out much to Louka's surprise. He turned to Hamos to make sure that he had heard correctly. He had. He joined his girlfriend up on stage. He wasn't going to freak out, not yet. There was still a chance someone was going to volunteer for them.

"Would anyone love the honor of going?" Hera asked the crowd, "are there any volunteers for Lindi?"

"Me," cried a girl's voice from the seventeen section. Louka didn't recognize her. "Doris Fishel, but you can call me Dori."

Lindi looked relieved, she squeezed Louka's hand, wished him luck and then headed back into the sea of children.

Dori joined him as they waited for a male volunteer. Louka looked over at the boys and found Hamos in the crowd. Hamos was frozen in shock.

There were no volunteers.

Lindi was the first to come in and say goodbye. Tears were freely streaming down her face.

He wrapped her in a hug and stroked her wet cheeks. How could he leave her? He couldn't. _I'm coming back_, he told himself, _I'm not leaving for good, it's more of a vacation. A very brutal vacation_. Satisfied with his self pep talk, he turned back to her.

"Louka," she said softly, then stopped.

"Hey honey," he soothed her, running his fingers through her silky hair, "it's okay, it's going to be fine. I'm going to come home."

"I'm pregnant, Lou," she had her head buried in his chest so he wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly or not. But he had, it explained several things; her refusal to drink alcohol in the back of the clothing shop, her constant throwing up, the weird pat as she sat up on stage not fifteen minutes ago. It all added up now. He kicked himself for not putting the clues together himself.

He was definitely winning now. He had to return, not just to Lindi, but to his unborn child.

He turned Lindi around so that she was facing him. He took the earring from his ear, the one that used to belong to his brother Nikko.

"Lindi, this isn't how I wanted it to go, and I don't have a ring on me, but I know it's time. Will you marry me?"

He wasn't sure if the tears were good or bad, but she took the earring from him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him passionately.

"Of course I will, Louka," she breathed in to his neck. "But I can't accept this earring from you, not yet, it's your token for the games."

"I'd rather have your grandmother's hairclip," he admitted. Lindi laughed but handed it over.

"You better bring that back to me, or I won't marry you," she threatened.

"I promise," he said solemnly, kissing her one last time to seal the deal.

Lindi left and was replaced by Hamos.

"I couldn't do it man."

"Do what?"

"Volunteer, I was planning on it, but then Lindi was chosen, then you were,"

"Hey, don't worry about it Ham," Louka tried to assure his friend, but Hamos wasn't done.

"And someone has to be here for Lindi, she's pregnant you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"And Lindi's delicate, and-"

"Ham."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

"Just promise me you'll take care of her until I come back, don't let her fall apart."

Hamos stayed silent.

Louka sighed, Hamos took things too literally sometimes. "Ham, you can talk now."

"We'll be waiting for you to come home."

His parents and two older sisters were next for goodbyes. He decided not to tell his sisters that he had made a mess of the shop. They would find out soon enough and he would be long gone by then.

It was clear that they were badly shaken up. His brothers had died years earlier, all killed by the Capitol. He was the last boy his parents had. The last of the line.

"While I'm gone, you can help Lindi plan the wedding."

"What wedding?" His mother asked hopefully.

"Ours of course."

There were three loud, annoying shrieks coming from the females in the room. Louka resisted the urge to throw his hands over his ears to save them from certain damage.

"Is that really wise?" His father asked once the noise had died down. He wasn't as thrilled as the females were.

"Oh Denzel, leave him alone, he's in love. We knew this moment would get here sooner or later, I just didn't know it would be _this_ soon."

He said goodbye and then was reunited with Dori on the train.

"Thanks," Louka said to her as he made himself comfortable on the plush train seats.

"For what?"

"For volunteering. Lindi wouldn't have been able to handle it."

"I didn't do it for her, but you're welcome."

They caught the tail end of the district five reapings. The girl was Saddler, she was normal looking. Pale, with thick chestnut hair and dark chocolate eyes. The boy was Hans Antine. His name sounded familiar, he thought he had seen those same eyes on someone else.

"His brother died in the bloodbath last year," Dori said as she grabbed a glass of water and began to chug it. Poor kid. The Antines were going to lose another son. Louka felt bad, but nothing was going to stop him from getting back to Lindi, even if he had to kill all twenty three of them himself.

To pop the question, Louka had to fall in love. He had already done both.

* * *

Trivia: Who said "Well it worked last time." I would appreciate it if answers were pm'ed.

Answer to "Careful your face might freeze that way" was Mark, and the answer to "well if it's a kiss you're after" was Sares.

So review, answer the trivia question, join my forum, answer my poll.

~*Misty*~


	4. To Watch From The Sidelines

**Chapter 4: To Watch From The Sidelines**

**Colten Henley, District 6 Reaping Day**

Colt didn't want to go to the reapings, but he had to; he was being forced to be the mentor for the boy tribute. He had fought with them about that, but they said that he had to be the mentor. He wanted to stay home with his only sister. He remembered a time when the house was filled to the brim with people; his loving parents, his two older sisters Nat and Shyla, and his three younger sisters, Delaney and the twins Tisha and Tori. But now only two of them were left. Two Henleys. The world was a cruel place.

"Let's go," he called to his sister, his throat closed up when she walked into the room. He wrapped her up in a hug. Last year it had been Nat ushering them out the door. Now it was up to him. He had never been one to dwell on the past, but now, that was all he could do.

"Get off me Colt," she said as she pulled away. His sweet sister was becoming her own person, one who was unemotional and unattached. He had been the one in the Games, yet they had visibly changed her as well.

"I can't help it, I have to hug you just to make sure you're still here, still alive."

Her eyes filled up with tears, she knew exactly what he was going through, well almost exactly, she hadn't had the experience of going into the arena like he had, but she had watched him while he was in the games. She had seen everything. Most of the things she wished that she could forget. Nightmares filled her head at night, but she knew it was even worse for her brother.

"Let's just get this over with," she said as she squared her shoulders.

"You sound so much like Nat," Colt said, both of their eyes filled with tears as he said the tabooed word. It had just slipped out, even though they had a silent agreement to never mention her name again. It was just too painful.

He knew that he was a reminder that he was alive, that he was the reason Nat was dead. He was the reason that Casey was dead too. He would no longer see her face again in person again. He shook his head to clear his mind from the painful images.

The two Henley siblings walked down the path to the square where the reapings were held every year.

For once Colt didn't have to go to the area meant for the fifteen year old boys. He felt the urge to go over there though, all of his friends were there. It felt strange not to be with them. He felt cut off from them, as if he was a disease that was in isolation.

His sister separated from him, going to her specific area. He prayed that she would be safe this year. After all, what were the odds that three Henley children would be chosen to go to their deaths within two years.

Colt went to the stage where their escort Lydia was waiting. Giga, the girl mentor was already there in her seat. Colt sat down next to her. He looked out into the sea of faces, wondering which two would be the unlucky ones this year, which two would he have to mentor and watch as they died.

He was only fifteen, he was too young to be a mentor, the chances were that a seventeen or eighteen year old would be chosen because their names were in the ball so many times. Why would an eighteen year old listen to a fifteen year old? It wasn't fair.

The treaty of treason was read like it was every year, and just like every year, Colt tuned it out. It wasn't important enough to listen to, just a bunch of junk that no one believed in.

Then before he knew it, Lydia had her hand posed above the ball, she reached it and her fingers delicately plucked out a little slip of paper that held one girl's fate. He felt the strangest sense of déjà vu.

Please don't say her name, he pleaded, he had never believed in a higher power, but if there was one, now was the time for it to show up. It didn't, he hadn't expected it to.

"Delaney Henley," her voice rang loud and clear. Colt should have stayed home today. The President was definitely out to get him, because he had that feeling that they had rigged the reapings. They wanted her to get chosen. And they were going to orchestrate her death. Colt was going to be the last Henley. That was a horrible feeling. He was going to lose his last remaining sister, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt helpless. Nat was not going to be happy with him. She had given him two jobs, keep Delaney alive, keep Shyla alive. He had failed with both tasks.

He was almost glad that she wasn't alive to see this, because this would kill her.

He was so busy calculating Delaney's odds (which weren't good) that he almost missed the boy tribute. Erli Jonesi. A redheaded boy emerged from the thirteen section. Colt didn't know Erli personally, but everyone knew the Jonesi's. They were the only family in the District with that telltale red hair. Erli had eleven other siblings. Colt wondered if any of his brothers would volunteer.

The floor was opened for female volunteers, Colt held his breath, hoping for a miracle, but no such luck. No one wanted to take Delaney's place. None of the Jonesi brothers volunteered to take Erli's place, they probably didn't like him that much. Not enough to play the games at least.

If Colt could, then he would have taken Delaney's spot in a heartbeat. But it was against the rules. He had already won, he was safe. Nat would if she was there, but she was gone. No matter how many times he said that, he still couldn't believe it.

He didn't go to the Justice Building to say goodbye to her because he would be going with her. He wondered who had gone to say goodbye to her. She was too young to have any beaus, (thank goodness), because Colt didn't feel like chasing any away. Personally, he didn't think that Delaney should be able to date until she was at least thirty two. Well, now he would get his way. Unless she pulled a Colt and found the love of her life in the arena just to watch him die. Colt hoped that wouldn't happen, it had been a very painful thing. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even his enemy, and all of his enemies were dead, so it was a mute point.

The recaps of the other reapings were playing when they settled onto the train. Colt had the strongest urge to turn it off, but he couldn't. Like a moth to the flame, he was entranced. Who was his sister up against?

He knew who he was up against, the Capitol. They had already forced him to do things that he never would have done in a million years. At first he had said no when they asked him to be an escort for the young ladies in the Capitol. That had been a costly mistake. Shyla had been murdered the very next day. Though it seemed to be an accident, Colt knew that it was a message from the President. He accepted the offer before further harm could come to Delaney. He had learned the hard way that one should never ever say no to the Capitol.

Colten was now the most sought after boy in Panem, and he was only fifteen. He was now stuck with Tilly Vaneguard. She was different then Casey in all the wrong ways. Where Casey had been fun and sarcastic, Tilly was downright crazy, she was random and off the wall and very creative.

Sometimes Colt wondered if there was something wrong with Tilly's brain.

She had assured him that there wasn't, that she was just creative, and not to worry because her mother had taken her to see many specialists. So it made him feel a tad better that he wasn't the only one who thought that Tilly was wasn't right in the head.

Delaney curled up on the seat next to him and fell asleep. Colt watched her breathe in and out, counting, making sure she was still alive. That's all he could do now, watch his sister and hope for the best.

The girl tribute of eleven caught his eye. There was something so familiar about her. The familiar pain settled in the pit of his stomach again. She looked so much like Casey that he knew right away, it was her younger sister. He was going to have to watch both his sister and Casey's sister die in the arena.

The President really was out to get him.

To watch from the sidelines, he had to be brave and believe in the impossible.

Yeah fucking right.

* * *

Trivia Question: Who said, "Yes you can, it's easy."

The answer to the previous trivia "well it worked last time" was Skylar, she said it in chapter 25.

So review, answer the trivia question, join my forum, answer my poll.

~*Misty*~


	5. To Forgive Herself

Happy Halloween everyone! Here's your treat from me, there's no tricks here...not in this chapter at least ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5: To Forgive Herself**

**Myrrah Faith, District 7 Reaping Day**

The sunlight streamed in through her window, breaking through the cracks in the blinds. She tried to hold on to sleep, but the light was warm and welcoming. Her eyes opened and she stretched.

She started to plan her day in her head. What she was going to wear, how she was going to do her hair, eggs and bacon for breakfast, her favorite, unfortunately, they were too poor to afford the costly bacon. The counselor at school had told her to take it one day at a time, and that was what she was doing.

Then it dawned on her exactly what day it was.

Reaping day.

It had been exactly one year since that fateful day when Myrrah had been reaped. Her whole life had changed that day, her world as she knew it had collapsed. The support beams that had held her up her whole life had been removed.

Her name had been chosen but she never made it up to the stage. She hadn't even taken three steps before a force greater then a tornado had stopped her.

His sister, Autumn. Annoying, over protective, loving Autumn. Myrrah had protested but Autumn, being the older sister, had gotten her way. Myrrah was left with their brother Leo.

Every second of ever day, Myrrah felt the guilt in the pit of her stomach.

She was trapped in her own mind as she worried about her only sister. Leo was optimistic, he always had been, but not Myrrah, not when she knew that it should be her in the games.

Somehow her sister had survived the bloodbath. She had fought careers, ran from Bigfoot, somehow she didn't drown in the lake. She was brave, resourceful and fierce. She stood up for Nan and had seemed genuinely upset when Nan had died.

Autumn made it to the final eight and a Gamemaker arrived to interview Leo and Myrrah. That was the moment when Myrrah had been filled with hope. She fought with the evil Dragan and had lived to tell the tale, at least, for a little bit. She had killed Lenea, a career.

Three more tributes died, one by Autumn's hand, she was in the final four.

Autumn was in the final lap, her heart soared, maybe, just maybe, her sister would come home after all.

She survived the feast, another battle, and she fought against hyperthermia and lived. But then a surprise was announced and Ritch and Jael entered the arena. Myrrah had been crushed when she saw Ritch, because she knew that he was there for Autumn. He was there for revenge. Sure enough, her precious sister had been beheaded by Ritch, Myrrah had sank into a deep depression. That should have been her.

She would never be able to forgive herself for being chosen and forcing Autumn to volunteer.

Now it was reaping day again. Exactly a year ago her sister had been taken from her. The world hadn't ended, but life as she knew it had. She almost wished it had been the world.

Leo was safe, Autumn was dead, it was only Myrrah who was eligible to be reaped. But what were the odds of her being chosen twice, slim to none.

She tried to assure herself that she would be safe this year as she got ready for the day. A spritz of lavender perfume on her silky pink t-shirt, a dab of blush on her cheeks.

Going through the motions of everyday life was difficult, something that was painful to do. Why was she alive and Autumn dead? Why should she have to bother looking pretty if Autumn would never breath again? What was the point?

Leo was waiting for her in the small kitchenette of their small house that the two of the inhabited.

He stood in front of the stove, turning something in the pan. The hot bacon grease drifted over to her nose and her mouth watered.

"Where'd you get the bacon?" Myrrah asked as she rummaged through the ice box looking for juice, something to drink other then water.

"Don't ask questions that you know you won't like the answer to," he said cryptically. Myrrah rolled her eyes. He smiled, "there's the Myrrah I know and love."

She tried to smile back but her lips wouldn't make the upward turn. His smile faltered and Myrrah felt a brief wave of guilt. It had been hard on both of them, but Leo was trying to hold it together for her sake. She was the depressed one, he was trying to get her out of her funk, and as hard as he tried, she had difficulties being her normal self.

They both blamed the Capitol for that.

"It will be okay my ry-ry," he tried to assure her as he drained the fat and plated up breakfast. They both knew that it was a lie.

They gobbled up the food in silence, their forks scrapping the plate as they tried to get every last drop.

Leo's eyes twinkled as he brought the plate up to his mouth, his tongue darted out before Myrrah could object.

"Mmm, delicious," he exclaimed once he finished licking his plate clean. Myrrah glared at him.

"You know how much I hate that," she complained, "it's such an awful habit."

"We don't want the food to go to waste," he explained as he helped her wash dishes in the small sink.

"You sound like Autumn," Myrrah's arms were elbow deep as she scrubbed the dishes clean.

Autumn and Leo were the two who always licked their plates clean, a custom that they had picked up from their father that both their mother and Myrrah hated.

"Actually, Autumn had a more feminine sounding voice," Leo pointed out.

"You know what I meant."

It almost felt like a normal day, bickering with Leo, cleaning up the dishes, Autumn's laugh was the only thing missing. The only sign that there was something amiss in Myrrah's life.

They walked to the center of town together in silence. There was nothing that could be said that hadn't been said already.

They hung out at the fringe, not wanting to separate any sooner than they had to. Myrrah could see the section where she was supposed to be, she could see the heads of her classmates and friends.

"You'll be fine, your name won't be chosen twice," Leo assured her as they hugged and separated.

His words echoed in her otherwise empty head. Her name wouldn't be picked, not again.

Which was why it was such a shock to her when she heard "Myrrah Faith!" called out for the second time in two years. This time there was no Autumn to bail her out. She really was headed for the games. Autumn had died in vain.

Thorn Trappe was the name pulled from the boy's ball. They went to school together, Myrrah even sat next to him in her History of Panem class. Myrrah's heart dropped. He was one of her good friends. Other then Leo, Thorn was the one person who truly knew how she felt because he had lost Hunter during the games last year.

A Faith and a Trappe were headed back to the games. A strange sense of déjà vu settled over the resident's of District seven.

She gave him a tight smile, but it was hard to even do that when she felt so scared herself. They were escorted to the Justice Building so they could say their final goodbyes.

Myrrah didn't want to go into that room. She knew she would leave it and probably never see her district or her brother again. She could do without her District, but not without her brother.

"You have to come back Myrrah," Leo said as they hugged tightly, "I won't be able to stand it if I lost you too. You're the only one I have left that I love."

But that was a promise that Myrrah couldn't make. Autumn had volunteered for a reason, because she knew that Myrrah wouldn't survive. Autumn's odds had been higher then Myrrah's and even that wasn't enough to bring her back.

"I'll try," Myrrah said, it was the only promise she could make.

They hugged one last time, her head pressed into his chest. She took one last whiff of him and then left him, probably for forever. She already missed him.

This was going to suck. Majorly. There was a feast waiting for them on the train, but Myrrah couldn't force herself to eat, the bacon from earlier was threating reappear in a disgusting form.

"Are you sure you don't want some monster mash?" Thorn asked. Myrrah looked over at the bowl of lumpy mashed potatoes. While she had been lost in her thoughts, he had gone to work creating a masterpiece. The potatoes looked like a monster, the apples had been carved into jack-o-lanterns and the turnips now looked like scarecrows. Thorn had always been a very creative person.

She shook her head, the monster was not appealing her stomach.

"He did the mash, he did the monster mash," Thorn sang off key as he carved into another apple.

Myrrah retreated back into the confines of her mind.

It was majorly depressing, knowing that only one would live. Her sister must have felt the same emotions. For some reason, that comforted Myrrah to know that Autumn had experienced the same things. But Myrrah was also competitive. Autumn had made it to the final four, so Myrrah would make it into the final three. She had her goal in mind, and nothing or no one was going to stop her.

The typical careers were shown. They would have a strong alliance this year, not like last year where both Dragan and Anya hadn't had anything to do with the others.

Another Henley from six was chosen and that was when Myrrah figured out that something wasn't right. The reapings had been rigged. So far it was Emily, Hans, Delaney, Thorn and herself. That was five siblings from last year's tributes. She wondered how many there would be in total. Life wasn't fair, but reapings were the unfairest of them all.

To forgive herself, Myrrah had to go into the arena.

* * *

Trivia Question: Which tribute had the most kills from Survival: the 52nd games?

The answer to the previous trivia "yes you can, it's easy" was Hunter, he said it in chapter 14.

Review Please

Check out my forum.

~*Misty*~


	6. To Create His Own World

**Chapter 6: To Create His Own World**

**Silas Kandrell, District 9 Reaping Day**

Silas made his bed for the fifth time that morning. The first time he had made it, the sheets were longer on the right side, so he had to redo it. The second time it bunched into the middle, so he had to redo it. The third time the sheets were longer on the left, so he had to redo it. The fourth time it was too wrinkled, so, (surprise, surprise), he had to redo it. Now he was on the fifth time. He smiled to himself, it was perfect. Five times a charm.

He went over to his dresser and rearranged the items on top of it; cologne in the far left corner, pen mug in the far right corner, desk light in the back between the cologne and the mug. Paper clips lined up in the front. Photo of three teenagers smiling happily at the camera in front of the light.

Franz, Sonya and Silas, frozen in time forever. A time when life was happy and carefree, when Sonya was still part of his world and Franz wasn't raving mad.

The closet was tidied up, the shirts arranged in color, light to dark, short sleeves to long sleeves. Shoes on the floor, lined up toe to toe, heel to heel. Left shoe, right shoe, left shoe, right shoe. He only had five pairs of shoes.

Not like his sister Aria, she had over thirty pairs of shoes. One for each outfit, she claimed.

Girls, he'd never understand them.

There was a rap on his door. Once, twice, three times. He knocked on the closet door twice more just to make it a perfect five. The best number.

"You may enter the room," Silas said, the doorknob turned and his little brother Raythen mossied on in.

"Silas, momma said it's time to go to the reapings."

"Ah, the reapings. Good source of entertainment," Silas said as he slipped his feet into his sparkling white sneakers. He had shined them up the night before, making sure to get ever single spot of dirt off.

"Is that why you invented them? For the entertainment?" Raythen asked, he had always looked up to his older brother, he believed every single word that Silas had ever uttered.

"Everything is for my pleasure," Silas responded, reaching over to mess up his brother's hair. Raythen grinned and ducked.

"For the millionth time Silas," his mother said as she stood in the doorway, exasperation clearly etched in her tone, "you are not the only real person in this world. I am real, your father is real, your brother is real, and yes, even your sister is real. Get that through your head."

"Okay momma," Silas said, but it was just to appease her. She was supposed to say that, that was her role in his world. His mother was one of a kind, and he adored her for that.

She lectured him the whole way to the stage, he tuned her out the whole way to the stage. She was good at talking, he was good at tuning her out.

His friend Franz was waiting for him in the eighteen year old section. Franz was muttering to himself, wringing his hands in nervousness. Franz had never been the same since Sonya's death, but he had always been loyal.

Silas missed her as well, but he didn't dwell on the death of others, because he knew that his was the only life that mattered. He had tried to bring her back though, he had asked for her life to be returned. But she hadn't appeared again, and he didn't ask again. He had to be happy with what he had. Sonya was no longer apart of his world, he had accepted that.

He actually wasn't impressed with the Mayor though, not one of the better people in his world. But someone in his world had to be boring. The escort on the otherhand was excellent, she was amazing entertainment and he loved reaping day just so he could laugh at her hideous hair and her outrageous makeup. Anzielyst was wild, loud, obnoxious, and one of a kind.

She pulled the first name, a female name, like always, as was tradition.

"Jezebel Stimes," the escort called out.

There was a commotion over in the girl's section. Three girls were having a fit. He was smart enough to figure out that one of them was Jezebel, the other two had to be her friends. He almost went over to them and told them to stop, he hated fights in his world.

"I volunteer!" One of them shouted.

"No, I do," the other retorted.

"I'll stay," the third said. The three of them glared at each other.

"It's not time for volunteers yet," Anzielyst informed them, "Jezebel, get up here."

One of the girls pushed her way up, and glared at Anzielyst as she took her seat. Silas chuckled to himself.

"What?" Franz whispered as Anzielyst reached in for the boy's name. Her fingers fished through, finding the lucky one.

"Silas Kandrell," Anzielyst called out.

Well that sucked. Silas counted to five. One, two, three, four, five. Counting helped him calm down, it cleansed his mind. Franz stood frozen in time, unable to move. First Sonya, and now Silas.

Silas found himself sitting next to the girl.

"Now we can have volunteers."

"Good, then I'd like to volunteer," the girl next to him declared as she stood up.

"You're already going," Anzielyst pointed out.

"Not officially."

The crowd chuckled, Silas along with them. He had already figured it out.

"My name is Tessa Vanderbilt, but you can call me Tessy, and I am volunteering for Jezebel," Tessy had pulled a fast one on Anzielyst. Silas thought that she had spunk, this was going to be fun.

He was sent to a room in the Justice Building so he could say goodbye to his loved ones. Saying adios to his family was harder then he thought it would be.

"I'll be back momma," Silas tried to assure them.

"No Silas," his mother's voice went up a few octaves. "Listen to me, this isn't some fantasy world that you've made up. This is real, the Hunger Games are real, and you're going."

"Hon," his father warned, "leave the poor boy alone, it's not our fault that the boy has lost his marbles, really, I think it's because you coddled him so much as a child."

"Hey now, don't pin the blame on me, if anything it's your fault."

"My fault? How is it my fault?" His father was livid, "I never did anything?"

"Exactly, you never played baseball with him, or soccer or catch. You never had male bonding time with him. You never took him to work to show him what you did. You never did anything."

"Mom, dad, don't fight in front of him," his older sister Aria tried to install piece, "you know how he hates that." His mother sighed, either in exasperation or in frustration, Silas wasn't sure.

Probably both.

"Good luck," Raythen said, changing the subject. It was like he could feel his brother's pain and read his emotions. He was like a little Silas. Their mother was actually worried that little Ray would turn out like his brother.

She couldn't deal with two crazy sons. She was going to miss Silas, she really was, but it would be good for Raythen to spend some time apart from Silas.

There was a round of hugs and the Kandrell family left their middle child in the room, hoping that it wouldn't be the last time that they saw him in person.

"Not you too," Franz sank into the couch, "First Sonya, now you."

Silas was about to answer when the door banged open and two girls barged in. Silas recognized them from the reapings. Franz's jaw was hanging open.

It was an action that always occurred when he saw good looking girls, and the two that had entered the room sure had the looks.

"I'm Jez and this is Doe," the girl whose name had originally been picked said.

"Tessy is our best friend," Doe put in.

"She has to come back alive," Jez added.

"And since you're from nine-"

"We want you to protect her."

The two of them spoke as if they were one, twins from another mother.

"She's risking her life for me-"

"I would have done it in a heartbeat-"

"I know, Doe."

Silas wasn't really listening to them, he was like Franz, he liked to look at pretty girls as well. Jezebel had a single tear running down her left cheek and Doe's brown hair was a mess, but they were still gorgeous. It was almost a shame to have to leave them.

But Panem wasn't short on stunning girls, he would definitely see them wherever he went.

This was going to be an adventure of epic proportions. He couldn't wait, he loved adventures.

He promised them that he would watch out for their friend. He wasn't sure why, maybe because he didn't want their eyes to fill up with tears. Crying girls weren't all that pretty.

There was a round of goodbyes, Doe and Jez held each other as Silas walked out the door.

Tessy was not a quiet girl. From the moment they boarded the train, all she did was talk. He was in for a long ride, but at least he had someone with him to talk to.

She had comments for ever single tribute that was shown.

"The ones from last year were worse I think, and they didn't even make it to final eight. Oh, that two girl is the sister of that boy, I hope she's nothing like him. Threes, yeah, no competition there, they're nothing special. The fours are going to be tough this year. Fives, ha. Six, wow, that sucks, another Henley. Sevens are both siblings from last year's tributes. What are the odds? The eights should be another easy bunch, but that girl, Aria, she looks like she'd put up a fight-"

"My sister?" Silas questioned as he stared at the eight girl on the screen. She looked nothing like the Aria that he had just said goodbye to.

"-The nines, that's us, we'll be a force to reckon with. The tens look like normal tens. This will be easy as pie-"

"I like pie," Silas said, looking around for cherry pie, or even blueberry pie would do.

"Ooh, it's time for eleven," Tessy chirped.

To create his own world, he had to believe he was the only real person in the world.

* * *

Trivia Question: Who said "How about we both jump?"

The answer to the previous trivia is: Lenea had the most kills. 4 tributes lost their lives because of her.

Review Please

~*Misty*~


	7. To Follow in her Sister's Shoes

**Chapter 7: To Follow in her Sister's Shoes**

**Rosylin Ellison, District 11 Reaping Day**

Nightmares haunted her dreams all night long. Morning came with relief until the truth dawned on her. It was reaping day. She had been dreading this day for months and it was finally upon her.

Her aunt Helena and her cousin Leanora were waiting for her in the small kitchen. They were chatting up a storm, and by that, they were arguing.

They had a very argumentative relationship, but at the end of the day, they still loved each other. Seeing them together always made Rose yearn for her own mother.

"Good morning Rosylin," Helena greeted her neice, "Would you like some coffee?"

"Who made it?" Rose asked, the answer would determine her decision.

"I did," Helena replied, Rose made a face. "Hey! My coffee skills aren't that bad."

"Ma, you're coffee skills are next to nothing," Leanora said as if she was breaking the news for the very first time. Yet all three of them knew that they had had that conversation before.

"Hmpf, see if I ever make coffee for _you_ again."

"It wouldn't be a bad thing," Leanora uncrossed her legs and got up, "I think it's time for me to go, Erik's watching Rhea."

"I'll see you later then," Helena told her daughter. Rose said goodbye to her cousin and then headed for the backdoor herself.

"Don't forget the reapings are today," Helena called to Rose's retreating back.

"How could I forget?" Rose muttered to herself as she stumbled up the hill in the backyard. A tree stood tall and proud on the top, a small house had been built in the branches.

Rose swung herself up and climbed to the tree house, she settled on the roof of the house and tilted her face upwards. The sun shinned on her, she could feel freckles being made on her face.

"I miss you Casey," Rose said as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She always felt closest to her sister when she was in or on the tree house. "I miss you too Dynami," she added as an afterthought. She didn't want her parents to feel left out so she said hello to them too. She was the only one left in her family, she had never felt so alone before.

Her aunt and cousin were great, but they weren't her mom and sister.

Leanora was in her twenties, she was safe from being chosen. She was married with a little daughter that she had named Rhea.

Rose would never had nieces and nephews, her siblings were dead. She was now an only child. An orphan.

Rose couldn't wait until she turned nineteen, when she no longer had to worry about being chosen at the reapings. But she was only fourteen, she still had several more years to go.

She was a year younger then Casey had been when she was marched off to her death. Casey would be sixteen today if she had survived, but she hadn't. Colten Henley from six _had_, much to everyone's surprise.

She knew that wherever Casey had ended up, she was ecstatic. Rose knew her sister, and Casey had wanted Colt to win if she couldn't. In the end, Casey had gotten her wish. But it came with consequences.

Rose headed into the tree house, she had built it with Dynami and Casey. Rather, Dynami had built it with Casey's help while Rose pointed out what they were doing wrong.

Forgotten toys were strewn about on the floor. A teddy bear with one eye missing and an ear chewed off was lying on a wooden chair. Rose picked it up and held it gently in her arms.

It had been hers, given to her by Casey. She had forgotten all about Mr. Bembleton. She lightly kissed his nose. A light wind blew through the window of the tree house. She sighed in contentment, it felt as if her siblings were with her, watching over her.

She thought she heard the wind say 'I miss you,' but she must have been imagining things. She hugged the bear close to her heart as she jumped down from the tree. She landed on all fours like the feral cats that ran rampage around the District. Rose had fondly named them, much to Aunt Helena's displeasure. Her aunt believed that once an animal was named, it was part of the family. And to be part of her family, they had to like her coffee. Even the cats were smart enough to stay away from that sludge.

Rose's favorite cat was an eight month old grey tabby that she had christened Cami. At the moment, Cami was rubbing her head on Rose's ankles.

Cami followed Rose to the square, she strutted through the crowd as if she owned them. She meowed at the residents, trying to get attention. Most of the time it worked. She only got kicked once.

"How'd you like it if I kicked you?" Rose asked the one guilty of the crime.

"How'd you like to whipped by the Peacekeepers?"

"Right, I'm sure you didn't mean to kick Cami," Rose said, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. As much as she wanted to come up with a snappy comeback, she was rather afraid of the Peacekeepers. She had seen the finished product of their work, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Not like the wedding cakes in the bakery window display. She wanted to get married just for the cake.

Rose joined the other fourteen year old girls. Athena and Hera weren't there yet, but Rose wasn't worried, they believed in "the party doesn't start until we arrive" doctrine. Rose was more of the "the early bird gets the worm" variety.

She heard a familiar obnoxious laugh and turned to find her friends flirting with the boys in the fifteen section. She rolled her eyes as she headed over to drag her friends away.

"Excuse me," she said politely as she pushed her way through, "excuse me."

"Watch it," a boy growled at her, his voice low and menacing. They caught eyes, his were dark and hard, as if they had seen hell and survived. He looked familiar but she was certain that she had never seen him around before. She had to tear her eyes away and force her legs to move.

Athena beckoned her over.

"This is who I was telling you about, this is my other best friend, Rosylin," Hera said to the boys as she batted her eyes and playfully put her hand on the boy closest to her.

"Rose, this is Parquey," Athena introduced them. Rose wasn't as boy crazy as her two best friends were. She had seen what love had done to Casey and Colt. The death of her sister had devastated her, but it had been a whole lot worse for Colt. She never wanted to fall in love, for fear of watching him die like Colt had watched Casey.

Rose had wanted to meet him when he came to her District for the Victory tour, but she had never gotten a chance. Her District had been very welcoming towards him, and everyone had wanted to shake his hand. Not like District three, where they wanted to kill him on sight.

That Capitol girl What's-her-face was with him the whole time. Rose could tell that it was just an act, that he didn't really like her, even though she liked him. He would never love anyone like he had loved her sister.

They had locked eyes from across the stage, but that idiot Capitol girl distracted him before he connected the dots and figured out that Rose was Casey's younger sister.

"Rose," Athena hissed, tapping Rose.

"Huh?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am."

"Liar. I've been calling your name for the past five minutes."

"I think it was only three," Hera put in. Athena glared at her, "okay, three and a half."

"Sorry Athena," Rose said lightly to her friend before turning to the boy that they were trying to hook her up with. "It was nice to meet you Parker, but we should get back to our section." She held out her hand for a shake. He ignored her.

"It's Parquey actually," he replied coldly, turning back to his own friends, leaving her hanging.

She shrugged but led her friends back to their proper section. And not a moment too soon.

They stood through the mayor's awful speech in the hot dreadful sun. She wasn't sure which was worse, the sun or the speech.

Before she knew it, it was time for two names to be picked. Rose gripped Athena's right hand and Hera's left.

"Rosylin Ellison."

"WHAT?" Athena and Hera burst out together, Rose personally agreed with them, but she was too shocked to say anything.

Rose was pushed up to the stage where she waited for the boy to be chosen.

"Berk Boyle."

The boy who had yelled at her early pushed his way forward. Boyle, as in Richard Boyle's brother. No wonder he had seemed so familiar. Casey had taken Richard under her wing, and he had died during the blood bath. Rose was pretty sure she wouldn't be taking Berk under her wing. At least she wasn't totally following in her sister's footsteps. As much as she loved her sister, she hated copying her.

A long time ago, Rose's favorite color had been blue, then Casey decided that blue was her favorite color, so Rose changed her favorite color to green.

But something fishy was going on. An Ellison and a Boyle had been chosen again. Rose had never been one to believe in coincidence. There were no volunteers to save either of them. She was not surprised.

She had been to the Justice building last year to say goodbye to Casey, now she was going there so others could say goodbye to her.

"Too bad you won't get another chance with Parquey, he's really hot," Athena chattered as if things were normal and Rose wasn't headed off to the slaughter house like a condemned pig. She always spewed out randomness when she was scared or nervous.

"Athena," Hera scolded, "stop that."

"It's fine," Rose tried to sound brave, she wasn't sure how well she had succeeded. She shouldn't be reassuring them, they should be comforting her, telling her that it would be okay. But she didn't want to be lied to. It wasn't going to be all okay.

"We'll miss you," Hera sniffed as if Rose was just going on a quick vacation and would be back in a week.

Aunt Helena didn't have much to say.

"Who's going to drink my coffee now?" she wondered aloud.

"No one drinks it anyway."

"The plants do," Leanora pointed out as she tried to pull Rhea's hands off of her hair.

"Can I hold her one last time?" Rose held out her hands for her baby cousin. Rhea squealed in delight.

"She's going to miss you so much," Leanora said with tears brimming in her eyes, "who's going to watch her now?"

"Athena?"

"I'd never see Rhea alive again," Leanora laughed, causing the tears to trickle down her face. Rose wanted to laugh as well, but she couldn't force herself to make the foreign sound. She hadn't really laughed in a year, not since Casey had been taken from her.

There was a round of hugs and Rose joined Berk on the train.

There was a succulent feast of roasted pork, apple scallop stuffing, warm lemon butter sauce, field greens with a bacon balsamic dressing and a casserole of many vegetables that Rose had never seen before.

"They don't make food like this in eleven," Rose said between bites of the delicious apple scallop stuffing. Now she knew why they called it stuffing, because that was exactly what she wanted to do to her stomach, stuff it up with the apple dish.

"My mom does," Berk shot back. Rose regretted trying to make conversation with him. He wasn't a pleasant person. Why did Casey get to go with Richard while Rose was stuck with Berk? Life had never been fair to Rose.

"Lucky, my aunt can't cook to save her life," Rose gave a small smile, "although, she can cook to end my life."

He didn't get the joke, she hadn't expected him to.

The television was turned on and the reapings were shown. Typical reapings with typical tributes. Strong and weak ones, pretty and ugly ones, mean and nice ones, excited and scared ones, tall and short ones. Tributes of all ages, sizes and personalities. They were a melting pot of children. Strangers soon forced to be enemies. Rose didn't know their names and yet she was already planning their deaths.

It was the tributes of twelve that caught her eye. Most of the time, twelve put out the weakest, the two most likely to die in the bloodbath. But not this time, not these two. Jewel and Tod would make it past the bloodbath.

Jewel was pretty, not as pretty as Belle from last year, but pretty enough to get at least a sponsor or two. Sponsors could make or break the tribute's time in the arena. Jewel looked to be about Rose's age, maybe younger, but she emerged from the eighteen year old section. She looked sweet and innocent, as if she had never even killed a spider before. Jewel looked to be the type of girl who would trap the spider and release it outside only to have the spider come back inside the next day and have to repeat the trap and release.

Rose sized the boy up. Nash Hadler had been called, but Tod Hadler had volunteered in his place. Tod was seventeen, very tall and sort of muscular.

He was cute for a Twelve.

There had been several volunteers this year, and it made her regret not volunteering for Casey last year. If Rose had been chosen first, Casey would have definitely volunteered. Casey had always been the better sister.

To follow in her sister's shoes, Rose had to fall in love, the one thing that she didn't want to do.

* * *

Trivia Question: Who said "Don't be such a Debbie Downer."

The answer to the previous trivia is: Leo said "how about we both jump" he said it in chapter 7

Review Please

~*Misty*~


	8. To Paint The World

**Chapter 8: To Paint The World**

**Ivexonna Maurice, District 1, Preparing for the Chariots**

The Capitol was much prettier then she had ever imagined. She had thought that her own District was gorgeous, but that was before she saw the Capitol up close. The buildings were tall and shiny, the roads were clean and smooth. There was no trash to be found anywhere. The Capitol was well taken care of.

The room that she was currently in was big and expansive. It practically swallowed her up, like a whale eating Jonah. She tried to remember if he had escaped or not, but she had never paid attention in school. And the class on what the people believed in before Panem came about had been taught when she was much younger.

The walls were painted a pale yellow and decorated with paintings galore. Ivexonna studied the paintings that lined the walls. She could do so much better than some of them. At home she had her own art studio. That was the only thing from home that she really missed. She was itching to paint, to put her unspoken words into art on an empty canvas. She looked down at her right hand, it was moving as if there was a paintbrush between her fingers. She missed the weight of her favorite blue paintbrush whose bristles were almost worn out.

There was a rap on the door and a small crowd of Capitol people rushed in.

"I'm Solara, and this is Penta and this is Clementine, we're your prep team," Solara was a tall skinny woman with long golden hair and bright pink eyes. Her nose was small, her lips were huge and her hips were nonexistent.

Ivexonna didn't bother to smile, the three of them were just nuisances, there to transform her into something that she wasn't. It happened every year to every tribute. The stylist changed the tribute, made the tribute actually look somewhat presentable. Ivexonna didn't need any help with that, she was already beautiful.

Penta helped her undress so they could get to work. They didn't waste any time before they were coming at her with gadgets that she didn't know the name of.

"Almost as impressive as Lenea from last year."

"Now that girl was a natural beauty."

"We hardly had to do anything," one of them added as she plucked some hair from Ivexonna's eyebrows. She tried not to jolt back in pain.

"I thought she would win for sure."

"Didn't even make it to final eight, I was so disappointed."

"She murdered her District partner too."

"I'm sure she lost sponsors for that mistake."

Ivexonna wasn't sure who had said what as she stood there naked in the middle of the room. She actually liked being naked, no clothes weighing her down, her girls could hang free, she could dance in front of her bathroom mirror with no one watching. She could see her flawless body and know that she really was pretty.

But this was to the point of uncomfortable. She didn't like to be poked and prodded by three strangers. She hated being exposed in front of them.

At least the room wasn't freezing, that had to count for something. It was strangely comfortable. She still wanted to cover herself up though, it was the human instinct.

Her prep team never stopped talking as they poked, prodded, picked and preened Ivexonna. The longest pause between their sentences was five seconds and that had been because one had a ribbon in her mouth, one had a needle in hers and the other had a thread careering out of her mouth.

After what seemed like hours, the door opened and her stylist sauntered in.

"François," Solara said in awe as she stepped aside for him to get a look at Ivexonna. He was not happy with what he saw, Ivexonna didn't know why, she knew that she was beautiful, obviously, he thought otherwise, conceited jerk.

"What is the meaning of this?" He rounded on the prep team, as if it was their fault. His voice was filled to the brim with anger. The prep team cowered back, except Solara, she held her ground.

"What do you mean, she's fine."

"This is not fine," he roared, "last year your work was perfect, I barely had to fix any of your mistakes. Lenea looked wonderful, but this one-" He cut himself off and shook his head instead. His face was red and a huge vein bulged in his neck. Ivexonna felt like laughing her head off, but felt that he would not be happy if he had to clean up the mess.

"François, what are you going on about?" Either Penta or Clementine asked. The speaker had blood red hair spiked up and green expansive eyes. She was pretty, in a Christmas decoration type of way.

"She has way too much hair, and it's too black. Her eyes are too big and close together, and look at her lips, they're huge, who would want to kiss lips like those, they look like they'd suck the guy's face off."

"Volouth," one of them muttered, the other two burst into laughter. François wasn't impressed. Ivexonna had no idea who Volouth was, it was definitely an inside joke which she was not a part of.

"Volouth would kiss a monkey if he was drunk enough," Francois answered, "and personally, I'd rather work with a monkey then this thing," he said thing as if it was a dirty word.

"I'm right here asshole," Ivexonna shot at him. He lowered his eyes at her.

"Who taught her her manners?" He asked, "did you grow up in a box or something?" Before she had a chance to answer he stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. The room vibrated in response.

Her prep team went to work soothing Ivexonna's pride.

"Don't mind him, he's an insensitive jerk," Solara said as they went back to work.

Ivexonna flinched as more hair was plucked from her body. She hadn't thought that it was possible to find any more stray hairs on her. She was red and itchy and just wanted it to be over.

She was also pissed off. She wanted Francios to get his ass back in the room so she could give him a piece of her mind. How dare he say those things about her, didn't he know who she was?

She was Ivexonna Maurice, the most sought after girl in her grade. She was queen bee, the most popular girl in her grade. She was gorgeous, boys fawned over her, girls wanted to be her. And now this jerk of a guy was saying the exact opposite. She wished a painful death his way.

She had grown up with Lenea, the pretty blonde had been two years older than Ivexonna. They had never gotten along. Lenea had been queen bee of her year while Ivexonna was queen of her year. She wondered who would take over while she was gone. She hoped Jaelen would, but Jaelen might not relinquish the spot when Ivexonna came back.

"Let's try this again," Francios's awful voice interrupted her thoughts. She cursed him to the deepest level of something.

Ivexonna was all for that, "yes, let's, first of all, my name is Ivexonna, Ee-vex-on-u, not girl, not it, and DEFINITELY, not Lenea. Lenea is gone, dead, beauty didn't save her. But I will make it work in my favor, because I'm smarter then she is."

Francios was not impressed by her outburst. "Get her under control," he barked at Solara.

"What would you like me to do, sedate her?"

"That would be excellent.

"You need to work on your socialization skills," Ivexonna shot at him.

"And you need to work on your 'keeping your mouth shut' skills,'" he retorted.

Why on Panem did she have to get stuck with him as a stylist? There were some awesome ones out there, but noooo, she got him. She was going to make his life a living hell.

"At least I don't look like a monkey's back end," she said.

"I'd rather be the hairless bum then the hairy front," he replied.

"That doesn't even make sense," Ivexonna pointed out.

"Do I have to separate the two of you?" Solara asked.

"Don't make me turn this car around," Penta, or was that Clementine, chimed in.

"We're not in a car," Clementine, or Penta pointed out.

"Oh, right," Penta, or Clementine, looked embarrassed. Ivexonna was so bad at names. She was constantly getting her friends names mixed up. But they didn't mind since she was in charge of the popularity order at school.

"It's a saying," Solara rolled her eyes, "I love my job, I love my job, I love my job," she whispered sarcastically under her breath, "maybe if I say it enough times, it will come true. I love my job."

Ivexonna actually liked Solara. Penta and Clementine were annoying, but not so bad. She wished that the lady with sunny yellow dreadlocks was her stylist instead of the mean old bastard who was currently taking shears to her hair.

"Stop it," she demanded, "you leave my hair alone, it took me forever to grow it that long."

"It's tangled and has split ends, it must go," Francios spat back at her as he snipped again and locks of her glorious black hair fell in clumps at her feet. She felt like crying. But she was stronger than that, she wasn't going to cry over her hair, it would grow back. Right?

Francios was officially on her shit list. He joined the ranks with Lacey Davidson, the girl who had taken over Lenea's prized queen bee status. He also joined Princeton Hammerstein, the douche who had dumped her for Magen Hallowave. She didn't miss any of them.

"There," Francios said as he snipped one last time and the last of her hair fell to the ground, creating a black halo around her feet. "Doesn't that feel better? Lighter?"

"It looks amazing," Penta, or Clementine, cried happily, "makes you look colder, unforgiving."

"The lean mean killing machine," Solara added.

Ivexonna liked the sound of that. Last year it had been Colt and Casey, the cute couple. But this year it would be Ivexonna, the lean mean killing machine. The other tributes had better watch their backs because there would be no stopping Ivexonna once she got started. As soon as she got in that arena, she was going to get her hands on a spear, or a knife, or an axe, really, any weapon would do. This was going to be fun.

To paint the world, she needed an open mind and a brush.

* * *

Trivia Question: Who said "I only taunt when I know I can win."

The answer to the previous trivia is: Nat said "Don't be such a Debbie Downer." she said it in chapter 3

Review?

~*Misty*~


	9. To Create A Bomb

**Chapter 9: To Create A Bomb**

**Virus Wire, District 3, Preparing for the Chariots**

Let's see, all he had to do was connect that to that, get a power charge and connect it to that wire over there. It would take all of five minutes to assemble and get it working, and viola, he had a bomb.

Virus had been building bombs and playing with explosives ever since he was three years old. He was actually surprised that he was still alive, that he had somehow lived to be fifteen. There had been several close calls, several incidents that could have ended in severed limbs.

Like that time when he was five and he had accidently touched the red wire to the yellow wire. His father had managed to grab him just in time. His mother had prohibited him to play with explosives for a least a few months. Of course, his father had taken him into the garage to work on them secretly. What his mom didn't know, couldn't hurt. His father believed in getting right back on the horse after getting thrown off.

Or the time when he was seven and it was a hot summer day and the explosives got too warm. Luckily he had just left the garage to go get lunch. The garage was in pieces and flames five minutes into his sandwich. That had been a grounding that he would never forget. Even his father wouldn't let him near dangerous things for two weeks. As punishment, Virus had to help rebuild the garage.

Then there was the time he was twelve and he was showing off a bomb he had just made to the girl down the street. She tripped on a screwdriver that was lying on the floor and went headfirst into the contraption.

It had been an accident, a horrible sight that he would see at night when he closed his eyes. Limbs went flying, skin was on fire, the awful smell of burning hair. But it had also been awesome, if only it hadn't of been Lyra Peddlemark.

They were almost done prepping him for the famous chariot rides through the Capitol. It would soon be dark, the audience would be waiting for a show. And like every year, they would get one. It just happened that this time, he was part of the act.

Every year in his District, the children would put on a play. His mother had forced him to try out one year. She wanted to see him up on stage under the lights. She had been an actress in her own school plays when she was a child and wanted him to follow in her footsteps. He would never follow in her footsteps anymore, she couldn't walk.

But anyway, he had gone to the auditions and sat in the chair as the other children went up to audition. They were good, better then he would ever be. He had siked himself out before his name was called. And when he finally got up on stage he was nervous, frightened, his palms were sweating and he felt nauseous. He managed to squeek out a line, but that was it. Needless to say, he didn't get the part. He wasn't sad.

He never auditioned again, but he did see the play every year, sitting in the audience watching the other children pretend to be someone else for a few nights.

It was always amazing to watch them talk, say lines that they only had a few weeks to memorize. Before Lyra had been blown up, she always had the lead female part. His eyes would never leave her if she was on stage. She gave off that aurora that forced everyone to look at her.

His stylist didn't talk much as she dressed him up. Which was fine with him, he was busy remembering Lyra when she was alive and smiling. Sometimes he thought that he saw her, alive and walking down his street. But it was never her.

His stylist painted his whole body with silver paint. The bristles on his skin tickled and he even sneezed a few times, messing her up and making her mutter curses under her breath.

"Not much we can do to represent three," one of his prep team said as they helped paint Virus. They were dangerously close to his more sensitive areas.

"Stop squirming," his stylist reprimanded him, Virus had already forgotten her name. He was really bad at names and faces.

His mind was wired for more complicated things. He could assemble a bomb in three seconds flat, but ask him the name of his second cousin and he would draw a blank. He couldn't even remember if his second cousin was a male or a female. Did he even have a second cousin?

"Amalie, hand me the scissors," his stylist clipped at the girl with green scales running up and down her body. He was pretty positive that they weren't going to do that to him, but positive ends of a battery could always be rewired to be the negative end. He had proved that fact when he was seven. That was before he blew up the garage

"Here you go Parmie," Amalie said as the thick metal shears passed hands. Parmie, that was his stylist's name. He tried to imprint it into his mind so he wouldn't forget. Yeah, right, good luck.

Virus tuned them out as he thought forward to the interviews. It was the thing he was dreading the most. The games would be easy as pie compared to the interviews. He would rather skip the interviews and head right into the arena.

Virus had a major case of stage fright. Public speaking scared him to no end. It was the one thing he feared above all else. He wasn't really sure how he was going to survive his interview with Caesar, even the private session with the Gamemakers were going to pose a problem. And, if by some miracle, he survived and became the 53rd victor, he would have to have yet _another_ interview. That small fact was the only thing preventing him from wanting to win.

Last year in school they had a debate class, and every student was forced to attend and participate in it. Virus was supposed to be opposing the use of uniforms in school. He had frozen up before he even managed to croak out a single word. He couldn't even say hello. He had ran from the stage and headed to the bathroom. He hadn't been able to show his face in school for a week. And when he came back, the students were all wearing uniforms and glaring at him.

But he also wanted to win so he could see his family again. His brave, unwavering father. His stable, loving mother. His sweet, annoying sister. His loud, obnoxious brother.

"Amalie, the wire," Parmie said, jolting Virus out of his mind. Virus held still as a wire was tangled around his body. All he had to do was plug the wire into the connector box on the table, fiddle around with some buttons, rewire the cable and viola, he would be a human bomb.

He wasn't going to blow himself up though, he could, he knew how, but he wasn't suicidal. Not yet at least. Ask him again next week and the answer might be different.

His plan for the games was to build several bombs and place them around the arena. He would make his own trap in the arena, he would lure them to the bombs, hit the trigger and run away.

He could already feel the earth trembling, the air turning cloudy, body parts flying. He could already smell the smoke and fumes. Bombs were fun. Blowing things up was something that he lived for. This was going to be fun, he couldn't wait.

He grinned from ear to ear as he thought about what was yet to come. He pushed Lyra's face out of his head.

"See Amalie, he agrees with me, he's a masterpiece," Parmie handed Virus a mirror, "see kid, you're magnificent, you are going to be the star of the show. The others won't have anything on you."

"You need to get your ego deflated," Amalie pointed out as she made some last minute adjustments to Virus's outfit.

Virus took back what he had thought earlier about Parmie being the quiet sort. Parmie was loud, obnoxious, conceited and bigheaded.

"They'll have to move me to District two now, especially after this, I'll be the talk of the show."

Virus didn't think he looked like a masterpiece, he thought he looked more like a statue gone wrong or something.

"What am I supposed to be?" He asked.

Parmie gasped in horror, "he asks what he's supposed to be, the nerve."

Amalie was quick to agree. Virus rolled his eyes.

"You're an explosion," she said, "isn't it obvious?"

"More like an explosion gone wrong," he answered.

"Well I think he looks absolutely amazing," Amalie assured Parmie.

"First of all, the wires are going the wrong way, and this end should connect there, not here," he pointed as he talked, "and this should be red, not yellow, and the green goes with the other green, not the blue."

Parmie glared at him, Amalie put her hand on Parmie's shoulder in a comforting gesture. Virus went to work fixing the wires. It just didn't look believable, and he wasn't going to ride in a chariot looking like a knitting project gone wrong.

"Time to get you down to the launch site," his mentor had quietly slipped into the room. Virus had never before been so happy to see someone. He was glad to escape from Parmie's clutches.

Parmie gave him one last glare as the door shut behind him.

"You should probably be nice to her," his mentor chuckled to himself, "she is in charge of your look you know, she can ruin your chances at sponsors if she wants."

"Well she didn't do a good job this time, I don't know how she can make it worse," Virus said smally as they walked.

"Trust me, it can always get worse."

Virus was about to respond when Meleana, the girl from his district, and her own mentor met up with them. Meleana was being steered through the endless maze of halls, her arm being tightly gripped by her mentor.

Meleana was a short skinny girl and was totally not paying attention.

"Mel," her mentor barked, "for the millionth time, watch where you're going."

"Oops," the girls said, her eyes went wide and Virus caught a glimpse of the small scar on her face.

"Here we are," his mentor said.

"Your chariot awaits my lady," Virus said to Meleana, offering her his arm and helping her climb into it. She stumbled on a few steps before she righted herself.

"Now behave yourselves you two," Meleana's mentor said as she straightened Meleana's hair, like a mother hen preening her chick.

"Thanks Dixie," Meleana replied as she moved into the middle so Dixie couldn't reach her.

Most of the other tributes were already in their chariots. Virus twisted around to see his competition. None of them looked capable of building a bomb, which eased his mind a bit.

He wasn't strong, or big, or fast. But he was smart and could build bombs out of anything.

At least he had one advantage among tons of disadvantages.

To create a bomb, all he needed was a wire, an acorn and a blade of grass.

* * *

Trivia question: Who said, "that's what friends do?"

Answer to previous: "I only taunt when I know I can win" was said by Autumn in chapter 16

Please review

~*Misty*~


	10. To Keep His Mom Safe

**Chapter 10: To Keep His Mom Safe**

**Torrence Clark, District 8. Chariot Ride**

"Welcome to the fifty third Chariot Ride," the familiar voice rang out for all to hear. The audience clapped in anticipation. This was always a favorite night. At least for the people of Panem and the children who hadn't been reaped.

For the twenty four who had been reaped, this was one of the most nerve wracking nights of them all. Because this was the first time that the audience would really get to see them. This was where opinions were made and sponsors began to decide who they wanted to put their money on.

He subconsciously picked at his face. He always did that when he was nervous. It was a habit that he was unsuccessfully trying to break. His mum hated how his fingers were always roaming his face, looking for new pimples to pop.

"You'll just cause new ones to appear and your face will scar," she would say as she wheeled around the kitchen reaching for the knives on the counter to cut the vegetables for dinner. It always scared him to watch her work. She was already paralyzed from a factory accident. He didn't need her accidentally cutting off her fingers as well.

The girl beside him was tapping her foot anxiously. She terrified him. He couldn't remember her name to save his life, even though they were both from eight. She seemed very familiar, he had known her from before they were both reaped, but he couldn't remember how.

The first chariot was about to wheel into the arena. Waiting was always the worst. He had never been extremely patient, unlike his mother who was the most patient person that he had ever met. He often thought that she would be a good teacher. After her accident she became a kindergarten teacher, and she absolutely loved it, and he loved it because she did.

"Fucktards," the girl muttered under her breath. He decided then and there that he didn't like her; she was cold, calculating, determined, and _evil_. The female version of that Two from last year. The thought did not comfort him.

The Ones entered the arena, the audience went wild. Torrence strained his eyes to see what was so special about the Ones. The Ones always looked the best though, because they did luxury items. The girls were always dressed up in pearls and gems with long sparkly dresses. This year was just like last year.

The One girl sported a long strand of pearls around her bare neck, her dress made of a silky white material and it was cut low, showing off her top goods and cut high, showing off her bottom goods. Her short hair was teased into curls and her eyes were round and beautiful.

The One boy was hot enough to turn other guys gay. Torrence had to look away so it wouldn't happen to him. He already had a reputation in his District, he didn't need another one.

His fingers grazed his face again as the Twos rolled out and his own chariot slowly inched forward. He was thrown forward, but the girl stood her ground. Nothing seemed to faze her.

The Two girl was the sister of the Two from last year, and his stomach flip flopped. He hoped that the sister was nothing like her late brother. It would suck if there were two tributes this year who were like Dragan. He gulped, this was _not_ going to be good.

Both of the twos were dressed in white lab coats. The boy had a stethoscope around his neck and kept placing the end that was always cold on the girl. She was trying not to glare at him. At least this year they wouldn't try to kill each other like last year.

Torrence had watched the fight between Sadie and Dragan last year. It had been an awesome fight and had gotten them both sponsors because the people of Panem could see how tough they were.

The Threes were decked out as an explosion gone wrong. The girl had ashes on her cheeks, and the boy had wire wrapped around his body. He didn't look thrilled. He was fiddling with the wire, as if trying to fix it.

Their own chariot lurched forward again as the Fours entered the lime light. Last year they had been mermaids, but this year didn't luck out. The boy held a fishing rod and the girl was the fish that he was reeling in. A tiny hairclip glistened from the top of the boys head, carefully clinging to his hair.

Torrence blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly. What kind of guy would wear a hairclip? Was he gay?

"Totally gay," the girl said, as if reading his mind. He wanted to ask her what her name was, but felt that she would bite his head off if he admitted that he didn't remember. She seemed to be a girl with a short temper.

They were getting closer and closer to the exit of the chariot house. Soon they would be displayed for all to see. Now, it was the Fives turn.

He didn't remember their reapings, they both had forgettable faces. The girl was decent looking, but nothing to write home about. Her plain brown hair was done in a single braid down her back, his dark brown hair was spiked with definition, but it wouldn't help to make him memorable.

They had been dressed as an equation. Torrence tried to solve it, but he had never been good at doing math in his head. He needed a calculator, a pen and paper. Calculators had been invented to do math, not his brain.

Torrence categorized both the girl and the boy as blood bath victims.

But to be perfectly honest, (and his mother had taught him never to lie), he saw _himself_ as a bloodbath victim as well. He was only _thirteen years old!_ He'd led a sheltered life, had never been a fighter, and had never gone to bed hungry. He had never in a million years thought that he would be reaped.

Yet, here he was, watching the Sixes enter the arena.

The girl looked the same age that he was. A permanent look of terror marred her otherwise pretty face, though she was still prettier than her sister who had died last year. Nat had been a plain looking girl, not that Torrence had really been paying attention last year. After all, he had only been twelve, and he wasn't interested in girls yet. Still wasn't, they terrified him.

Like Rhyne Easterly, the red headed girl from his District who had cold green eyes and an evil smile. Last month Rhyne had thrown a party at her house and almost everyone went. She wanted to play a game called spin the bottle. Whatever that was. They sat in a circle, boy then girl then boy then girl. He found himself between Misty and Bailey. Rhyne directly across from him. Rhyne had spun the bottle first, and it did one complete circle, followed by a half circle and landing on him.

Rhyne had grinned as she cat walked across the circle to him. Her eyes were dancing playfully and her tongue was licking her lips in preparation.

He hadn't seen it coming. His first kiss was with Rhyne Easterly. She broke away saying ew and wiping her lips.

"That was nasty," she complained as she flaunted back to her seat. He would be forever scared by that moment. Girls were mean, they were evil, they terrified him.

"She has no chance," the girl commented from next to him, bringing him back to the present. His mother had always said that the past was over and couldn't be changed, the future was a hazy mystery, but the present was now and could determine his future. She lived in the present, not the past and not the future.

"None of them have a chance, not with me," the girl said coolly as she met eyes with the other girls.

Torrence wished that girls came with remotes so that he could turn them off when they got annoying, or at least change the channel or press the mute button. She would _so_ be on mute right now.

The Sixes were finished with their roll-through and the Sevens were headed out.

It seemed as if the poor girl had gotten stuck with the same stylist as her older sister. The whole world of Panem had buzzed about Autumn's paper dress for months. They had felt so bad for her. Several girls from his school had even came to class the next day in the same type of dress to show respect for Autumn even though she was from Seven.

And now, poor Myrrah was following in her sister's footsteps. Another Faith was rocking out a paper dress. They had both done an awesome job at pretending that it didn't bother them.

"She deserves it, that bitch," she sneered. Torrence was getting tired of listening to her.

"You might get sponsors if you at least _pretended_ to be nice," Torrence told her, risking losing his head.

"I don't need sponsors to win," her eyes flashed angrily. And then he remembered her name and the story of her past.

He recoiled from her in fear as their chariot entered the limelight.

"Guess you finally figured it out," she whispered nastily in his ear. The audience turned their eyes toward them.

She turned to the audience and smiled. He was too scared to look like a good little boy.

Her name was Aria Meneme; everyone in District Eight knew her name. She was the girl who had killed her whole family two years ago in cold blood. They had done nothing to deserve death by their psychopathic daughter. He had been warned by his mother to stay away from that crazed Meneme girl, and now he was forced to be with her.

He now knew how he was going to die.

Aria was going to kill him, just like she murdered her own parents and brother. She had vowed to kill all of District Eight. He was probably first on her list. If anyone was crazy enough to live, it was her and she would go home and kill everyone in their District. Torrence wasn't going to let that happen. He was going to do everything in his power to kill her himself. He was not going to allow her the ability to win, the power to kill his mother.

He thought that with her attitude, she would have volunteered to go, but no, Aria had been chosen and no one liked her enough to save her. In fact, the District had cheered when she had been reaped, because they knew that they were safe for at least a few weeks. They knew that she had more of a chance of winning then he did though. Well she had killed her whole family. She was crazy enough to win these games. He gulped in anticipation. He hoped that the next few days would go by slowly, because he was not looking forward to being turned lose into a deadly arena with her.

Death wasn't just a game, it was final, and this game would bring about death for twenty three of them.

He looked over at her as smiled and blew kisses at the audience. She looked sweet, innocent. Not at all like a killer. Torrence wanted to expose her, to show the world what she had done. But not right now, not until they got in the Arena.

Guess she wanted sponsors after all, she did look very angelic when she wanted to be. But didn't all devils have disguises?

Like Rhyne, the pretty red head with a secret agenda to make his life a living hell. Well it wasn't exactly secret anymore. He would forever be known as the horrible kisser who slobbered on Rhyne's rhinestone necklace during spin the bottle.

The lights moved off of them and their chariot and he turned his body to see what was going on behind him.

To keep his mother safe, he had to kill Aria.

* * *

Trivia Question: Who said "Did Bigfoot take it?" (there are actually 2 answers to this one, this is a quote from a movie that I inserted into the story. No one caught this reference, if you know 1 answer, you get the 2 sponsor points, if you know both answers, you get 5 sponsor points)

The answer to the previous trivia is: Belle said "That's what friends do." she said it in chapter 21.

Review Please

Check out my forum for additional details

~*Misty*~


	11. To Play The Game

**Chapter 11: To Play the Game**

**Jewel St. Jermain, District 12. Chariot Ride**

Inhale. Exhale. Breathe. Take in air, let it out. Repeat, calm down, and relax. Don't show fear.

Open up eyes, make them big and innocent. Make the audience fall in love. It was her only chance at survival. And she had to survive; she was determined to go home back to her parents and her brother. And to do that, she needed sponsors, but tributes from Twelve hardly ever got them.

And in the getup she was in, she didn't blame the people for not wanting to sponsor Twelves.

Tributes from Twelve hardly ever got to see the return train alive, it had only happened twice before. Jewel wanted to see the inside of that train again, she wanted to go home. She would go home. She would get sponsors, and she would win the games.

There was a dirty headlamp on her head, ashes strewn about haphazardly on her cheeks. She wore a skimpy coal miner's outfit that covered up her unmentionables, (that's what Jasper called them at least). At least she wasn't naked. At least her whole body wasn't covered in ashes. But really, the District 12 stylists needed to think outside of the box, they needed to come up with some brilliant, never seen before ideas. Maybe if she won then she would become a stylist of District 12, so she could help the others in ways that she had never been helped. Maybe if 12's had good stylists, and decent mentors then they could get sponsors and more of them would survive.

Life wasn't fair, but Jewel was determined to make life better, life was what people made of it. Jewel wasn't going to sit back and let the Capitol punish her for a rebellion that she hadn't even been alive for.

Her District partner, Tod, was standing next to her. She held a lunch pail in her hand and he held a flashlight. He kept shining it on her. Between the bright spotlights and the flashlight, she was going to go blind at a young age.

Jewel and Tod had known each other for most of their lives. Jewel, the child of a merchant (with the classic merchant looks), and Tod from the seam (who also had the merchant looks). There was a rumor going around that his mother had cheated on his father. But that's all it was, a rumor. Rumors were made up to get revenge, Jewel had never listened to rumors because they were lies.

Tod worked in her father's shop in the center of town where all the shops were. They had grown up with each other, and as much as she hated the fact that at least one of them was going to die, at least she had a familiar face with which to go through this thing with. At least she knew that he wouldn't be the one to kill her. Well, she hoped that he wouldn't, because she knew that she would never be able to kill him. The golden rule was 'treat others how you want them to treat you,' yet, the Capitol was treating them like the Devil treated his souls. Eventually the Capitol would get what was coming, and Jewel couldn't wait until that day.

Jewel was only a few months older then Tod was. His birthday was actually next week. She had been planning on getting him a gift, she wasn't exactly sure what to get him, but she had a few ideas. Pointless now. But he sure would like that dancing pen that sang off-key. Or that shirt she saw at the boutique in the town, he always had a thing for t-shirts with funny sayings on them.

They weren't super close, but they were acquaintances, each with mutual friends. They shared several classes, sat next to each other at lunch every now and then; she had been to his house and vice versa. She was closer with his twin brother Nash. But that was now.

A few years ago, when she was only fifteen, they had dated briefly. Their parents had actually been thrilled. He had been her first kiss, her first crush. The first boy she thought she had been in love with. But it didn't take them long to realize that it was just a silly crush. They broke up a week later and went their separate ways. But they still talked, and they were still friends.

She would never kiss another boy again. She thought that she had years to fall in love, years to find a boy to spend the rest of her life with. She wanted to find the love of her life; she wanted a house with a white picket fence, a dog, and two point five children.

She was going to have to work extra hard to make that happen. Her life was coming to a complete halt. Her dreams might never come true now.

Her adorable, childlike looks worked so well in Twelve. She was used to getting whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted. But her charms and good looks would only get her so far in these games. Once again she cursed the fact that she looked like she was twelve, but she would use those looks to her advantage. She would use everything that she had to her advantage. It was time to study the other tributes and learn their weaknesses, because it would be easier to take down the careers if she knew their weaknesses. And everyone had one, she just had to find it.

The Nines finally rolled into view. Nothing spectacular, but anything was better then what Jewel and Tod had to endure. Except maybe the Sevens, but not by much. The nine boy looked confident and the girl looked agitated.

They weren't decked out in food this year like the two from last year had been. This time they had just been dressed as sandwiches. The girl had a hat made of baloney and the boy was trying to sink his teeth into her shoulder where the bread was.

Only three chariots left for the audience to see. Six tributes left to gawk at.

"You alright?" Tod asked her as their ride inched closer and closer to the arena where the other chariots were circling.

Jewel flashed him a toothy white smile but stayed silent. He answered the question for her. "Of course you aren't, none of us are. Except for maybe the careers," he grinned at her and Jewel was reminded of that boy that she had shared a kiss with all those years ago. He hadn't surfaced in years.

The Tens were next, though the audience wasn't as loud for them as they had been for previous districts. They were probably getting bored and restless. Jewel didn't blame them, she was also getting bored and her feet hurt from the constant standing.

Jewel squinted and strained her eyes to see what they were wearing. Some sort of animal where they- wait...were they dressed in _cow costumes_? White with brown spots. Yup, they were cows alright. The stylists had not been very creative _or_ kind to them this year.

At least they gave the boy horns. Horns were cool.

Then the Elevens were up to bat. The fruit that had been attached to the chariot and to their bodies made Jewel's mouth water. Her favorite fruit in the whole wide world was the apple. They were a hot commodity. Something that everyone wanted, but was too expensive for even the merchants to afford. Fruits in general were a hard thing to find in their District. In her entire life, she had only had the privilege of eating six apples, and one of them she had to share with Jasper. And Jasper wasn't the best of sharers, he had actually eaten most of the apple himself.

"Do you want to put on a show for them, Jules?" he asked her, using her well known nickname. It had been Jasper's idea; as a little boy he couldn't say Jewel's name all that well, so he had shortened it to Jules. Needless to say, it had stuck.

"What do you mean?" Jewel braced herself for the worst. She knew Tod, and some of his ideas weren't always the best.

Their chariot was about to be aired on live television. They were about to have their big debut.

His eyes twinkled in the lights. "You'll see," he said mysteriously, "you trust me, right?"

"About as far as I can throw you," Jewel admitted. He laughed.

"I figured you'd say that."

She did trust him. Well, she used to trust him. He was nice, charming, and sweet. But now he was her enemy. They had been forced against each other when they were declared tributes. He wanted her death just as she now wanted his. Not that she would be able to kill him personally. She hoped that he thought the same about her.

But they were playing a game; she was holding the cards and she was determined to keep her poker face on.

He grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Tod," she protested, but they were out in the open now, all eyes and cameras were focused on them.

"Just go with it," he whispered. "Play the game."

"That's what I'm doing." Jewel arched up towards him. She had to stand on the tips of her toes to reach him. He was so tall and she was so short, they had never made a good couple because of that. Their lips met and the crowd erupted in cheers. They always loved a good love story.

Jewel tried not to roll her eyes; the Capitol was really getting on her nerves. Didn't they know that all love stories ended in pain and torture, that there were never any happy endings for the tributes? Or is that what they liked about it? They _liked_ to see twenty four children in pain. They _liked_ to see twenty four lives ruined, plus some more when you counted all the friends and family of the tributes.

Something had to be done. This needed to stop. The Capitol couldn't keep sending twenty three children to their death every year. But what was Jewel supposed to do? She was only one voice among millions. No one wanted to listen to a pretty face from Twelve anyway. Twelve was a joke, the laughingstock of the other Districts.

"You've been practicing," Tod mused as they broke apart and the crowd went wild asking for more. The Capitol people really were greedy, they never had enough. They always wanted more.

Love stories between two tributes were a rare occurrence, but every so often they happened. Like last year, the love between Colt and Casey was clear to everyone. But Jewel didn't love Tod and Tod didn't love Jewel, not like _that_ at least. They were just friends who had once hooked up and would never make that mistake again.

But the people of Panem loved to watch young teenagers kiss. That was entertainment for them. To witness two tributes fall in love just to watch each other die was highly rated. Jewel thought that it was cruel and evil. Hmm, right up the Capitol's ally.

She was kissing him because she needed sponsors, not because she loved him. She wasn't stupid enough to fall in love with a fellow tribute. She had learned from mistakes of the past. She had seen Colt destroyed when Casey had died, and she would never let that happen to her. But she also thought that he had brought it on himself. He knew that both of them couldn't live. He knew that one or both of them would die. Yet he fell in love with Casey anyway.

Love was funny like that. Well he wasn't laughing. He was probably crying because Casey wasn't there anymore. And she wasn't laughing, because she was standing on a chariot next to Tod while they pretended to be in love to get sponsors. She was such a cliche.

To play the game, she needed her poker face.

* * *

Trivia Question: Who said "Wow, that's huge."

The answer to the previous trivia is: Skylar said "did bigfoot take it." She said it in chapter 17. Also, the other answer was Abigal Chase from the movie National Treasure.

~*Misty*~

Please review...please! *makes puppy eyes* Who can resist puppy eyes? You can? You mean, cold-hearted person, what about kitten eyes? *makes kitten eyes* Please review!


	12. To Fall In Love Again

**Please don't kill me for what is about to happen in this chapter. Because if you do, then I can't continue on with the other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: To Fall In Love Again**

**Colt Henley: District 6 Mentor**

The tributes were supposed to stay on their designated floor during downtime, but mentors were pretty much allowed to do whatever they wanted. And since he was a mentor now, he would do whatever the hell he wanted. Especially since the Capitol had already murdered Shyla, forced Delaney into the games and attached Tilly Vaneguard to his side. Seriously, that girl hardly ever left him alone.

Luckily her parents made her stay at their house during the night. Tilly had thrown several fits, she could be so childish.

Colten padded down the hallway on the sixth floor, stopping in front of Delaney's door, he rapped on it and she let him in.

"You okay?" He asked her. Her eyes were just a tad puffy, and her hair was ruffled, she looked like she had just woken up from a nightmare. A nightmare that would continue on while they were awake.

"I should be asking you the same question," she replied as she stepped back for him to squeeze in.

"I'm fine," he replied roughly. They both knew it was a lie.

"You don't seem fine Colt, you haven't been yourself in awhile," Delaney had always been able to pick up on everyone else's feelings. She was a very intuitive girl.

He sat down on her bed and buried his face in his hands. She knew him pretty well. The bed shifted as if took in her weight as well. She had always been the skinniest of the Henley's, so the mattress didn't move that much.

"It's that girl from eleven, huh?" She asked him, yup, she knew him too well. "She looked pretty tonight on the chariot, a lot like her sister."

"You look a lot like Nat, she'd be proud of you."

"Both Casey and Nat would be proud of you too Colt."

"I better go, you need to get some sleep, training starts tomorrow."

"Good night bro."

Colt left her room, gently closing the door behind him, separating the two of them. He went back to pacing the hallway, trying to figure out what to do. He didn't want to go back into his own room, he didn't want to be alone. But then Tilly's face filled his mind and he knew that sometimes it was okay to be alone. Because the alternative was to be with Tilly.

He wasn't sure what made him get in the elevator, and he sure as hell didn't know why he pushed the button to the eleventh floor. The Capitol probably should have made sure that he couldn't get to other floors.

It was a short ride to the eleventh floor.

He stood in the elevator as the doors opened and he pondered what he should do. He _should _just press the button with the big six, but he couldn't do it. And he couldn't step out of the big metal box either. But he had to do _something. _It wouldn't be good if he was found standing in the elevator on a floor he wasn't _supposed _to be on.

He took a deep breath and then took a step forward. One foot in front of the other. Left, right, left, right. The ants go marching in. And the smallest one was left behind. He grinned to himself as childhood memories came back with a vengeance. Watching his sisters play dress up while he squirted them with the hose just to hear them squeal and watch them try to run in their mother's high heels. Planning a picnic and making sandwiches to eat on a red checkered blanket. They had walked up a hill and found a perfect spot. Shyla and Delaney had carefully put down the blanket and made sure that there were no wrinkles. Within minutes they had been surrounded by ants. Delaney had ran home screaming her head off. Her worst fear was ants. She hated those things. He probably never should have let her watch that show about that man getting eaten alive by ants.

Colten cleared his head of the old memories. It was time to make new ones.

The hallway looked the exact same as the one he had just came from. Doors lined each side. He wondered which one belonged to her.

His heart sped up as he passed the second door on the left. Something told him that she was behind that oak door, her golden hair sprawled out on the white fluffy Capitol pillows.

He had to resist the urge to turn the knob and see if it was unlocked. It probably wasn't, last year when he had been a tribute they had locked him in his room to keep him from doing exactly what he was doing now. Big Brother needed to take a step back. Ha.

After a battle between himself, he forced himself to turn around and walk away.

"Don't go," a voice said from behind, "please."

His heart raced at her small, innocent voice. So unlike her sister's.

"I don't want to be alone," she said.

"Casey," he whispered even though he knew that she wasn't Casey, but her big unblinking eyes reminded him of the girl he still mourned.

"She's dead," she whispered, more to herself then to him, as if the news still hadn't sunk in.

"Rosylin, right?"

"Rose," she murmured and the red flower with it's thorns floated into his head. His father used to bring home long stem roses for his mother and had told his son to always give roses to the girl he fancied.

He didn't need roses now, he had found a real live Rose. He wished his parents were still alive so they could meet her.

Love was something that he thought he would never feel again. When he had first seen Casey, his heart had pounded and his throat went dry. It had been love at first sight, something that was a rare occurrence in the first place. For it to happen twice to the same person was as rare as assassinating the president. Something that everyone wanted to do, but no one had managed to accomplish yet.

"Rose," he said, trying out her name for the first time, seeing how it felt on his tongue. Wonderful, like watching the fireworks on Panem's anniversary.

He wasn't thinking when he held out his arms and she fell into his chest. His brain abandoned him when he stroked her hair and murmured her name over and over again. And his common sense when ka-boom when he tilted her chin and pressed his lips on hers. She responded in less than a heartbeat.

Casey was the farthest thing from both of their minds. Rose was the only Ellison that he was thinking about.

A sound in the hallway broke them apart. Rose was blushing the color of her name, he wanted to kiss her cheeks and chase the embarrassment away. Rose gave him one last glance before she scurried back to her room.

He wanted to hurry after her, he wanted her to come back. She had felt so right in his arms.

A wave of guilt washed over him as he realized what he had just done.

Colten got back in the elevator and hit the door close button. He leaned into the wall and slumped to the floor.

He was always being torn in half by two woman. An endless game of tug-of-war which no one was winning. First Casey against Nat now Delaney vs. Rose. Why was it always one of his sisters against the love of his life.

He wondered what Casey thought about him kissing Rose. He wished that he could take it back, he hadn't meant to kiss her, but the moment had felt so right. There was just something so amazing about the two Ellison sisters, something that he would never be able to put into words.

And then he snapped. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to Delaney and Rose. He had watched Nat and Casey die last year, it was not going to happen again this year. He had to do something to save them. He had to think of something. There had to be a way.

Nat always used to say, where there's a will, there's a way. Well he had a will, he would find a way. Nat had always been the smartest Henley sibling, but for once, he had to do it without her help.

He would figure it out, and he knew exactly who was going to help him make sure that Rose and Delaney were safe.

He pressed the six button and headed back to his floor. There was no one there to stop him as he headed to his room.

His sister's door was still closed, he hoped that she was sleeping, that she was having good dreams. An almost impossible feat. Because why would she have good dreams when he had nightmares last year when he had been in her position.

He had half a mind to barge into her room, grab her and run. He wanted to hide Delaney where no one could find her. Although, the President probably knew every single hiding spot out there. Colt hadn't heard of anyone who had been able to escape their clutches, but the President probably didn't want to news like that spread out.

To hide one person was hard, to hide two people was difficult, but to hide three people, now that was almost impossible.

If he could only hide one, if he could only save Rose or Delaney, who would he chose. If he couldn't save them, if they had to both go into the arena, who would he be rooting for more, who would he want to win.

These were tough dilemmas, ones that he couldn't solve.

The logical choice would be Delaney, his only remaining sister. And he loved her so much, and didn't want anything to happen to her. He had already lost so much. He couldn't lose her too.

But there was something about Rose. He wanted to get to know her better, he wanted her.

Always having to choose. He didn't want to choose anymore. He wanted both. He needed both. He would have both.

An idea was starting to formulate in his head. An idea that Nat would have been proud of.

But to put the idea in action, he needed help, and he knew exactly who he was going to get to help him.

Oh the President would be so mad if he knew what Colt was up to. That alone made Colt smile for the first time in a long time.

To fall in love again he had to save Casey's sister.

* * *

I know, I know. I'm the meanest author ever! But this has to happen for a reason. I have big things planned for this story.

Trivia Question: Who said "But you told me to never lie."

The answer to the previous trivia is: Caesar said "wow, that's huge." He said it in chapter 11.

Review Please

~*Misty*~


	13. To Lead The Careers

**Chapter 13: To Lead the Careers**

**Traxxton Arrwood, District 2. Training Day**

The sun rose too early in the Capitol, too early for the son of a rich man. Traxxton was used to sleeping in. Unless his father was in one of his training moods, which was often. But luckily for Traxxton, he had gotten his sleeping in late habits from his father. It was rare when Demitri was up before his son, and when that happened, Trax would not be sleeping for much longer.

The plus side of being in the games was being away from his tyrant father. And for his mother, it was a blessing to have her son gone. They were a dysfunctional family that would up the rating of _any_ TV station that would want to air them for a reality series.

Trax dressed in the outfit that had been left out for him. It wasn't his classic look and he missed the shirts with cut out sleeves. His stylist would have had a heart attack if he or she knew what Trax normally liked to wear. But he didn't care about his stylists' health. In fact, he didn't even know if his stylist was a male or female. It was of questionable sex, and he didn't care enough to find out. He cared about it _very_ little.

He met the others in the dining room where a decent sized feast was laid out for them to enjoy.

There was not much talking going on, which was how he liked it. Silence really was golden. He wished that other people would realize how important silence really was. It was something he would pay a lot for.

Emily was munching on something green that he had never seen before. He went with something familiar, something safe. The pancakes were fluffy and golden brown, just the way that he liked them. He found the syrup and drenched his pancakes. Syrup was sugar, pure sugar, and he viewed sugar as a food group.

"You're going to rot your teeth out," Emily said sweetly from her seat.

"Shut up, or your neck and my hands are going to have a long conversation," he made the strangling gesture with his hands.

"Traxxton," his mentor Hervidde warned.

"Ooh, I'm scared now," Emily said, ignoring the look that Jael Cross was shooting at her. Jael was not one for being ignored. Emily would be getting a long lecture after training. Trax almost envied Emily, because Jael had a very nice set of hooters that were a ball of fun to look at.

Trax finished stuffing his face and then left without another word to go to training.

He wanted to get their early and stake out his claim.

He would be the leader of the Career pack and no one would be able to stop him.

He was the first one there. His District number was pinned on the back of his shirt and he waited for the others to appear.

Last year the Career group had sucked, this year he would make sure that the Career group was solid, a Career would win this year, and it would be him.

Emily was the next to appear, an identical 2 was put on her back as well.

She glared at him as they waited for the others to show up.

"You're in, right?" Trax asked her as the scared Sixes walked in. Both of them would be easy kills. Honestly, he didn't care if she was in or out. He could make a strong alliance without her.

But if she wasn't in, then she was basically turning her back on their District.

"I'm in," she replied coldly. Shivers went up and down his spine. Perfect, she was a good addition to the careers.

"Good."

The Ones came in next. That girl with a long name that he couldn't pronounce and that big hulking guy who would probably be the lead Career when the Games started if Traxxton weren't here.

But he was here, and no one was going to take that from him. Trax was the head Career, and that was final.

"Ivy, Laurant," Trax called after they had the 1 pinned to their backs.

"My name is Ivexonna," the girl with short black hair replied.

"Well I'm going to call you Ivy since no one in their right mind would be able to say that other name," Trax said. He had the final word, and they had better get used to that.

"My parents named me Ivexonna for a reason, that is what I have been called me whole life, and I will be continued to be called that until I die."

"I can make that happen," Trax drawled back. But she didn't cower in fear, instead she leaned in close.

"I dare you," she flipped her hair over her shoulder, miscalculating the weight and it just made her looked like a drowned puppy.

The Threes came in next, looking almost as terrified as the Sixes. This was going to be a piece of cake.

"Who else are we waiting for?" Laurant asked, trying to assert himself as the leader.

"The Fours," Trax replied, as another group of fellow tributes walked in. He wasn't sure what District they were from; he didn't know their names or dates of birth, and honestly, he didn't care. All he knew was that in a week or so, they would be dead, most likely by his hand.

As if conjured by magic, the two from District Four meandered on in. The boy still wore that gay clip in his hair. Trax rolled his eyes. _Great_, this would not be good for their image. He would have to have a word with that kid, _soon._

"You in or out?" Trax said as the Four's reached them.

"In," the boy said for both of them. "I'm Louka and this is Dori."

"I don't care about your names," Trax said rudely.

"Oh, mister 'high and mighty,' so you think you're going to be our fearless leader," Dori said sarcastically as she fought her way into the center. Trax was not going to let her challenge him.

"I know I am," he replied back.

They had a stare down while the rest of the tributes entered and got numbers pinned on their backs.

"Welcome to the first day of training," a Gamemaker with crazy violet hair said in a high squeaky voice. "I recommend that you learn as much as you can from each area." Then they were set free to do whatever they wanted.

Trax went back to his face off with Dori, but she had already disappeared. He spotted her at the weapon station, a spear already in her hand.

That was the good thing about Fours, they knew their way around spears and tridents. They could use weapons with ease.

"You," Trax barked at Ivy, "go learn all you can about berries, and you," he turned to the boy with the gay hair clip, "start learning about traps." Trax had watched previous games, he knew what worked and what didn't. "Emily," he barked at his District partner, "you get to learn all you can about medicine and healing."

Emily made a face at him, he glared back. "You're not the boss of me."

"If you want to live, then you will go learn about medicine. Because if someone gets injured, someone's gonna needs to know how to cure that injured person."

"Then why don't _you_ go learn about medicine and healing?" she shot back.

"Because I'm Head Career and I told you too, that's why."

"My mother used to say 'because I said so' too. And guess what, I never listened to her either." Emily put her hands on her hips and glared.

Trax sighed, this was _not_ going to be easy. But she would listen to him, she would do what he told her too. And if she didn't, then he'd kill her. It was that simple.

He needed a strong group of alliances. They needed to be ready for everything, so they needed to be well educated in different areas. But he would learn everything, he would be well-rounded, so when the other Careers died, he wouldn't be at a disadvantage.

He already had the Games mapped out. He had a plan and a strategy, he knew what it was going to take to win, and he was going to win. He was determined enough, but he wasn't too cocky. Last year that Stelz fellow had been cocky, and his own district partner had turned on him.

Trax knew that he had to watch his back, he knew how easily alliances could be turned. It would not happen to him.

He counted to ten before answering Emily, "For this alliance to work, we all need to pull our weight, and so you will learn about healing, and I will go learn about hunting."

"Fine," she shot at him and stalked off to the medicine station where the Fives were.

That settled that little problem. It was just him and Laurant, the boy from One.

"And what would you like me to do, oh _fearless one_?" Laurant asked sarcastically.

Personally, Trax wanted Laurant to go hang himself, but that wasn't going to happen. Laurant was his biggest competition, the only one that he didn't want to go up against.

His best bet was getting rid of Laurant during the confusion at the cornucopia. He would figure all that out later.

"You can go learn about finding water," Trax said as he went over to the hunting station where the idiot boy from Nine was tenderly stroking a knife.

"I'm Silas," the idiot said, thrusting out a hand. Trax ignored the hand and the boy as he stared happily at a five inch long knife. He desperately wanted to grab it and thrust it into the boy sitting next to him. _Soon,_ he assured himself, _soon._ The boy began to count, Trax tried to ignore Silas, but the counting was getting very annoying.

"Shut up," Trax hissed.

"Up, cup, pup, hmm, what else rhymes with 'up'?"

Trax mentally slapped himself. He was sitting next to a guy who had lost _all_ common sense. But it was the crazy ones that had to be watched, and Silas was definitely as loco as they came.

Trax picked up the knife and threw it at the cardboard cutout of a deer, it struck the rump.

"You need to work on your aim," the station manager said as he unstuck the knife and handed it back to Trax.

Silas let his knife fly through the air, and it hit the squirrel cutout in the temple between it's eyes.

Silas turned to Trax and grinned.

To lead the Careers, he had to watch his back every second.

* * *

Trivia Question: How many tributes volunteered for the 52nd games? Bonus question: How many tributes volunteered for the 53rd games?

The answer to the previous trivia is: Tilly said "But you told me to never lie." she said it in chapter 10.

Did you know that the more reviews I get, the happier I get, and the happier I get the faster I write, and the faster I write, the sooner you get a new chapter. So reviews=new chapter.

~*Misty*~


	14. To Make An Alliance

**Chapter 14: To Make An Alliance**

**Meleana Renn, District 3, Training Day**

The training room was bustling with activity as the other tributes went from station to station learning (or not learning) what they could. She was in the latter half. For good reason. Actually, one could say that she was learning. Just not what the stations were teaching.

Meleana was learning how to take down the others. She studied them all, she wanted to find out their strengths and weaknesses.

She looked for the tributes with the One on their backs.

She found the girl with cropped black hair by the berry station. Meleana tried to concentrate on the girl, but was soon bored, so she searched for the One boy.

The boy from One was over by the water finding station.

Meleana really needed to learn how to concentrate better, she had never been good in her classes because she had difficulties paying attention.

She was smart though, very smart, got the best grades in her year for science. She just had problems paying attention. It was easier when she actually enjoyed the subject, like science, she loved the elements and learning how they interacted. But English? Ha, not her cup of tea. Really, who cared if a certain word was or wasn't "supposed" to be at the end of the sentence. How did they really know for sure if it was "supposed" to be there or not.

How was she going to go into an arena that she didn't know if she couldn't concentrate on one thing for more then a few seconds.

She knew the layout at her house like she knew the back of her own hand, yet she still stumbled over the ottoman in the living room and the chair in the kitchen.

Her little brother would leave toys all around the house and she had broken several bones by accidently tripping over them, even though she was constantly telling him to pick them up, he never listened to her. Brothers! Couldn't live with them, couldn't live without them.

She needed to take her time in the training center to learn how to pay attention, otherwise she'd probably trip over a snake or run into a tree branch. Neither were very good ideas.

She went back to studying the Ones, forcing herself to really look at the girl and figure her out.

Meleana was good at reading people, she just needed to force herself to pay attention, and that was always the difficult part.

The One girl kept running her fingers through her hair, and always seemed surprised when her fingers ran out of hair. Meleana tried to remember back to the reapings, the girl had long black hair then, and now she had short. Guess she had a horrible stylist.

Meleana had always had short hair, she liked it that way, it was much easier to take care of.

_Focus,_ she barked at herself. She eyed the girl again.

She was pretty in a scary type of way. The type of girl that Meleana would never be friends with in a hundred years.

Meleana studied the girl, she really needed to learn the other tributes names. But did it really matter in the long run? Because soon all but one of them would be dead. Why should she bother to learn their names? Especially since they wouldn't be bothered to learn her name.

But did she want to be known as the girl from 3, or did she want to be known as Meleana?

If she had to die, she wanted to die as Meleana, not that girl from three.

The boy from One was big and scary looking. He was full of muscle and his face was contorted into an ever present scowl. He was _not _one that she wanted to mess with. Meleana could see him being able to kill someone just by pressing a finger to a pressure point.

She knew where the pressure points were on the body, she was just too weak and short to reach most of them.

The Twos were next on her list. The girl was an exact replica of her older brother, Dragan. Meleana shuddered just looking at the girl, but she took a closer look and saw that underneath of Emily's tough exterior, was a scared girl who didn't want to be here anymore then Meleana did.

The Two boy had made his presence known already, he was going to be the problematic one, the one that was going to be calling all the shots. Meleana hoped that he was stupid, like the boy from One, but this Two boy looked to be pretty smart. Dammit.

The Fours were the other Career District. The girl had volunteered, the boy had not. But both of them were with the Career alliance. They both had the classic Four strengths. Good arms from swimming in the ocean and they knew how to fish for their dinner. They could probably start a fire to cook the fish as well. Meleana had never started a fire once in her whole life. She really should have paid more attention to the outdoorsy stuff. Aside from stargazing, she didn't venture outside much. Too dangerous for her clumsiness.

She made a silent note to stay away from all of the Careers this year.

The Fives were weak, even weaker then she was. She would probably be able to kill the Fives herself. There were always tributes who were easily seen as the first to die.

Meleana hoped that the others didn't see her as a blood bath tribute, because she wanted to last as long as possible.

The Sixes would probably be blood bath characters as well, but she had thought that about Nat and Colt Henley last year and they had both made it to the final four.

She shouldn't underestimate the others, that always led to surprise and usually to a death.

The Sevens were both siblings from last years tributes. She actually didn't see either of them getting that far. Which was better for her odds. And her odds weren't that great to begin with.

She searched for the Eights. The girl actually sent shivers down her spine. Meleana would definitely stay away from her. The boy was a blood bath tribute, he wasn't worth her time. Or anyone else's time for that matter.

It was actually very soothing to study the other tributes, it helped calm her down and since there were twenty three for her to study, she didn't have to concentrate on each one for long.

She looked for the nines, and found the boy over at the hunting station sitting next to the boy from two. She watched the two of them throwing knives and pretending to hunt the cutout animals.

Two wasn't doing that great, for being a career and all. Sure, he hit the target every single time without fail, but he always hit it somewhere different. The nine boy didn't always hit the target, most of the times he missed completely, but when he did, he always got it right in the middle of the eyes.

He would be one to keep an eye out for.

She searched for where the Tens were. The girl was running around to all the stations trying to figure out what she really wanted to learn. The Ten boy was tinkering with something over in the far corner, talking to the girl from Eleven.

The girl from Eleven looked like her sister from last year, but she looked weaker and less capable of winning.

The boy from Eleven was also weak looking, but he looked like he would be a bully. Meleana had met her fair share of bullies, and she was fed up with being stuffed in lockers and pushed into trashcans. Bullying was horrible in Three.

At last it was time to find the Twelves. The girl was pretty and young looking. The boy seemed to be capable of doing something damaging.

The only ones that she hadn't studied were the Threes, Virus and herself. Virus liked to tinker with bombs, in fact, she remembered years ago when his garage had gone up in flames and he had also blown up a girl called Lyra.

Meleana hadn't thought about Lyra in ages, mostly because it was too painful to think of her. Meleana didn't blame Virus, some people in their District did, but not her. Everyone could see how much Virus liked Lyra, he never would have harmed her on purpose.

Meleana began to rank them in order from most likely to win to least likely. Her name was in the midde, near the bottom though. She would have to work really hard to move her name up to the most likely.

For that to happen, someone needed to get rid of the Careers. Because they were on the top of her mental to win list.

She needed an alliance, someone who could protect her. Maybe she should get in with the Careers, just so she could be carried to the final eight. Then she would just hope that they didn't turn on her.

But she doubted they would let her in their alliance. She wasn't anything special.

She needed someone strong, who wouldn't stab her in the back. But she was too frightened to go up to anyone and talk to them and ask to form an alliance. She envied the Six and Eleven girl, who were now talking at one of the stations. Meleana had always been frightened of talking to strangers.

"Lunch time," the Gamemaker said in her high squeaky voice, like nails scratching on a blackboard, annoying enough to make one's ears bleed.

Meleana mentally kicked herself. She had spent the whole time studying the others that she hadn't gone to any station herself. Oops.

At least she had after lunch and tomorrow. But that wasn't enough time, there would never be enough time to get ready.

The Careers were gathered around their own table, glaring at the others, but the others were too scared to even think about looking at the Careers.

Meleana felt out of place and very lonely. She found a table in the corner that was unoccupied and she sat there and picked at her lunch.

She watched the other tributes to see who the other alliances were. Virus was sitting by himself. The Ones, Twos and Fours were the careers.

The Fives were sitting with the Six boy, they seemed lost in conversation. She didn't want to join their alliance, they were too weak, condemned to die.

The girl from Six was sitting with the girl from Eleven. That was to be expected, after all, Six's brother and Eleven's sister had been in love last year. They would probably form an alliance.

The girl from Eight scared her too much, and the boy from that District had no chance.

The boy from Nine was off in his own little world. He would probably be someone to get to know. After all, he did know how to throw a knife...sometimes. He was probably very lucky. Luck always ran out though, and at the worst possible time. She didn't want to be around him when that happened.

Picking an alliance was hard work, especially when it seemed like everyone was ignoring her.

Lunch ended and they were allowed to go back to the stations.

Meleana headed to the berry station. After all, she needed to learn how to forge so she could eat while she was in the arena. And it would be easier to learn to distinguish the berries then to learn how to hunt. Unless she allied with someone who knew how to hunt.

The berry station was busy. She wasn't the only one who needed to know which was poisonous. And every year poisonous berries were placed into the arena to trick the hungry tributes.

She was not going to be one of the tributes to die because she was so hungry and was willing to risk eating a berry even though it might be poisonous. But would it be faster to die of starvation? Or poison? Brought a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'pick your poison.'

The other tributes at the station with her were the girls from Six, Seven and Eleven.

Six and Eleven were lost in a conversation, and Seven was just sitting there with her nose in a book as she saved the photos of edible berries to memory.

"I'm Meleana," she said to the other three girls, much to her own surprise. She was never the first to speak. But if she went through the rest of training with that mindset then she'd never find someone to ally with.

"I'm Rose from Eleven, and this is Delaney from Six, and I'm sorry, I don't remember your name."

"Myrrah" Seven supplied.

"All three of you had siblings from last year, right?" Meleana instantly wished that she could take that back. Because all three girls had identical looks of pain and suffering. "I'm sorry."

"Well it's not your fault," Delaney said, "you didn't make sure that our names were pulled."

"Because they had to be rigged, there's no way that seven of us were chosen by accident," Myrrah put in.

"Glad I'm not the only one who thinks that," Rose said as she turned the page in the book and saw a blue looking berry with the word "blueberry, edible" penned in underneath it.

"What's a blueberry?" Meleana asked, "I've never seen that type of plant before."

"They're delicious," Rose said, "we have them in Eleven, I've snuck a few before, but I always have to be careful not to get caught."

"They were very original when they named it," Meleana said as she turned the page and saw a black colored berry with the word, "blackberry, edible" written underneath it.

"Very original," Rose grinned, "blackberries are delicious as well, I hope they have them in the arena, the blackberries were rotten last year, so we didn't have any."

"Aw, so sad."

"I know."

"What about this berry, have you had this before?" Meleana pointed at a red berry that had the word "Strawberry, edible," written underneath it. All the berries looked so good. And being from Three, and very poor, she had never had fresh berries.

"It's my favorite actually," Rose said, "but they are the most heavily guarded."

"We should totally get the poisonous berries and slip it in the Career's food supply," Meleana said.

"Yeah, like they totally wouldn't see through that," Myrrah rolled her eyes.

"Not if one of us joins their alliance and pretends the berries are edible," Meleana pointed out.

"So do you want to be the one to join them?" Delaney asked, "Cause I'm not going to risk my life to try and end the Careers. Someone else can take down the careers, I'm not stupid enough to do it myself."

The four girls looked at each other and all of them knew that none of them were brave enough to do it.

Meleana had found her alliance. Hopefully, she'd have to make sure that they wanted her in their alliance.

Girl power for the win. Now if only the four of them could survive the blood bath.

To make an alliance, she needed to make some friends.

* * *

**Trivia Question:** Who was the Gamemaker mentioned in this chapter?** Bonus question:** What is that Gamemaker's job during the games?

The answer to the previous trivia is: 5 volunteered for the 52nd games, and 6 volunteered for the 53rd games.

~*Misty*~


	15. To Survive The Battle

**Chapter 15: To Survive The Battle**

**Tod Haddler, District 12. Training Day**

The four girls over in the corner were getting on his last nerve. They were huddled together in a group, laughing and tossing their hair behind their shoulders.

Pff, _typical_ girls.

Giggling girls had always annoyed him. The way that they would move in groups and giggle about nothing, the way they whispered and looked at the cute boys that passed by.

His twin brother Nash would always grin at them, causing the girls to blush and turn away, all the while giggling. Even while training for the game of their lives, there was still a group of giggling girls over by the berry station. Tod would definitely avoid going over there.

Why did girls insist on staying in packs and laughing at every little thing? They were very annoying, girls were, and sometimes he was glad that he hadn't had many girlfriends. There had only been two. Jewel and a girl named Hattie Myker. Neither of the relationships had lasted more then a few weeks, and they didn't really mean anything.

And the reason was because his heart just wasn't into it. He didn't really want to learn about another person. He didn't want to find out her favorite color or her favorite flower. He didn't want to make her upset and have to make it up to her by wasting his precious money buying her chocolates or something.

He had never had a serious girlfriend, and he never wanted one.

He was perfectly happy by himself, perfectly content with just having his twin brother around. Nash had a serious girlfriend and Tod wasn't jealous at all. Because Tod knew that everyone was different.

But he also knew about survival, being from the Seam and all. And Jewel was his key to survival.

Because Jewel was pretty for being a girl from Twelve. She had soft, child-like looks and big, gentle eyes.

It was going to be tough though, keeping up the fake charade. Though if anyone could do it, it was him. He was determined, he loved a good challenge.

After all, that's all he and Nash did on lazy afternoons after classes. They used to battle with brooms until the time of day when several peacekeepers had slipped off to the Hob to get knackered. They stupidly left their swords unguarded and the twin brothers had graciously helped themselves.

Tod was better then Nash with a sword though. There had been several close calls, but they were always careful enough not to maim the other.

They were extremely close for brothers.

Tod used to say that if Nash was ever Reaped, then Nash would be shit out of luck. But it was a lie that they both saw through. And when Nash had been chosen, Tod volunteered without pause. Nash had his say about it, but what was done was done. Tod was now at the Training Center, not Nash.

It was day two of training. Day one had passed extremely quickly; he had only managed to get to three of the stations. He hoped that he would be more productive today. But between him and Jewel, they were sure to learn something useful.

Speaking of Jewel, he looked around for her, wondering where she had escaped off to this time. He found her within seconds.

He sauntered over to where Jewel was climbing the ropes, and by "climbing" she was actually falling. He knew was a complete façade; Jewel could climb the flagpole that displayed the flag of Panem better then anyone else in District 12.

Sometimes it was better not to let the other tributes know what one was capable of. It was a good strategy for Jewel at least. She would be viewed as young, sweet and innocent. Ha, he knew better. Jewel was exactly the opposite of sweet and innocent. Although, most people believed her mask that she wore. He didn't. He had grown up with her, worked at her father's store, seen her blossom into a young woman.

He knew her more then she thought he did.

"You're almost there," he grinned at Jewel as she pretended to struggle on the ropes. She glared down at him, then fixed her face into a smile.

"I know, I think I almost got it," she said sweetly, releasing her left hand and replacing it above her right. But she lost momentum and tumbled down to the mat that was there to break her fall. "Umph," she said, fixing her lips into a straight line that did not look becoming on her.

He leaned close and helped her up.

"Thanks," she smiled with her soft pink lips, displaying golden freckles along her nose and cheek. She was an angel in disguise.

"Need help," a boy's voice came from behind them. Both Tod and Jewel turned around in confusion, none of the other tributes had spoken to them yet, they were from Twelve, and at the very bottom of the totem pole. Twelves were always ignored. Always.

"I'm Ryan," he said, flashing them a toothy grin and sticking his hand out. Tod and Jewel both stared at you. "You're supposed to shake it," he grinned, giving a small chuckle. Tod just thought he looked like an idiot with his hand out like that. "A handshake, you've never heard of one of them?"

"No, sorry," Tod said, but he grabbed Ryan's hand and the two of them pumped their arms up and down.

"You've got quite a grip," Ryan observed when he finally got his hand back. "Not bad at all for your first time."

Jewel stifled a laugh, the two boys stared at her; Ryan in confusion, and Tod in a bemused but impressed sort of way. "Nothing," she muttered under her breath

"That's what she said," Tod said for Jewel.

"That's what who said?" Ryan was beyond confused. Jewel bit her lower lip to keep from bursting out in laughter, which disappointed Tod. He had always loved Jewel's laughter, even though she claimed that she _did NOT _sound like a guinea pig. She totally did though.

One time Tod had taken her to the pet store in town for her to see the guinea pigs and hear them make their little piggy noises. She had not been impressed.

He was going to get her a guinea pig as her birthday present this year, too. Too bad he wouldn't be able to. She was probably just fine with that. Her little brother Jasper would probably accidentally squeeze it to death though. Jasper got overly excited about things.

"It's a saying," Tod explained, "very popular in Twelve. You have your handshakes, we have our 'that's what she said' jokes."

"I'd rather have the joke," Jewel said, Tod agreed with her. It was the best on-going joke that they had in Twelve. He usually heard it over five times a day, usually said it himself at least four of those times.

"I don't get it," Ryan furrowed his eye brows as he tried to sort it out.

"It's what a girl would say during…er…while…er-" Tod tried to explain but didn't really know how to. Ryan seemed like the type who would be offended by what the joke really implied.

"It's what a girl says while in bed with a boy," a girl said softy as she came over to them.

"Oh," Ryan said softly. The girl was blushing, as if she couldn't believe that she had actually said that out loud. "How did you know that Romy?"

She blinked her big brown eyes, "Uh, Ally told it to me and Elousia" she said softly, Tod had to lean close to hear her.

"This is Andromeda, my district partner. We're both seventeen, we had several classes together back home. Ally is my girlfriend and also one of Romy's best friends," Ryan explained. Romy seemed fine with letting Ryan speak for her. As if he spoke for her all the time.

"It's gotta be tough to leave your girlfriend behind," Tod said, thinking that if he hadn't of volunteered for Nash then he would have been separated from Keely. The two of them, Nash and Keely were madly in love and Tod knew that they would get married eventually. Tod had been looking forward to having Keely as a sister-in-law. He had always wanted a little sister to protect, and Keely was pretty much the little sister he never had.

"Very tough," Ryan said softy, his eyes clouding over, but he didn't cry. Real men didn't cry. At least, that's what Tod's dad used to say, before he died of some illness that no one could explain. "She means the world to me," Ryan said it aloud, but was pretty much talking to himself.

"We all had to leave behind people we love," Jewel said as she gripped the rope and tried climbing it again. _This time_ she _managed_ to climb it a tad farther, but _slipped_ halfway up. She fell with an "umpf!" down on the mat.

"You're getting better," Tod rolled his eyes so just Jewel could see it.

"Thanks," she grinned as she got up and dusted herself off.

"Can I try?" Romy asked in her small voice.

"Of course," Jewel said, gesturing for Romy to come over.

The two boys watched the two girls as they _tried_ to climb the ropes. Jewel was still acting helpless, and Romy just seemed scared and nervous and barely made it _two inches_ before she would squeal and drop the rope as if it was on fire and her hands were burning.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Ryan asked, gesturing at Jewel who was currently trying to boost Romy's confidence.

"Yes," Tod lied. If Ryan had caught the fact that he just lied, then he didn't let on. Tod knew without a doubt though that Ryan had not noticed the lie. No one ever die. He could lie as smoothly as the rocks on the bottom of the river in his District.

"I'd say that you are lucky she's here with you, but that would be a lie. But at least you get to spend a few more days with her, maybe even a week. I'll probably never see Ally again…" He gave a sad smile as he thought about the girl he had left behind.

Not for the first time, Tod wished that some other girl had been chosen. Because he didn't wish death on Jewel. Ryan was the lucky one, because he knew that Ally would be safe. Tod knew that Jewel wasn't, and it made him angry.

He glanced over at Jewel as she laughed with Romy. Jewel didn't deserve death. Neither did Romy, or Ryan or even him for that matter.

But if he had to chose between Jewel and himself, well, he already knew what he was going to do if it came down to the two of him.

Survival was a human trait that every person had. Jewel had it too. He wouldn't blame her if it worked out that they were the final two and Jewel had to kill him to survive. She'd do it, he knew she would.

They were both trying to survive. At the end of the day, they all were.

He might be playing nice with Ryan right now, and Jewel might be making friends with Romy, but at the end of the day, they were all enemies, they were all pitted against each other to fight to the death.

To survive the battle, he had to prepare for war.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **In the very last chapter of Death is Just a Game, Colt finds a baby turtle, who does this turtle represent? (hint-it's NOT Casey or Nat).

**Previous trivia answer**: Who was the Gamemaker mentioned in last chapter?** Wendetta. **What is that Gamemaker's job during the games? **She sends the animals/mutts into the arena** (so many of you got that answer, so congratulations to all of you smart readers!)

Reviews make my world go round!

_~*Misty*~_


	16. To Open Up

**Chapter 16: To Open Up**

**Andromeda Furrow, District 10. Training Day**

Lunch time was always the most dreaded part of her day at school. It was a time when everyone in her District was in the same room at the same time.

A lot could be figured out by where people sat and whom they sat with. The most popular girl always sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by all of her followers, and the dead beats always sat near the walls, leaning their chairs back and trying not to fall over.

Romy always sat at the same table in the corner near the exit, that way she had an easy escape when lunch was over. She always sat with the same three people: Elousia, Ally, and Ryan. It was always the four of them; sometimes less, but never more.

Lunch time in the Capitol during training was no exception. She found the table that was farthest away from everyone else and then she sat down, Ryan joined her.

He ate while she watched the others to make sure that they weren't watching her. Romy hated being stared at, hated being watch. She couldn't eat if she thought that someone was watching.

Plus, she was almost _certain_ that there was some sort of animal in between the bread. She made a face. How was a vegetarian supposed to eat around here? Everything included some sort of meat. According to the face on the Nine girl, she was a vegetarian as well. At least Romy had something in common with someone from a different District. Maybe that would give them something to talk about, if she _actually_ got up the courage to go over and say hi.

The Nine girl turned as if she felt eyes on her back. Romy quickly averted her eyes.

The Hunger Games were going to be brutal, because every second of every day, she was going to be watched. She would be scrutinized, her every move was going to be analyzed as the people decided if she was worth sponsoring. She hated having that feeling, hated being watched, hated being judged. It was why she had trouble climbing the roped, because she just knew that others were staring her down. And it made her feel uncomfortable.

"What do you think of the others?" Ryan asked, in between bites of his sandwich.

Romy stared at hers so she didn't have to see his mouth moving.

"The Careers will be tough this year," she said quietly. Anyone else would have leaned close and asked her to repeat herself, not Ryan. He was well accustomed to how softly Romy could speak.

He also knew how loud she could be. All he had to do was put her in a room with Ally and Elouisa and she was riled up and fighting for a chance to speak.

The three of them would fight to be the loudest, and when that happened, Ryan usually left.

Romy was thankful that she was with someone that she knew, someone that she wasn't afraid to talk to. But thankfulness had its price; familiarity was not free. It came with a cost, and this time, the cost was death.

"Very tough, but I think everyone knows that. We'll all be after their death."

"We just need to separate them, one dies, and they all fall," Romy said quietly, in part so no one would hear.

"That will be difficult," Ryan wrung his hands as he talked to her, glancing at the other tributes every now and then. Romy was afraid to look, for fear of catching eyes with any of them.

Even though she had been talking to two of them, the Twelves, before lunch, she still didn't feel comfortable with them. She probably never would.

"Lunch is over," trilled that annoying Gamemaker with a very unique voice that Romy would be glad to never hear again. Romy wondered if the Gamemaker had been born with that voice or if she had had it altered. Romy wasn't sure which was worse.

Romy looked down at her untouched sandwich, she put her finger on it just because. It wasn't untouched anymore. And really, she had saved it from an awful death of being chewed and swallowed and swashed around in her stomach and…well, she would stop right there.

She did that all the time, drove people crazy. Where there were signs that said "do not touch. Wet paint!" she always touched anyway. And more times then naught, she walked away with a discolored finger. But sometimes, the sign was lying, and the paint wasn't wet. It was her curious side poking out, wondering if the sign was being truthful or not. She had found out, that for the most part, everyone lied. One just had to be able to figure out when it was a lie or not.

She had already caught one lie from a certain duo of tributes. But she would never tell Tod and Jewel that she knew they were lying about being a couple. They had everyone else fooled, they were good at acting, but she had a good eye, and was very observant.

That's what happened when one didn't have many friends. Romy liked to people-watch, and listen into conversations at a safe distance. It was easier to know if others were talking about her that way.

She hated it when others talked about her behind her back. But that was life. Others were always going to talk and spread rumors.

They said that your ears rang when someone was talking about you; Romy was always feeling her ears ringing. She didn't like to think about what that meant.

The weapon station was actually open, clear of a single tribute. Romy jumped for the opportunity of being the only one there.

"What do you want to try?" The station manager asked her as she sat down and looked at all of the choices that awaited her. Knives, swords, spears, bows and arrows, blow darts, and many things that she had no idea what they were called.

"Uh…" Romy muttered, unsure of where to start.

"Here, try this, it's just your size," he handed her a knife and she ran her finger along the hilt. It was light and fit nicely in her hands. She was used to using a knife, had used them many times before while cooking, but had never thrown one. Well, not on purpose….

The one time she had had been an accident and had landed her father at the emergency room to get his finger sewn back on. Another reason for him to hate her. She squashed her thoughts about her father.

She had never purposely used a knife on human skin, and when she accidentally cut her fingers, she would always give a small cry of pain. She didn't know if she'd be able to inflict that kind of pain on another human. If she couldn't even eat a sandwich with cooked chicken meat, how was she going to kill an actual _human being_?

He handed her a balloon and told her to stab that balloon as hard as she could. That was easy. The balloon popped with a bang, causing several tributes to look over and stare, she ducked her head and hid behind her hair. It was shoulder length, just long enough to cover her cheeks when she blushed.

She stabbed a blue one next, then threw the knife at a green one. It shred though the balloon with no problem at all. It was actually very exhilarating. Knife after knife, Romy threw it, missing many, and popping a few.

After she killed all the round balloons, she was presented with a balloon in the shape of a dog. She couldn't do it. She put the knife down and told the balloon dog that it would be okay, that she wouldn't hurt it.

Balloon dog stayed silent.

"Here," the station manager sighed, "let's try this instead." He handed her a slender, sharp sword. She looked at it with a strange expression, like she had no idea what to do with it. "It's a rapier, and it's my baby. Her name is Hilda, so _try_ not to damage her."

Romy turned it in her hand, she instantly bonded with it.

"I think she likes you," the station manager said with a smile, easing Romy's fears a little. She tried the rapier out, seeing what she could do with it. It felt like an extension to her hand, like it was _supposed _to be there, as if it had been made especially for her. It was an amazing feeling.

She stood up and practiced with the rapier, trying out all sorts of moves that she didn't know was possible. She was lost in her own little world, just her and Hilda.

By the time she finished, a small crowd had gathered. When she finally noticed them, she blushed and returned Hilda to her rightful owner (though she wistfully wished that she could keep her).

"Wow, you were really good with that sword, where'd you learn to use one?" Ryan asked as the crowd disappeared and the tributes went back to learning.

Romy shrugged, "I have no idea, and it's actually called a rapier."

"Right," Ryan waved her aside, "same thing."

Romy didn't correct him out loud, but in her head, she was having fun telling him exactly why it wasn't the same thing. She could never yell at Ryan though, he was too nice, and there was no way she would actually do anything to hurt him. Emotionally _or_ physically.

Because if she did, she knew that Ally would beat her up. And she'd probably beat herself up as well, so she could never be mean to Ryan to his face.

That was the wonderful thing about having a mind to hide in; she could think about whatever she wanted, whenever she wanted, and there were no retributions in the confines of her mind.

They headed to the berry section next. The girl from Nine was already there, committing the berries to memory. Of course she was, Romy and Nine girl both needed to eat, and they wouldn't be killing the animals to cook them for a meal. No, Romy needed to stick with the berries. She wasn't going to change her values just to stay alive. She had vowed to never eat another morsel of meat, and she wasn't going back on that now. Not for any reason.

Romy had no intentions of talking to Nine, but Nine turned to her.

"I'm Tessy, from Nine" she said offering a smile. The left side of Romy's lips turned upwards, she couldn't get the right side to move.

"Romy, from Ten."

"Do you know a lot about berries?" Tessy asked, she seemed very bubbly and easily excited. Tessy reminded Romy of Elousia.

"Yeah, I'm a vegetarian, so I eat a lot of berries and plants and stuff like that."

"Ooh, me too, I've never actually met another vegetarian, everyone in Nine seems so determined to have their meat." She said meat like it was a dirty, tabooed word. "I've tried countless of times to convince everyone that killing animals simply for the pleasure of eating them is wrong, but they all tell me I'm crazy."

Tessy rolled her eyes and continued with her rant. "They're the crazy ones, I mean seriously, would you kill your pet dog or cat to eat it? How about an animal you're not emotionally attached to? Is the thought of slaughtering a cow or chicken or pig with your own hands too much to handle? Instead, would hiring a hit-man to do the job give you enough distance from the emotional discomfort? What animal did you put a contract out on for your supper last night? Did you at least make sure that none of it went to waste and to take a moment to be grateful for its sacrifice?"

"Uh, _I'm_ a vegetarian too," Romy gently reminded her.

"Oh right, well, I'm just saying, it's wrong," she fixed a glare at the other tributes, none of them were paying her any mind.

Romy just wanted Tessy to stop talking, she wanted to be left alone.

She would always be a wallflower, afraid of blooming in the light.

To open up, she needed to bloom.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **In Death is Just a Game, how many tributes had siblings who were in previous games?

**Previous trivia answer**: The turtle from the last chapter in "Death" represented Corrine Dedly, you can find this in chapter 5 and 13, both chapters she says that she wants to be reincarnated as a turtle.

_~*Misty*~_

You see that little link down below, yes, that one, I know you want to press it, I dare you to press it! There, now that you pressed it, a box is going to pop up. Yes, that one, I know you want to write something in it, I dare you to write something in it.


	17. To Right What Is Wrong

**Chapter 17: To Right What Is Wrong**

Flamiken was ready to leave. And that was that. She didn't want to be in the hot stifling room with the other Gamemakers as she watched countless of children play with weapons and climb the obstacle course and pick out the edible berries.

She had played her part. She had orchestrated the games for countless of years. Rigged the reapings, came up with ideas for arenas, made children suffer. She had done all of that without blinking an eye.

Now she was blinking an eye. It was time to end all of this. The Head Gamemaker was ready to retire.

The door opened and the first tribute walked in.

"Hello Laurant," Seneca Crane called to the boy. Laurant nodded back. As much as Flamiken hated Seneca, he would make a good Head Gamemaker.

Laurant finished and Ivexonna strode in.

Seneca would be just what the President demanded. He would be cruel and tough. Just like Flamiken had been when she had first started.

Ivexonna's turn ended and Traxxton came in to show off his stuff.

But enough was enough, and Flamiken was done. Hang her up to dry, she was all washed out.

Her sister was dead, her morals were corrupted and she didn't have any ethics anymore.

After Traxxton was that girl Emily, Flamiken flashed a smile. For some reason, Flamiken felt guilty. Emily was there because Flamiken had rigged the reapings, for Sadie to get reaped, and for Emily to get reaped.

Emily should be mad at Flamiken, not at Jael.

Emily flaunted away, only to be replaced by yet another tribute.

And it would continue that way until Flamiken had seen all twenty four of them. But after years of doing this, she couldn't concentrate anymore, they all ran together, one big blob of mess.

But even if she did leave, if she did turn in her resignation, she would be replaced, and the Hunger Games would go on whether she was there or not. And Seneca Crane wouldn't be as lenient as she was.

Flamiken had never been married, had never held a child of her own in her hands. She had no idea what it was like to be a parent of the reaped. And she was glad that she didn't know that experience.

But she had held the body of her sister. She had seen what the President could do to reap his revenge.

He did it to every winner of every game. He was doing it to Colten now. Colt had won the games, only to lose everything that he held dear.

Flamiken was unsure which tribute was showing off, and she didn't care, it didn't matter. Because that tribute would be dead, they all would, even the winner would find him or herself an empty shell, just walking on the ground, trying to get through one day at a time.

She was tired of watching children condemened to die, and she wasn't sure why she had been so captivated by the Games when she was younger, when she was naive and stupid. Now she was grown up and had seen the results of the Games. And it was time to end the Games, but she couldn't be the only one, she couldn't stop the President by herself.

But something had to be done, the future of these children might be set in stone, but she could still change the future for the innocent children that lay awake at night wondering if their name was going to be pulled next year.

She had to be reaching the end, food had arrived, and it usually arrived by the time the twentieth tribute walked in.

A girl with the number eleven on her back was in the room. Casey's younger sister. Condemed to die like her siblings before her.

Flamiken couldn't bear it anymore. Poor Rose, poor Berk and Delaney and Myrrah and Thorn and Emily and Hans, and all of the others.

Poor Colten.

She was going to help Colten, she was going to right what she had wronged. If that made her a traitor in the President's eyes, so be it.

She was ready to turn her title over to someone else. She would gladly give the position over to Seneca, the man who had taken her sister's spot in the Gamemaker's circle.

She might still be alive, she might have one of the most coveted jobs in the Capitol, but it was wrong, and she couldn't do it anymore.

To right what is wrong, she had to be willing to sacrifice all.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Who said "I can make some killer eggplant parmesan?" (it wasn't me, even though I can make some killer eggplant parm.)

**Previous trivia answer**: 3 tributes had siblings who were in previous games. Sadie, Skylar and Casey.

_~*Misty*~_


	18. To Stay In Control

**Chapter 18: To Stay In Control**

**Colten and Tilly, Scores**

"I'm so excited," Tilly said as she jumped up and down on the balcony. Colten rolled his eyes, who had fed her chocolate? Because Tilly and sugar _did NOT _get along in the slightest bit.

"I've always loved this part, when they air the scores of all the tributes and you can basically figure out who's going to win," she said again as she sighed wistfully.

Personally, Colt wanted to tell Tilly to shut up, but he knew that wouldn't fly. Tilly didn't care that the life of his sister was at stake. That sponsors were going to use the scores to make help them decide. And little Delaney wouldn't get a great score. At least there were still interviews to go, Delaney would have them in a bag, she was so bubbly and sweet, no one would be able to resist her personality. And she had such a sob story as well. Sob stories, when done correctly, always tugged at the audiences heartstrings.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the scores for the tributes of the Fifty Third games!" The announcer shouted, his voice magnified for every person to hear. Even the deserted District thirteen could probably hear the announcement.

District 13, the one that had been destroyed over five decades ago. The one place which was probably not as well guarded. Maybe he should take Delaney and Rose and run away there. It was a dream that he wanted to come true. He knew dreams didn't come true though. Stupid fairytales, messing with the minds of children.

Boys were always first when it came to scores. Laurant Peddler from One was shown, he was eighteen years old, and huge. Colt gulped, if Delaney got in Laurant's way, then she was a goner. He would have to warn her about him.

Laurant got an eleven, it would be difficult to dispose of him. Colt only hoped that Laurant would die early on…like during the blood bath, that would be ideal.

Ivexonna Maurice, the black haired beauty was next and she pulled a nine. Not bad.

Two strong tributes from One, just like last year, and Stelz and Lenea had been huge threats. The pattern was still holding.

It seemed like forever ago when Colt had gone into the private session to show the Gamemmakers what he was made of, which wasn't much.

The Gamemakers had made him nervous beyond no end, but he knew that at the end of the session, he would soon be reunited with Nat.

Delaney had no such comfort. Just him, and even he knew that he wasn't much of company right now.

Depression was such a bitch.

Ugh, he really needed to get his head checked or something.

Nat would not be impressed with him. He had to get his act together, he had to be there for Delaney, she needed him more then ever.

District Two tributes were shown next.

"They'll both get high scores I think," Tilly said as she giggled in his arms. It felt so wrong to hold her when Rose was still nagging on his mind. He hadn't talked to her since that night when he had kissed her. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but they must have figured out that he had gone to her floor, they must have known that something was going on between Colt Henley and Rose Ellison, because when he got into the elevator the next night, it wouldn't budge off of the sixth floor. They had barricaded him in.

Damn that Capitol and their barbaric ways.

Traxxton Arrwood pulled an eleven just like Laurant did. Two strong male Careers. Rose and Delaney were toast.

Nat was right, he was a Debbie Downer. He needed his sister, not just Delaney, but all of them. Unfortunately, Delaney was the only one left. He couldn't let her die.

He may think that he was in love with Rose Ellison, but that was just the raw pain of losing Casey talking. Or was it? He was so confused. And there was no Nat to help him through his confusion. She had always been there when he needed her the most, and now she wasn't.

Emily Halberd got a seven. Pretty low for a Career. Maybe she was just a pretty face. Or maybe she had gotten a low score on purpose.

District three was next, they usually got low scores. These two were no exception, both Virus Wires and Meleana Renn were given fives.

"They aren't worth sponsoring," Tilly said, he was realizing that she was very judgmental. But she was also a Capitol girl, she had grown up watching the games, knowing that she was safe. Lucky bitch.

"Don't say that, I've been in the arena, even the underdogs have a chance, so don't count anyone out yet, they might just surprise you."

"Wow, I've never heard you talk like that," Tilly said as the Fours were shown. The boy, Louka Kinsli reeled in a nine and the girl, Doris Fishel snagged a seven just like Emily.

The boy Careers were tough this year, but even the girls would be a force to reckon with.

"What do you mean?" Colten asked as he waited for the Fives to show up on screen.

"You've never talked with that much authority before. When I first saw you on screen, I thought that you were sure of yourself and who you were. But now, you're depressed and angry all the time and I thought it would be fun to hang out with you. But you're broken, and I can't fix you," she seemed defeated, as if it were her purpose in life to fix him.

Colten had never heard her talk like that before either. She seemed upset for some reason, she had never been upset, Tilly was usually upbeat and cheerful, another thing that bugged him. No one should ever be that happy. Because happiness has a price, and eventually, everything good in life is taken away. It had happened to him, and it would happen to Tilly.

The Fives both got twos. They were most definitely, without a doubt, bloodbath tributes. They were not the underdogs at all, just victims.

His District was next. Delaney.

Tilly squeezed his hand, "it will be okay," she said.

He never even believed Nat when she said that, so how was he supposed to believe Tilly when she said it.

He felt bad for Erli, the boy from Six, because Erli was in the same boat as the Fives, dead right away. His two was proof of that.

His heart stopped for a beat when the picture of his sister was flashed on screen. She was so pretty, so innocent looking, how could anyone want to hurt her?

Delaney got an eight. Colt blinked rapidly, how had she managed that? He knew his sister, and knew that she wasn't capable of getting higher then a five. And last year, both Colt and Nat had gotten extremely low numbers, both of them under a six. How had Delaney beaten both of them? It just wasn't possible.

"See, it's okay," Tilly smiled at him.

He couldn't smile, because he knew those scores had probably been rigged. If he ever got a Gamemaker in his clutches...

He found Delaney in the crowd, she was just as shocked as he was. She knew that the 8 wasn't deserved, that she should have gotten a five or a four. The President really was out to get the Henley's. Colt wished that he had never won. That he had never killed Skylar. He wished that Skylar had won. Because it had been nothing but torture even since he had made it out of that arena alive.

But if he hadn't of won, then Skylar would be the one being tortured right now. The President would have found a way to punish her for winning. He was cunning that way.

It was time for the Sevens to be flashed on screen. Thorn Trappe pulled a four and Myrrah Faith a six.

Well the Gamemaker's weren't rigging their scores. But the President wasn't trying to torture their siblings because theirs had died last year. Colten had not, he had survived, and the President was determined to punish him every step of the way.

Colten had a plan though, he had a way to folly the President, and he couldn't wait to put it into action. It would be the best trick since Halloween.

He glanced at Tilly, she was staring at the screen intently as the Eights were shown.

The boy, Torrence Clark, only got a five. There were lots of low scores this year, but also lots of good ones.

It was the score that the Eight girl got that made his jaw drop. Aria Meneme's photo showed a very pristine looking girl, but with a deep dark secret. She scored an eleven.

An eleven! She would probably be recruited for the Careers.

"She'll be one to watch out for," Tilly commented. That was one thing he could always count on, Tilly always had something to say about everything.

The Nines were shown. A nine for Silas Kandrell and a seven for Tessa Vanderbilt.

"Best scores I've seen for Nines in a long time," Tilly said as she nestled into Colt's chest.

Just a little bit over a year ago, his life had been nearly perfect. He had three loving sisters and a roof over his head. And now, here he was, standing with a girl that most of the time he couldn't tolerate, watching his only sister left as she scruntinzed the other tributes and tired to figure out what she could do to survive.

After then Nines, came the Tens. Ryan Catcher with a six and Andromeda Furrow with a five.

Elevens were next. Berk Boyle, the brother of Richard Boyle from last year only got a four. He would probably be following in his brother's footsteps.

Rosylin Ellison, the fair sister of the late Casey Ellison was shown on screen. His heart sped up and his hands began to sweat.

He did have feelings for Rose, and it wasn't just because she looked like her sister. If it was possible, his feelings for Rose were even stronger then his feelings for Casey had been.

_Think of Delaney, think of her, not of Rose_, he tried to tell himself. But it was so difficult, and when he saw her score of seven, his heart began to thump in earnest. He wanted to grab her, kiss her and congratulate her for getting that good of a score. Because a seven really was good for being a non-career.

Unless her score had been rigged too. He wouldn't put it past the Gamemakers. They were vicious like that. Seriously, did they not have anything better to do with their lives? Did they really think that torturing twenty four children each year was _fun_? He really wanted to know what drove them to do what they did. Did the President threaten them? Did the President tell them that they had to be Gamemaker's, or did they do it through their own free will?

Rose's photo disappeared to be replaced by the fancy number 12 and a picture of Tod Halder.

Tod was given a six and Jewel St. Jermain a six as well.

The photos disappeared, the scores were done with, the tributes had been ranked from most likely to win to most likely to die within minutes.

The people of Panem went on to party and talk about the tributes, they would be stumbling home in a few hours, drunk as skunks. Colt almost went down and joined them. A stiff drink would be good just about now.

Instead, Tilly and Colt stayed out on the balcony, Tilly trying to stay warm in Colt's arms, and Colt, trying to resist the urge to throw her off.

"I can't wait for the games to begin," Tilly gushed, and Colt wished that she could go into the games and find out for herself that it wasn't as great as they made it seem to the people of the Capitol. That lives were taken, families were ruined, children were scarred for life. The Capitol children didn't realize that, because they had never been forced to survive. They had never faced their worst fears in an arena with murderers.

"You're lucky," Colt whispered to her.

To stay in control he had to believe in the future.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute gave Dragan a black eye?

**Previous trivia answer**: Hunter said "I can make some killer eggplant parmesan," in chapter 9.

_There is a pretty blue link right below this statement. If you press it, then something amazing will happen. But you'll have to click it to find out. Because I don't like to spoil surprises. Snape kills Dumbledore. Oh wait...did I just spoil that...hehehehe._

_~*Misty*~_


	19. To Watch The Show

**Chapter 19: To Watch the Show**

**Doris Fishel, District 4. Interviews.**

"Dori, Dori, Dori, whatever am I going to _do_ with you?" Alizel the stylist said as she stared, at Dori, who had just walked in the room to get ready for interviews. "Take a seat, I better get to work, we don't have much time; you were late, you know."

Dori rolled her eyes as she sat down in the chair. She half expected to get electrocuted, but she didn't.

"You need to put more effort into your hair," Alizel said as she undid the messy bun on top of Dori's head. A halo of hair fell down to the middle of her back, "You look much prettier with your hair down."

"But it's so much easier to just put it up," Dori replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. Well, she tried to, but her fingers kept getting snared in knots.

Her mentor Shay walked in. "Are you ready for tonight?" Shay asked as she paced the room. Between having her hair pulled out and watching Shay, Dori was going to get a headache.

"She will be," Alizel assured Shay, but Shay waved the silly stylist away.

"Doris Fishel, this is a big night, it's Interview Night. Are you ready?"

Dori sighed, she would _never_ be ready_._ She may have volunteered, but really, she didn't know why. She had just felt compelled to save that girl.

But she also didn't know why everyone was freaking out so much. It was ONLY an interview for crying out loud! She would sit there on the stage across from Cesear, he would ask her questions, and she would answer them. It was as simple as that. There was no need to make it such a big deal.

"She has a good personality," Alizel said, "she's got the interview in the bag; the crowd will love her. As soon as I fix her makeup, of course…"

But Shay wasn't satisfied yet.

"You can't be nervous Dori."

"I'm not."

"Oh, well then, pretend I'm Caesar. I'm going to ask you some questions, and you answer them as if it's the most natural thing in the world. Got it?"

Dori rolled her eyes again. Shay was taking this interview thing _way_ too seriously.

"But you're not Caesar," Dori, oh-so-graciously, pointed out. It was Shay's turn to roll her eyes.

"That's why I said _pretend_ that I'm Caesar."

Dori wasn't a 'pretend' type of girl. She had never played dolls, she always looked down at the girls who liked to splash about in the ocean pretending that they were mermaids.

Instead of playing, she drew. She would draw the girls who wished that they had been born as mermaids instead.

Her imagination was more cut out for pen and paper.

"What's your favorite color?" Shay asked as Alizel finished tugging at Dori's hair and started messing with Dori's eyebrows instead.

"Hair grows so fast, you should get removed surgically so it'll never return," Alizel said as she tugged some eyebrows out.

"Blue, like the ocean," Dori said, ignoring Alizel and answering Shay's question.

"That's such a cliché answer for a girl from 4, I'm pretty sure that was my answer during my interview."

Sometimes it was hard to remember that Shay was a victor too, that she had been in the games as well.

"Well it's the truth. What, do you want me to lie?"

Shay sighed and kneeled in front of Dori.

"Listen, I've lived through all of this already, that's why I'm here; to help you, to make sure _you_ live through this as well. So yes, if lying will help you, then lie through your teeth."

Dori had never uttered a lie before in her life. Her parents had taught her morals and ethics, she knew 'right' from 'wrong' and 'bad' from 'good'. And lying was bad _and_ wrong. She would not lie, she _refused_.

Shay sighed again, "Don't pout Dori, it's very unbecoming of you."

"Actually, keep pouting Dori; it's perfect for me to apply your blush."

Dori winced as Alizel came at her with a brush. She would never get used to having makeup on her cheeks.

"There, _perfect!_" Alizel stepped back to look at her work.

Louka and his mentor appeared in the doorway, "Time to get them moving, Shay."

"Let's go Dori," Shay said, helping Dori and up and escorting her down the hall.

Dori found herself sitting next to Louka within minutes while the stage was set.

The other tributes took their respective seats and it was soon a waiting game.

**The Interviews.**

"Welcome one and all!" Caesar bubbled as he strode on stage and sit down.

The crowd went wild as Caesar waved at them.

"Are you ready to meet the tributes of the Fifty-third Games?"

"YES!" they shouted.

"I can't hear you!" Caesar said, and the audience shouted louder. "That's better. Now, Are you ready to meet Ivexonna Maurice, the black haired beauty from District One?"

Dori watched as Ivexonna swiftly walked on stage and sat down on the couch across from Caesar.

"Welcome Ivexonna," Caesar said to her, and she flashed him a sexy smile. Dori rolled her eyes, "you're so pretty!"

"At least _someone_ thinks so," Ivexonna returned as she glared over in the stands where a very sourly man was standing.

"François can be an arse, can't he?" Caesar chuckled. The sourly man pursed his lips.

"A _huge_ one," Ivexonna replied as she turned back to Caesar. "He needs lessons on how to treat people."

"I'll make sure to bring that up at the next budget meeting."

"Good. Doubt it will help, though."

Dori stifled a yawn as Caesar and Ivexonna went back and forth, leading the audience along.

After Ivexonna was Laurant, who was even more of a bore. Dori completely tuned his interview out. It wasn't worth listening too, just the usually Career crap. Ya de da dum.

Dori sat up straight for Emily's interview though. Dori was intrigued by the girl; she wanted to know what had compelled Emily to stay in the games when she had the perfect opportunity to step down.

"Two girls volunteered for you," Caesar said to Emily, "yet you said that you wanted to go. Why?"

"I have a better shot then both Whimsical and Sapphire _combined_," Emily replied back. "Plus, I have more motivation."

"Ah, yes, your brother Dragan."

There was murmuring in the audience. Dragan had been a good contender; fierce, but he hadn't been a favorite to win.

"He meant the world to me, and I _will_ reap my revenge," Emily gave an even look to the crowd, making a silent promise to give them a show worth watching.

Traxxton Arrwood was next. Dori glared at him. She already hated him. And for good reason, he was a _jerk_. And there was only one thing to do to a jerk; knock him off of his throne. And she would do just that. No jerk deserved the throne, and Traxxton did not deserve to rule the Careers.

"You're already seen as a tough contender, how does that make you feel?" Caesar asked.

"The others had better watch their backs Caesar, 'cause I'm here to win."

"I just bet that you are," Dori muttered under her breath. Louka grinned at her.

The sweet little girl from Three was next. Meleana Renn tripped on her way up stage.

"Oops," her voice rang out clear as a bell as Caesar rushed over to help her and she brushed him away.

"That was quite a fall," Caesar remarked as he helped Meleana to the couch, careful to make sure that she didn't trip again.

"It's alright, I'm used to it," she chirped as her eyes adjusted to the bright lights up on the stage.

"So you fall often?"

Meleana turned her face to show a scar by her left eye, "This was from banging my face against a chair." She hiked up her skirt a little, there was a huge bruise on her knee, "This was just recently; a table magically appeared and I hit it." She looked sheepish and the audience smiled. They liked her.

Oh well, they would forget about her soon enough. That was the problem with being one of the earlier Districts.

Virus Wires was next. He did not look happy in the least bit.

"Hello there Virus," Caesar tried to ease the boy, but the boy was shivering and it looked like he was trying not to vomit.

Dori almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"So tell me about your family," Caesar said, trying to stay with an easy subject.

Virus just blinked, he opened his mouth, but no words came out.

"It's okay, I won't bite," Caesar flashed his teeth and Virus sank back deeper into the couch. The audience tried not to laugh, but they failed miserably.

Virus ran from the stage.

"Guess he really had to go!" Caesar tried to lighten the mood. It worked.

Dori was next. She tentatively made it up to the stage.

"Welcome Doris Fishel from District Three!"

"You can call me Dori, everyone else does," Dori said, her voice was clear and loud; she demanded attention, and now everyone was listening to her. Just what she had wanted.

"Well, 'Dori' it is then!" Caesar grinned at her. Dori wondered if Caesar ever frowned; it seemed as if he was always smiling. Well, smiling was catching, and she loved to smile anyway, so she returned the action. "It sounds like something you would name your fish."

Dori laughed, and he followed, laughing was also catching. "That's what my mom said. She's against calling me Dori, but I like it; it has a nice ring to it. And Doris just makes me sound so _old._"

"Who came up with your nickname?"

Dori's eyes clouded over as she thought back to that day so many years ago when her older brother had dubbed her Dori.

"My brother Mark," Dori said softly, holding back the tears. She would not cry, she would _not_ be viewed as weak. One tribute had already run off the stage to go vomit, she would _not_ cry.

"Tell me about him," Caesar prodded carefully.

"He would be eighteen now," she said softly as she thought about her fair haired brother and his feather soft hair and sweet brown eyes. He was the exact opposite of her, but they had been the bestest of friends. They had been so close in age, and shared all the same friends.

"Mark died three years ago, in the Fiftieth Hunger Games; the one that Haymitch Abernathy won," Dori shot an angry look over where the District Twelve mentor was sitting. He didn't even bat an eyelash. The Fiftieth Hunger Games, where instead of 24 tributes, _48_ tributes went into the arena. Mark had been one of them. With so many tributes, it was a madhouse. Mark, from a Career District, had teamed up with the other Careers; most of them had died early on though, because of all the dangers in the arena.

"Well, now it's _your_ turn," Caesar said.

Dori nodded, "And I'm going to win for _both_ of us."

"I wish you the best of luck."

Dori went back to her seat, and Louka squeezed her hand and then took his turn with Caesar.

"Ah, Louka Kinsli from Four, welcome!"

"Thanks Caesar. I'd say it's nice to be here, but it's really not."

Caesar arched his eyebrows, "Oh? And why not?"

"Because my fiancé, Lindi, is back in Four; I hate being away from her," Louka's eyes were filled with something, something that Dori knew well, remorse and pain. "I'm going to be a daddy you know," Louka said suddenly.

The audience gasped. That was something they didn't know.

"Lindi told me she was pregnant _just_ when we said goodbye," Louka turned to the cameras, "Sorry Lindi, I probably just stole your thunder by announcing that."

He turned back to Caesar, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well then, let's try to get you home to Lindi and that baby then, shall we?"

After Louka were the two from Five. Saddler Grimes and Hans Antine. Their interviews were nothing special, and Dori found herself drifting off during them.

Then Delaney Henley walked onto the stage as if she owned the place. She flashed the audience a huge smile and sat down next to Caesar.

"Well hello there Delaney! It seems like just yesterday I was talking to your sister Nat and your brother Colt."

"They're such bores, aren't they?" Delaney said in her sweet honey-like voice. She was an instant crowd pleaser.

The crowd turned to see her brother; Dori was soon presented with the whites of Colt's eyes.

"On the contrary, I thought they were both quite pleasant."

Delaney smiled, "Yes, very pleasant."

"Nat must be very proud of you."

"Why? Because I'm going to follow in _her_ footsteps or because I'm going to follow in _Colt's_ footsteps?"

"Hopefully in Colt's."

"Oh yes, that would be _awesome_," Delaney said. Dori wasn't sure if the girl was being sarcastic or not, it sounded a lot like it. "And as a reward for me winning, they can kill my brother- Oh wait…they _can't_, because he's a victor as well."

Dori looked over at Colt again; he looked like he was struggling between two emotions. Like he wasn't sure if he should be proud or angry.

Delaney was a firecracker; cute to look at, but _boy,_ was she ever full of fire! She would have to tread carefully with her next minute. Dori hoped that Delaney would be able to fix it, because Dori liked Delaney, and didn't wish her any ill thoughts.

Delaney stood up and turned to the audience. Dori tried to send her silent thoughts, telling her to sit down and make up. But Delaney wasn't a mind reader. Colt looked worried.

"You dress us up, make us perform, and then send us to our deaths; it's not right. Don't you see? This is _wrong!_" Delaney was full out yelling.

There was movement on the stage, and yelling.

"DELANEY!" Colt screamed his sister's name, the girl who was always glued to his side held him back.

Delaney was gone, taken by the Peacekeepers. Caesar calmed the crowd down and then called for Erli Jonesi to come to the stage.

To watch the show, Dori needed a tub of popcorn.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **How many tributes were beheaded?

**Previous trivia answer**: Belle gave Dragan the black eye.

Click on the pretty little link down below, a box will show up, type in something nice, and then you'll find the directions to Narnia.

_~*Misty*~_


	20. To Steal the Show

**Chapter 20: To Steal the Show**

**Ryan Catcher, District 10, Interviews Continued**

Ryan watched with mild interest as the other tributes went up to have their three minutes of fame. Three minutes times twenty four tributes...that was over an _hour_ of boredom. Over an hour of sitting there listening to the other tributes drone on about silly little things.

Interviews were hardly ever entertaining, but for some reason, the audience was eating it up.

It wasn't until Delaney Henley's interview when Ryan finally paid attention. She was being so _stupid_. In fact, she was pretty much asking for death, waving a red flag saying 'I'm over here, come and get me!'.

It was like watching it in slow motion; Delaney was grabbed by the Peacekeepers and dragged off stage. Something like that hadn't happened in years! But it wasn't the first time that a tribute had actively spoken out against the Capitol during an interview, and it _certainly_ wouldn't be the last.

But she was going to be in _huge_ trouble. They wouldn't whip her, no, not when the games were so close, but they would make her time in the arena a living hell. Ryan made a mental note to stay far away from the Henley girl. He did not envy her, not in the slightest, but he did felt bad for her.

With a dangerous player such as the President, the residents of Panem needed to learn to keep their thoughts to themselves. Delaney had a lot to learn.

As much as Ryan wished that he had the guts to stand up for what was right, he knew that doing so would put himself, and his family and friends in danger, and he couldn't risk that. He just wasn't ready to give up everything in his life just yet.

Apparently, Delaney had nothing left to lose.

Soon the District 6 interviews were over; Erli Jonesi had nothing interesting to say.

It was District 7's turn. Myrrah Faith joined Caesar up on stage.

"You look so much like your sister that it's scary, it's like I've been transferred back a year or something!" Caesar said to her.

Myrrah looked like she was ready to bolt. "I'll never be as pretty as Autumn," Myrrah whispered softy, so softy that Ryan had to lean forward and he still wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly.

"She would be proud of you Myrrah, I know she would be," Caesar assured her. "Autumn had a huge heart, and loved you very much."

Ryan watched Myrrah nibble on her bottom lip, as if biting back a bitter response. Good girl, it wouldn't do any good to follow in Delaney's footsteps.

He glanced at Colten; the District 6 mentor didn't look too upset. In fact, he seemed okay with the fact that his sister was in custody at the moment.

If it was Ryan's sisters, he would be livid. He would be planning their escape, not sitting in the crowd watching the rest of the interviews like Colten was currently doing.

Ryan wondered if something was up, if this had all been planned. He shook that thought from his head; _of course_ it hadn't been planned. Colt was too upset over his sister's outburst that he was confused and didn't know what was going on. Yeah, that made more sense.

Myrrah walked off stage and was replaced by her District partner; Thorn Trappe, younger brother of Hunter Trappe.

"My brother named me, you know," Thorn said to the audience. He seemed so sure of himself, so excitable. Ryan wondered how Thorn could seem so upbeat while in the hot seat?

Ryan was not looking forward to his time up there on stage. Three minutes of torture while Caesar divulged into the confines of his mind. For Caesar to figure out everything about Ryan and make him seem pleasant to the audience.

"He said he reminded me of rose. At least, that's how my mother tells the story," Thorn had a very animated face; Ryan could see that the audience was captivated as the watched Thorn's face in earnest.

"You're just like your brother; funny and full of spunk!" Caesar chuckled. "Your parents must be very proud of you."

Whose parents would be proud of their children going into the Games? Whose parents would actually _want_ their children to go into the Games? Besides the parents of the careers, no family wanted to watch their child being tortured, not if they were sane.

So there was no way that the Trappes were actually proud of their son. Terrified? Yes. Frightened and nervous? Yes. But proud?

Not if they were sane.

The girl from Eight was next.

"I give to you, Aria Meneme, District 8!" Caesar said as the girl smiled out at the audience.

Ryan had two younger sisters, and he knew all of their moods, all of their expressions. He could always tell when Mirie was holding back a secret from him, or when Sassy had accidentally broken something and wasn't going to admit it. He knew when Mirie was sad even though she was smiling. He knew when Sassy was upset even if she might be laughing. He knew his sisters.

And because of that, he knew right away that Aria _wasn't_ as angelic as she was pretending to be.

Ryan wondered if Caesar could see through her charade, and deduced that he probably could, because Caesar had been doing interviews for several years. He'd need that ability to bend the tribute to make the best side shine.

"So Aria, do you have a strategy for the games that you would like to share?" He asked her.

She nodded with a smile on her face, "Yes, I do."

"Are you going to share it with us?" he prodded.

"It's the same as everyone else's, survive, win, show the others whose boss. But the difference is, I'm the best."

"That seems pretty solid," Caesar said, looking out at the audience. They nodded in agreement, but they seemed indifferent to the girl, as if her cold eyes scared them into submission.

The boy from Eight was next and he looked very frightened. Ryan had seen frightened animals before, and that was exactly what the boy looked like; a pig about to go off to the slaughter house, or a chicken about to get its head cut off.

Livestock, his District's job, was a sad fact of life. Animals raised in Ten had to be killed somehow before being sent to Nine to be made into sausage and bacon and hamburgers and stakes. The Districts had to eat somehow. They mostly got the scraps though, the unwanted pieces of the animals. The more expensive stuff went straight to the Capitol.

In fact, Ryan was pretty sure that the chicken marsala he had for lunch had come from a chicken he'd beheaded just before being reaped.

"So Torrence," Caesar boomed, jolting Ryan back to the center stage, "tell me about yourself; what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I like to spend time with my mother," Torrence said, and the audience awed in unison. Tugging at the crowds heartstrings was always a good move.

Ryan had been planning to do that, he still was, but Louka had already played that card by talking about his pregnant fiancé.

Ally wasn't his fiancé yet, and she wasn't pregnant. But she was still the love of his life, and he was very proud of her. He wanted the audience to know that no matter what, he would love her. No matter what they threw at him in the arena, he would always be thinking of ways to get back to his girlfriend.

It was time for District Nine; his District would be after that.

The girl from Nine walked bravely to the stage and took a seat.

"Tessa Vanderbilt from District Nine everyone!" Caesar boomed and Tessa smiled.

"I go by Tessy actually," she said, bouncing up and down on the seat. She seemed to have tons of energy for someone with her dainty structure. From the first time that Ryan had laid eyes on Tessy, he had been reminded of Ally. Same height, same bone structure, almost the same personality even. Ally could be very energetic and got excited easily.

Ally was also tender and sweet, and the best person he had ever met in all his short years.

"I hear tell that you're a vegetarian," Caesar didn't say it like it was a crime, but the audience reacted like it was.

Tessy glared at them, "Yes I am, and darn proud of it too! I may be from Nine, but that doesn't mean squat. I am an animal lover, and animals are not meant to be killed for our pleasure."

The audience disagreed with her, and Ryan didn't blame them. Sure, he axed down chickens, but boy were they tasty when cooked correctly. Juicy and tender and finger licking good. He had often told Romy that, and she just glared at him. They used to argue about her being a vegetarian, but they eventually agreed to disagree.

"Haven't you heard of PETA, people for the ethical treatment of animals?"

"I have heard of PETA actually, People for the eating of tasty animals," Caesar admitted. Tessy didn't laugh with the audience.

After that they gravitated towards the more mundane topics.

After Tessy was her District partner.

"Silas right?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, that's my name, Silas."

Silas was a strange sort, but very friendly. He and Caesar bantered around like they were old friends.

"I like to rhyme, I think its fun, not that I mean to make a pun, but I'll put it in a bun."

The audience chuckled. Ryan had no idea what Silas meant by that sentence, it made no sense.

"You're a poet and you didn't even know it," Caesar replied.

"Oh, I know it, sit, knit, pit, lit," Silas let out long string of words that all rhymed.

The audience was actually having a ball listening to Silas, but Ryan tuned him out and turned to Andromeda. She was white, pale as a ghost. Her turn was next, and she was psyching herself out.

He watched as Andromeda walked to stage. He wished her good luck and paid strict attention to her.

Romy had been his friend for years, at least two. About as long as he had been dating Ally. And Romy meant a lot to Ally, so therefore, she meant a lot to him as well.

Ally would never forgive him if he let something happen to Romy.

Romy was a shy girl, and Ryan knew that she was terrified of the interview.

"Andromeda Furrow. Wow, that's a mouthful for such a delicate girl like you."

Romy arched her eyebrows, "It's Romy actually. And I wouldn't say that I was delicate, I milk the cows at home."

"That sounds like an easy job."

Romy snorted, "Easy? Ha! You should try it, it's more complicated then you think, I've been kicked a few times because the cow wasn't in the best of moods. Besides, milking is good for your muscles."

Romy flexed her right arm, and the audience got a glimpse of how strong she was. It was nothing new to Ryan, he saw her almost daily.

"So tell me more about your life, who do you live with?"

"It's just me and my dad," Romy said, "my mom died giving birth to me."

Another aw from the crowd. They had been making that noise a lot tonight.

Ryan was next. He exchanged a smile from Romy before heading to stage and taking the seat that she had just unoccupied.

"You seem to know Romy pretty well," Caesar said once Ryan got comfortable, "are you dating?"

Ryan could hear Romy's laughter from where she was sitting. Ryan smiled, it was good to hear Romy's laugh.

"No, but she is one of my best friends. My girlfriend is Ally. Ally and Romy have known each other for twelve years. When Ally and I got together, Romy was part of the package deal, we've been stuck with one another ever since."

"Well, I'm sure you don't mind being stuck with her."

"Not at all Caesar; she's a good person, and we get along well."

This was easier then Ryan thought it would be. Talking to Caesar was as easy as riding a horse. And coming from Ten, it was simple to canter through the fields on Romy's geldings.

"So Ally, she's your girlfriend. What's she like?"

"_Beautiful_, Caesar, Ally is simply _amazing_. I'm a lucky guy to have a girl like her."

He knew that somewhere in Ten, Ally was blushing her cheeks off like she always did when he complimented her, while his little sisters were laughing and going 'ew' like they always did when he said or did something that they thought was gross.

He couldn't wait till Sissy and Mirie started dating and bringing home boyfriends, because he was all ready to embarrass the hell out of them. After all, that's what older brothers were for.

His time was up and he relinquished his seat to the girl from Eleven.

"Just last year, your sister Casey was up here telling us about Colt, how did you feel about their relationship?"

"I could see the love that both of them felt for each other," Rose said. "Sometimes you can't help who you love." She searched the audience, looking for a specific face and smiled when she found Colt staring at her.

"Ooh, anyone out there who has your heart," Caesar asked.

"Yes," she said softly, but refused to clarify further.

Her District partner was another sibling, Berk Boyle. He was gruff, rude, and blunt. He wouldn't get many sponsors with that attitude.

Last but not least, District Twelve, the District with the worst odds. But since that District went last, it gave them an opportunity to make a lasting impression. They had the final word, the last say, and it could work in their favor.

"Well hello there Jewel, how are you this fine day?"

"Well, let's see, I miss my brother, my bed here is too soft, and the water is too hot, but other then that, no major complaints."

The audience laughed.

"How old is your brother?"

"Jasper is fifteen, and the love of my life. Besides Tod of course," she looked over at the boy and grinned.

"Ah yes, everyone thinks that you two make the cutest couple since chocolate and peanut butter!"

"Ooh, I wouldn't compare us to peanut butter and chocolate, that's an amazing combination. I'd say we are more like bread and butter."

"That's a classic too."

Tod was the last one to go, the audience was getting restless but they were still interested enough to hear his side of the relationship.

"You volunteered to go in your brother's place, why?"

"Nash is my twin brother, and family is a very important thing to me. My father died when I was younger, and my mom and Nash are all I have left. Besides Jewel of course, she means the world to me, so I guess, partly I volunteered to keep my brother safe, and partly so I could watch out for Jewel."

The audience gave another sigh. Another story that tugged at the heart. There were so many of them this year.

To steal the show, one had to have the best heart wrenching story.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute became an orphan while in the arena?

**Previous trivia answer**: Two tributes were beheaded, Corrine Dedly and Autumn Faith.

_Reviews are fun._

_~*Misty*~_


	21. To Keep Her Cool

**Chapter 21: To Keep Her Cool**

**Tessa Vanderbilt, District 9. Feast Night.**

Tod went back to his seat, the last tribute to give his interview. They were that much closer to the games. This time tomorrow night, Tessy would be alive in the arena, or dead and in a coffin on her way home. She hoped that it was the former.

Everyone shuffled to their feet when the anthem began to play. Tessy raised her head and looked at the screen, flashing between images of all twenty four tributes.

Ivexonna looking stoic and determined. Emily's eyes flashing as she talked about the death of her brother. Laurant and Traxxton, classic Careers, Dori and her bright smile, even a flash of Delaney was shown. Myrrah, Thorn, Hans, Berk and Rosylin, siblings from last year's tributes. Aria's cold eyes, Torrence's frightened ones. Meleana's trip on stage and Virus's escape. Louka as he fingered the clip in his hair, Ryan's face as he talked about his girlfriend, Romy as she talked about milking cows. Twenty-four different children from twelve different Districts. Before with nothing in common, now had _everything_ in common. Tomorrow they would fight to the death; only one could win.

Who would it be; one of the Careers, or one of the underdogs? It could be any of them. Safe odds were on the Careers, but last year an underdog had won. So what about this year?

Tessy sat there in silence thinking about the games as the audience dissipated and the rest of the tributes were ushered away by their mentors.

Silas was there too, and Tessy was talking his ear off, like usual. He was a good listener for being a weirdo and all, and he was very good at making her laugh.

She hadn't known him before they had both been reaped to go to the Games. Well, he had been reaped, she hadn't been. She volunteered.

Tessy had two best friends in the world, two girls that she depended on to keep her sane. Doe and Jezebel. They were both girly girls, and very sensitive and sweet. Tessy, however, was the exact opposite; loud and extroverted. She liked to tell it like it was, and wasn't afraid of hurting feelings and stepping on toes. But she would never _ever_ do something that would hurt Doe and Jezebel, and if anyone else tried to hurt them, Tessy would get her revenge.

Like the time when Doe's boyfriend at the time, Gricky, cheated on her with a girl named Layla. Tessy was livid, and Gricky learned his lesson. Tessy had completely embarrassed him in front of the whole school by exposing him for what he really was. Her suspension from School for two days had totally been worth the expression on his face when his pants fell off of his waist during the middle of an assembly.

Or the time when Jezebel and that skank Ritu got into that big fight. Tessy had stepped in and punched Ritu in her skinny little gut.

Tessy wasn't afraid of a little bit of violence or giving people what they deserved. She wasn't afraid to stand up for what she believed in.

She wasn't afraid of getting in trouble, especially since Tessy was the daughter of the mayor. She got away with anything. She was the golden girl in District 9, the one that everyone loved. Queen bee at school, almost perfect grades, flawless skin, a dancer's figure, she was the one that everyone wanted to be. That was Tessy.

Well, it _was_ Tessy, until two years ago when her parents died in a house fire, leaving Tessy and her baby sister Rosily as orphans. But life had always been good to Tessy, and she had brilliant luck, which was why Tessy and Rosily had since moved in with Uncle Jacob and Aunt Holly.

"Let's go Tessy, Silas," the female mentor, Babby said as she led them away from the stage and back into the huge building where they had been staying.

"We've got to get them to the feast," the male mentor, Huey said.

"What feast?" Tessy asked as they got into the elevator and took it up to the ninth floor.

"The final feast for the tributes," Babby explained. "They used to have one every year right after the interviews…" she broke off as she remembered her feast, "but there was a major fight five years ago between the tributes, so they stopped having the feast. I guess they thought about giving it another shot this year."

"You mean I have to sit with the others and make nice tonight when tomorrow I'm going to have to kill them?" Tessy asked, disgusted.

"'Fraid so sweetie," Huey said as he loped an arm around her. Tessy shrugged it off.

"The Capitol really likes to torture us," Tessy muttered as she went into her room.

"What else is new?" Babby said as she followed Tessy into the extravagant room. Tessy's stylist Ervana came in shortly and gave Tessy a once over.

"Here, put this on," Ervana handed Tessy a pale pink dress. Tessy glared at it. Pink was _not_ her color. She liked emerald and ruby, but not _pink_.

Babby glared and Tessy slipped it on, it hugged her delicate figure and made her look years older.

"Good, now let's get you down to the feast."

Tessy and Silas followed their mentors down to the big ballroom where a huge, long table had been laid out. They were the last District to arrive.

The atmosphere in the room was totally different then it had been during the training sessions. Instead of training to learn valuable lessons to help her survive in the arena, she was being forced in a room with the other tributes intent on her death.

Trax was giving death glares to anyone who made eye contact with him, and the two from Nine were hiding in the corner talking quietly.

There were two seats left, on opposite ends of the table. Tessy made her way to the seat between Jewel and the District 7 male tribute.

It was too close in proximity for Tessy. This was crazy. They shouldn't have to be put through this. The next few weeks were going to suck, and she should be entitled to a nice relaxing bath in the privacy of her bathroom.

Salads were served to the tributes. Green crisp lettuce with crunchy almond slivers, juicy figs, and an apricot dressing.

Tessy was glad that the salad was vegetarian. She dug in, the apricot dressing running down her lips.

Jewel was busy talking to her District partner, and Thorn was busy trying to stab a fig.

Tessy had premonition of Thorn stabbing her with a fork tomorrow. She _really_ hoped that there would be no forks in the arena. She could just see herself being forked to death. What a way to go.

But he kept missing, so she felt a little bit better.

She reached for a fig, and found that stabbing it with the prongs was harder then it seemed.

"Squirmy things," Thorn said as he watched Tessy try to succeed, he was munching on his fig happily.

"Very," she agreed, as she finally stabbed that sucker right in its heart and chomped down.

There would be no friendly banter tomorrow, so it seemed odd to actually be nice to her fellow tributes. But it was easy to laugh with Thorn, he was funny and sweet, If they weren't about to go all cave-age on each other, then she could totally see them as friends.

The salad plates were taken away and the soup course was lain out for everyone.

Butternut squash and chestnut soup with snipped chives and lemongrass Chantilly.

The warmness felt good on her throat and she drowned the soup in seconds.

She watched the other tributes, tying to figure out who was her biggest worry. Definitely the Careers. But other then that, the girl from Eight would be a big threat, and even her own District partner, Silas.

Tessy had gotten a great score, and other than the Careers, only Silas and the Eight girl had bested her, and the Eleven girl had tied with her.

Tessy caught eyes with Delaney. And remembered that the last Henley girl had gotten a higher score as well. But Tessy wasn't worried about her in the least bit.

She was actually surprised that Delaney was there at the feast, especially since she had been dragged away by Peacekeepers for speaking ill against the Capitol.

Tessy squinted and peered at Delaney. There was something different about her, but Tessy couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe Delaney's sense had kicked in and she finally realized that she should keep her mouth shut for her own benefit.

During the training session, Delaney had been upbeat and friendly, but now she looked subdued and nervous.

Tessy turned to check out the others. Emily and Trax were arguing, (big surprise there), Myrrah and Rosylin were whispering up a storm, Romy and Ryan were lost in their own conversation and Jewel and Tod were side by side.

Friendships were rarely formed during the games, but sometimes, every now and then, bonds were created that could never be broken.

Like last year, there was that alliance of two girls, who had become best friends. Tessy couldn't remember their names, but one of the girls had died, by taking a knife aimed at her friend. Now that was a true friend. Tessy had volunteered for her friend, she knew that friendships had no limits, no bounds. One didn't get to chose their family, but they got to chose their friends. Tessy loved her family, and she loved her friends, and would do anything for them. Like volunteer in the place of Jezebel.

The soup bowls were taken away, and replaced with the main course. Tessy made a face at the fowl that was lying on a bed of couscous.

She slid the plate out of her reach.

"If you don't want it, I'll take it," Thorn said eagerly, leaning forward, his skinny arms grappling in the air. She almost laughed at the image he created, like a disfigured cartoon character. But it wasn't funny.

"This is wrong, none of us should be eating this," Tessy said in a clipped voice.

"Oh well, they're already dead; you don't want it to go to waste now, do you?"

"I want it to be alive and wandering in the fields pecking at the grass."

"You can't bring back the dead," Thorn whispered, turning away from her and looking at the dead bird on his plate.

"I know," Tessy whispered back. She knew that all too well. Thorn's brother was dead, and so were Tessy's parents. Lives had been lost that would never return. And soon, twenty-three of them would be dead. Maybe even_she_ would be one of them. Her odds were good, but not as good as the Careers. But she could do it. She just had to have faith.

She caught eyes with Myrrah and smiled. Well, she would never have that much faith.

The Avox's came in to clear the plates. Tessy glanced at hers, it was empty, and Thorn was patting his stomach. She was surprised at how small he was; he seemed to have a never ending stomach.

Sorbets were brought out to cleanse their pallets. It was mango flavored and delicious.

"Any chance I can have yours?" Thorn asked as he inhaled his own portion.

"None at all," Tessy replied as she took another bite.

"Didn't think so…" Thorn turned to his right and begged that tribute.

Thorn did not get a second sorbet.

Then dessert came out; a moist chocolate cake with a peanut butter frosting and a caramel filling.

Tessy was in _heaven_.

"You're going to have to roll me out of here," Thorn joked as plates were cleared.

"We'll just fly you out of here in a hovercraft," Traxxton said from where he was sitting. It was meant to be a threat, but Thorn didn't show any signs that it had bothered him.

"And I'll be the only one alive," Thorn shot back.

Trax snorted, "Ha! A pipsqueak like you has zero chance of winning."

"Just you wait and see what this pipsqueak can do," Thorn stood up on his chair, making him taller then Trax.

They had a standoff; Tessy moved to her left, she did not want to get involved, not yet at least.

"Alright, break it up now," the mentors said, moving in to keep the tributes away from each other.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," Trax threatened.

"Can't wait," Thorn chirped back as his mentor dragged him and Myrrah away.

Tessy found Silas and the two of them got in the elevator car and went back to their floor.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" Babby asked as they all sat in the meeting room.

Tessy glared at them. "They served _fowl_ for dinner! FOWL!"

"I thought it was delicious," Silas countered from the couch where he was laid out.

Tessy turned her glare to him.

"But very _foul_," he replied. She rolled her eyes at his stupid joke. "Howl, bow, crawl, small, tall."

"That doesn't even rhyme," Tessy told him.

Babby stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled, gaining everyone's attention.

"Anyway, let's get down to business; tomorrow is the big day, and it's time to make sure you're prepared."

"I'll never be prepared," Tessy said as she sank into the couch opposite of Silas.

"Well we don't have much time then," Babby pointed out.

"My advice would be to ignore the Cornucopia and its glorious offerings and get the hell out of there," Huey put in.

"Shouldn't we see what the arena is first? I mean, what if it's a dessert, and the only water source is at the cornucopia?"

Babby sighed, "Tessy, we're here to help you. Do what you want, but I'm advising you run fast and far."

Tessy rolled her eyes.

"Make an alliance if you can. Maybe if you two stick together your chances will be higher, both of you are fighters and got good scores."

Tessy and Silas exchanged glances.

"Of course, the blood bath is very unpredictable, anything can happen the first day in the arena," Huey said, he knew that more then anyone. His own first day in his Games had been a bloody mess that had left twenty dead. He had survived because he had run for cover as soon as the gong had sounded. _Of course _Huey would suggest running.

There were so many different strategies to use during the games, and every year, a different one ended up producing a winner.

"Just do your best and stay alive as long as possible," Babby said.

"I refuse to die," Silas said, "I can't die, my world will fall apart."

The rest of them ignored Silas. By now they were used to his weird outbursts.

"You two better get off to bed, you'll want to be well rested for tomorrow."

There was a round of goodnights, and Tessy shut the door to her room.

She was alone. She threw herself on her bed and yelled, muffling her screams with the satin pillow.

To keep her cool, she had to blow off steam.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute was eaten?

**Previous trivia answer**: Anya O'dell became an orphan while in the arena.

_~*Misty*~_


	22. To Prepare Herself

**Chapter 22: To Prepare Herself**

**Aria Meneme, District 8. Launch Day**

Aria was ready, oh how she was ready to start the games! She had been waiting for this day for a week, ever since the day she had been reaped.

She hadn't volunteered for the Games, she had been reaped. She knew from the time she was ten that she would never volunteer. She didn't want to save some stupid other bratty girl from having to go.

No, she would only go into the Games if she had been chosen, and she was. It was fate.

She couldn't sleep because she was so excited for the Games to begin; she spent the whole night going over her plans and strategies.

She still didn't know if she wanted to be part of the Career group though; they hadn't asked her to yet, but she knew that she was good enough to be part of their alliance.

She also knew that she was good enough to make it on her own; she didn't really need an alliance. In fact, an alliance would probably slow her down. But alliances were usually good for the first few days, when there were still a lot of tributes. Maybe she _should_ ally with them, at least for a little while. She would figure it out later though, in a few hours when the blood bath started.

She didn't have any help when she murdered her family two years ago. She had killed before, and would do it again and again until she was the winner of the Games.

Then she could go home and strike fear into the hearts of the District 8 residents. And if they weren't frightened of her now, they would be in a few hours. She would be the best contender, give them the best show. They would rue the day they turned their backs on her.

The thing was, Aria hadn't always been a murderer; she used to be a sweet little child who loved her family. She used to smile when her mother walked in the room, and would play house with her brother all day long, her father used to be her biggest hero, the one that she always looked up to. She loved hugs from her father, kisses from her mother, and would tickle her brother until he peed his pants.

But things change, and people change too. Little girls grow up and realize that Daddy is boinkering the lady next door and Mommy is attacking the bottle again. Little girls realize that Daddy isn't a hero and Mom is a drunk; and that brothers are annoying and need to be taken care of.

Aria's happy little family had been falling apart. She was tired of smiling politely and making small talk. She was tired of listening to her parents fight in the middle of the night and sick of taking care of her brother and assuring him that Mom and Dad weren't really fighting.

So Aria stopped the fighting herself. And yes, the sweet little girl with a pretty smile had gone out of control and murdered her whole family in the dead of the night.

Mommy, Daddy, and little Eliah, murdered by someone that they used to call their family. Murdered during the middle of the night while they were fast asleep, dreaming and unaware that their daughter was tired of living with them.

During the night, Aria buried them in the backyard, said a short goodbye and then went back into her house where she experienced peace and quiet for the first time in _years_.

It took her awhile to get used to having the house to herself; sometimes it was so quiet that she jumped when the floor squeaked or when the wind howled. Sometimes she woke up in the middle of the night screaming her head off. Some nights she would have nightmares that would keep her up for weeks on end. Aria became an insomniac, a walking zombie. With her extra hours she would run through town, working her calves. She would climb trees and drop down on the unsuspecting kids playing in the park.

Aria used to walk down the street and the rest of the District would see her and back away. Children were warned to stay away from her. Even the dogs feared her.

She was the perfect Career, but she just happened to be from District 8.

And now that it was morning, and she was up and rearing to go. She paced her room, waiting to be collected so she could go to the catacombs under the actual arena.

It wasn't long before her mentor Basien came to get her.

"You ready?" Basien asked, but Aria had already bolted out of the room. She was more then ready.

Basien hurried to keep up with Aria, and they reached the roof where the hovercraft would come to get her. Aria paced the rooftop, waiting for it to come

It wasn't long before a hovercraft appeared out of thin air; one second there was only open sky, the next a huge contraption that took up the whole sky.

A ladder dropped down for Aria to grab hold of. She placed her hands and feet on the lower rungs and winced as she realized that she was frozen on the ladder, unable to move. She took a deep breath to calm herself down as the ladder raised up into the underbelly of the beast.

Aria tried to move, but was still stuck in the electric current that kept her frozen. A woman in a white lab coat approached Aria holding a syringe.

"This is your tracker, Aria. The more still you remain, the more efficiently I can place it," the woman said. Aria rolled her eyes. At least her eyes weren't frozen, that was a plus. She loved to give her eyes a tour of her upper eyelid.

Aria tried not to wince as the needle descended into the skin of her forearm and the tracker settled deep underneath. Pain was for weaklings. And she wasn't a weakling. There was no backing out now. The Gamemakers now knew exactly where she was.

The current dissipated and Aria was free of the ladder, she escaped the clutches of the ladder, and waited for Basien to come up. Basien and Aria were directed to a room where breakfast had been laid out.

"Better eat up," Aria's stylist, Harper said from the table where she had been waiting. Harper irked Aria to no end. Harper was too upbeat, to nice, always smiling. Sometimes Aria just wanted to put her fingers around Harpers neck and watch her eyes bug up and her lips turn blue.

Aria's stomach rumbled and she loaded up a plate. She'd always had a huge appetite. Aria loved to eat, and she was going to stuff her stomach full because she wasn't sure when she was going to eat again. This was the last supper. Well, the last breakfast at least.

Aria finished her food and settled next to the window and stared out at the wilderness. Aria watched as the birds flew free as the hovercraft flew farther and farther away from the Capitol. Eventually the windows blackened out and Aria knew that they were almost to the newest arena. Wouldn't want the tributes to know where they were. After fifty-two years of having arenas, Aria was surprised there was still space for a fifty-third. Especially since the arenas were never used twice.

It soon landed, and Aria got back on the ladder and waited as it was lowered down to the catacombs underneath the newest arena.

The catacombs were like a maze as Harper and Aria tried to follow the directions to the chamber where Aria would get ready for the games. They didn't run into a single soul on their way. It was silent down there, not a single noise. That surprised Aria, because the other tributes should be around somewhere. They had better be around and getting ready, because she could already taste the sweet scent of blood.

They arrived at the launch room, the room where Aria would get ready for the games.

Aria went through all the last rituals. Last shower, last drink of clean water, last time brushing her hair with a brush. Last time cleaning her teeth.

Soon she would be a wild animal who didn't care about what she looked like and what she smelled like.

The clothes finally arrived, and Harper unwraps the package to see what Aria, and all the other tributes, would be wearing.

"Nothing fancy today," Harper said sadly as held up her arms so Harper could slip the shirt over her head. Harper loved extravagance, hence why Aria had been wearing a very complicated dress last night for her interviews. Aria much rather preferred the soft green t-shirt that she was currently wearing and the simple black shorts that she slipped on.

Nothing fancy at all.

She wondered for the first time what the arena was going to be like. With the t-shirt and shorts, she knew it had be someplace warm. It didn't really matter though. No matter what it was, she would win, she would be the last tribute standing. Cold or dessert, hills or plains, Aria would be able to survive in anything.

Except water, and maybe pine trees. She shivered just thinking about the murky lake that sat behind her childhood home. Her only friend, Lix Hanniganis, had drowned four years ago in that murky lake.

Lix had been the only one in school that actually didn't think Aria was a freak. Aria had been heartbroken when Lix drowned, and even though it had partly been Aria's fault she had never been able to forgive herself for letting Lix die. Aria had promise Lix that the lake was frozen over, but there was a thin sheet in the center of the lake that couldn't hold Lix's weight, and the ten year old girl fell into the freezing cold water and drowned before Aria could get help.

The death of Lix had effected Aria in ways that she would never know. Her dead family knew though.

And pine trees, the only thing in the whole wide world that Aria Meneme was allergic too. The only thing that sent her wheezing and sneezing and crying out for her mommy.

Aria didn't have a mommy to comfort her and hold her anymore. Aria only had herself.

She liked being independent, she was perfectly fine with the fact that it was only herself, because caring for people always ended in disaster.

"You ready?" Harper asked, mocking Basien and trying to get Aria to laugh. Those two words were Basien's trademark. Aria wondered if Basien knew any other words. Those were the only two that Aria had ever heard her say. When the train stopped at the station in the Capitol, _you ready?_ First day of training, _you ready? _For the interviews last night, _you ready? _Basien wasn't there to defend herself, though she probably wouldn't even if she was there. Basien was with all the other mentors now, getting ready to watch as their tributes entered the arena.

One, _of course_ she was ready. She was rearing to go. Two, it didn't matter if she wasn't, she'd still be forced to go.

"Wait, here, put these boots on," Harper produced a new pair of shiny black boots with laces.

Aria had never learned to tie laces.

"Uh…" Aria said as she took the shoes from Harper and stared at them.

"Well they aren't rats silly, put them on," Harper laughed.

Aria rolled her eyes, "I know _that_."

"You don't need to roll your eyes at me," Harper's laughter turned to scorn.

"My eyes need exercise too," Aria muttered under her breath as she stuffed her feet into the boots. They were too tight, there was no wiggle room for her toes; she'd have blisters in only a few hours. She walked around, trying to get used to the boots. She wasn't used to shoes, she had always run around barefoot back home. Maybe once she got in the arena, she'd take them off. The bottoms of her feet were tough, so she could run in any type of terrain and not be bothered. Her feet hated being confined in shoes.

"Do you want something else to eat?" Harper asked, pointing at the table over by the wall where there was an over abundance of food. Aria grabbed a handful of peanuts and went to stuff them in her pocket, only to find that she had none. Probably to make sure that the tributes couldn't do what Aria was about to. The Gamemakers wouldn't want any tributes to have an advantage over the others.

Aria took small sips of water instead while she got lost in her mind and waited for the call. The call that would end twenty-three lives.

The call came. A pleasant female voice that announced it was time to prepare for the games.

Elsewhere, in the other rooms, twenty-three children were stepping on the circular metal plates.

"Better get going Aria," Harper said, tears brimming in her eyes.

Aria sighed, she hated tears.

"Good luck," Harper said as Aria took her place on the plate. Aria shrugged it off, she didn't need luck.

Her stomach lurched as she waited. She hated the waiting game, it was always the worst part. She just wanted to go up to the arena and fight. A glass cylinder is lowered around Aria, trapping her, her own glass bubble.

The glass raised, and Harper gave a sad smile as Aria disappeared up the tunnel.

It didn't take long before the plate pushed out of the earth, like a daisy popping up out of the ground. The cylinder disappeared, and she was free from the bubble. She stayed still though.

She smelled the air; it was thick and humid, and rain splattered on her bare arms. This wasn't good at all. Rain made puddles and puddles turned into lakes and lakes were evil things that trapped innocent children and murdered them. Then again, no one in the arena would be an innocent child. They would all be out for blood. And if someone drowned in a lake, that was one less Tribute that Aria had to deal with.

Boy, was she ready. It was time, she could feel it in her bones. She was so close, she could almost see the Cornucopia and the faces of twenty-three others. Soon she would fight them to their deaths, she would run knives through the hearts of her fellow tributes.

She was _ready_.

Aria flashed her pearly whites, causing one of the small weak females to shriek and jump. Unfortunately, the girl stayed on her plate. Oh well…. When the gong sounded, the girl would be one of the first dead.

The countdown began.

To prepare herself, she had to be ready.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute stabbed him/herself during training?

**Previous trivia answer**: Fret was eaten by bigfoot. Poor fellow.

_~*Misty*~_


	23. To Countdown The Seconds

**Chapter 23: To Countdown the Seconds**

Ivy blinked in the bright sun as rain splattered on her skin. In just one minute, someone's blood would spill onto the fresh ground.

Sixty Seconds.

She was standing between two tributes; she didn't really care which ones, all she knew was that they would be dead soon.

Fifty nine seconds.

Laurant wanted to be the head Career, that was all he had ever dreamed of being.

Fifty eight seconds.

He had trained for the games ever since he was a little boy. And he would prevail, just like his father and brother before him. Laurant would be a victor.

Fifty seven seconds.

Emily lifted her head, and rain drops splattered on her nose. But she didn't care, she had always liked the rain. It was good for hiding her tears.

Fifty six seconds.

She knew that somewhere up there, Dragan was watching her, rooting for her, and she was going to make him proud or die trying. At this point, it didn't really matter. She had no one to go home to.

Fifty five seconds.

Traxxton eyed the Cornucopia. It was filled to the brim with weapons of all sorts: knives, swords, spears, darts, and arrows. All sorts of goodies, and he wanted them all.

Fifty four seconds.

He couldn't wait to get his hand on one. This was going to be fun, the most fun that he'd ever had. He was a career, through and through.

Fifty three seconds.

Meleana tried to stay in the upright position, but her plate was getting wet. Her hair was drenched, but her t-shirt was perfectly dry. It was made for the rain, so the drops just rolled right off. This was going to be a nightmare.

Fifty two seconds.

She wished that it would stop raining; the wet ground would not be good for her clumsiness.

Fifty one seconds.

Virus cataloged the items in the Cornucopia. There were plenty of useful items there, a plethora of items that would help him create a bomb.

Fifty seconds.

He could assemble one in less then five minutes. He could blow this place into smithereens if he wanted to.

Forty nine seconds.

Dori took a deep breath as she calmed herself down.

Forty eight seconds.

She would be okay; she had volunteered, she had known what she was getting herself into. Or had she?

Forty seven seconds.

Louka could only think about Lindi. How was she? Was she showing yet? Had she bought a wedding dress yet? Were his sisters annoying the crap out of her yet? So many questions, and no answers.

Forty six seconds.

He wanted to be home with her and their unborn child. He cursed his luck that had brought him here.

Forty five seconds.

Saddler knew that Death was staring her down. Her name was on the reaper's list. She would be dead soon.

Forty four seconds.

She only hoped her death wouldn't be painful. Blood bath victims usually died quick. Or she could just step off her plate now and be done with it. Boom, blown to bits in seconds. But she couldn't get up the courage to do it. She wondered which tribute would kill her.

Forty three seconds.

Hans remembered when his brother Reece was in this position last year. Reece had been killed by Sares. Hans would never forget her name, never forget her face as she killed his brother.

Forty two seconds.

He didn't want to die in the bloodbath like his brother, but knew without a doubt that he would. Reece had always been the better brother, and if Reece couldn't survive, then there was no way that Hans could either.

Forty one seconds.

Delaney was confused. How had this happened? Why was she here? She was scared, and wanted to go back in time to change her choices.

Forty seconds.

She couldn't cry, there was too much at stake, too many innocent lives on the line. She was just a piece of a much larger puzzle. A piece that didn't matter if it was lost.

Thirty nine seconds.

Erli cried, tears streaming down his face. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be home with his mother, father, and endless amount of brothers.

Thirty eight seconds.

He stopped crying as the rain stopped hitting his skin. The sun came out, drying his tears. Not even the double rainbow in the sky could make him feel better.

Thirty seven seconds.

Myrrah just wanted to be home with her brother. Leo was waiting for her. Last year she had been with him, watching Autumn. This year it was just Leo watching Myrrah.

Thirty six seconds.

She would do what Autumn hadn't, she would _win_. She had to. Death couldn't have her yet; she was still a child, still a little girl who had years left.

Thirty five seconds.

Thorn had always looked up to his bigger brother, he still did, and Hunter had always looked down on Thorn. He still did.

Thirty four seconds.

He would make his brother proud. He would show Hunter that he wasn't just a thorn, he was a rose.

Thirty three seconds.

Aria smiled as the sun beat down on her face. She wished she would have put on sunblock, she was going to be sunburned in minutes, her skin a red crisp. But she couldn't worry about that now.

Thirty two seconds.

She was ready. The last few seconds were going by too slowly for her taste. She wanted the countdown to end so she could have some fun.

Thirty one seconds.

Torrence had to get home to his mother. She needed him.

Thirty seconds.

He just didn't know how that was going to be possible.

Twenty nine seconds.

Tessy saw a toucan flying high above her; Care-free, able to spread his wings and go wherever he pleased. All animals should have that life. No animal should be murdered for dinner.

Twenty eight seconds.

She wished that she was free to fly far away, but she wasn't, not yet. At least she wouldn't be killed for dinner. No, instead she would be dying for the entertainment of the Capitol.

Twenty seven seconds.

Silas closed his eyes. He told himself that it was just a dream, that this wasn't happening. His world was just playing a cruel trick on him.

Twenty six seconds.

He opened his eyes, and the arena was still there. The others were still in a circle around him. He counted to five. Numbers had always saved him.

Twenty five seconds.

Romy found Ryan in the crowd, he was already looking at her.

Twenty four seconds.

She smiled at him, glad she had a friend to help her out.

Twenty three seconds.

Ryan thought of Ally and her smile. The way that she lit up a room when she entered, the way that she always smelled of strawberries and mint.

Twenty two seconds.

He missed her so much. He just wanted to see her smile one last time. Wanted to hug her and tell her how much he loved her.

Twenty one seconds.

Rose was the last Ellison. Her brother had done this, her sister had done this, and now it was Rose's turn.

Twenty seconds.

But could she do the impossible? Could she survive where they had not? Well, she would know in just a few days.

Nineteen seconds.

Berk said a silent apology for everyone that he had wronged, for all the mean things that he had said and done.

Eighteen seconds.

He wished that he could take it all back. But he couldn't. This was his punishment for being such a jerk. Karma really was a bitch.

Seventeen seconds.

Jewel thought of Jasper, her sweet little brother. She hoped that he wasn't watching, but knew that he was.

Sixteen seconds.

She had to survive, she didn't want him to see her die. Her whole life she had protected him, the baby of the family. There was no one to protect her.

Fifteen seconds.

Tod would protect Jewel, at least for a little bit. Once the final eight hit, she was on her own. If they even made it to the final eight. Tributes from Twelve rarely ever made it past the blood bath.

Fourteen seconds.

He wondered how many sponsors they had, if any. And he hoped that Haymitch was sober enough to help them. Yeah right, he and Jewel were shit out of luck.

Thirteen seconds.

The twenty-four tributes stood there; calculating their own moves, trying to figure out what everyone else was going to do.

Twelve seconds.

Time was going too slowly for them, they just wanted the countdown to end so they could have at it.

Eleven seconds.

Flamiken could wait, it was almost time for the games to start. She wasn't ready.

Ten seconds.

Her fingers were just inches away from the buttons in front of her. She was in control of the arena, of their lives, of the monsters. She didn't want to be, but she had to do one more year, one more time and then she was done torturing innocent children. It was time for her final stand, her plan was about to hatch from it's delicate shell that she had been incubating for several days now. Bring it on.

Nine seconds.

Tilly was bursting with emotion, what emotion she wasn't sure. She had Colt next to her, she squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Eight seconds.

She was able to name all of the tributes in the circle, she felt bad for the ones standing next to careers.

Seven seconds.

All of Panem was gathered around the screens as the countdown almost ended.

Six seconds.

The parents of the reaped children were holding their breaths, hoping, praying, wishing for the safety of their loved one.

Five seconds.

Colt held his breath as Tilly held his hand. Delaney, sweet Delaney was about to be released into a bloodbath. He wasn't sure if he could watch.

Four seconds.

Leo watched his sister carefully. That was all he could do, watch and pray. He felt helpless once again.

Three seconds.

Lindi Merc watched her fiancé in the arena. She thought she felt something stir in her womb, but it was still too early for their baby to be able to kick. Wasn't it?

Two Seconds.

Siblings of the reaped children buried their faces in their parents' stomachs. Mirie and Sassy, the sisters of Ryan. Jasper, the brother of Jewel. Tessy's baby sister and Meleana's two siblings. They hoped that their brother or sister would come back home alive, but knew the odds were more likely in the favor of a casket.

One Second.

On your mark, get set, go.

Zero seconds.

The whole world let out their breath as the countdown ended and the blood bath began.

To countdown the seconds, you have to be ready for the end result.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Which tribute was the first to die?

**Previous trivia answer**: Sadie stabbed herself during training, it was to show her tolerance of pain.

_~*Misty*~_


	24. To Have A Guest Chapter

**Guest Chapter by ****xDeadPoetsSocietyx**

**To Avoid Bloodshed**

The cannon fired, and Meleana was off. The plan was to find her alliance, and get the hell out of dodge. She was good at that; avoiding people. Evasion was a good strength of hers. She just hoped her allies shared her skill.

Rosylin was closest to her, so that was who Meleana set her sights on. Grabbing one at a time, they'd get their alliance, and then make off for the forest. She didn't know what was on the other side, but it was close, and a good way to quickly get out of sight.

She was running so fast, she nearly ended up tackling Rose while trying to grab her. But Rose had fast reflexes, and was able to avoid the collision, causing Meleana to go tumbling a few steps forward. She recovered quickly though, and the two allies were soon face to face.

"Where are the others?" Rose asked, and the two scanned the Cornucopia. It was a mess of action, and a blur of movement, making it almost to positively identify anyone. Only when they slowed down to face each other one on one, could they clearly tell which tribute was which. Otherwise, they just had to try and identify by the tributes silhouettes.

xxx

Rose was the first to spot either of their two friends. Delaney was currently being strangled by the gigantic boy from Two. He was so big compared to her, that he had her completely lifted off the ground. She was going to die.

"Find Myrrah!" Rose shouted to Meleana before taking off for Delaney. She wouldn't let her die; she _couldn't_ let her die. Delaney was probably the person she trusted most in the alliance. She needed her to live.

She had no real plan, but her main thought was to 'pull a Meleana', except not to miss her target. Delaney didn't have much time left; her face was beginning to turn blue, causing Rosylin to push herself more than she ever had before. She had to stop Traxxton.

Rose didn't let herself think, because she knew if she did, logic would talk her out of it. So she just felt. And she _felt_ the impact of her crashing into Traxxton's unprotected side. The two went rolling in the grass, and the impact caused him to drop Delaney, who was now lying on the ground gasping for air. Rose had to act fast, so she did.

xxx

What the hell just happened? He had been strangling the six sister, when all of a sudden... Before Traxxton could make sense of the situation, the pressure atop of him was suddenly gone, and he saw the image of a fleeing eleven girl. Quickly connecting the dots, Traxxton became outraged. Rosylin had taken away his kill. She would pay.

He jumped up to his feet and raced after the girl, who was practically dragging along her friend, who still hadn't quite caught her breath. Perhaps he would get his kills. Yes. Yes he would. He was certain now. They were moving too slow, and Traxxton was much faster than anyone had ever given him credit for.

But apparently, he hadn't given enough credit to six sister's will to live. Even though she still couldn't breathe that well, she was pushing herself as hard as her body would allow her, and for what it wouldn't, her ally was right there helping her go that much farther. The thought enraged Traxxton. These two girls, both half his size, seemed to be slipping away.

_No._

They wouldn't get away; they wouldn't win. He would win; he _always_ won. And all be damned if these little bitches were going to rob him of his victory.

xxx

Traxxton was useless. He couldn't even kill two pathetic girls that probably weren't even half his size. Emily was disgusted with her district partner. The small district five boy squirmed in her arms, trying to free himself, and drawing Emily away from her partner's failure.

With an agitated grunt, she quickly slid her knife across his throat, and watched the life drain from his eyes. His warm blood slid down his neck as his head hung, and Emily's right hand was suddenly coated with it. But instead of being disgusted, she was actually enjoying it. She wiggled her fingers and rolled her hand, feeling the warm blood stick like syrup to her skin. The sight caused her to smile.

She had just made her first kill, and even had a bit of a souvenir to take away from it. Yes. She liked this. Was it wrong? Yes. But it felt very right, and she quickly looked for her next victim. Emily was going to strike again, and soon.

There was nothing more thrilling than what she had just felt. If bloodshed was how she got to feel it again, she'd make sure the arena rained blood before the Games were over. Now she understood what Dragan must have been feeling in the arena. Did he get as much pleasure out of his first kill as Emily was getting out of hers? He must have.

xxx

Andromeda had seen things -all taking place within five minutes- that no little girl should ever have to see. While the world ran for the Cornucopia, her feet stayed on her platform, where she watched the massacre unfold.

The boy from four had grabbed a long hunter's knife upon first reaching the Cornucopia. Before she could even blink, Romy watched it fly and strike the boy from six in the middle of his chest, who was probably a good fifteen feet away. He fell, but remained alive, so he pulled out the rather large knife and brought it down again, this time over his neck.

Andromeda had just witnessed someone's beheading. She had seen it happen on the television several times before, but there was a difference between watching it from the safety of your living room, and _witnessing_ it happen right before your eyes.

Suddenly, her feet began to work again. Before she herself even knew where she was going, Andromeda was running. She was running as far and fast as her body would allow her. She was so frightened that she didn't even watch her feet, causing her to tumble and fall several times. But no matter how hard the fall, she got up and kept going, hoping Ryan was following. She wanted him with her desperately. But as much as she wanted him, there was nothing on earth that could make her go back to the Cornucopia; back to the blood.

xxx

Torrence was more terrified than he had ever been in his life. He could never have imagined that, as terribly frightening they were on the television, they were ten times worse in actual life. He was going to die. That was all his brain was able to process.

Since the cannon fired, everything had moved in slow motion. All the tributes had rushed Cornucopia, while he stood on his platform completely frozen. And he wasn't the only one. The girl from ten, who was only four platforms away, was also unmoving. Both were too frightened to move a muscle.

But something had set the little girl off, and suddenly she was running. Somewhere in his brain, it began to process this, and finally rational thought was available again. As soon as his feet allowed, he took off. He didn't glance at the Cornucopia once, or any of the poor tributes still trapped there by the Careers. Torrence was only focused on getting away. He was so focused, and not paying attention to anything else, he almost did a face plant when his foot got caught.

Glancing back, he was horrified to find a beheaded, bloody corpse was what caught him. _Blood._ It covered the tribute, and had even gotten a little on his shoe. But the boy -was it a boy? He couldn't tell- had a backpack, and something registered in his mind that he would need it to survive. Despite the sick feeling he got in his stomach when he first touched the blood, he knew he needed the purple backpack if he were to survive, and forced himself to grab it.

The feeling of the cold blood nearly drove him over the edge, but with grim determination, he swallowed the bile rising in his throat, and threw the backpack over his should. He could do this. He could do this.

No. He couldn't.

xxx

District Twelve was going to die in the bloodbath, at least as far as Jewel was concerned. Tod may have had other thoughts, but she knew the truth. She had known it from nearly the beginning.

Jewel had been cornered early on by the large tribute from One, and Tod had come to her defence. But his bravery was a wasted effort. Laurant was bigger and stronger than Tod. He'd kill him, then he'd come for her. She was almost positive of that.

But Tod had always had a way of surprising her, and in the arena was no exception. Just when it seemed like he was almost down and out, Tod took Laurant by surprise and lunged forward. Before Laurant could lift his sword in time to block, Tod's had already been driven through his chest. The boy from One let out a loud gasp of agony, and both Jewel and him watched as the massive boy fell down dead.

Jewel had just seen Tod murder someone. She felt as if she should be mortified or repulsed seeing Tod commit such a crime, but she wasn't. She was... happy? Happy that he was alive, and Laurant had died instead of Tod? That had to be it.

She ran forward and crashed into his side, taking him by surprise. His arm wrapped around her comfortingly, but was ushering her away and into the forest, and she followed without hesitation. Jewel wanted to get away more than anything.

When they made it just past the first layer of trees, Tod stopped and swiftly pulled her in for a kiss. And she was more than happy to play along. Somewhere in her mind she wondered if they were on camera, or if the bloodbath was still being filmed. It kinda took away the point if the viewers didn't seem them. But she didn't pull away just in case, and allowed herself to enjoy it while it lasted; enjoy _Tod_ while he lasted. Because no one knew how much time either of them had left.

xxx

Traxxton was in a foul mood. It didn't take a genius to see that, and Dori wanted nothing to do with him. She had seen the two girls evade him earlier, and his now bitter mood was probably a direct result to that. It did nothing to his pride to know that he killed the girl from five. He didn't care. He wanted _their_ blood. Dori was just glad it wasn't her he was blood-lusting after.

As a part of his anger, he had taken hold of the boy from eleven, Berk Boyle, another sibling. Traxxton manhandled him, punching and kicking wherever he pleased, but never actually ending the poor boy's life. He was almost a complete blood-pulp. But Traxxton didn't care. In a swift motion of anger, his hands wrapped around the boy's neck and twisted it until a loud crack was heard, and Berk slumped over.

"Only five tributes dead this year. We're pathetic." Louka said while observing the bodies, and Dori couldn't help but agree. _But_, the bodies were so mutated, mauled, and dismembered that they looked as if they could pass for several other corpses that weren't really there. The illusion wouldn't fool anyone for long, because soon there was a _Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!_ in the sky.

"Well, there would be two more, if Traxxton wasn't so slow and _stupid_." Emily sneered at her district partner.

"_Excuse me bitch?_" Traxxton asked in almost an unbelieving tone, and Dori couldn't believe Emily was willing to pick a fight with her district partner, who was ten times her size.

"The girls from six and eleven both slid out of your grasp. What's the matter _Traxy_? Two little girls too much for you to handle?"

Emily taunted and teased, and all Dori could think was she was the stupidest girl in the world.

"You better watch yourself, _Emmy_. Anything else and you just might loose that tongue of yours. I'm not someone you want to mess with." Traxxton said with a sadistic smile, and Dori was inclined to agree with him on that notion. She wouldn't want to cross him in a million years.

"Bite me Arrwood. That is, if you can. You seem to have trouble hanging onto women."

xxx

From the moment the cannon fired, Tessy knew exactly what she wanted to do. Instead of racing for the Cornucopia like everyone else, she turned and sprinted away from it. She literally did a 'u' turn, and ended up running into a forest. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and the mess at the Cornucopia. So she ran. She ran as far as her legs would take her and then some. She didn't stop until her feet caught on a tree root, sending her tumbling to the forest floor.

Pain. Enormous pain from her right ankle, the one that had caught the root. And everywhere else wasn't feeling too good either. She tried to stand, but pain shooting through her ankle kept it from happening. She fell back down with a muffled 'ugh!'. If she had bitten her tongue so hard to keep from screaming, she could taste blood in her mouth.

But Tessy had always been a determined, stubborn girl, and she didn't give up that easily. She crawled over to the trunk of a tree, and used it as a support. When she was vertically based again, she tested her foot again. The pressure hurt immensely, and she let out a sharp hiss. But her determination caused her to hold the pressure, and working through the pain, it became bearable. Though not without pain, she _could_ move her foot, which had to be a good sign.

She didn't press it anymore, and leaned against the tree, allowing her injured ankle to rest. She tried to stay still and breathe as long as possible. But after around fifteen minutes, she heard noises coming from the South. In a quick panic, Tessy scrambled up the tree, despite protest from her ankle. If it were the Careers, she couldn't be caught on ground level.

As it turned out, it wasn't the Careers at all. It wasn't even _a_ Career. It was the boy from eight. He was walking through the forest, with a bloody backpack slung over his shoulder that was receiving Tessy's envious glares. She wanted it; she would take it. She was simply going to knock him out and take it from him. But she couldn't kill him. No, not if Rosie was possibly watching. She couldn't bare the thought of her little sister seeing her as a cold-blooded killer.

But when she started her descent, she froze in her tracks.

xxx

Aria was pissed. The stupid Career girl from One had stolen her backpack away from her. She was certain she could take the girl one on one, but there were barely any tributes left at the Cornucopia, and Aria didn't want to become a bloodbath victim of the Careers. So she was forced to split before re-attaining her bag. But her effort hadn't been a complete waste; she had managed to swipe a knife off of the idiot girl.

So now she was out looking for a tribute she could take one from. And who was that unlucky tribute? Her district partner. Aria's smiled to herself as she watched Torrence walk along like an idiot. He didn't even have the good sense to watch out for other tributes. She quickly walked up behind him with a grin that rivalled Emily's when she made her first kill.

"Hello partner." She said in almost a sickening tone. Torrence spun around so fast, he nearly tripped over his own feet, causing her to snicker.

"Aria." He whispered in a frightened tone, only causing Aria's smile to grow wider.

"What's the matter Torrence? Are you afraid of me?" She asked, changing her voice from mockery to kindness. Somehow, killing him terrified didn't seem good enough. She wanted him to trust her; _then_ she wanted to kill him. Torrence would soon be eating out of the palm of her hand.

Torrence was obviously still frightened and weary by his lack of volume, so Aria went all in. "Come on, Torrence. We're partners. Do you really think I would kill you? I wouldn't be able to face District Eight ever again if I did." Those words seemed to put him at ease a little, and he allowed Aria to come close to him.

"We should probably check your supplies, to see how long it'll last us. My guess is there's only enough for a few days before we'll have to go foraging on our own." Aria said as she sat down at the trunk of a tree. Torrence nodded, and also sat down, proceeding to inspect the bag. But he made the mistake of turning his back on Aria, something no one should ever do. She quickly leaped up, and with a masochistic grin, brought her knife down into his back. Torrence let out a cry of pain, but it was too late.

"_Goodbye partner._" She sneered before yanking out her knife and driving it through the back of his neck.

xxx

_Boom!_

The cannon startled Ryan. He had thought all the deaths were over for the day. Yet, now another cannon fired, signalling another tribute's death. It was a good reminder that you were never safe in the Hunger Games, and nothing could be predicted.

The next sound he heard didn't come from him, causing him to freeze like a deer in headlights. His eyes scanned around him, and found the girl from nine standing not ten feet in front of him. How had he missed her before?

She was covered with mud and grime, and her blonde hair was tangled with sweat and dirt. Some of her clothes had been tore, giving the appearance she had just had a fight for her life. Either that, or took a bad fall and slide. Her right ankle was being favoured, but she wasn't backing down.

"Give me your backpack." She demanded, but her voice shook slightly at the end. He was about to challenge her for it, but was cut off by the sudden awareness to the dead body in between the two of them. The corpse of a boy, laid covered in blood and a little dirt. Had she killed him? Where was her weapon? And again, _how_ had he missed that?

"Your backpack." She demanded again, this time in a firmer voice. Without a fight, he quickly pulled the backpack off his shoulders and tossed it over, landing it at her feet. He didn't want to become the second victim of Tessa Vanderbilt, the girl who had once reminded him of his Ally. Now he couldn't see any resemblance at all.

She picked it up wearily, never taking her eyes off Ryan. Her eyes finally left him and lingered on the backpack for a moment, before going back to him. "Your little friend, Andromache or something, she went the other way; to the forest on the opposite side of the Cornucopia. You won't find her over here." For a split second, he once again saw the girl that reminded him so much of his Ally.

Ryan looked back in the direction he had come from, trying to decided whether he could trust the girl or not. But when he turned back to Tessy, she was already gone. He didn't have much of a choice, and he knew it. He had to find Andromeda, even if it meant going back to the Cornucopia. So he turned around, and ruefully made his way back the way he had come.

xxx

"Does that pack have any water?" Delaney asked, tossing Myrrah one of the flashlights in her pack. Myrrah began to absent-mindedly search through the pack in her lap. It was really a miracle they had it. If it hadn't been for Meleana, neither the pack _or_ her would be there right now.

The flashlight wasn't completely necessary, but soon it would be. The sun was setting quickly, and they'd soon be out of natural light. It was better to be safe than sorry, as Autumn had often quoted from their parents.

_Autumn._

Myrrah blinked back tears, and tried to distract her mind by refocusing her attention on the backpack. She wasn't going to think about Autumn. Not now, not ever. She couldn't. Not if she wanted to keep her head in the games.

"There's a canteen in here, but it's empty." Myrrah said while shaking said canteen.

Delaney let out a frustrated sigh. "Same thing in this one. Honestly, who gives a canteen with no water? What's up with that?"

Myrrah shrugged and continued half-heartedly searching her pack.

"What about food? Is there any food in either pack?" Rose asked, peering over Delaney's shoulder.

"Just a small loaf of bread, and a few berries." Delaney growled, and Myrrah began pulling out all the food she saw.

"There's... a few apples, a small wheel of cheese, some grain... and cookies?" Myrrah said disbelievingly as she pulled out the small bag. Yes, the Capitol had given them cookies.

"What kind?" Meleana asked while Delaney let out another sigh of frustration.

"Leave it to the Capitol to send us _cookies_ in place of _actual_ protein."

xxx

Everything was dark, and all the Careers were settling down for the night. Ivexonna had taken claim to a sleeping bag, and was currently bundled up tightly in it. The night air was crisp and chilly, so the wool-lined inside was well welcomed. Emily had taken claim to the only tent, much to the chagrin of Traxxton.

Even though she was fairly certain she could share the tent with Emily if she chose to, Ivexonna didn't want to get anywhere close to the girl during the day, much less _sleep_ next to her. And Doris had the same idea, considering her sleeping bag wasn't that far away from Ivexonna's.

As she snuggled in, the Capitol anthem began to play, and their seal shown in the sky. The first face in the sky was her district partner, Laurant Peddler. She had actually witnessed his death at the hands of the district twelve boy, so his face wasn't a shock.

The next faces in the sky were Saddler Grimes and Hans Antine. Neither were really a surprise; they were some of the weakest tributes this year. After them was Erli Jonesi from district six, meaning the soul Henley sister remained alive. Then came Torrence Clark, meaning both seven siblings had survived as well. So Clark had been the mystery cannon. He was the only one not at the bloodbath sight.

The last face was Berk Boyle, the boy who Traxxton had tortured out of anger. No more faces came afterwards, and Boyle's face was eventually replaced with the Capitol seal. The anthem played again before all the lights went out, and once again all that was in the sky were the stars.

Six tributes had died today. Six people Ivexonna had never met before in her life. She hadn't even known Laurant before Reaping Day. Six down, seventeen left to fall before she could go home. Seventeen more people Ivexonna had never known, and would never know. But life worked that way. To survive, she had to kill, in all the irony of the situation.

To avoid bloodshed, she had to cause it.

* * *

**Please review, these reviews will be for ****xDeadPoetsSocietyx, and she deserves to know what a good job she did.**

**Trivia Question: None**

**Answer to previous trivia question:** Corbin was the first to die.

~*Misty*~


	25. To Make A Kill

**Chapter 25: To Make a Kill**

**Career Alliance, Day 2**

Traxxton had first watch duty. He sat with his back to the tree while the others slept. Emily in the sole tent, Ivy and Dori in sleeping bags only feet away, scared to be in the same tent as Emily. Not that he blamed them.

And then there was Louka, the only other boy in the alliance. Louka was still awake, staring at something in his hand. Traxxton rolled his eyes and went back to watching and listening, trying to get comfortable leaning back against a tree. It was pretty much impossible, trees were _not_ comfortable.

There was nothing going on. The other tributes must have had the same idea, get some rest before the new day started.

A new set of snores entered the stillness of the air. Trax looked over to see that Louka had his head tilted in a weird position. Trax was now the only one awake.

He listened to the snoring of the girls. While Emily's were loud obnoxious snorts, Dori's was more childlike; small and quiet. And Ivy, well, hers' varied; sometimes it was loud, and sometimes it was soft. Sometimes she wouldn't snore at all. It was as if she couldn't make up her mind on if she wanted to annoy Trax or not with her snoring.

Traxxton had wanted to go out hunting, he didn't want to give the stupid tributes a chance to run and hide. But the girls looked peaked and tired. Trax knew what girls were like when they were cranky. Actually, even when girls _weren't_ cranky, they were a pain to be around. He should have just stuck with Louka; the girls were just going to hold him back. And he wanted them to be fresh for when they went on the prowl.

At least Laurant was gone; Laurant was the only other tribute that Trax had been worried about. Laurant would have been the only one strong enough to take down Trax. Now there was no one stronger then Trax. He was the top dog. He smirked, he liked being _numero uno_.

Trax rummaged through the packs that they had secured from the Cornucopia; luckily, they had gotten most of the supplies, and most of the weapons. The other tributes were at a _huge_ disadvantage.

He found a pair of night vision goggles and strapped them on. The images around him cleared instantly and he was able to see every fine detail of every tree. There were tons of trees; thick trunks with damp leaves, branches and sticks galore.

He thought about the other tributes. The one from Three wouldn't last long if she kept tripping over her own feet. There was _no way_ she'd be able to survive in a forest with roots littering the ground. Fives were both dead, and the remaining Six would be dead soon; she was a weakling, just like her older sister before her. He constantly wondered how her idiot brother had managed to survive, how he'd managed to skirt through the games and only kill one other. He was _not_ going to let his sister win the same way.

They, the Careers, had the biggest alliance of five people, but he had watched a group of four girls run away. At least they were all weak tributes, the four of them wouldn't last long. In fact, the huge alliance would probably be their downfall.

It got darker and darker with each passing minute. The stars sparkled at him between the cracks in the leaves, and the moon was huge and bright.

He should probably wake up one of the others, (there were five of them for a reason), so they could take turns with the watch. Trax needed his sleep too. But he didn't trust any of them. _Especially_ not his district partner. Emily would be the first to turn on him, that much was certain. He had to make sure that he killed her before she got him. With Laurant gone, he was most worried about Emily. But he knew he could take her on.

He yawned, and he knew that it was time to get some sleep. He quickly went over to Louka and shook him awake.

"Mmm, sleepy, go away," Louka muttered as his head rolled to the other side. Trax _almost_ laughed at how stupid the kid looked.

"Your turn," Trax said as he shook the boy again.

"I'm sleeping Lindi," Louka said, his eyes fluttered, on the cusp of awake and asleep.

Trax didn't know who Lindi was, and he really didn't care.

"It's not Lindi," Trax growled back, "It's your turn, so wake up." Trax would have been fine continuing on with the watch, but his word was rule, and there was no way that Louka was going to get away with not obeying Trax.

Louka finally realized where he was, "Fine," he said, getting up and making himself comfortable.

Trax laid himself down and was soon asleep.

Trax was woken up by a tapping on his shoulder. _Tap, tap. Tap, tap._

"Go away," he muttered, but the tapping continued.

"Wake up," _tap, tap._

Trax had no idea who it was, it was a feminine voice, he had no sisters and his mother was too frightened of him to wake him up.

"Go away," he repeated.

"No," the voice replied, "Wake up, wake up."

Trax opened his eyes and stared into the orbs of the girl whose name he knew, a name on the tip of his tongue, but couldn't remember exactly who she was.

Then he realized what was going on and where he was. He was in the Hunger Games and Emily was waking him up.

"What time is it?" He asked as he sat up with a start.

"No idea, no one here has a watch," Emily shrugged. Trax didn't find that funny at all. He stood up and stretched.

"Let's get going, we have tributes to hunt. Only six died yesterday, there are too many left."

"That just gives us more odds to find one today," Dori said from the ground where she was rolling up the sleeping bag.

"Right, well let's get going, we don't want them to get to far ahead."

"Where do you think we are?" Ivy asked.

"Rainforest, see the rain," Emily, _oh_-so-graciously pointed out.

"_Duh!_" Ivy shot back.

Trax stepped in before Ivy and Emily could get in yet another argument. This was going to be fun._ Not. _The girls were way too up in each others throat. Not for the first time, Trax was glad he didn't have any sisters. Girls were such bitches.

"Alright guys," he said, stepping in between the girls.

"So what's the plan, _oh_ fearless leader?" Dori asked.

"We go find the others."

"Great, let's go," Ivy said excitedly, she grabbed a backpack and slung it over her shoulder, and started walking away.

"Not so fast Ivy," Trax said. Ivy lowered her eyes at him.

"It's _Ivexonna_!" She still hated that nickname, but he didn't care. He ignored her like usual.

"We need someone to stay here and guard our camp and supplies," he explained, staring at Emily.

"It's not going to be me. Why are you looking at me?" Emily shot back, "I want in on the action, I want out there, I want to fight."

"NO!" Trax said, getting in her face, she didn't step backwards. His word was final, his word was law. When he said Emily was going to watch the stuff and guard the camp, then that meant that it was going to be Emily that did that.

Emily stood her ground, she wasn't going to let some douche tell her what to do.

"No, I'm going, you can get someone else to watch. In fact, you know what, _you _can watch. _You _can be on guard duty. We don't need you, we're _fine_ without you. In fact, we'd probably do better _without you_. You would just hold us back."

The other two girls were trying hard to hold back their laughter.

Trax glared at her, his eyes lowered, his nose flared, and his lips thinned.

"YOU, are going to watch. _You _are going to stand guard because I told you to."

"Again, with the 'because I said so'," Emily shot back, her hands on her hips, "I don't think so. I'm going with you, whether you like it or not."

"Well, _someone_ has to watch camp," Trax said. The others were having fun watching Trax and Emily argue yet again. The two of them couldn't have a peaceful minute, they just loved to argue. It was rather entertaining to the others. Trax wasn't having a fun time at the moment. Why wouldn't that stupid girl listen to him? Didn't she know how dangerous he was?

"Nose goes," Dori said, her finger flying to her nose. Louka followed suit. The others just stared at them in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Its 'Nose goes', it's a game we always play in Four," she tried to explain.

They were still confused, they had no idea what she was going on about.

Dori sighed and rolled her eyes, "It's a game. When there's something that no one wants to do, then someone says _nose goes_ and touches his nose, the last person to touch his nose has to do it. Like, I don't want to patrol, no one does. So I said nose goes, I touched my nose, I don't have to do it. Louka touched his nose, he doesn't have to do it. So out of you three, whoever touches their nose last has to patrol."

Emily and Ivy already had their fingers on their nose. Trax didn't.

"The rules of the game have spoken, Trax. _You're_ on patrol duty," Dori said, taking over just like she wanted to.

Trax wasn't happy, not in the least bit, but he knew that he had been beaten.

"Fine, but you guys better come back with evidence that you killed someone!" Trax was livid that they had managed to get the upper hand. Stupid people. He would show them.

"Who would you like it to be?" Dori asked sweetly.

"I don't care," Trax growled. "Get out of my sight."

Dori shrugged and led the others away. Trax was soon by himself watching the camp, pulling patrol duty. Life flipping _sucked_.

Trax paced impatiently. He hated waiting, he'd never really been a patient person.

He listened for the cannon to signal the death of another tribute, but after what seemed like hours, none came.

He was bored and frustrated and wanted to be out hunting. Stupid Dori and her manipulation. He would get her back, oh yes, he would. Everyone thought that she was so sweet and innocent, she wasn't.

He went through their things again, they had taken most of the weapons, but had left him a spear, (which was admittedly better then nothing), and he spent the next hour practicing with it, just daring another tribute to come closer. But none came. He was alone. No tributes, no animals, no nothing. Just him and his spear. He was getting bored. He wanted action. He was about to say to hell with patrolling and go out on his own but then something happened.

A cannon shot rang out, loud and clear, causing Trax to stop and wonder who it was for.

It wasn't long before the rest of the alliance came back. There was blood on Ivy's cheeks and Dori was pale. Emily looked like she was about to be sick and Louka's eyes were vacant.

"What happened? Who died?" Trax asked, determined to get the answer from one of them, but none came.

Instead, they collapsed into a pile, tired, worn out. Trax stood above them, towering over them, trying to get an answer from them.

"Who was it?" He repeated himself, a broken record.

"It was bad," Louka finally said.

"Heartbreaking," Dori put in.

"Awful to watch," Emily said, her eyes downcast, she headed over to her tent which was miraculously still standing.

It began to rain, washing away tears, sweat and blood, but not the pain of what the four of them had just seen.

The anthem began to play before Trax got his answer from them. It didn't matter anymore, he would know soon enough when the picture was shown.

Only one tonight, the solo image of Tod Halder shone brightly in the sky.

Trax turned on them, "A Twelve, you killed a measly Twelve? They're the easiest to murder."

Dori sniffled, "He was in love with Jewel. You should have seen her face when we killed him, she was heartbroken. It was awful, just awful."

"Who cares Dori, she'll be dead soon anyway," Trax shot back. "It doesn't matter, she'll join him soon."

"She would have too, if Dori over here could have gotten over her fear and struck before she got away," Emily said, disgusted. Dori shot her a look.

"Well you were the one torturing Tod," Dori shot back at her.

"I wasn't," Emily started to defend herself, but the looks that the other three shot at her cut her off.

"Didn't you ever learn not to play with your food?" Ivy asked.

"Playing with food is fun though," Trax put in. "So what happened?"

It was Louka who answered. "Ivy and Emily decided to have some fun, it got too far, Emily stabbed Tod, he was bleeding out, but not dead, I killed him, to end his pain."

"You're too soft," Trax growled. "You need to man up, you're a Career after all, start acting like one.

"I'll guard tomorrow," Louka said, as he sat down on the ground. He was exhausted and ready to pass out. He had seen Jewel's expression when the light in Tod's eyes had gone out. He had felt bad for delivering the final blow to Tod, but there was nothing he could do now. He just hoped that no one would kill him, because Lindi's expression would be the same one that Jewel had worn when Tod's cannon was shot. Louka couldn't abandon Lindi like Tod had left Jewel. There was no way that Louka was going to abandon his fiancé or his unborn child. They both needed him, and he needed them.

Tod Halder was dead.

Seven dead in two days. Who would be next?

"I'll take first watch again," Trax said as the others settled down for the night, exchanging food and small talk. They didn't reply.

To make a kill, one had to be indifferent.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **How many sisters did Colt have?

**Previous trivia answer**: none

_~*Misty*~_


	26. To Roast A Marshmallow

**Chapter 26: To Roast a Marshmallow**

**Girl Power Alliance: Day 3**

One time when Rose was a little girl, and her parents, brother, and sister were still alive, they went on a camping trip. It was when the five of them were still alive, a happy family.

Her father decided to take them on a trip, a camping trip, just in the backyard of course. They had a huge yard, full of trees and rocks and semi-flat grass. It wasn't the proper camping experience without sleeping on a rock and waking up with a knob in your back. At least, that's what her dad said.

So that weekend, after class, they all filed into the back yard and made a shelter. A proper shelter, with wood and leaves and anything else they could find out there.

They made a fire, Rose and Casey had gone out to find wood that wasn't wet from the rainstorm the night before. Dynami helped their father set up the fire, they made the flames go super high.

They roasted marshmallows to make s'mores. It was the first time that Rose had ever had one of those. Her father had saved up for weeks to have enough money to buy the chocolate. There was enough for them to have four each. Although, her father let Rose have one of his, so she had five.

Yet, she still wanted another, because they were so delicious. She knew why they were called that now.

They lay by their shelter, wrapped up snug in their sleeping bags while they looked up at the stars.

Her father pointed out each constellation, Rose tried to commit them to memory. The big dipper, the little dipper. _O'something_ or other.

It was the safest and most secure that she had ever felt. Lying there with her mother's arms around her, Casey's feet over hers, and her brother and father laughing and talking. They were all having a good time.

It was her family, and she liked being with them.

This was absolutely nothing like camping with her family.

Camping with Myrrah, Delaney and Meleana, there was nothing like it whatsoever.

First of all, Rose had forgotten how to make a shelter. Delaney was clueless. Myrrah was clueless and Meleana was clueless. All four of them had no idea what was going on. And their shelter thingamajigger looked dangerous.

The other three were snug as a bug in a rug (or something like that) while Rose took watch. The other three had already taken their turn, and now it was Rose's time to try and stay awake and make sure that nothing dangerous was headed their way.

First watch and last watch were always the two easiest, it was the middle watches that were the most difficult and Rose was glad that she had last watch.

It was almost morning and she would be waking them up soon. They would fight over the last cookie and decide what to do. But until then, she would let them sleep a little bit longer.

So she looked up at the sky. The stars were gone, the sun was coming up and the moon was going down, saying goodbye as they passed each other.

She pondered eating the last cookie but knew that the other three would not be happy if she munched on it.

There was a noise coming behind her, the first she had heard, and she hurried into the shelter to wake the others up.

She would need backup if there was another tribute around.

"Shh," she whispered, putting a finger to her lips as the others woke with a start and tired to remember where they were.

It was day three of the Games, and they hadn't encountered any problems since escaping from the Blood bath and they were all on edge, wondering when the next skirmish would come. Wondering when the Gamemakers would drive them into the path of another tribute.

"What is it?"

"I heard something," Rose explained, the four of them put their ears to the wall of their helpless shelter, listening, but they didn't hear anything.

"It was probably just the wind," Delaney said as she rummaged through the pack, looking for something to eat, "Hey, where's the last cookie?' She turned to Rose, "did you eat the last cookie?"

"I swear I didn't," Rose whispered back.

"Well it was there when I went to bed," Delaney shot back, she had had the watch before Rose, and it was apparent that Delaney was cranky when woken up.

"You must have had it."

"Stop arguing," Myrrah whispered.

The four girls exchanged looks of blame, but none of them coughed up to stealing the cookie.

"Ooh, found it," Delaney said, "sorry." Rose glared at her. Delaney ignored her as she broke the cookie in half and then broke each half into half and distributing each quarter among them.

"Some breakfast," Myrrah said as she took a bite.

"Its better then nothing," Rose pointed out, as she ate it crumb by crumb, savoring each one.

"Mm," Meleana's was already gone, she didn't know how to savor.

"Might as well make it last," Delaney was following Rose's example.

The girls had forgotten why they had been woken up before the sun was high up in the sky. Instead, they did what all girls did upon waking up in the morning.

They ran their fingers through their hair and complained about their makeup and appearance.

"Argh, I think I'm getting a pimple appearing," Meleana complained, Myrrah peered at her face.

"No, you're good, it's just dirt," Myrrah said.

"I'm going to have so many pimples, my face will never go back to its flawless self," Delaney complained. Rose rolled her eyes and got up, she didn't care about her face as much as Delaney did.

"We need to find a water source," Myrrah said as she joined Rose outside.

"It's the rainforest," Meleana pointed out, "it rains, like, all the time. When the rain comes, we'll fill our empty canteen."

So they waited for the rain. But none came. Not a single drop.

"I'm thirsty," Delaney complained, "and hungry."

"The Gamemakers hate us," Rose muttered. Meleana agreed.

"We have to find a water source, we need water to survive."

They agreed, so they packed up and dissembled camp, making it look like no one had ever been there. It even looked even better then it did before they had gotten a hold of it.

They started on their journey looking for a stream or a river, or something so they could get clean water.

"One of us has to have a sponsor."

"Right, one sponsor is going to provide water for four girls, I don't think so."

They had to get their minds off of their current position. So they began to play a game, trying to distract themselves from the dangers.

"I spy with my little eyes, something…yellow," Myrrah said as she led them.

"The sun?" Delaney responded as they walked, careful to watch out for the roots. Myrrah and Rose were in front, Delaney and Meleana were behind and Delaney had to constantly steer Meleana over the roots. Meleana had already tripped twelve times. Delaney was keeping a count.

"How did you know?"

Delaney shrugged, "Good guesser?"

The others laughed quietly. They knew that they were on screen, that every move of theirs was being filmed. They had to be careful, watchful for any trap that might be in the arena. It was life or death, other tributes were out there, maybe stalking them, watching their every move.

"What type of animals do you think are out there?" Rose asked. "There weren't many last year."

"No idea," Myrrah replied, "but I'm sure there are some good traps out there, to make up for the lack of them last year."

They trekked on, wondering, watching, thinking.

Myrrah found the first trap. She was in front, her right foot was in the air, about to take a next step. But instead of hitting ground like she thought she would, she hit dead air instead, disappeared in front of their eyes.

"MYRRAH!" Meleana shouted, glad that it wasn't her, but still frightened beyond belief.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, running to the hole where Myrrah had disappeared into.

There was no answer.

The three girls called her name, all the while listening for a cannon to signal her death.

"I'm okay," Myrrah finally called up to them.

"We'll get you up," Rose assured her, running around looking for a vine or a rope or something.

"Hurry," Myrrah said, "I think there's something down here."

Rose was glad that it wasn't her down there, she was glad that she was still on solid ground with Meleana and Delaney, but she also felt bad for Myrrah, down there all by herself.

"AHH," Myrrah shrieked, "get me out NOW!"

"What is it? What's down there?" Meleana asked, shivering as she conjured up the worst possible thing. Actually, just being down there would be awful. She was claustrophobic, she hated being in tight, dark spaces. And that hole where Myrrah was trapped was certainly a tight, dark space.

She was going into a panic thought just thinking about it. A few years ago, Meleana had gotten stuck in a tube. Her older sister had been watching her -well, she was _supposed_ to be watching her- but Karla was never good at babysitting. So Meleana had snuck away, wondering just how far she could get without being caught. And she found herself at the construction site in town.

Somehow she had gotten stuck in a plastic tube and her lungs constricted and she couldn't breath.

She passed out in the tube because she was so frightened and woke up to find her mother hovering over her, like a scared mother hen worried about her chick.

Meleana had been majorely claustrophobic ever since that day. And she felt a panic attack coming on just thinking about Myrrah down there by herself.

Rose came back with a vine and they fed it down the hole.

Melena felt a tug that meant Myrrah had grabbed hold of it, and the three of them pulled with all their might.

Myrrah appeared, dirt on her face, a frown on her lips, her eyes were scared and frightened.

"Thanks," she babbled, "I thought I was going to die down there."

"You're safe now," Rose assured her, giving her a hug. "It'll be okay."

"For now," Meleana pointed out, "who knows about tomorrow."

It began to rain fat drops of water, hitting the tops of their heads and their bare skin. They pointed their faces upwards and opened their mouths, catching the water between their lips.

It felt so good on their parched throats.

"Stop," Myrrah said first, common sense coming back to her. The others looked at her in confusion. "We've wanted it to rain all day, and now it does, something is up, they want us to lower our guard."

Her logic made sense. They whirled around, wondering what trap was waiting for them now.

Was it a mutated animal? Another tribute?

"We should get out of here," Meleana said, making a break for it, and falling flat on her face.

Delaney reached down to help her up.

There was a noise, similar to what Rose had heard earlier.

"Run?"

"Run."

They ran.

"Is it just me, or is it super hot right now?" Meleana asked as she tried to watch where she was going. The branches were out to get her though and she stumbled a few times, luckily she hadn't had another nosedive.

Her feet were burning, as if the ground was on fire.

"It's not just you," Rose shouted back.

"RUN!" Myrrah yelled at them. Flames were now licking at their feet.

It was a forest fire, and it was raging angrily.

The Gamemaker's loved their fire; there was always _some_ sort of fire trick each year. It usually never happened this early in the Games though. Guess they were defying the rule book.

The four of them ran, Meleana falling farther and farther behind as she tripped and stumbled. Her clumsiness was definitely a curse right now.

At least Delaney was having trouble as well. Myrrah and Rose were way ahead of them.

Delaney ran like her late sister; she was slow and out of shape. Funny, Meleana had pegged Delaney as a runner.

Rose and Myrrah were soon out of view, Meleana hoped that they had gotten out of the fire, she just wished she was out of it as well.

Delaney grabbed Meleana's arm and they pushed through the flames together, trying not to give in to the pain on their heels.

"This isn't fun anymore," Delaney whispered as they ran. Meleana was sure that she had heard wrong.

"It's not supposed to be fun," Meleana whispered back.

They heard a shriek. "That sounded like Rose," Delaney said. They picked up their pace, fighting through the flames and finally reaching a patch with no angry red wall of hot burning fire.

Rose and Myrrah were locked in a fight with a giant boa, it was constricted around Myrrah, closing around her body and cutting off her air supply.

Rose was trying her hardest to kill the snake and free Myrrah, but to no avail. She was losing the battle.

Delaney and Meleana jumped in to help.

"We could sure use that fire now," Delaney grunted as she tugged. Poor Myrrah; first a black hole, then a snake. _Someone_ wanted her dead.

"Snake s'more, sounds delicious," Rose muttered as she found a stick and began to beat the snake.

It hissed.

Somehow, the three of them managed to untangle Myrrah, and she fell to the ground clutching at her neck as she struggled to breathe again.

They watched the boa slither off to where the fire had been raging.

"I hope it burns," Myrrah gasped.

The four of them were safe, for now.

To roast a marshmallow, one had to have a fire.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Who won the 51st games?

**Previous trivia answer**: Colt had 5 sisters. Nat, Shyla, Delaney and Tisha and Tori. Tisha and Tori were twins who died when they were 8.

_~*Misty*~_


	27. To Observe The Others

**Chapter 27: To Observe the Others**

**District 10, Day 3 still**

Romy was all by herself. She was scared and frightened and just wanted to find Ryan, her only friend in the Games. But it was day three in the arena and it was almost over and she _still_ hadn't found Ryan yet! At least she had most of the arena staked out. She knew that over in the far north was a small stream with dirty water (she wasn't sure if it was safe to drink or not, she hadn't taken any chances). She knew that in the northwest area there was a tree that had been struck by lightening and made a good hiding place. She hadn't found any traps yet, but knew that they were out there.

He had to be around somewhere, she knew that he was still alive. There had been six cannons on the first day, and one yesterday. None today. Well...not yet at least. Ryan was somewhere around, looking for her. She just had to find him before someone else did.

Too bad there were no cell phones allowed in the arena. She really wished she had a beeper on him or something. Or a magic map that showed where everyone was at every single second.

They all had trackers in them, the Gamemakers knew where they all were at every single second, but Romy didn't have access to that information. She had no idea where anyone else was, unfortunately. She wished that she did, it would make life so much easier.

She had been walking for days. She would sleep for a few minutes at a time, she was too nervous to sleep for longer then that. She hadn't run into a single soul, not a single tribute or a single muttation.

They had to be out there, somewhere. And the lack of presence didn't make Romy feel any better. She knew that the Gamemakers were vicious people, as they sat in the comfort of an air-conditioned room with food brought on a whim and tortured the tributes that they had left. Romy had to watch her every step, had to keep an eye on every tree, because the Gamemaker's could spring something on her at any second.

Romy wondered what was going on with the others. Were there any fights going on at the moment? Were the cameras focused on someone else, or were they focused on her? Couldn't be on her, there was nothing excited going on with her. She was just walking. How boring could she be? She'd probably put the sponsors to sleep in less then a minute. And the President didn't want that, no, he certainly didn't. He wanted action and death. And that wasn't her, not yet.

She had no idea where she was, but _really_ wished that she did,

There was a noise from behind her. Romy turned around, startled. What was out there? She looked around her wildly; there was a branch to her left that was protruding out of the ground, and there was a tree to her right that was crooked, with branches in a 'y' shape.

Should she run? Hide? Call out?

There were way too many options, too many consequences that could occur. Now was not the time to make a mistake.

So she stood there, still as a statute, wondering who was hunting her.

Where was Ryan when she needed him? Why had she run from the Cornucopia without making sure that he was behind her? They were an alliance; she shouldn't have gone off without him. It was her fault, and she was being punished.

There was another noise. She concentrated on listening to it, it sounded like footsteps. Animal? No, human footsteps. There was another tribute out there, very close, watching her.

She wondered if it was friend or foe. The odds were on foe, she didn't have many friends here.

Her stomach rumbled aloud. She was _starving_. It was going to give her away! Damn stomach. Didn't it know that she didn't have time to feed it? That any sound could give her away.

"Quiet," she hissed at her stomach as it rumbled again, loud enough that the whole world could probably hear it. Her mouth watered, she would kill for a banana milkshake right now. Even a strawberry milkshake would do, or a strawberry-banana one. But banana was her absolute favorite. Just add a sprinkle of cinnamon and nutmeg, and it was to _die_ for.

"Romy?"

Her stomach relaxed and she sighed in relief. _Ryan._

"Oh, Romy, it is you!" Ryan ran over to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Where have you been?"

"Where have _I _been?" Romy shot back, "I've been here in this arena looking for you. Where have you been?"

"Same place," Ryan admitted, "I've been in the arena looking for you. This place is huge, it's a jungle out there."

"Have you had any run-ins with anyone?" Romy asked as the two of them walked through the trees, careful to watch out for any traps that might be waiting for them.

"Jewel and Tod," Ryan said. There was something in his voice, something that made Romy stop and listen. She put a hand on his shoulder. The two of them were the same exact height. "It was bad Romy, I managed to escape before the Careers got to us. And by escape, I mean I climbed a tree. I saw it all."

Last night Romy had seen Tod's photo in the sky, he had died. Romy had nothing against Jewel and Tod, in fact, she had rather liked them when she had met them at the training center. And she had felt bad when she saw his photo and realized that he was gone. But that made it one less that she had to kill, she was that much closer to going home.

"Which Careers?" Romy asked, sitting down on the ground with her back against a tree.

"That was the strange part. It was the girls and one of the boys, the one from Four…what is his name…?"

"Louka," Romy informed him, "he's the one with the pregnant fiancé."

"Right, him. Well, the Career from Two wasn't there."

"Trax? The leader? The mean one who is always arguing with someone?"

"You know way too much about the other tributes."

"Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer," Romy said as she played with the dirt. "It's good to know things about your enemies, it helps you get into their heads and mess with them and discredit them."

"Right… Well, Trax wasn't there, one of the girls was calling the shots. I can't remember which girl it was though."

"What did she look like?" Romy asked, crossing her legs and tucking a strand of black hair behind her ears.

"I don't know, does it matter?"

"Of course it matters! We need to know which one is calling the shots. See, if it's Ivy calling the shots then she's going to make mistakes, she's not perfect. And if it's Emily, then she's going to be more reckless, because she's revenge-crazed. But if it's Dori, then we're in trouble, because she's the most level headed of them all."

"You're too observant for your own good," Ryan said, finally collapsing down on the ground next to her.

"It'll help us survive," Romy pointed out. "So tell me what happened."

So he did. Ryan told her all about the scene that he had seen last night while perched in the tree, front row seats. He told her how Louka and the girls ambushed Jewel and Tod, how Ivy and Emily decided to torture the two of them. Emily stabbed Tod multiple times in the back, not in fatal spots, but boy did it look painful. Ryan explained how Louka tried to stop them, how Jewel tried to run and Dori grabbed her, twisting Jewel's arm and breaking it. Jewel was helpless to save Tod. Ryan told Romy how Tod tried not to scream out in pain so he wouldn't hurt Jewel anymore, and how Jewel burried her eyes in her hands so she wouldn't have to watch. And finally, Ryan said that Louka killed Tod out of pity, to put him out of his misery.

Romy blinked back tears as the story came to a conclusion. What an awful thing to witness, to be a part of, and she was glad that she hadn't been there.

Her stomach grumbled, she patted it, trying to reassure it that she would feed it soon. "You don't happen to have any food, do you?"

Ryan grinned at her, "Of course I do, Romy." He reached into a backpack that Romy had noticed earlier, but had forgotten bout.

"You're my hero!" she grinned, grabbing for the granola bar that he held out for her.

"That's Ally's line," he said, pulling out another bar for himself. He ripped it open with his teeth.

"I'm reading her lines for her," Romy said. "I'm the understudy."

Ryan cracked a smile and chuckled. Romy was good at making him laugh. He was glad that he had her for company. He felt bad for the ones who didn't have an alliance, who didn't have someone watching their back.

Although at the moment, Romy's back was being protected by the tree. It was her front that was exposed.

"I feel better," Romy said as she polished off the last bite of granola bar. She was still hungry, but it would tide her over for a little bit. Until she could get something better at least. Doubtful that there was a tofu salad here though. More like raw chicken hide, if anything. Yuck.

"You want a salad, don't you?"

"Filled to the brim with tofu," Romy admitted.

Before Ryan could say anything, a silver parachute fell into her lap. She tenderly undid the straps and found a salad waiting for her, with chunks of tofu, walnuts and citrus slices.

"'Dear Romy, enjoy this salad, sincerely, MicesAndRices.'"

"Who are mices and rices?" Ryan asked.

Romy shrugged, "No idea, but she sent me salad, so she's alright in my book."

"So you have a sponsor, good for you."

"I'm sure you have one too Ryan; you're good looking, you're smart and sweet, there _has_ to be someone out there rooting for you."

Just then, another silver parachute fell from the sky, falling into his lap. Romy shot him a look that said _Told you so._

He unwrapped it, and was rewarded with a full canteen. "Good, we needed a canteen," he took a swig of water and offered it to her. Romy still had her mouth filled with an orange segment. The juices slid down her chin and she licked it, determined not to let a drop go to waste.

He read the card that was with the canteen, "'Don't drink it all at once, Sincerely PrincessPom.'"

"Those Capitol people have some _strange_ names," Romy said between bites.

"They probably think the same thing," Ryan pointed out.

"Want a bite of salad?" She held out the bowl and he grabbed a chunk of lettuce with his fingers. "I would tell you to wash your hands, but we have no sink or soap."

"A few germs won't kill me," Ryan said, licking his fingers, causing Romy to roll her eyes.

"No, but Gamemaker germs might," Romy laughed, deep and throaty. A walnut piece went flying out of her mouth, hitting the tree standing opposite of them.

"Did you hear that?" Ryan asked urgently, Romy looked at him, he looked scared. Her heart began to speed up.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" they heard a voice say. Ryan and Romy exchanged a look. Romy gulped, there was someone out there. Someone who wanted to hurt them. They weren't alone anymore.

"Run!" Ryan advised her, though it was more of a command. They stood up and ran, Romy's only regret was that she didn't finish her salad. "Who is it?" Ryan asked as their feet pounded against the ground.

"No idea," Romy gasped.

"Weren't you the expert on the other tributes?"

"Just keep running!" she said exclaimed. She had no idea where they were at the moment, all she saw were trees. She hadn't been over in this area yet, she hadn't staked it out to see what traps might be over in this area. And that didn't make her feel any safer.

She wished she knew for certain which tribute was chasing them. It was a male, it wasn't either of the Careers, at least, it hadn't sounded like Trax or Louka. This left Thorn, Silas, or Virus. She hoped that it was either Thorn or Virus, Ryan and Romy could take either of them on. But Silas, he was the toughest tribute out of the three of them. Silas scared her the most; he was weird, not right in the head, and those were always the ones to watch out for. The unstable ones were always the tricky ones.

There was a boom, and Romy was knocked off her feet.

"ROMY!" She heard Ryan shout as she fell to the ground and hit her head on a branch.

Her last thought was that it hadn't been Silas, it had been _Virus_. Then, everything went dark.

To observe the other tributes, she had to keep them all straight.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **Who was Tamisicous and why did she die?

**Previous trivia answer**: Ritch won the 51st games.

_~*Misty*~_


	28. To Be Indifferent

**Chapter 27: To Be Indifferent**

**Aria Meneme: Still Day 3**

Aria Meneme jumped as the world vibrated, it was as if a bomb had gone off or something. A loud noise echoed around the arena. The trees had shaken, and branches had fallen from the trunks.

Her ears were still ringing.

It had to have been a bomb; there was smoke in the distance, and she could hear shouts from the other tributes, though which ones she wasn't sure. It didn't matter, she was the strongest of any of them, she could kill them all with her eyes closed.

She had found a grove of trees down in the south end, and it didn't seem like any of the other tributes were in that area. There was a stream of fresh water, and squirrels a plenty. Her stomach was pleasantly filled and her throat was nice and moist. She was well off.

It was time to go on the hunt, time to go see what was going on with the other tributes. She had left them alone for a few days to give them a false sense of security, but now she was out for blood. Now it was time to make them sing in pain.

She smiled just thinking about what was yet to come.

Aria jumped to the ground from her perch in the tree. She slung the pack over her shoulder and gripped her knife tightly in her left hand. She was right handed, but the other tributes didn't know that. She was so brilliant with a knife, it didn't matter which hand it was in. But she found that when she fought with her left hand, then the person she was fighting usually switched over to the left hand as well, giving her an advantage.

She was as quiet as a hunting lion as she stalked the forest, looking for the other tributes. She didn't care which one she ran into first.

Then it began to rain. AGAIN. She bit her lower lip and tried not to panic.

_It's okay, _she told herself as she made her own path. _It's just rain, it won't hurt me_.

But she didn't believe herself. She had always hated the rain, even before Lix had drowned in the lake. Her mother used to love the rain, she would lie in bed and just listen to the pitter patter that it made when it fell on the roof top.

The rain made Aria tense up. She hated hearing it, hating feeling it on her bare skin. Aria rarely took showers and baths because she hated the feel of water on her skin. Instead, she bathed in perfume and deodorant. Her hair was always greasy because she couldn't get up the strength to be in the water long enough to clean it.

Whenever it rained back home, she would hurry to shelter. She had always hated getting caught in it, and she always carried an umbrella wherever she would go. Everyone had a security blanket, an item that they had to make them feel safe, an umbrella was hers. It was gray and ratty, had seen many years, but it was hers, and the only thing she loved in the world.

She had no umbrella now. And it had been raining off and on for the past few days, and she hated that. At least the trees weren't pine, that was one good thing. They were ceiba trees; huge things with huge branches that protruded out of the ground.

She wasn't sure how she had known that, it was just one of those random pieces of information that her brain had soaked up.

The rain pooled on the leaves, and would fall down in a puddle once the leaf got too weak to hold it. Aria had been drenched several times already because a leaf released it right as she walked underneath it.

She would _kill_ for an umbrella right about now. Well, she would kill in general.

The rain was washing away the smoke, but she was getting closer to where it had originated.

She ran into them without warning. The two from Ten were both on the ground. The girl was out, Aria wasn't sure if she was unconscious or dead. She hadn't heard a cannon fire, but it might have gone off when the bomb had gone off.

The boy was hovering over the girl, he seemed genuinely concerned about her.

Aria rolled her eyes, it was never good to become attached to someone. He would learn his lesson soon enough, just like everyone else did.

They had no idea that Aria was behind them, that she had a knife in her hand. They were the perfect prey.

Aria took a careful step forward, watching the ground to make sure that she didn't make a single noise. She didn't want to alert the boy of her whereabouts.

Whoever had set off the bomb still had to be around somewhere, and she congratulated whichever tribute it was who knew how to build a bomb. It definitely hadn't of been the Gamemakers who had put in the bomb. They didn't do things like that. They liked to send in mutated monkeys who liked to tear the tributes limb from limb like peeling bananas.

It had to of been one of the tributes from 3, probably the boy. The girl was too clumsy to deal with dynamite.

And where there was one bomb, there was probably more. Aria should probably get out of there before anymore were set off, but she had the perfect opportunity to kill two tributes. But if the tribute who set off the bombs figured out that his targets were still alive, he wouldn't be happy.

Aria lifted up her left hand and brought it back, lining it up with Ryan's back. She was going to throw it. She had a perfect aim. She knew that she could do it, kill him in one strike.

But something struck her first, a rock to the back of her head. She crumpled to the ground, her face hitting hard.

She blinked as she tried to get clear her head. What had just happened? Aria Meneme did _not_ get taken down by a measly rock. Who had it been? Because that tribute was going to die, right now, right here.

She slowly got to her feet and took in her surroundings. The Ten boy was fervently trying to get the Ten girl to wake up so they could leave.

Aria turned and found herself face to face with the girl from Twelve. She had dried tear stains on her cheeks, and her eyes were still red and puffy. Her hair was a mess, as if it hadn't been washed or combed in years. She looked like a girl who had just lost the love of her life. The boy from Twelve had died yesterday. That was why one shouldn't fall in love. Love was pointless, and painful, and it hurt everyone who was unlucky enough to think they found their soul mate. Well, it was time for the girl to join her boyfriend in the afterlife.

Aria flashed her knife.

"You ready to have some fun?" Aria smiled at her.

"Does fun include me slicing your cheeks open?" Twelve smiled back, her eyes sparkling. She pulled up a sword, leaning forward as she tried to get used to the weight. Her arms shook as she aimed it at Aria.

Aria just laughed. The Twelve had no _idea_ what she was doing, and she was too weak to handle such a heavy weapon.

This was going to be a piece of cake. Preferably chocolate cake with ganache, and plain vanilla bean ice cream. Nothing too fancy.

"So Twelve, how do you want to die?"

"My name is Jewel, and I want to die of old age, in my sleep, with my husband, my children, and my grandchildren by my side."

"Aw," Aria said sarcastically, "that's so sweet. But unfortunately, that's not possible."

Aria and Jewel circled each other. Jewel had the long sword that she couldn't hold properly, and Aria had a short knife.

Ryan watched from the ground, where he was still trying to get Romy to wake up.

Four tributes and not one of them was dead yet. Aria wanted that to change. Starting with Jewel.

She lunged, but Jewel rolled to the ground, missing the blade by inches. Her sword fell from her hands.

Aria growled, very animal like, as Jewel got back up to her feet and began to sprint, leaving her sword behind for Aria to grab. Now she had two weapons to use.

But Jewel wasn't the best runner and began to wheeze. Aria caught up to her and spun the knife that was still in her left hand.

"Oh, so you want to play now, do you?" Jewel taunted, backing up.

Aria glanced over at the Tens- they weren't there anymore. Dammit, she lost them! Guess the girl wasn't dead after all. Oh well, she would hunt them later. She had Jewel cornered, and a bird in the hand was better then two in the bush.

"You and me sweetheart. You ready to say goodbye?" Aria taunted.

Jewel sneered, "_Don't_ call me sweetheart, and you'll be the one saying goodbye."

Jewel made a move, but then shrieked and her face turned to one of terror.

Aria laughed. "What's wrong sweetheart, scared of little ol' me."

Jewel was shaking in her boots and pointing at Aria.

Aria sneered again and took a step forward.

Jewel was still frozen in the same place.

Perfect. Aria was about to strike when she heard a noise from behind her.

She whirled around and saw exactly why Jewel was so frightened.

Aria wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she knew that it was a mutated animal. A mutt. Damn Gamemakers.

"Wh..wh..at..is it?" Jewel stammered. Aria had never before seen someone this terrified. It was actually rather funny. Jewel's eyes were wide in fear, her bottom lip was swollen from being bitten, and she was digging her nails into the palm of her hand.

Aria tried to figure out what type of mutt it was. It didn't really matter, because Aria was going to get credit for the kill, not some stupid mutt.

It looked like a sloth, but moved like a monkey, swinging from vine to vine; something that sloths didn't do. Sloths were lazy and moved like an inch a day. (Aria had no idea how she had know that either.) She was on a roll today. It would have been a great day to have a test. She would have aced it.

The slothkey barred its teeth. Or would it be called a month. No, definitely a slothkey. Rolled off the tongue much better. And 'month' was already taken. Aria wasn't a plagiarist.

Its teeth were sharp, it had long slender fingers with sharp nails, and it did not look friendly in the least bit. It looked rather hungry.

"I hear Jewel's very tasty," Aria told the slothkey. "I mean, _I_ wouldn't eat her, but I'm sure you'd find it a gourmet meal."

The slothkey didn't say anything, it just headed closer. Aria turned back to Jewel, but the girl was gone.

She probably got over her fear and used the opportunity to escape.

Aria wasn't happy. First the two from Ten got away, and then the Twelve girl.

Aria was going to make a kill, and she was going to do it now. So she turned and lunged, killing the slothkey instantly.

She picked up the animal and found the place where the bomb had gone off. It was still hot. She roasted the slothkey and made a meal out of it.

She wasn't going to let the meat go to waste.

It tasted just like chicken.

She would go after Jewel later. Right now, she was eating. In her book, food was the most important thing.

She had a few hours left in the day, and a few days left in the Games. At the moment, she was going to enjoy her slothkey.

She only ate a leg and carried the rest of it, using her new sword like a spit.

She went back to her hunt. Her belly was full again, and her anger from losing _three_ tributes was dissipating.

Aria had a plan. She knew that someone had been watching her while she had been cooking and eating her dinner, so she had _accidentally_ left of a leg of the animal Now she was hiding in the woods watching, wondering who had been the one watching her.

And like they say, "what goes around, comes around".

It wasn't long before a tribute crept out and headed for the animal. She grinned, more blood was going to spill tonight.

She lunged, but the boy turned around before she could slide her knife through her back.

It was the one from Nine, the crazy one.

He jumped up, waving the chunk of slothkey around.

He was shouting something, weird words spewing from his mouth.

Aria always thought the world would be a better place without the crazies. No one would miss this boy, who could love someone like this? He never made sense, he was constantly talking in rhymes and counting to five. He had a personality that only a mother could love. And most mothers were insane anyway.

He had no weapon, no way to protect himself. An easy kill. But she had already said that a few times today, and had nothing to show for it. She wasn't going to let this one get away. Aria Meneme refused to get beaten again. It wasn't good for her pride.

She turned the sword around so she was holding the blade, and he could take the handle.

"Here, go ahead, you look hungry," Aria smiled at him, trying to reassure him.

He reluctantly took it.

"What's your name?" She asked him, making nice.

"Silas," he said, sliding the rest of the slothkey off the blade and munched on the meat.

"That's a handsome name for such a good looking boy," she purred. He blushed. She squashed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Thanks, spanks, hanks, ranks, tanks."

"How about yanks and lanks?" She asked, trying to keep the frustration from creeping into her voice. Seriously, how did people put up with him? He was_ so_ annoying. It was time to end his life, and end it now. While he was busy with the food, she slashed his wrist with her knife, and he cried out in pain. She smiled at the sound, it made her want to rejoice. It was a sweet sound. He dropped the sword and her dinner hit the ground. Dirt glued itself to her slothkey. She growled, "That wasn't very nice, now it's dirty." She slashed his other wrist. He fell to his knees and tried to nurse his injuries.

"Remember, it's down the road, not across," she smiled at him, leaning down to grab her sword.

She watched him bleed out, it didn't take long for the color to disappear from his face and for him to fall backwards with his eyes still open.

The sound of the cannon ricocheted off the trees. Her ears loved that sound. It meant that she was that much closer to winning. She could smell victory, and it smelled so sweet, like a buttery croissant filled with flaky layers straight out of the oven.

Aria didn't bother to clean off her knife. She sat down and basked in the glory of having another kill.

The sky lit up and the anthem began to play.

Only one picture was shown that night.

The picture of the boy from Nine. Eight down, fifteen left to go.

To be indifferent, she had to let go of all feelings.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **What is Nat's full name?

**Previous trivia answer**: Tamisicous was Flamiken's sister, and she died because Flamiken allowed Ritch and Jael into the arena which led to Ritch's death.

_~*Misty*~_


	29. To Learn A Lesson

**Chapter 29: To Learn A Lesson**

**District 6 Mentor Box, Day 4**

It was day four, and somehow Delaney was still alive. Colten was in the Mentor box room watching the action on the screen. Him and Giga, the female mentor for Six were both there, answering phones and figuring out how many sponsors they had. Which pretty amounted to a big fat zero. No one wanted to take a chance on Delaney, she was only thirteen, her sister had died last year in the Games and they were still trying to figure out how her brother had won.

Only Delaney was still alive, Erli, the male tribute had died in the bloodbath. Delaney had almost died as well, she had almost been strangled to death by Traxxon. When he saw that, he had the worst case of déjà vu ever. Because just last year, Nat had almost been strangled to death by Dragan. Colt had been helpless to save Nat, and just as helpless this year to save Delaney.

"Shall we send them water, it looks like the four of them need it," Colt said as he watched Delaney and her alliance on screen.

"None of their mentors are sending them anything," Giga replied back, "why should we help them if they won't help Delaney. Besides, it's raining right now, they're okay for right now."

Colt sighed, there was no arguing with Giga, he had found that she was stubborn as a mule. Or a male, men were even worse then mules.

There was a rap on the door, and Tilly walked in, brandishing a tray of cups. She distributed them between Giga and Colt and kept one for her.

"Mint hot chocolate, just how you like it," Tilly said sweetly, giving Colt a kiss on his cheek and sitting down next to him.

"Thanks," he replied, testing it and burning his lips.

"It's hot," Tilly warned. Colt rolled his eyes at her. Tilly pushed some buttons belonging to the screen in front of her. There were so many screens in the room, and most of them were focused on Delaney and her alliance. Tilly wanted to see what was going on with the other tributes.

She found the Career alliance, it looked like they were arguing. But what else was new. She turned up the volume and listened in.

The second day in the arena they had made a kill. Ivy and Emily had tortured the Twelve duo, and had injured the Twelve boy. Louka had given the final blow, a pity kill, to stop Tod's suffering. It was a good thing he did too, because Ivy and Emily would have kept going.

Emily and Trax were arguing about patrol duty again. Trax had patrol duty on day 2, and Louka did duty on day 3. Louka wanted duty again, but Trax refused to hunt with the three girls.

"It's your turn Emily," Trax was yelling at her, "I've had my turn, and so has Louka, it's your turn."

"No," she shot back, "you're weak, you're useless, when we were hunting without you we managed to kill that Twelve boy, but when we went hunting with you, we were outsmarted by that Nine boy."

"Well he died last night anyway," Trax pointed out.

"NO thanks to you," Emily yelled back, "and he managed to break your arm, steal your pack and knife and run off into the woods."

"I'll keep watch," Dori finally spoke up from where she was standing by the tree. She had been watching them, waiting to see how it would play out before finally making her move.

"Fine, I'll stay," Emily sighed. She didn't want Dori to seem like the nice one who did things without asking. Dori had made Emily seem like a whiney little kid.

"Dori's a smart player," Tilly remarked. Colt looked over at her and nodded. Giga continued to watch her screen. She wasn't watching the girl alliance right now, she was watching Tessy's cameras because Tessy was the closest to the four girls.

Tilly fiddled with the knobs and the screen changed. Virus, the boy from Three came up on screen. He was fiddling with something. Trying to make yet another bomb. He had managed to set off a bomb yesterday, no one had been killed, although, the girl from Nine had been seriously injured. Virus hadn't been happy though, not in the least bit.

Tilly played with the cameras until she found Ryan and Romy. Romy was sliding in and out of conscious. And she was delirious, shouting out things that didn't make sense. Ryan was helpless to save her, though, he was trying very hard.

Tilly watched as a sliver parachute fell down into Ryan's lap. He looked surprised. They had gotten two gifts from sponsors yesterday, and now one today. The two of them were popular with the audience.

She zoomed in on the letter that came with the medicine to help Romy feel better, "I'm rooting for you, get better soon Romy. –Snakebird."

Ryan injected Romy with the medicine, without a second thought. He had faith that the medicine would help Romy.

"Get that snake away from me, I don't want to kiss it," she screamed as she thrashed about.

"Shh, it's okay Romy, it's going to be okay," Ryan assured her, as he rubbed her shoulder. The medicine would take a while to work.

Tilly changed screens again, this time Thorn's face appeared on screen. His time in the arena had been very boring so far. He hadn't had any major run-ins with the other tributes, he was keeping a low profile, and was doing very well.

He had found a good grove of trees with a small spring. Tilly was almost positive that the water wasn't poisonous. But knowing the Gamemakers, anything was possible.

"Incoming," Giga said from her seat in front of her screen. Colt and Tilly both whirled around to see her screen. Tessy was moving in, she was getting closer and closer to discovering that Rose, Myrrah, Meleana and Delaney were right behind that tree.

"Too bad we can't send Delaney a sign that says _run_ or something," Tilly sighed as she turned her screen back to Delaney.

The four girls were completely oblivious to their surroundings, they were laughing and having a good time. Colt was on edge. Tilly got up from her seat and went over to him. She grasped his hand and tried to give him the strength to watch what was about to happen.

"Four against one Colt," she assured him, "odds are in their favor."

"Not if the Career group finds them," Giga said, the other two turned back to her screen where four of the Careers were on the move. Emily was not with them.

"Okay, I lied, the odds aren't in their favor anymore."

"Shut up," Colt shot at her.

Tilly tried not to look wounded, but it was hard. She hated being yelled at. She pouted and sat down in her seat.

"Tilly," Colt said, breaking off and turning back to the screen.

The four girls were yelling. Tessy had found them, and they were fighting. But Tessy couldn't keep up with four of them. Meleana and Myrrah had her cornered, Delaney and Rose were going in for the kill.

Tessy was looking for a way out, trying to figure out what to do to get away. But there was no way out.

Rose was about to make the final fatal blow, about to make her first kill when the Careers came out of nowhere and ambushed them.

An arrow was let loose, it whizzed through the air and pinned Meleana's shoulder against a tree. She cried out in pain. Myrrah ran over to her, and Tessy disappeared during the confusion.

Rose growled in frustration.

Tilly looked over at Colt and saw his expression. Here he was, watching his sister and Rose locked in the middle of a fight with the Careers. This had to be hard for him. She loped her arm around his shoulders and tried to comfort him, tried to convince him that it would okay. But at the same time she was trying to assure herself. Even Giga could tell that Tilly was lying. It wouldn't be okay.

Tilly turned back to the screen

Just in time to see the forest turn out mutants galore. Huge spiders, slithering snakes, hungry jaguars. Colt took one look at the spiders and swore to himself. This wasn't good at all.

"Spiders," he whispered to Tilly.

"I see them," Tilly shivered. Her words hung in the air and they turned back to the screen.

"I think someone's trying to kill us," Myrrah remarked as she yanked the arrow out of Meleana's shoulder.

"What gave you that idea?" Meleana asked back as left arm hung down uselessly. At least it wasn't her right hand, that was her fighting hand. Not that she was a very good fighter when both of her arms were working.

Four vs. four. Myrrah faced off with Ivy, Meleana and Dori were staring each other down, Louka had his sights on Rose leaving Delaney with Trax.

Colt gulped, but the basketball sized lump in his throat didn't go down. This wasn't good. He might lose someone tonight, someone that he loved very very much. He should be used to this by now. But he wasn't. He would never get used to watching his sisters and loved ones die. Yet, it happened to him all the time. He must have done something terrible in a past life to have deserved what was happening to him right now.

Both Rose and Delaney were facing off with two of the most deadliest players in this years games. This was not going to end well. There was no way that both of them would walk away unscathed.

Watching four fights at once was mind boggling. He couldn't concentrate on one pair for that long before another pair caught his eye. Not to mention all of the animals that were waiting and pacing.

Meleana was screwed, she was down an arm, and in pain, and Dori was putting up quite a fight. Myrrah looked like a toddler compared to Ivy. Ivy was so sure and confidant that Colt was positive Myrrah was about to die. Rose, sweet innocent Rose, could only back up so much before being stopped by a tree. And Delaney, she was in the most trouble.

There was nothing he could do. Absolutely nothing. Except watch and pray. But watching was useless and praying was stupid. If there was a higher power, he sure as hell wasn't listening.

Rose ducked, and Louka went flying over her back, like leapfrog gone wrong. Rose now had the upper hand. She took out her knife and plunged it downwards. Louka fell on to his stomach, coughing and gasping. Rose took one look at the blood on the blade and fainted.

Delaney's eyes went wide, but she couldn't do anything except try to keep herself alive. He was rooting for her. He knew that odds were against her, but he still had faith that maybe, just maybe, luck was on their side for once.

There were tears flowing down Tilly's cheeks, like a broken damn that she couldn't keep back. Colten got up and walked over to her.

They stood there, their eyes glued to the screens as they held each other, taking strength from one another.

"I can't watch," Tilly said, burrowing her head in Colt's chest. Someone had to. So Tilly stayed in the comfort of Colt's fat while he trained his eyes on the screen, unable to do anything.

The Gamemakers weren't going to let the eight of them leave before someone died. This was action, entertainment at it's best and the audience was eating it up.

Colt had enough. He couldn't watch Delaney and Rose being tortured anymore. He broke away from Tilly and stalked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Giga asked as she took a sip of her coffee. Tilly stayed silent. On screen, Rose was opening her eyes, and Louka was finally standing up, they would be fighting again soon enough.

Colt marched down the hallway and barged into the room where the Gamemakers were watching a hundred screens at once. There were so many of them, most of them he recognized from last year.

He only had eyes for one. An old lady with flaming red hair.

"Flamiken, right?" He asked her, she turned around, slowly, her wide eyes unblinking.

"Yes," she finally said after what seemed like ages.

"Stop it, stop torturing them, they don't deserve it, they didn't ask for it. Rose is innocent, Meleana is hurt and in pain, and doesn't deserve to die. Myrrah watched her sister die last year in her place, and now Myrrah is going to die. And don't even get me started on Delaney."

Flamiken took him by the arm and dragged him out of the room without a single word to her fellow co-workers.

"There's nothing I can do Colten Henley, I tried, oh how I tried. My sister died because I let Jael and Ritch in the arena and Ritch died. I don't want to be the head Gamemaker anymore, but the only way out is in a body bag. I decided that this was my last year. But I don't know how to tell the President that I'm done."

Colten stared at Flamiken in shock. Whatever he had been expecting her to say, it hadn't been that. There were yells from inside the room that they had just left. He wondered what had just happened. He heard a cannon in the background and his stomach dropped, someone had just died, it could have been anyone, and he wasn't sure who it was. It was going to be painful walking back in to the room and asking who it had been.

It didn't seem to bother Flamiken. She had already witnessed hundreds of deaths, one more probably meant nothing to her.

"We have to do something," Flamiken said, surprising him even more. He had no response ready. "The president needs to pay for what he has been doing to these innocent children."

Colten could only blink. A Capitol person wasn't supposed to think like that. And he should know, he was dating Tilly after all. Or something like that.

"She's supposed to be afraid of spiders," Flamiken finally said. "I researched high and low to find out the fear of each tribute, and Delaney is supposed to be majorly afraid of spiders."

"She is," Colten assured Flamiken, "hates them with a passion."

"Then why didn't she even acknowledge the spiders when Wendetta sent them out?"

Colten just gaped at her, he had no good response for that. Well he did, just not one he could admit to. "Maybe she didn't see them."

"Maybe," Flamiken thought about it, but didn't really believe it.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked her, changing the subject, "what's your plan for over throwing the President and saving all of these innocent children."

"I don't have one," she said sadly, she seemed sincere, like she really wanted to help.

"Just like last year, where you threw twenty four children into the arena, you were indifferent then, and you're indifferent now. You are just like all those other Capitol people, you don't give a shit about us poor lowly district people."

Flamiken lowered her eyes at him, "don't speak to me like that Colten, you have no idea what I've been through, what I've seen, and what I've been forced to do."

"And you have no idea what _I've_ been through and what _I've _seen and what _I've_ been through," Colten was livid, and his voice was loud and carried through the halls, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to get everything off of his chest. "My sister Nat died last year, the love of my life died last year, I watched them both die. I saw the light go out of their eyes, and that's something that no one should ever have to see. And now I have to watch Delaney and Rose die. That's wrong, this whole thing is wrong. I did nothing to deserve this. NOTHING."

"Are you done yet?" Flamiken asked him, tears were pooling in his eyes. She waited patiently for him. He sniffed, he was still a young kid with lots left to learn. Hopefully he had years left to learn. She took his silence for a yes, and gently led him into an empty room. This wasn't the type of conversation to be had in the middle of a hallway, no matter how empty it may seem, there were ears and eyes in the walls.

She closed the door behind them and forced him to sit down.

"You're right, you don't deserve this, none of you do. But stopping it is going to be difficult to do. The Districts are still subdued, still doing what the President wants. Only a handful of people are brave enough to take on such a difficult task. Rebelling against the Capitol will end in disaster. Last time there was a rebellion, District 13 was destroyed and the Hunger Games were created. We have to move slowly, quietly, attack when they least expect it."

"But how do we do that?" Colten asked, "You're making it seem like this is going to be impossible."

"It's just shy of impossible Colt and even the impossible can be achieved if you put enough thought into it."

"I've already done the impossible, I won last year, I watched Nat and Casey die, and now I'm about to watch Delaney and Rose die, that seems pretty impossible to me."

"Well let's change that then Colt, what if I told you that I could save a tribute."

Colt's jaw dropped as he tried to process the new information. "What? Why would you do that? And if you could do that, then why haven't you done that before, why are you offering now?"

"As an apology, I ruined your life, and hurt those you loved, the only way to make it up to you, to clear my conscience is to make sure that someone lives this time."

Colt couldn't get his voice to work.

"How?" He finally asked.

"Leave that to me, but the question for you is, who do you want to save. Because even if I am able to save more then one, that's too risky, too suspicious, even saving one will be difficult. But I think I know a way to do it."

Colt thought about for about two seconds before telling her who.

She gave him a confused look, as if she wasn't expecting that answer from him. She shrugged though. "I'll do my best, keep your eyes open."

She smiled and then left.

Colten had to get back too. He was in no hurry to get back to the room and find out who that previous cannon had been for. He gulped and walked in the door, only to find Tilly staring blankly at the screen.

"Who was it?" He asked her, tempted to shake the answer out of her. "Was it Delaney? Rose?"

She shook her head at both answers and he finally allowed himself to relax.

"Doris Fishel," Giga finally said, not taking her eyes off the screen. Giga had never been a huge conversationalist.

Another Career was dead. Two down, four to go.

"How?" He breathed.

Tilly shrugged, "it happened so fast, the Gamemakers sent in fire, and Dori went absolutely bonkers, she started yelling her head off and Meleana was quick, well actually, she tripped, and knocked into Dori, and Dori was sent flying backwards and burned in the fire. Like a witch on trial."

"It's her major fear," Colten said, Giga and Tilly looked up at him. "That's what this arena is all about, making the tributes face their fears. Aria hates water, it's always raining when she's around. Jewel hates mutations, hence the sloth and monkey thing. Delaney and spiders, Dori and fire. The Gamemakers are toying with them, torturing them in ways we never thought possible."

Giga turned back to the screen, and gasped, "Colten, you have to look."

It did not sound good. Colt and Tilly ran to the screen and looked at it over Giga's shoulder.

The camera was focused on the girl alliance, where only three of them were being shown, they were screaming their heads off, they had tears streaming down their faces.

"What happened?" Tilly asked, as she ran over to another screen and hit the rewind button, the camera sped back a few frames and she hit play.

The four girls were shown, getting gifts from their sponsors, marshmallows and night vision goggles from someone named Joy.

They giggled as they tore into the bag of white fluffy cavity causing sugar.

The security they felt didn't last for long before the ground started to shake and a hole opened in the earth.

And that's when the three of them began screaming. Because the fourth was gone, she had been eaten by the earth.

A cannon was shot. Colt's heart did a flip flop. A second tribute had just died today. Or so it seemed. Flamiken's grin was still locked in his brain. She had a plan, she probably planned that earthquake. But had she planned for someone to die? Or was the cannon there to make it seem like she had died, when in reality, she had escaped. He really hoped that it was the later.

The three girl tributes who had survived were going absolutely bonkers, they were crying and leaning into one another for support. Colten felt super bad for them, he wanted to wrap them all in hugs. They didn't deserve this, the four of them had been friends, and they just lost one.

The anthem began to play on the screen that was never changed. The screen that all of Panem was currently watching.

The picture of Doris Fishel from four was shown first. The moment of truth was finally upon them.

Colt couldn't look at the photo. He turned away to look at Tilly, she smiled sadly at him.

Day four was over, ten were dead.

The door opened and someone walked in, someone that Colt thought he would never see alive again. Flamiken was a woman of her word. The earthquake had been planned, the cannon had been a lie. The girl that everyone thought had just died, was now alive and smiling at him.

Tears streamed down his face as he wrapped his arms around the newest person in the room and whispered her name over and over again, as if he couldn't really believe that she was alive.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered. "Forever and ever."

"I'm right here," she said, "and I'm not leaving."

"Me neither," Tilly piped up from where she had been watching the reunion. Colt opened his arms for her and she snuggled into the hug with them. The three of them stood that way for what seemed like centuries.

On screen, the trio of girls were still being stalked by the Careers, it was still an even match, three vs. three. Colt and Tilly ran over to the screen and breathed over Giga's shoulder.

It was a sad group of Careers, they were short Dori, so it was just Trax, Ivy and Louka. Emily was pulling patrol duty back at their camp. Four Careers left, and only three were stalking the others, that was good news for the rest of the tributes.

"Say your goodbyes," Trax said softy as he grabbed one of the girls and slit her throat before she had a chance to call out for help. Before she even had a chance to say her goodbyes. One more tribute was gone, one more would never see her family again. She would never smile, or play tag, or break hearts and have children. Another life had been extinguished. It just wasn't the life that everyone had been expecting.

A cannon shot out in the dead of the night.

Colt looked over at Tilly, her eyes were welling up with tears. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

To learn a lesson, he had to make mistakes.

* * *

**Trivia Question: **What was the cornucopia like in "Death"

**Previous Trivia Answer: **Nat's full name is Natina Analane Henley.

~*Misty*~


	30. To See A Ghost

**Chapter 30: To See A Ghost  
Thorn, Day 5**

When Thorn was a little kid, he used to be bullied. By everyone and their mother. His brother was always there to protect him though. Hunter always had his back.

The thing about siblings is that they're allowed to beat each other up, but no one else is allowed. Hunter could throw punches at Thorn all day long, could ridicule and put him down and it would be okay. But if the kids at school tried it, then they were goners.

Thorn never thought he would say this, but he actually missed those days. At least back then he knew he had a brother to go home to, a roof over his head, food on the table and clothes on his back.

The only thing that was concrete was the clothes on his back. And they were gritty and filthy and there was a huge tear in the back of his shirt. It wouldn't last for much longer. At least then the audience could see his wonderfully in shape body with his six pack and ripped muscles. Right.

He had no roof over his head, unless the leafs overhead counted. No food on the table. He didn't even _have _a table. And he didn't even have food in his stomach. That was double negative. Did that cancel each other out? He could never remember the rules of math. Probably why he was failing that class. Oh well, didn't matter now. And he hadn't had a brother to go home to in over a year.

He was wandering around in the woods, completely lost and utterly alone.

But he wasn't going to let that get him down. He was going to be his cheerful, positive self. And only his death was going to bring him down. Sounded like a bad punch line, he wondered what the joke was. Probably his life. That was a joke. Or maybe this was all just a bad dream and he was going to wake up in his bed with his brother laughing at him. Now that would be a cruel joke. Just like his brother though. Hunter was always good at planning epic jokes to play on Thorn.

It was the beginning of day 5, a brand new day, a fresh start. Only nine were dead. Last year, nine died on the first day, this year it took four days.

They were going to be in this arena for a long long time.

Last year they were only in there for about a week. Hunter not even an hour. Thorn had survived longer then Hunter had managed. The thought didn't really comfort him. He had never beaten his brother in anything, and now, he was outliving his brother in the arena. He wondered how long that would last for.

Thorn plastered a smile on his face. Sponsors loved to see tributes in good moods. They didn't want to hear tributes complain and whine.

So he began to hum. Thorn was actually a good singer, or so his mom said. Although she was the type of mother who would say her son was the best even when he stunk.

Like when he played soccer in the little league, and couldn't even kick straight. His mother said that he was the best player out there and would one day be famous. He got kicked out two games in and was told he was never allowed near a ball again.

So he changed paths and joined the drama club instead.

It had seemed like a good move. He was cast for the leading role in Panem Little, where a small boy from District 5 hit a baseball into District 7, and went there to go find it, and got lost, and the Districts went into dishevel.

A song from the play stuck in his mind. It had been his favorite song because he got to sing it with the girl in the leading female role.

Her name was Eris Harlen, and the prettiest girl ever. She had striking red hair and green eyes. And at the end of the song, they had to share a kiss.

He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

Redheads were good with the lips, very fiery.

He grinned just thinking about her.

If he ever made it home, the first thing Thorn was going to do was find Eris and ask her to be his girlfriend.

He couldn't wait.

Eris was his prize for winning, he was going to win and go home to her.

So he sang at the top of his lungs while he thought about Eris.

He hoped that somewhere in 7, Eris was watching and knew he was singing to her.

"It's a hard knock life for me, but somewhere deep inside, I know that you're having trouble too."

Okay, so the Capitol wasn't so great at coming up with songs to be sang in the District plays.

Thorn sat down and made himself comfortable in a grove of trees

He didn't have much of anything. Luckily it rained a lot, so he was able to keep his throat happy. His stomach wasn't so pleased with him at the moment though. It kept asking for something that Thorn couldn't give it.

Unless, the leafs on the trees looked mighty tasty. He stretched, as if he were a dinosaur, and grabbed some of the green leafs and began munching on them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from behind him, causing Thorn to jump. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

"Seriously, spit the leaf out bro," Hunter said. Thorn turned around in a circle, searching for where the voice of his brother was coming from.

Nothing, just trees and leafs all around him, no sign of the brother who would call him names one minute and then give him half of his ice cream sandwich the next.

"Who are you?" Thorn asked, changing stance into a fighting position.

"Aw, little bro, don't pretend you don't know who I am," the voice said, still no trace of where it was coming from. There was no body or anything.

"Don't say it," Thorn warned, "my brother is dead. Hunter is gone, you're not my brother."

"Then what am I Thorny, Hunter's ghost? Huh? Does that make you feel better?"

Thorn shivered.

"Because my little brother hates ghosts, in fact, they scare the living bejeveeis out of him. One time, you even peed your pants because you thought that there was a ghost in the closet."

Thorn made fists with his hands, "how do you know that?" He asked in a small voice.

"I'm your brother Thorn, I know _everything_," the voice cackled.

"No, you're not," Thorn was adamant.

"You're so stubborn brother," Hunter's voice said, "you always have been."

"And you've always been so mean to me," Thorn shot back, the instant he said it, he wished he could take it back. He knew that his brother loved him. Hunter had always been there to protect him. Hunter would always let Thorn have the last bowl of cereal or the last cup of chocolate milk. The last popsicle in the box and sharpest crayon. Hunter hadn't always been the perfect older brother, but he loved Thorn.

"Aw Thorny, don't say that, I've been nothing but nice to you your whole life."

"YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHER!" Thorn shouted, causing the leaves to shake.

Hunter's voice just crackled.

"Go away," Thorn said, "you're not real."

"I'm as real as you are," Hunter's voice said back.

"Then show yourself," Thorn finally said, trying to sound braver then he felt.

There was a movement in the leaves, and his brother appeared.

Not like he remembered his brother though.

No, this Hunter was different, definitely _not_ his brother.

Thorn gulped, because Hunter was right, he absolutely was terrified beyond words afraid of ghosts.

They were his worst fear to be perfectly honest.

Well, it wasn't his fault that he feared ghosts beyond all belief.

It was Hunter's fault.

Hunter was the one who would tell him scary story after scary story, and most of them had to do with ghosts.

So yes, Thorn hated those white see through floating things

And the thing floating in front of him was his brother in ghost form.

Thorn screamed.

A blood curdling scream that alerted all of the other tributes of his whereabouts.

He'd rather face all the Careers at once then spend another second with this ghost.

Actually, he'd rather face all the tributes _left_ in the arena then spend half a second with Hunter.

So Thorn turned on his heels and ran away, screaming like a little girl.

He came to a halt when he realized he had just ran straight through Hunter's ghost.

It wasn't a very good feeling. He didn't recommend running through ghosts. It really made his skin crawl and his hair stand up on its end. That was always a bad sign right there.

Thorn closed his eyes. "I can't see you, you can't see me," Thorn muttered, he opened his eyes, hoping against hope that the ghost would be gone. He was very disappointed. He should be used to that by now.

"Aw, come on bro, you know that hide and seek only works if you really hide," the ghost lit up as if he had just come up with a great idea, "you know, we should play hide and seek, do you want to hide first? Or shall I?" He cackled, the sound vibrated through the trees, sending shivers down Thorn's spine.

"I'll seek," said a voice from behind him. Thorn took back what he had said earlier.

He'd rather deal with the ghost then the person behind him.

"Hi Aria," he chirped instead, as he turned around and flashed her a smile. The audience would get a kick out of that. _Don't be scared_ he told himself. But he wasn't too satisfied with his self help pep talk. He really should have taken up the offer to see the counselor at school after Hunter died.

"Seven," she drawled back, baring her teeth like a wild animal. Five days in and she was savage. He still had some sense of humanity.

"It's Thorn actually, but I can see how you'd get confused," Thorn said back, he could imagine the audience laughing. Well laughing was always good. Hunter could get someone to laugh just by dropping a pen. Thorn thought it was just because Hunter looked like a baboon trying to hold on to soap. Then again, Hunter just plain looked like a baboon. Thorn got his mother's good looks. At least, that's what him mom always said.

Aria rolled her eyes at him. "You're a dimbolt, just like your dead brother."

"Hey," Hunter's ghost said for the first time since Aria appeared, she looked at him and realized that he was there. Her eyes went wide. "I am not a dimbolt, but Thorn definitely is."

Thorn bit back a normal response. _This is not your brother._ He kept repeating it over and over again. Yet, the other option wasn't really an option either.

Hunter couldn't be a ghost. It wasn't possible. Ghosts didn't exist.

"You need to learn your manners just like your brother," Aria said as she took a step closer to Thorn. A sword in her left, and a knife in her right.

Thorn had no weapons, except a tree branch that he had been using as a walking stick. That might be useful, baboons could use walking sticks, right?

"Boo!" Ghost Hunter said, laughing. "How's that for manners."

Aria rolled her eyes, it was a very frequent action of hers. Thorn was getting tired of seeing the whites of her eyes.

"I think it's time to get rid of you," Aria said, "you're just a ghost, killing you won't bring me closer to victory."

"Who you going to call!" Thorn said. Hunter's ghost grinned.

"See bro, you're warming up to me."

"You are _n__ot _my brother," Thorn was getting tired of repeating himself, he sounded like a broken record.

"I'm a ghost of your brother, he says hi by the way."

Thorn growled. He was getting tired of this ghost. He wasn't scared anymore, he was actually very annoyed.

So that's how you get over your fear, you face it until your fear annoys the crap out of you, and viola, you're cured.

Take that Gamemakers.

The ghost disappeared with a sad smile, leaving Thorn with just Aria.

_Okay ghost, you can come back_, Thorn thought as hard as he could, but no ghost.

Aria grinned again. He really was getting tired of her. He wanted to get rid of her so he would never have to see her again.

And the only way to make that happen, was to kill her.

Hahahaha, yeah right. That was impossible.

_Believe in the impossible_ that's what his parents had always told him.

Well they weren't in his position right now. They weren't faced with a cold blooded killer like he was.

He needed help, back up. He couldn't do this on his own.

"Need help?" A voice asked from behind him, Thorn's heart sped up, it was about to jump out of his chest and run away. He tried to tell himself that it wasn't Hunter coming back for more.

"I tried to kill her earlier, but, She. Just. Won't. Die."

Thorn tried to put a name to the face. But the Games started out with so many players, he couldn't keep them all straight.

"Yeah, you threw a bomb at me," Aria said through clenched teeth, "and you missed."

"I don't make the same mistake twice," the boy said, throwing something at her. It hit her in her chest and exploded. Aria's bones, guts and skin went flying everywhere, a slither hit Thorn in his forehead.

Aria's cannon rang around the arena.

He thought he saw a shadow in the trees over yonder, waving at him. Thorn closed his eyes to clear his head. _No such things as ghosts._

The anthem came on, two pictures were shown that night. One of them was Aria's. The other face belonged to a girl who's name he couldn't remember, her cannon had sounded just after last night's anthem.

To see a ghost, one had to believe in the supernatural.

* * *

**Trivia question: **Name 3 Gamemaker traps from "Death"

**Previous Trivia Answer: **The cornucopia was dressed like a christmas tree. The weapons were wrapped and there was a star on top. I figured it was an appropriate question and answer considering it was Christmas.

~*Misty*~


	31. To Not Give In

**Chapter 31: To Not Give In  
Tessy Vanderbilt, Day 6**

Morning came with the splitter splattering of the rain on her bare arms. She shivered.

She would do almost anything for a heated blanket, a boiling hot bath, a mug of something toasty, and maybe a hug from her sister. No, definitely a hug from her sister. And a trip to the mall with Jez and Doe. Shopping always made her feel better.

She sat up on the branch where she was currently hiding. Branches were very good for spying. And she had found the perfect location.

The branch, which she had fondly named Poet, was her only friend at the moment. And if she wasn't careful, she would join the society of dead tributes.

Half of the tributes were dead, she was getting closer and closer to the end. But it was day six already, the audience had to be asking for blood, and action. Not that they hadn't had enough of that yet. But Capitol people were greedy sons of bitches and they always wanted more.

She flew through the trees, jumping from one to another.

Tessy should have just sat tight, she should have just stayed on her branch and waited it out.

But she had never been good at doing what she should have done. She liked to be on the move, the center of attention.

She flew like a squirrel through the trees, too bad there were no nuts around, because she was actually starving. She never understood why squirrels buried their nuts, that was just asking for them to get stolen.

No, if Tessy had nuts in her possession, she would never let them out of her sight. Actually, she'd probably eat them.

She heard voices down below her, she silently came to a halt and listened.

Crying, that was what she heard. At least two tributes were crying. Both of whom were girls.

It was Myrrah and Meleana, she was almost sure of it. She snuck a look and saw that she was correct.

The two girls were sobbing into each others shoulders. Apparently they had both been extremely close to Delaney and Rose, both of whom had died recently. Tessy hadn't been extremely shocked. She knew that both Delaney and Rose were weak competitors, just in the games because their siblings had been in love last year.

Tessy felt a pang in her heart. She had been devastated when her parents had died. Just like Meleana and Myrrah were devastated now. There was nothing she could do about it though. Tessy couldn't grow close to any of the tributes. She wasn't stupid enough to make friends here. Her friends were waiting back for her at home, they were alive and well and wanted her to come home alive.

So Tessy kept going, even though she was dying to have an actual conversation with someone. When she won, then she would talk all she wanted, if she still remembered how to form words of course.

She was pretty far away from where Meleana and Myrrah were, so Tessy stopped and settled on a branch. There was a patch of nuts sitting there, as if waiting for her.

She debated not eating them, maybe she should use them as ammo instead, through them at the other tributes and hope that it was enough to knock them out.

But her stomach grumbled. She was so hungry. They looked like acorns, big juicy acorns, when cracked correctly, there was a pile of juicy, delicious, nut meat in the center. She had had it before, and loved it.

Her eyes closed and soon she was dreaming of being home again. She saw her parents, alive and happy, her little sister playing on the floor. Tessy grinned to herself and threw her body into her parents' arms.

The image changed, she saw herself hanging onto Rosie as they watched in horror as their childhood home burned to a crisp. Horrible, gut wrenching screams echoed in her ears.

Her eyes flew open, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She was in an arena where eleven others were out for her death.

"It's just a dream," Tessy whispered softly to herself. But Tessy knew that dreams occurred because of stuff in real life. Dreams turned into nightmares because of stress and pain.

And right now, Tessy was in pain and she had never had this much stress before in her life.

"HELP!" She heard. Tessy shook her head, trying to clear it. "HELP ME!" She heard again.

But she knew exactly who that voice belonged to, and that was why she knew that she was hearing things. Because there was no way that her little three year old sister was shouting for help. Rosie was _not_ in the arena, she couldn't be, she was _only three_ for goodness sake.

Tessy plugged her ears. It had to be a trick. Because that was exactly up the Gamemaker's alley. They liked to play with their food before chomping down.

Good thing Tessy liked to play too. She did not back down easily. The Gamemaker's were going to find out exactly how tough she was, how smart she was.

Because Tessa Vanderbilt was tough, and she was smart. And the Gamemaker's were about to find out.

"Help me Tessy, please help me, they're hurting me," Rosie's voice still penetrated through her plugged ears.

Tessy began to hum, trying to tune out the voice that sounded so familiar to her sister.

She looked down at the ground, and saw her baby sister crawling in the dirt and eating leaves.

"ROSIE!" Tessy shouted, jumping out of the tree and landing on her hands and knees.

Rosie looked up at her. Tessy's eyes went wide as she took in her sister. Rosie had a huge bump on her head, and there was dried blood all over her skin.

"Rosie," Tessy said, sitting down next to the little girl. "What happened?"

"Mean boy, knock me down," Rosie said, sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"I don't believe you," Tessy said, standing up, she looked around, hoping that there was a camera trained on her, that the Gamemakers were watching her. "DO YOU HEAR ME? I know this isn't real, I know this is just a trick."

"Tessy," little Rosie said from the ground, "hungry."

"I know," Tessy said, smiling down at her _sister._ "I'll get something for you to eat."

Even though she knew it wasn't her real sister, she just couldn't bring herself to be mean to the small little toddler. She knew that the real Rosie was safe back in Nine with their aunt and uncle.

"Someone coming," Rosie said with her little lisp that Tessy loved so much. Tessy had to give the Gamemakers credit where it was due, they had done their research.

"It's okay Rosie, I'll protect you," Tessy said, scooping up the toddler, Rosie weighed nothing, it was so easy to carry the child and not get tired.

She heard footsteps behind her. Tessy prayed it was just the two girls she had seen crying earlier. Myrrah and Meleana probably wouldn't hurt Tessy if she was carrying a three year old in her arms. It just wasn't kosher.

It wasn't the two girls left from the girl alliance though. It was that boy from Three, the one who had been making bombs and throwing them at the other players.

Tessy tightened her grip around the Rosie wannabe and sprinted through the trees, leaves smacker her face, but didn't slow her down. The Three boy was in hot pursuit, right behind her.

Tessy was a good runner, but she was being laden down by Rosie's dead weight, Tessy was panting before long and her legs were burning, she was really getting out of shape, or maybe she wasn't getting enough sleep, or nutrition. Tessy really needed to find a better diet of plants out here, because the leaves she had been nibbling on just weren't cutting it.

A root protruding out of the ground caught her by surprise and sent her tumbling to the ground. She let out a string of not so pleasant words as she bundled Rosie in her chest and rolled forward.

"Rosie, Rosie," Tessy said as dirt and sweat clung to her, "are you okay?"

She still knew it wasn't the real Rosie, but they looked so familiar that it was hard to remember that. And she couldn't hurt this fake Rosie. A fly, yes. Another tribute, absolutely. But not this sweet, innocent, unable to defend herself, little girl who looked like Rosie.

Fake Rosie even cried like the real Rosie. "Sissy, it hurt."

"I know," Tessy said, assessing fake Rosie's injuries, and came across a tear drop shaped birthmark on the bottom of her foot. Just like the real Rosie's birthmark.

Tessy heart stopped momentarily as she tried to figure it out. No, they couldn't have. The Gamemakers weren't cruel enough to steal a three year old and put her in the arena. It had to be a fake, it just had to be.

"Tessa Rachell Vanderbilt," she heard a pair of angry voices behind her. Tessy's heart sped up this time, she turned around, keeping Rosie away from the danger.

She was face to face with a pair of people that she thought she would never see again. They were supposed to be dead. Who was she kidding, they were dead. She had watched the house burn up with them inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Tessy said, in disbelief. Although, she had her sister in her arms, anything was possible in the arena.

Thorn's voice from the feast came back to haunt her, _you can't bring back the dead,_ he had said. But obviously the Gamemakers had found a way. Because her parents looked so solid, so real, that Tessy could only blink.

"What are you doing?" Her mom yelled at her, causing Tessy to shrink back in fear.

"We trusted you with Rosie, yet you're putting her in harms way," her father roared.

"No, I didn't," Tessy insisted.

"Oh but you did," her mom replied, taking a step closer to Tessy, a footprint was made in the dirt. Do ghosts have footprints? Tessy didn't think so.

"You volunteered for that silly friend of yours, what's her name?" Her dad said.

"Jezebel Stimes," her mom offered, grabbing his hand and the two of them faced Tessy, there were twin looks of anger on their faces. These weren't the happy go lucky parents that she had grown up with. What had the Gamemaker's done to them?

"Yes, her, you had no right to volunteer in her spot and put yourself in danger. Your whole life we have protected you and Rosie, yet you deliberately put yourself in danger. You're going to die Tessy, you have no chance at all in winning the games."

There were tears running down her face. What was going on? Her parents would never say those mean things to her.

"Now Rosie is going to lose her sister too, how could you Tessy, how could you?"

"No," Tessy replied, "I'd never leave Rosie like you left us."

She had never blamed her parents for their death until this very moment.

She refused to get yelled at by her dead parents. It wasn't kosher. And when Tessy refused, that was that. She always got her way.

Rosie wiggled in her arms, she wanted down. Tessy tightened her grip. But Rosie had always been good at getting her way too. Two stubborn sisters in one family never ended well. One was going to win and one was always going to lose.

This time it was Tessy who was going to lose. Rosie slipped from her grasp and ate dirt.

Mom bent down to scoop Rosie up. Rosie looked up and grinned, "momma," she said happily, clapping her pudgy little hands together.

"No Rosie, that's not momma," Tessy replied, trying to get her sister back from whatever that thing was in front of her.

"Don't listen to her little one, she's just jealous that I love you more," their mother cooed to Rosie. Rosie waved her hands, trying to play with the waving hair in front of her.

"She's so precious," their father said, looking over his wife's shoulder and down at Rosie.

"Give her back to me!" Tessy screamed with all her might. She didn't care if there were other tributes in the arena who might hear her and come get her.

They shook their heads at her, "oh Tessy, you've never cared about anyone else's safety but your own," her mother accused.

"You don't deserve a sister," her father said, and the three of them turned and began to walk off.

Tessy wasn't going to lose them again. Somewhere in her mind, her common sense was telling her that none of this was real, that it wasn't her real parents, that that wasn't the real Rosie. But she squashed her common sense and hurried after them.

Her worst fear was losing her sister, and now here it was, happening right in front of her eyes.

"Give her back to me," Tessy demanded, grabbing hold of her mother's elbow, it felt bony and strange, not like actual skin. Her mother and father turned around to face her.

Tessy screamed in horror. Because it wasn't her parents faces anymore. Now they were decayed bones, they were decomposing in front of her. Two years of being dead was catching up to them. Her mother's face was taunt her father's face was sunken in. Rosie was still looking at them lovingly.

"If we can't have her, then you can't either," her mother said, but it wasn't her mother's voice anymore.

Her mom and dad began to tear at Rosie from limb to limb.

"NO!" Tessy screamed in pain. Watching her house burn down with her parents inside it had been heartbreaking enough. But now she had to watch her sister die as well.

This wasn't fair it wasn't right. Her sister couldn't die, she was only three, she still had years left before she was eligible for being reaped.

Tessy's eyes were clouded with tears. Her worst fear was becoming a reality. Her sister was dead. No one would be able to survive having their arms, legs and head torn off.

"I'll get you for that," she shouted, her words echoing all around her. She wasn't sure if she was her dead parents or the Gamemakers, probably both. But she knew she had permission to kill her parents, they were already dead after all, not so much to kill the Gamemakers. Well that was a sentence no one should ever have to say. No one should have permission to kill someone else.

Although, there was that kid back from her District whom she absolutely despised and wouldn't mind offing. His name was Alas O'harmn, but that didn't matter right now.

She cleared her head and made a quick decision to go after her parents. She would get them. They were dead meat.

Then she looked at the torn pieces. They were made of metal and bolts and wheels. It hadn't been Rosie, not the real one at least. This had been a robot made to look like Rosie. It had been so realistic.

She had no time to dwell on that though. She grabbed a torn wheel from the ground and then sprinted off, going after her not real parents. But they were already gone, nowhere to be seen.

The anthem began, it was the end of day six. Not a single photo was shown. No one had died today.

Except a little girl who looked just like her sister, but was actually a robot. She wasn't shown though, no one cared about her, no one but Tessy.

Tessy collapsed down on the ground, a broken tribute.

When was it going to end? She wanted to go home, she wanted to see Rosie, to know that the little girl was still alive.

To not give in, she had to remember what was real.

* * *

**Trivia question: **Who said "Good Morning Sunshine?"

**Previous Trivia Answer: **Snow Spiders, the Hourglass arena, Jael and Ritch, Circle of flame, and circle of ice. Bigfeet, and a few others.

If you haven't pm'ed me your sponsor change yet, it's time to do so.

Tilly will be next, and the truth will be revealed.

Review please.

~*Misty*~


	32. To Figure It Out

**Chapter 32: To Figure It Out**

**Tilly Vanguard, Day 7**

Tilly was still in the Mentor box with Giga. Even though District 6 was gone and no longer in the running, Tilly still wanted to see the action that was going on.

Colt was nowhere to be seen. He was probably off crying into his hands or something. Maybe a Kleenex if he was feeling particularly clean. He usually didn't bother with stuff like that; the sleeve of his shirt usually caught all the snot. Ugh, _boys._

Tilly had the mentor box and all of its buttons memorized. She whirled from screen to screen like a pro, as if she had been doing it for years and was now in the major leagues.

She checked in on all the tributes like she usually did.

The career group was first, they were still at camp, getting ready for the hunt though.

Trax and Emily were having yet _another _standoff. She was getting tired of listening to their constant bickering. They bickered like siblings, or an old married couple. Tilly laughed just imagining the two of them married, it wouldn't end well.

Tilly was actually surprised the career alliance was still intact. Dori was the one who had held it all together, she was the level-headed one with the most common sense who was always able to end the fights so both parties were happy.

"It's Ivy's turn to patrol," Emily was whining because Trax was trying to pass it off to her _again_.

"You know Emily, this is getting very old," Louka finally said, "I think we should _all_ go out hunting. There are only four of us left, we can't afford to leave anyone behind. We need our numbers."

Trax glared at Louka for trying to call the shots.

"Emily, grab a weapon, I think we should all go," Trax finally said after a moment of dead silence.

"Dude, I just said that," Louka said as the other three began to walk off. "Fine, I'll let it go," he sighed as he followed them.

Tilly looked up all of the other tributes to find out who was closest to the Careers.

Tessy was holding something in her hand; tears were silently rolling down her cheeks. She was probably still upset over what had happened yesterday with the robot that looked like her sister. Even Tilly had thought that it was a bit cruel of the Gamemakers. Tessy was a good distance away from the Careers; she'd be okay, for right now.

She checked in on Thorn. He'd had a run-in with a ghost that looked an awful lot like his dead brother Hunter. The Gamemakers were certainly being extremely creative this year. He was closer to the Careers then Tessy was, but still not that close. He might be okay.

Then she looked in on Ryan and Romy. Romy was doing much better. She was finally starting to make sense, finally making coherent sentences.

Then there was Virus, building yet another bomb, this time it was huge, larger then any of the others that he had already built.

The two left in the girl power alliance were Myrrah and Meleana. The other two had died consecutively. Or so it seemed. Tilly knew the truth. One of the few who did. She knew who had fallen in that man made earthquake, and that she was still alive. And she knew who Trax had killed.

Then there was Jewel. She was the closest to the Careers; in fact, she was directly in their line. They were headed her way, and if she didn't get moving soon, she would be discovered.

Tilly pounded her fist on the screen, but Jewel didn't acknowledge that she had heard Tilly.

Tilly was getting tired of watching the screen, watching children die. That should be her out there, not them. But because of circumstances, she was safe in the Capitol.

"I'll be back," she told Giga, and Giga snorted her reply. Tilly left the room and wandered around the building looking for Colten. She found him in one of the parlor rooms, where they had tea in the afternoon. It wasn't tea time yet, they still had another hour. Tilly had always looked forward to tea time.

"You okay?" Tilly asked as she swept into the room and sank down on the couch next to where Colt was currently twiddling his thumbs and staring off into space.

"Uh huh," Colt replied, not moving. Tilly waved a hand in front of his face; he didn't give a single blink.

"She's waiting for you in your room, she wants to see you," Tilly pinched Colt's leg, he didn't even jump. Colt didn't feel pain like he used to. His pain was emotional now. It was a mental pain that made him block out all physical pain. In fact, Colt welcomed physical pain now.

"Uh huh."

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Uh huh."

"There's a squirrel on your head," Tilly said.

"Uh huh."

Tilly rolled her eyes and stood up, "Fine, wallow in self pity, call me when you need me, but for now, I'm done with this pity party that only you have been invited to." She stomped out of the room, leaving Colt's retort unheard.

Tilly walked down the hallway in the building that she had been spending most of her time in. She had barely even gone home. Which was good, because she just couldn't deal with her parents right now. They knew her too well and always knew when something was wrong.

"Hello Tilly," Flamiken said as they passed in the hall. Tilly gave Flamiken her best smile. She would never get used to the formalities and greetings.

Tilly went into the room where a girl was sitting on her bed. The girl had golden curls just like her older sister. The same green eyes, the same shaped face. She looked a few years older then she had looked a week ago. The Games had hardened her. Her skin was rough and darker then usual. But she still had that same pretty smile.

"Hey Rose," Tilly said, sinking down into the bed next to her. "You alright?"

"Are you being serious?" Rose said back to Tilly. "Haven't you seen what I've been through? I'll never be alright."

"Well you're safe now, it'll be okay, you're not alone, I promise you that. You're not the only one that has been through the games."

"But I'm the only one that everyone thinks is dead, but is actually alive. I can't leave this room, because someone might see me and blow the whistle."

"We'll have to change your looks… Here, I'll call the person I went to," Tilly reached over for the phone sitting on the nightstand and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hi Allententio, it's Tilly Vanguard, I have a friend that needs a workup."

Tilly had a quick conversation and then hung up and turned back to the other girl.

"Okay, you're in," Tilly grabbed her arm and they bounced away.

"Wait, I'm in where?"

"We're going to get you a new face, that way no one will figure it out. You can become a whole different person."

"You talk as if you've done this before," she replied to Tilly as she let herself get dragged down the back hallways that were hardly every used.

Tilly just grinned to herself.

"Here we are, Allententio's! Don't worry, he won't say a thing."

A small, short guy with gray lips and coal black hair greeted him. Rose just stared at him.

"I know, he doesn't look appealing at all, but trust me, he knows what's he's doing," Tilly said in a sing song voice as she closed the door behind them.

"I save my brilliance for my customers, not for myself," Allententio said as he pulled Rose over to a chair and made her sit down. "Any look in particular that you want?"

"None," she said, "just make me blend in."

Tilly sat down in the couch against the wall as she watched Allententio go to work

A few hours later and she didn't even look like herself. Tilly didn't recognize her at all.

"So missy, what shall we call you?"

Her new plain brown eyes went vacant as she thought.

"Sofie," she finally said, "it's plain, simple, yet elegant."

"You sure you don't want something exotic like Panella or Allamandra."

She giggled, "I can't even spell either of them, I think I'll stick with Sofie."

Tilly sighed, "Fine, Sofie it is, but I think Colt might like Panella better."

The two girls thanked Allententio and then headed back to where Colt was still sitting on the couch and gazing into space.

"Hey, Colt, I have someone for you to meet," Tilly said, sinking next to him again. He finally looked up from his trance and looked at Tilly.

"Uh huh."

"This is Sofie, isn't she a doll?"

"Uh huh."

Tilly rolled her eyes, "Colt, stop it, you did what you had to do, okay, I'm sure she isn't angry at you."

Colt whirled around and faced Tilly.

"What I did was not okay," he roared at her. Tilly's eyes flashed in anger for just a second. But then they softened, she knew that he still felt bad for what he had done.

She put a hand on his shoulder; he didn't shrug her off, which was a good sign.

"Colt, listen to me, she offered, she knew what could happen."

"Uh, what are you babbling about?" Sofie asked. It was going to take Tilly awhile to get used to calling her Sofie.

The other two ignored her as they had a silent conversation.

"I'm going to go check in on the other tributes," Tilly finally said, "you and _Sofie_ need to talk."

Colt started to protest but Tilly ignored him and left the room.

Giga was still in front of the monitors. Tilly had only ever seen Giga get up to eat and go to the bathroom. Giga was a weird person, but Tilly chalked it up to the effects of the game. The aftermath of the game left tributes broken and devastated. It made the tributes change in ways that seemed impossible. But it had happened to Colt and to Giga and to everyone else who had won. It had driven Ritch insane and made him commit suicide.

Tilly found the Careers in the arena, they were still together and they had poor little Jewel cornered like a caged animal. She was a goner. There was no chance for her to live. There were four careers out for her blood, four of them who were fighting for the chance to have yet another notch on their belt.

Ivy held Jewel's arms and Emily had a dagger right in front of Jewel's jugular.

"Shall we torture her like we did her partner?" Emily said. Jewel's eyes flashed in anger, but the careers ignored her. Emily moved her knife lower; the blade glinted in the light. For once it wasn't raining.

"No, Emily, don't play with your food," Louka chastised her. Trax glared at him for trying to take over. Louka moved in, his trident looked big and dangerous. Jewel jerked back as Louka stood over her. He was about to go in for the kill. About to kill her like he killed Tod. Jewel began to shake, her chin was trembling, as hard as she tried not to let it show, she was terrified out of her wits. She _almost_ wanted the slothkey to come back.

So close to death. She closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting for the trident to enter her body and end her life. Poor Jasper, he was about to lose his sister.

But she got a reprieve, because out of nowhere, another tribute came into the picture. As if by accident, because Tessy looked extremely surprised to have run into the Careers and Jewel. No one had really been paying attention to her, because she had been the furthest away. Yet, here she was. And Trax had a grip on her before she could budge. Tessy's eyes were vacant and she stared off in the wild beyond as Trax bounded her hands together. She didn't even fight.

Tilly yelled at the screen, trying to get a reaction from Tessy, but Tessy was still broken from what had happened last night. That and, Tilly had learned it was impossible for someone in the television screen to hear the person yelling.

"What's this?" Trax asked as he bent down to pick up the robot piece that had just fallen to the ground.

Tessy finally came to her senses. "Give that back to me," she yelled. Trax taunted her, holding the piece up above her head.

"Get it," he sneered at her. "Come on, get it girl."

"I. AM. NOT. A. DOG!" Tessy shouted, the fire was back in her eyes, and she had been jolted out of her pain. Now she wanted revenge. She lunged at him, throwing her whole body forwards, but she had lost tons of weight since being in the arena, and didn't make quite the impact that she wanted to. Trax didn't even blink. He just laughed.

Ivy and Emily still had Jewel pinned, but she was fighting both of them with all of her might. Jewel lowered her head and clamped her teeth into Ivy's skin.

"Ouch, you bitch," Ivy yelled, shaking the leaves in the trees. Ivy backhanded Jewel, sending her jaw to the left, the crack echoed all around. Jewel slackened, almost falling to the ground, but Ivy and Emily held her upright. Jewel's eyes fluttered as she tried to keep consensus.

"Hey Louka," Ivy called over to the District 4 boy, "You wanna put her out of her misery like you did her _boyfriend,_" Ivy sneered. "Or shall I do it myself?"

Ivy was about to plunge her knife into Jewel's throat but she was stopped when Myrrah and Meleana entered the fight. Myrrah threw a rock at Ivy's head, missing Ivy's ear by centimeters. Myrrah shrunk back in fear as Ivy let go of Jewel and went after Myrrah instead. But Myrrah darted out of reach.

Jewel kicked Emily in the shin, Emily shrieked in pain as she bent down to tend to her injury. She would have a nice bruise there in a few hours.

Jewel was gone, disappeared into the trees. She was safe, she had managed to get away from the careers for the second time. Hopefully they wouldn't find her again, because Jewel's luck would only hold out for so long.

But Tessy, Myrrah and Meleana were still in danger. Trax was still taunting Tessy. She kept swiping for the robot piece, but Trax always had it just out of her reach.

"Let's go," Meleana screamed at Myrrah, "we have to get out of here."

"No," Myrrah growled back, "not until we avenge Delaney's death." Myrrah jumped at Trax, he grunted and went forward. Tessy grabbed the robot piece and stomped his head into the ground. There was a crack, his nose was broken.

"Nice," Meleana observed as she held Ivy and Emily off. "But I could use some help over here."

Tessy stomped on Trax's spine, it broke. Tessy grinned. Myrrah stuffed a blade into his back. His cannon rang around the arena. The girls had brought Trax down. They turned to help Meleana. Ivy and Emily were shrinking away.

Emily wasn't going to let herself get kicked again, so she stayed out of range, but she had a halberd as a weapon, so she was okay. It glinted in the light.

"I think it's time to go," Myrrah suggested. Myrrah, Meleana and Tessy had been coralled into a circle, the three careers, Emily, Ivy and Louka were circling them.

"Not until we get revenge for Trax's death," Louka replied.

"What?" Emily said, "but we don't even _like_ Trax, why would we want to avenge his death."

"She makes a good point," Ivy nodded her head in agreement.

Louka sighed, "because Emily, he was your District partner, and we were in an alliance with him."

"So?"

Louka growled at her, but it didn't phase Emily at all.

"I say we get them later Louka, they did us a favor by getting rid of Trax."

"Hey? Where'd they go?" Ivy asked, the three careers looked around, Myrrah, Meleana and Tessy were nowhere to be seen. They had fled while the careers had argued.

"EMILY." Louka yelled.

Emily tried to give him her most angelic look.

"Let it go Louka, we'll get them later," Ivy tried to instill the peace.

The door opened without warning, drawing Tilly away from the fight. Tilly spun around in her chair to see a tall woman with red flaming hair. Tilly recognized her instantly. Flamiken, the head Gamemaker. What was she doing here?

"You're not the real Tilly, are you?" Flamiken whispered.

Tilly blinked. How had she figured that out? "No," she said softly, "I'm Delaney."

To figure it out, one just had to find the clues.

* * *

**Trivia question: **Name one clue that would have pointed out that Tilly and Delaney changed places. I can name at least five off the top of my head.

**Previous Trivia Answer: **Jael Cross said "good morning sunshine" it was the very first line.

Review please.

~*Misty*~


	33. To Save A Life

Happy New Year everyone! Here's the first chapter of the new year.

* * *

**Chapter 33: To Save a Life**

**Jewel St. Jermain, Day 7 cont.**

Jewel came to a sudden stop, her hands fell down to her knees as she bent over and tried to catch her breath. Although, she wasn't sure how she was going to catch it; she didn't have a net or a fishing pole. She had never understood that expression. Actually, there were tons of sayings that didn't make sense.

She didn't really have time to dwell on it though. She didn't know if she was being pursued or not. She hoped that she wasn't. Reality was that there were ten others out there willing to kill her. They were getting down to the wire. Only eleven left. Three more to die before final eight interviews were aired for all of Panem to see. And by darnit, she wanted her family to be interviewed, because that meant that she was that much closer to being crowned the victor.

She had been keeping busy for the past few days, trying not to let her mind wander. Because a wandering mind was never good. Minds got lost and they were hard to find.

Jewel hadn't even let herself think about Tod. Her first love, her first crush and first kiss. The first boy she had ever had feelings for. Well, besides her dad and younger brother. So the third guy that she had ever had feelings for.

But he was gone now. Tod Halder was never coming back, and that bummed her out more then anything.

She had watched the games her whole life, and usually only the exciting events were shown on screen. Every now and then, they would show glimpses of the boring tributes, just to show that they were still alive.

Jewel was probably being shown right now. Just because she had just escaped her second attack by the careers. She gave the cameras her best smile. She hoped that her parents and little brother were watching. She wanted them to know that she was safe, that she was still alive and hadn't given up yet.

It had been forever since a District Twelve had made it this far in the games. Oh wait, Belle, the one from last year had made it to final nine. Belle had made it pretty far for being from Twelve. Jewel hadn't known her. Since Belle was from the Seem and she was a year younger, and Jewel was from the Merchant section, their circles never crossed.

But Belle hadn't made it to final eight. In fact, other then Haymitch Abernathy and Maysilee Donner, no one had made it to final eight in twenty one years. Twenty one years ago was when District Twelve had their first winner, a girl named Kilsa who had died seven years ago. It was a suicide, and she didn't get another mention since then. Jewel wanted to be the third from Twelve to ever win the games. She wanted to be the second female to win. And gosh darn she would be.

Jewel finally caught her breath, and had decided that the Careers, or what was left of the Careers, were not coming to get her. Louka and Ivy had probably gone off to regroup.

Jewel's other half was dead, her alliance, the one she depended on to have a conversation with, he was dead. They had started with two and were now down to one. The Careers had started with six and were now down to two. That was 1/3 of the alliance alive. They were screwed, there was no way they'd be able to survive with only two left.

Jewel had a chance, a small chance, but it was better then nothing. Everyone had a small chance, except for the Careers, who had a better chance. Not this time though, this time they were going down. And she was going to be the one to take them down. She had no idea how, but she would figure out a way. She would go down in history, like Christophe Columbo, the guy who discovered Panem, the Creator, the one who was worshipped in the history books.

There was a stream up ahead, bubbling and chattering at her. Jewel went over. She was so very thirsty, it hadn't rained since Aria had died. Jewel didn't really have an answer for why, and honestly, she didn't really care. She just wanted water. And she sure as hell didn't trust the stream up ahead. It was green and smelled nasty. At least there was a good chance that none of the other tributes were around. No one would be able to stand the smell. But she was used to bad smells. Twelve constantly smelled like ass.

A silver parachute flitted down without warning, she grabbed it up and read the note. _Water helps even the most scraggly plant live. I'm rooting for you. –MicesAndRices._

Jewel thought about it for a moment. It was a good saying, she liked that a lot. She would have to remember that. She took the canteen and gulped down half of it before capping it and putting it away. She would have to save it and make it last for as long as possible. She didn't know how long she would need it to last for, how long it would be until it would rain again. How long she was going to be alive. She'd rather die at the hands of another tribute then dying because she didn't drink any water. That was a horrible way to die. Although, then she wouldn't give another tribute the satisfaction of having yet another notch on their belt.

She sat down by the gross bubbling stream and watched the leaves blowing in the wind. It was actually kind of peaceful and relaxing. The first time that Jewel had actually let her guard down in a long while.

Jewel rubbed her nose, hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could rub off a few of those very annoying freckles. It wasn't too sunny here, because of the tree tops blocking the sun, but she was sure that she had accumulated a few more freckles during her time in the arena. That would suck majorly because she hated those damn freckles. And she didn't have a mirror to peer into and obsess over her face.

It was probably for the best. One less thing to worry about.

Jewel wished that there was something she could do, besides just sit and stare off into space. Maybe a book, or a game, or _something_. Well, she would just have to entertain herself.

She grabbed a twig from next to her and began to doodle in the dirt. Hearts and stars, moons and flowers. She drew diamonds and rings, and a little boy staring up at her. Before she knew it, the sun was going down. The sky was pretty, a rainbow of colors; blues, reds, pinks, and purples littered the sky. It was so pretty that she wished she had some way to capture the image forever. They say a picture says a thousands words.

Well, that was one saying that was correct.

Jewel was lost in her own thoughts, her own world. The arena didn't exist. It was just her.

Until a noise scared the living daylights out of her and caused her to jump at least three feet in the air.

This was not good for her nerves.

She flashed her sweet little smile, hoping that whoever was out there would be blinded in delight. It usually worked at home. She always used her looks to her advantage.

The sound was getting closer and closer.

"Hello," she said softly. Whoever was out there knew that she was there, so there really was no point in being quiet.

Although, she really should have learned from watching all of those scary movies that one should never say anything when faced with danger.

She heard a hiss, and a gigantic snake came out of nowhere. Jewel shrieked like she had never shrieked before. If anyone had been asleep, they weren't anymore.

It wasn't just a snake; it was long and skinny, but it had eight legs, four coming out of each side. It was also a spider. And not to mention that scorpion stinger on the back.

It was as if the scientists down in the lab had decided to experiment and see just how many animals they could make into one.

1 part spider, 1 part snake, 1 part scorpion, equals 3 parts enough to scare Jewel out of her wits.

She'd rather face a million spiders at once or a thousand copperheads, even a plethora of scorpions. But put them all together, and she just couldn't handle it.

The mutant was coming closer and closer to her with each passing second.

Jewel was frozen in place. Why were all the mutants coming after her? Did they know about her aversion to muttations?

It opened its mouth and a long split tongue darted out and Jewel got a front row viewing of its sharp poisonous teeth. It wanted to sink them into her skin, but she wasn't going to let it.

Her feet still wouldn't budge, she was too scared to move.

"Jewel!" Romy called her name. At least her head was still working. She turned to her left and saw Romy and Ryan waving at her. "Come on!" Romy urged her on, "Run."

Jewel blinked, trying to clear her head. Ryan flew from his perch and pushed her out of the way before the mutant could sink its teeth into Jewel.

Romy went crazy and started yelling their names. "RYAN! JEWEL! RYEWL! JEWAN!"

Romy flew out of hiding and attacked the mutant. She was still feeling side effects from her medicine and collapsed in a heap on top of the snakes body.

"ROMY!" It was Ryan's turn to shout.

Jewel watched in horror as Romy was carried off into the woods.

Ryan and Jewel ran after her, but they couldn't find scale nor hair of the mutant _or_ Romy.

Ryan looked drained, he collapsed down on he ground, muttering Romy's name and apologies to some girl named Ally.

"We'll find her," Jewel tried to assure him. But even she thought it was unlikely. There was more chance of the mutant eating Romy, or one of the Careers finding her then the two of them finding her.

When Jewel was a little kid, well, she was twelve going on thirteen. It was the week she turned thirteen, and her parents were so busy with her little brother Jasper; taking him places and dealing with a cold that just wouldn't go away that they didn't have any time to plan a party for her.

Jewel had gone to school on Friday, completely upset because her parents hadn't even wished her happy birthday that morning. In fact, no one had seemed to remember, so even _she_ thought that she had gotten the day wrong and it wasn't really her birthday.

She was late going home because her teacher had kept her late to go over something. And she walked into the house and was completely shocked when everyone jumped out at her and said,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEWEL!"

Jewel had to wash her underwear fifteen times before they were clean.

Needless to say, Jewel hated surprises.

She hated being surprised, and hated change. Frankly, she thought that a spider and a snake or a monkey and a sloth should never be experimented on, should never be forced to become one. They were created separately for a reason.

She didn't want to go after the mutant, didn't want to see it again. But she saw the defeated look on Ryan's face and knew that she had to help him find Romy.

"Come on, let's go," Jewel said, getting up and holding out a hand to help him up.

He took it, she grunted as she pulled, he was heavier then he looked.

"We've been out here for seven days, and you haven't lost a single pound yet, are you hiding the Almond Joys in your pocket or something?"

"Just granola bars," he pulled one out for her.

She smiled as she took it and unwrapped it. The chocolate was all melted and gooey, but it felt good in her empty stomach. Even liver and onions would taste good right now.

Whenever she asked _What's for dinner dad?_ He would respond _Liver and onions. _One time he actually _had_ made liver and onions and she had absolutely _hated_ it. Ever since then, she never asked what was for dinner. She had learned her lesson.

"Romy!" They called as they stalked the forest looking for their friend. Jewel was finally glad to have someone with her, someone she could talk to.

"Help!" Romy screamed to them. "The snake!" she screamed, "It's trying to kiss me, get it away from me."

They had found her, they went running, and found Romy lying on the ground as the spider/snake/scorpion thing got closer and closer. It's pinchers were going, it's tongue was darting in and out and it was ready to strike.

Ryan threw a rock, it bounced off of the snake. Romy was brandishing about and trying to get away.

He threw another, this time it hit Romy in the hand. She was too frightened to acknowledge it, but it would leave a pretty bruise.

Jewel shrunk back a bit as the snake like thingamajig turned their way.

"Romy hates snakes," Ryan whispered as Romy whimpered from the ground.

"She's not the only one," Jewel muttered to herself. These Gamemakers were being very, _very_ cruel this year.

The mutant began to twitch and all three of them yelled as the mutant grew and shrunk and then grew again.

And then it began to shake violently and Jewel screamed as the mutant broke off, now instead of being one animal, it was now three. One spider, one snake and one scorpion. They still weren't normal animals, they were huge. The scorpion could eat all three of them in one gulp and still have room for all the other tributes left.

The spider went for Ryan, the snake went back to Romy and the scorpion was left to deal with Jewel.

Jewel squared her shoulders and locked eyes with the scorpion. She blocked out everything else that was going on.

"Here kitty kitty kitty…" Jewel said in a calm voice. This was easy, she could deal with a scorpion. As long as it didn't grow a bear head then it would be okay.

"Kitty?" Ryan scoffed as he punched the spider in its guts.

"Well it sounds better then Scorpy," Jewel said back. "Here Scorpy, Scorpy, Scorpy," Jewel tried, the scorpion clicked its tail and lunged, Jewel jumped.

Ryan screamed, Jewel turned to see Ryan being weaved into a web by the spider.

Jewel kicked, and hit the scorpion right in the face. It balked and went backwards.

She kicked again and again, and the scorpion ran off, not before she grabbed the stinger off of the tail. Jewel rolled over to Ryan and tried to help him. He was covered from toes to his chest. And the spider was making progress, soon Ryan would be completely covered and ready to eat. He looked like a mummy gone wrong.

"Romy," he was yelling at Jewel.

"Let's get you out then we'll focus on Romy," Jewel as she punched the spider and grabbed it's pinchers. The spider fought back, but Jewel wouldn't let go.

"ROMY!" He shouted again. Jewel finally looked over where Romy was passed out and the snake was opening it's mouth. The jaw was unhinged and it had already sized Romy up.

Romy was going to be swallowed up whole if Jewel didn't do something quick.

The spider took her pause to make his move on Ryan.

Jewel had to make a decision between Ryan and Romy.

She broke the silk that was connecting Ryan and the spider, it would but her a little time to save Romy.

She grabbed Romy and tugged. The snake opened up even wider. Jewel took the stinger still in her hand and plunged it deep into the snake, it curled up and withered away.

Two down, one to go.

It was too late though. While Jewel had been saving Romy, three more tributes had snuck into the picture.

The three Careers that were left were right behind Ryan.

"LOOK OUT!" Jewel and Romy cried together. Ryan's eyes went wide as he whirled around to see what had the two girls frightened.

Ivy and Emily were smiling evilly at him. They both had their weapons raised.

"Say goodbye!" Emily said as she plunged a knife deep into Ryan's back. He gasped and coughed out blood.

"NO!" Romy woke up just in time to see Ryan crumble to the ground. Jewel held her back. They listened for the tell tale cannon that said he was dead, but it didn't come.

Louka came over to them.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to Jewel. "Will you ever be able to forgive me?"

Jewel took a deep breath before answering him. She could still see Tod's face as he took his last breath. Could still hear his screams as Emily tortured him, cutting him up and down his body, seeing how many holes she could put in him before he gave up and died. Tod was strong, he didn't deserve the pain and torture that Emily had made him endure.

Jewel wanted to avenge Tod's death, in fact, she had been looking forward to this moment. Emily was right there, right in front of her, and gosh darnit, Jewel was going to kill Emily if it was the last thing that she did.

"Forgiveness isn't something that I give out easily," Jewel said as she took a step towards Emily. Her eyes were glued to Louka's, he really was ruggedly handsome. Jewel squashed that thought as she slowly inched her way to Emily.

The others didn't notice, she was good at deception.

"I didn't want him to suffer," Louka said, his eyes were filled with...was that remorse? Jewel was almost positive that Louka did feel bad for what he had done.

"That doesn't atone for what you did," Jewel shot back as she made another move towards Emily. She was so close, almost there, Jewel whirled through the air, screaming like a wild woman as she tackled Emily. Emily was taken by surprise, and hit the ground with a surprised umpf. Jewel grabbed Emily's right wrist and twisted it.

"How's that for pain," Jewel said sweetly as Emily roared and tried to get her hand back. But Jewel had broken Emily's wrist, and it was limp and helpless. "Why are you stabbing yourself?" Jewel asked as she made Emily stab herself with the knife that was still gripped in her now broken wrist. "Huh, why are you stabbing yourself?"

There were tears running silently down Emily's cheek.

Jewel turned back to Louka, "so, you wanna put Emily out of her misery, or shall I?"

Louka could only stare in shock.

"That's what I thought," Jewel replied, turning to Emily and plunged Emily's hand straight into her chest. Emily's eyes turned dull and listless. A cannon rang out. Did that count as suicide or murder?

Jewel was about to get up, about to tell Louka something, when she felt something in her back. Jewel fell forwards onto Emily's dead body.

"Ivy," Louka scolded, "why'd you do that?"

"She was going to hurt you," Ivy hissed, "since you killed her boyfriend and all.

"Well, you and Emily were the ones who tortured him," Louka shot back, "and you're the one who just stabbed her in the back."

"Well, what can I say, I'm a backstabber," Ivy said as she took her knife out of Jewel's back. Jewel's body twitched and she tried to get up, but she couldn't. She was past feeling pain, her spin had been broken, but she could still hear them talking. Jewel tried to talk, tried to scream, but it was no use, she couldn't even part her lips.

"What about her?" Ivy asked, pointing at Romy.

"Leave her," Louka said.

"But," Ivy protested. Louka grabbed Ivy's arm and tugged her away.

"I said leave her," he hissed.

They left, leaving Romy to deal with three bodies. Only one cannon had gone off, and that had been for Emily. Ryan and Jewel were both still alive, but barely handing on.

A silver parachute fell down from the sky.

_"Use as needed, -MicesAndRices and The Layman." _Romy opened it up to find enough medicine for one person. Just one.

Gifts got more expensive as the games went on, and it took two sponsors now just to pay for medicine for one tribute.

Romy couldn't make a decision on who to save. But she had to make one or both would die.

Should she save Ryan, one of her best friends? Or Jewel, the girl who had just saved her life?

It was always tough to make decisions.

A cannon went off. She didn't have to make a choice anymore. She plunged the needle into Ryan's forearm, it was his turn to deal with side effects.

The anthem came on, three photos were shown that night. Both of the tributes from Two, Emily Halberd and Traxxton Arrwood, and Jewel St. Jermain from Twelve. But Jewel died knowing that she had avenged Tod's death. Emily may not have delivered the fatal blow, but Jewel blamed Emily more then she blamed Louka.

To save a life, you need to lose a friend.

* * *

**Trivia question: **Who said "Soon, that will be your heart."

**Previous Trivia Answer: **There were way too many, if you want to know all the clues, then pm me.

The favorites are going to start dying now, we're getting down to the final stretch. If the tribute you are sponsoring dies, you are allowed to sponsor someone new.

Review please.

~*Misty*~


	34. To Lose His Mind

Disclaimer: Romeo and Juliet is not mine. I repeat, not mine. If it was, then I'd probably actually be able to understand it.

This is either a chapter you will love or hate, there is no in between.

* * *

**Chapter 34: To Lose His Mind**

**Virus, Day 8**

He had spent his whole life building bombs. He had already built over ten so far, all of them made out of different materials.

His father would be so proud of him.

He just needed to get rid of the last two Careers, and he already had a plan up his sleeve. Well, not really, because he didn't have sleeves anymore; they had been torn off.

Of course his plan required bombs, at least two. And he wanted them to be the biggest bombs that he had ever made before in his life.

Bombs and explosives were his strengths. The others were good with weapons and hand to hand combat, but not him; he liked bombs because all he had to do was throw one and run. He didn't have to be that close, because he had a good aim.

He had a small hideout in the west end of the arena, which was where he had built all of his contraptions. He had only left to go hunting for tributes.

There was a tree that had a small hole in the base. That was where he slept. And he had the perimeter around his hideout totally rigged. He actually wanted a tribute to find him, because then it would be bye-bye.

Virus grabbed his bombs and left his small little place which had become home to him.

He knew where the Careers were staying; it was only a ten minute walk. It was a pretty big arena, one of the biggest that he had ever seen.

Actually, this arena was one of the most action packed arenas that he had ever seen. There was always something going on here.

And these tributes were slippery; the tributes from last year wouldn't have lasted a day in this arena. Not with all the fire, mutants, and other things that had happened.

Virus tiptoed carefully into the Career camp. He hadn't done this earlier because there was always a guard on duty, but with only two Careers left, they couldn't afford to leave anyone guarding.

They had all of the supplies from the Cornucopia, and the biggest freshwater stream in the arena.

Virus rigged the bombs around the trees and put a little trigger on the ground, he was almost one hundred percent sure that one of the Careers would set it off. He had put it where the most footprints were, and had hidden it under a layer of dirt. As soon as it was stepped on, whoever it was would be blown to pieces

He went over to where the supplies were and raided it. He was so hungry and there was food a plenty. It was almost like a grocery store, except he didn't have to pay to take this food. And there wasn't as much variety, although it made it easier to make a decision on what to grab.

It was a bad idea to shop on an empty stomach, because seeing food while hungry just made you crave everything that you saw. Virus grabbed as much as he could carry, and then filched a knife from the pile and then headed back to his little home. He was satisfied with his work, and couldn't wait until the bomb went off and was followed by a cannon.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Virus stopped dead in his tracks. He contemplated running, but there was something sharp poking his back and his front. He had nowhere to go. Louka was standing directly in front of him, and Ivy was at his backside. Virus gulped, this wasn't good. He was trapped like a rat. He racked his brain trying to find a way out of the trap, mentally slapping himself for allowing him to get trapped in the first place.

The early bird gets the worm, but the second rat gets the cheese. Poor first rat.

Virus's only hope was the two bombs that he had just walked away from. Bu they were too far away. He needed a distraction, a way to get Louka and Ivy to walk on the trigger.

"What do you have here?" Ivy said, grabbing the bag that he had slung over his shoulder, it was filled with all the goodies he had just filched from them. "Look Louka, he was grocery shopping at our store."

"Funny, I thought we put the closed sign up," Louka replied, keeping his weapon trained on Virus's front.

"Must have missed it," Virus squeaked. Louka poked him in the stomach. Virus shut his lips.

"Look at this, a bomb," Ivy said. "Do you think it works?"

"Put it down Ivy," Louka barked at her, "he's already set off several, I'm sure it works."

Ivy squealed and dropped it. She jumped back, sure that it was going to explode. Virus took the opportunity to run. He knew that it wouldn't go off, he hadn't activated the trigger yet, but the two of them didn't know that. Virus hid in the trees and watched as Louka and Ivy ran off in fright.

Virus had somehow gotten himself out of that mess.

He waited for a few minutes to make sure that they weren't coming back before going and collecting his bomb.

"Hey there," he said as he snuggled it in his arms, like a long lost friend. The bomb didn't respond back, but that was okay.

Virus went back to wandering through the woods, lost in thought. He was all alone, or so he thought. He could almost forget that he was in an arena where there were others out for his blood. It wasn't something that one should forget though. With less tributes, there was less of a chance of running into any of them. But there was still a chance, and Virus really needed to be on the lookout.

But he didn't; he was too occupied with listening for one of his bombs to go off. He wasn't watching where he was going and almost bumped into something.

His eyes widened as he realized what was standing in his direct line of walking.

Was that a _microphone?_ It was. Either that, or he was going crazy, utterly losing his mind.

Virus gulped. He hated microphones; they represented the stage. So what was this one doing here? Wait, did it just _move?_

Virus turned around and went running back in the direction he had just come from. There was a microphone blocking that path too.

What was going on?

Wherever he went, there was a microphone directly in front of him. He was sweating and panting and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and have his mother comfort him.

He missed his mother; he missed his father and his brother and even his sister. He wanted to go home.

"There he is," he heard Ivy say. Ivy? What was she doing here? She was supposed to be stepping on the trigger and setting off the bomb, she was supposed to be in pieces by now. The careers must have realized that the bomb she had dropped hadn't been activated and had come after him.

Virus was back in the trap. He wanted the microphone to come back.

Louka and Ivy circled him, trying to decide what to do first.

"I say we make him pay."

"I say you let me go," Virus said hopefully.

"Fat chance," Ivy sneered.

"Better then no chance," Virus said back. Earning himself yet another poke in the stomach courtesy of Louka. This was getting rather routine.

"Just kill him and get it over with," Louka finally sighed. As if he were pressed for time, and had to go to church in five minutes.

"Gladly," Ivy smiled as she made a move. Virus wasn't going to let her dispose of him that easily.

"Wait just a moment," Virus said, causing Ivy to stop in her tracks.

She waited. Virus racked his brain trying to come up with a smart remark, nothing came to mind. Then, bingo, he had a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. He smiled as the light bulb burned brightly over his head. He just needed to make it seem like it was their idea.

"What about the bombs?"

"Okay, I'll bite. What bombs?" Louka finally said after a moments pause.

Virus gave them his most innocent look, "The bombs that I built. I put them all over the arena, and only I know where they are. What if you accidentally step on them?"

Louka and Ivy exchanged a look.

"He's just trying to talk his way out," Ivy pointed out, "I'm just going to kill him and get it over with."

"Wait," Louka said, holding up a hand. Ivy glared at him. "He has a point, we could use him; he knows how to build bombs, and there are still tributes out there. He can be useful."

"We don't need him," Ivy was livid, "he's from Three; he's nothing, a nobody."

Without warning, she threw a fist, and connected with Virus's jaw.

"Ivy, stop it," Louka admonished her. "What is it with you and Emily torturing the others?"

Ivy turned to him, "And what is it with you and sticking up for the others? This is life and death Louka, step up your game. It's either kill or be killed, and I for one am _not_ going to be killed. I eliminate him, and I'm that much closer to going home. I eliminate him and you, and I'm even closer."

There was an evil glint in her eyes, one that Virus had seen in previous tributes after they had gone mad. And Ivy had gone bonkers.

He could see his life flashing before his eyes. He had to stop Ivy; she was going to kill him.

Virus yelled and pointed to something behind Ivy. "Quick, look behind you!"

Ivy glared but looked. Oh, that trick worked _every_ time. Virus took off.

Only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a microphone.

This time it wasn't the microphone that made his blood turn cold; it was the person standing behind it.

"Hi Virus, ready to play again?"

Virus couldn't get his vocal chords to work.

"Aw, don't tell me you've already forgotten who I am?" she pretended to be sad.

"Aria," Virus finally said, she smiled at him, there were no teeth in her mouth. Nothing white was protruding out of her gums.

"Wanna put on a play with me?"

A stage was centered between some trees over to his left. A script was lying there, waiting for him to pick it up and read lines.

"What are you, some sort of ghost?"

"Something like that. Didn't you know that ghosts are totally in right now?" she grinned at him again. There was nothing scarier then a ghost grinning. "So much better then that damn zombie craze going around right now."

Honestly, Virus would rather be facing a zombie right now.

At least a zombie was solid, unlike ghosts.

"So the bomb wasn't enough, you're back for more?" Virus asked. "Because I have another one, right here, and I'm willing to use it on you again."

She glared, her eyes glowed, all transparent like.

"I'm here because you killed me, and now it's my turn to return the favor. And trust me, I won't be as _nice_ as you were. Although, your death will probably be _cleaner _then mine was."

Virus wondered if the Careers were close. He wouldn't mind them coming back for him.

"I have the best play picked out for us," Aria purred, "those idiots who we inherited this land from, what did they call themselves? 'Armageddons'? 'Amarettos'?"

"Americans, I believe," Virus informed her.

"Right, them people, well this play was a favorite of theirs. It's called Romeo and Juliet, have you heard of it before?"

"Uh, no."

"Well let me clue you in on the ending, Romeo dies," she sounded so excited, but then her eyes dulled as if remembering something else about the play.

Virus didn't want to know what that something else was. Because he _hated_ plays, and he absolutely did not want to do this play. Especially not with a girl who was _supposed _to be dead.

Where was Ivy when he needed her? She was nowhere to be seen.

"So shall we begin?" Aria asked.

"You know what? I'm good, I think I'll just be leaving now."

Virus turned around to leave, only to be stopped by Aria. She was fast, for a ghost and all.

He kept turning and running, only to be stopped by her at every corner. He somehow ended up on the stage with the microphone right in front of him.

"Say the line," she hissed at him.

He glanced down, it was in a language that he couldn't understand. Something about hugs and lips, kissing and dying.

_"Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you __  
__The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss __  
__A dateless bargain to engrossing death! __  
__Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide! __  
__Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on __  
__The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark! __  
__Here's to my love!"_

"Now drink," Aria hissed.

"Drink what?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "The bottle right in front of you, dumbass."

And there it was, a small bottle.

"I'm not very thirsty."

"_Drink it,"_ she hissed again.

"No," he said, "I'm not stupid."

"DRINK IT!"

The world shook as she yelled, as if the tone of her voice controlled the arena.

She couldn't make him drink. He wouldn't drink it.

The bottle floated in front of him, coming dangerously close to his lips.

"NO!" He shouted, "I'm done with this."

"That wasn't part of the script," she shot at him, with a disgusted look.

"Neither was that," Virus pointed out, "or that. Besides, I don't do plays."

"Yeah, I know, you have stage fright."

"I do not," Virus tried to keep his voice even, but it was difficult. He had stage fright up a wazoo.

"Then prove it and drink the bottle."

Virus wasn't stupid he wasn't going to do it.

"Drink it and read the next line_."_

He just wanted her to shut up. She came at him, and forced the bottle to his lips. Were ghosts able to touch things? Apparently _she_ was.

She forced the liquid down his throat, he tried not to swallow. But something pinched his nose, and he couldn't breathe. He swallowed.

_"O true apothecary! __  
__Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."_

A cannon was shot and a ghost vanished into the dead of the night.

One picture was shown that night. Virus Wires, tribute of district 3.

To lose his mind, he had read his lines.

* * *

**Trivia question: **Before Death, how many years was it since the snowspiders had been in the arena?

**Previous Trivia Answer: **Dragan said "soon, that will be your heart."

Final 8 interviews are next! The last tributes standing are: Ivy, Meleana, Louka, Myrrah, Thorn, Tessy, Romy and Ryan.

If the tribute you are sponsoring dies, you are allowed to **PM** me your sponsor change.

Please Review.

~*Misty*~


	35. To Interview The Families

**Chapter 35: The Final Eight Interviews.**

**To Interview The Familes**

"Interview time," Delaney said as she watched as Virus's body was removed from the arena. He had been so close to making it to final eight, but alas, he did not.

"They're really playing dirty tricks this year," Sofie commented as she sat down on the couch next to Colt. "Ghosts and robots and more ghosts."

"You'd think they would get more creative," Delaney said, sinking down on the other side of Colt.

"I think they're being _very_ creative," Sofie replied, "and I'm glad _I'm_ not in the arena anymore." She shuddered just thinking about what she had gone through the past few weeks.

"I'm glad you're not in the arena anymore either," Colt said, wrapping an arm around both of the girls in his life.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for," Erneast Templesmith said from the screen, his son Claudius was sitting on the couch next to his father.

District 1 was first. Ivexonna Maurice's family was sitting in a room; her mother, her brother, and her best friend.

Caesar Flickerman was sitting next to Ivexonna's mother. Ivexonna was the spitting image of her mother. Same straight black hair, and cold, unforgiving eyes. The same nose and ears.

"May I introduce Ivexonna's family to you: her mother, Belle Maurice, her brother Kimmling, and her best friend Jaelen."

"Hello Caesar," they chimed in unison.

"Final eight, that's a huge deal," Caesar said. Delaney remembered when she had her interview with him that she had felt super bad about speaking ill to him. He was so nice, but it had all been part of the plan. The Peacekeepers swept her away and stuffed her in a room, Delaney wasn't sure what was going on. She didn't know where she was. All that she knew was that Colt had asked her to make a scene, so she had. She sat there in the room unaware of what was going to happen to her for hours. She thought was going to die of boredom, when out of the shadows, came a girl who looked exactly like she did. It had been Tilly, and Tilly stayed in the room while Delaney was snuck away to get her appearance altered.

"Ivexonna has a good head on her shoulders," Mrs. Maurice said, "she's always been stubborn and hard headed. She wants to win, so she'll win."

"I feel sorry for whoever gets in her way," Kimmling put in.

"Were you close with your sister?" Caesar asked.

"Sometimes," Kimmling said cryptically. Mrs. Maurice grinned.

"The two of them can fight like nobody's business. I actually miss it; it's too quiet in the house without her."

"It got scary at times," Jaelen added, "they would wrestle each other just to make their point. Ivexonna usually won."

"She did not," Kimmling shot at Jaelen.

"She's a good fighter," Jaelen said, taking a walk down memory lane, "I remember this one time at school, Ivexonna and this one kid got into it, and Ivexonna beat him to a pulp in just seconds."

"So Ivexonna is violent?" Caesar asked.

"She's just someone you don't want to mess with," Jaelen responded.

"She stands up for what she believes in," Kimmling put in.

"She used to be such a sweet child, but then her father died, my husband. Oh she worshiped him. She was such a daddy's little girl, and she was devastated when he died."

"He would be so proud of her Mom, of all of us," Kimmling said, putting an arm around his mother. Mrs. Maurice nodded, a faint sign of a tear in the back of her eyes.

"Well, I wish Ivexonna all the best."

"Thanks Caesar, we're rooting for her."

They showed a shot of Ivexonna, she was currently prowling through the woods with Louka. For once they were silent, there was no Trax or Emily to argue with.

After District 1 it jumped to District 3. Meleana Renn was the sole remaining tribute from her district.

Flamiken was interviewing her family.

"She doesn't look good," Colt whispered to Delaney. Delaney agreed. There was something off about Flamiken. Delaney wondered what was wrong. Nothing good. Flamiken looked pale and her eyes were all glazed over.

Flamiken was her usual terse self as she asked the usual questions. If one didn't know Flamiken all that well, they would think that everything was just dandy. But Delaney knew Flamiken enough to know that something was wrong.

"Betta and I are extremely surprised that Meleana has gotten this far," her father said.

"She's a great girl, and we love her to bits and pieces, but Meleana…she always has her head in the clouds and barely pays attention," Betta, her mother, said.

"She's a klutz mom," Meleana's sister said, "it's that simple."

"Karla," Mrs. Renn scolded. "They're always fighting," she explained to Caesar, a bit apologetic. Why was it that mothers always had to apologize for their child's bad behavior. It wasn't _always_ the mom's fault. Sometimes, it really was the fault of the child. But parents had this unnecessary need to apologize for every little thing.

"Not like Clem and Mel though, those two argue about the best way to hold a pencil," Karla shot back.

Clem was Meleana's friend, he glared at Karla. "We do not argue, she has admitted that the best way to hold a pencil is with your hands, not your feet."

After the interview with Meleana's family they showed a short clip of her. Meleana was currently with Myrrah, they hadn't broken their alliance yet, but they would soon. Almost all alliances broke at the final eight.

"I liked them both, I hope one of them will win," Sofie said quietly as Louka's family was shown on screen. "They were so nice to me."

"And to me," Delaney chimed in.

"You weren't even there," Sofie shot at her, "we all thought it was you, but in actuality, it was Tilly. Meleana and Myrrah avenged Tilly's death, not yours."

"I know," Delaney said, her eyes saddened. "I feel bad, we both do," she looked over at Colt, he was trying to hold himself together. Tilly's death was still gnawing on their insides. "But it was her choice, Colt didn't make her do it, she wanted to do it. She knew what was at stake."

"She said it had always been her dream to go into the games," Colt whispered, "it was actually her idea, I told her that I wanted to save Delaney, that the only thing I could come up with was to switch her out, but I didn't know who to switch her with. Tilly was the one who suggested herself."

"So there you go, stop beating yourself up."

"We're missing Louka's interview," Sofie pointed out.

"Well, it's not really Louka's interview, just about him," Delaney said, earning herself some glares. She shut up and turned back to the television screen.

"You're glowing," Wendetta chirped as she put a hand on Lindi's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Not even three months," Lindi replied, jerking away. "I'm not showing yet."

"Well, you're going to be a great mother. This is going to be a lucky baby."

"She'll be even luckier if her father is around to see her be born," Lindi said, her voice dripping with poison.

"You know it's a girl?"

"I'm hoping, I already have a name picked out for her, that is, if Louka approves of it."

"Aw, that's so cute! What is it?"

"I don't want to jinx it, you'll have to wait for me to pop her out."

"That really sucks," Delaney said as Louka was shown on screen. Him and Ivy were still on the prowl, they hadn't run into any tributes yet. "His girlfriend is pregnant, they're madly in love, and he might die and not even know if his baby is a girl or boy."

"Shh, it's District Seven's turn," Sofie shushed her.

"You'll get used to her," Colt told Sofie, "she doesn't know how to shut up."

Delaney did what any sister would do, she stuck her tongue out at him, he made a not so attractive face back at her.

"It's good you already have someone," Delaney smirked, "because no one would want you after seeing that face."

"Welcome Leo, this is your second year in a row of being interviewed."

"Myrrah and Autumn both had a load of rotten luck. I was rooting for Autumn to come home alive, and now I am rooting for Myrrah to come home."

"She's the spitting image of her late sister," Caesar said.

"Yes, she is, but total opposite in personality."

"I noticed."

Myrrah was shown on screen, she and Meleana were pigging out on food that their sponsors had sent to them.

Thorn's family consisted of his parents. And a little red headed girl.

His mother had tears running down her face. She had never made it this far last year. Her oldest son Hunter hadn't made it past the blood bath. Now she was holding on to a bit of hope that her youngest son might just come home to her.

"He is such a joy to have around, both him and Hunter. They didn't always get along, but they were best friends," Mrs. Trappe said.

"He'll come home sweetie," Mr. Trappe tried to assure his wife. "We just have to have faith." But they knew that even if he did come home, he would come home broken. Mrs. Trappe was all ready to fix it though. He just needed to come home, they could deal with the aftermath of the games once he was home safe and sound.

"He's my best friend," the red headed girl said, she had been introduced as Eris. "We put on a play together one time, we both had lead roles." Her eyes went cloudy as she remembered the past.

The screen cut to Thorn. He was currently in a scuffle with Tessy, and she had the upper hand.

They didn't focus on him for that long. It was time for Tessy's family to get interviewed.

Her aunt and uncle, the real Rosie and her two friends were there.

"Rosily is fine," her aunt said, "when we saw that Rosily look alike on the screen, we were so terrified, I went into a panic until I found that Rosily was still napping in her bed."

"It must have been heartbreaking for Tessy," her uncle added. "She's a tough cookie, she's been through so much."

"She's a favorite to win," the interviewer said, "she's won the hearts of many sponsors."

"That's because she has a big heart, that's why she volunteered in my place," Tessy's friend said.

"Oh yes, Jezebel, your name was pulled, and Tessy pushed her way up to stage, people are still talking about that act of kindness."

"She has to come home," Jezebel said, "she just has to."

Tessy was shown, she was still fighting with Thorn, but he was beginning to give her a run for her money. He was pretty quick and darting back and forth.

Louka and Ivexonna came into view, Thorn took off as Ivexonna's knife went whizzing through the air. It missed him by inches. It feel with a clank to the ground, Thorn darted back.

"Thanks," he chirped to Ivexonna as he grabbed it and went running off.

Her eyes widened, "Why you little..." she broke off as Tessy tried to run. Ivy wasn't going to let _two _tributes get away.

Ivy's legs soared through the air as she flew over to Tessy and tackled her to the ground.

Only the families of the District Ten tributes were left. But the fight that was going on was really captivating, the interviews would have to wait until the fight was over.

Tessy kicked Ivexonna in the shin and then ran.

"That was a sad fight," Sofie observed, "the Capitol is going to want bloodshed soon."

"Well that just means we can finish watching the interviews."

"Andromeda is your daughter right Mr. Furrow," the interviewer said.

"Yes, Romy is my only family. Her mother died giving birth to Romy. Romy is the spitting image of her mother, it's difficult to look at her sometimes."

Mr. Furrow stopped talking after that. He was a man of few words. So the interviewer switched over to Romy's two friends.

"Ally, Elousia, you've been Romy's best friends for how long?"

"Since we were five," Elousia said, "Ally was being picked on by some jerk, and Romy and I stood up for her."

"We have been by each other's sides ever since," Ally said.

"Except when you're snogging Ryan, we leave you alone then," Elousia pointed out, red crept up on Ally's cheeks.

Ally stayed in the room for Ryan's interview.

Ryan's sisters and an older woman filed into the room.

His sisters were both younger and very adorable.

"Can two people win?" Ally asked, "because I want both Romy and Ryan to come home. I love them both so much. Romy like a sister, and Ryan, well, if he comes home, I'm whisking him off to the Justice Building and forcing him to marry me."

"You're going to be our sister!" Ryan's sisters exclaimed.

"She practically already is," Ryan's grandma pointed out.

Ryan and Romy were shown on screen. For once, they weren't being pursued by anything. For once they were safe from harm. Although, Ryan was still getting over his previous injuries, but he would be okay.

They were the last District to be shown. None of the tributes from eleven and twelve were still alive.

The door flew open and Flamiken rushed in, "I don't know how, but they know about what happened, they know Rose and Delaney are still alive, you have to run."

To interview the families, one had to have a list of questions.

* * *

**Trivia question: **What is the name of Tilly's best friend?

**Previous Trivia Answer: **Before Death, how many years was it since the snowspiders had been in the arena? **5 years**

We're going to hear from the Girl Power Alliance next, or at least, what's left of it.

If the tribute you are sponsoring dies, you are allowed to **PM** me your sponsor change.

New **poll **is up, go **vote **on who you want to win.

And I have decided that this is going to be 40 chapters. So only 5 more until it's over. But don't despair, I'm writing one more part to the 'Just' series, it's called "Freedom is Just a Dream," and will be the story of the 54th games. I am opening up tribute submissions now.

Please **PM **the form to me, please be detailed

Name:

Age:

District:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Weapon of choice:

Family:

Friends:

Volunteered/chosen:

Skills/hobbies:

Token:

Character flaw:

Additional information:

Any strange/nervous habits:

Do you want him/her to be a focus tribute or bloodbath tribute:

Please Review.

~*Misty*~


	36. To Cry Into The Night

**Chapter 36: To Cry In The Night  
Girl Power Alliance, Day 9**

"Final eight," Meleana said sadly, "you know what that means."

"Time to go our own separate way," Myrrah said, just as sadly.

"We don't have to," Meleana said, "I mean, we only made it this far because we had each other, if we break if off, we will both be dead in minutes."

"So we should keep this alliance together for a little longer?" Myrrah said as she played with the dirt on the ground.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think that would be a great idea."

"Good, then it's settled, we're staying together."

"At least for now," Meleana pointed out.

"Right."

The two girls stood up and went walking through the forest. It began to rain, the first time in days. The girls turned their faces up to the sky and let the water drench their faces.

"So who is left then?" Myrrah asked as they trudged through the forest. The rain slowing their progress and turning the ground muddy. They were so dirty and filthy, but it didn't matter to them anymore.

"Only two careers I think, that girl with black hair and the boy with the pregnant fiancé," Meleana said as she counted them on her fingers, "then the two friends from Ten, you and me, your district partner and that weird vegetarian girl from Nine."

"His name is Thorn," Myrrah said, "and he's my friend."

"Well, I hate to break it to you Myrrah, but your friend is currently holding a knife."

"Huh," Myrrah said, looking over to where Meleana was pointing.

There he was, Thorn was standing a few hundred feet away, a bloody knife in his hand.

"Oh geeze, Thorn, are you alright?" Myrrah asked as she ran over to him, despite Meleana's protests. "Whose blood is that?" Myrrah asked. Thorn was standing there in shock, shaking and trying to figure out what was going on. His eyes were wide, and his pupils were huge.

"Meleana, I think he's in shock," Myrrah gasped as she helped Thorn sit down.

Meleana hesitantly made her way over to them. She tripped once and fell flat on her face.

"Oh Mel, what am I going to do with you," Myrrah sighed. She had lost count on how many times Meleana had tripped, or fallen, or run into something that was obviously right in front of her.

"You can help me up," Meleana replied as she sat up and scooted over to them.

"Where did you get the knife?" Myrrah asked as she ignored Meleana and took care of Thorn.

"She threw it at me, I took it," Thorn said, life finally coming back to his eyes.

"Who is she?"

"Iveona, or Ivexie or something weird like that."

"You stole Ivy's knive! Nice," Myrrah held out her hand for a high five. Thorn returned it. Myrrah lowered her hand, palm still up, he made a move to smack it again, she moved it in the nick of time and smirked. He glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait, when was this?" Meleana asked, jumping up to her feet and twirling around. Thorn and Myrrah stopped their silent arguing and turned to her.

"About a few minutes ago," Thorn admitted.

"_Thorn_!"Meleana admonished, "You didn't think to tell us sooner?"

"Leave him alone Meleana, he was in shock."

"Uh, we should probably get going," Thorn said.

It was too late though. Ivy and Louka had found them.

"I say we kill them, it'll save us all the heartache later," Myrrah said, squaring her shoulders and walking over to them.

"Did you know Ritch?" She asked Ivy. They were from the same District, they might have known each other. It was worth a shot, and even if Ivy hadn't of known Ritch, the end result was still going to be the same.

"Yes," Ivy replied back, then she turned to Thorn, "You stole my knife, I want it back."

"Good, then I'll blame you for Autumn's death," Myrrah replied, without warning, she grabbed the knife from Thorn and flew into the air, throwing her body at Ivy.

"I didn't kill your sister, you dumb bitch," Ivy grunted.

"It doesn't matter," Myrrah shot back at her, as the two girls tumbled around on the ground.

"Ooh, cat fight," Thorn said happily, settling himself on the ground and watched the two girls have at it. "Take a seat Louka, this is going to be awhile."

Louka grinned and sat down next to Thorn, a brief truce was called as they watched Myrrah and Ivy throw punches at each other.

Meleana rolled her eyes at the boys, and jumped into the rolling ball of knees and elbows.

"Awesome. I really need a tub of popcorn."

"And a large coke."

Ivy pinched Myrrah, and Meleana kicked Ivy in the shin. Ivy clawed at Meleana's eyes and Myrrah pulled out some of Ivy's hair.

"Ouch," Ivy complained as she kicked her feet, connecting with Myrrah's stomach.

"Get her Myrrah," Thorn cheered from the sidelines. "Socket punch her, right in the gut, there you go."

Meleana made a fist and it connected with Ivy's jaw.

"Tat hurb" Ivy complained as she rubbed her jaw.

Myrrah took the knife and was about to stab it into Ivy's heart, but Ivy twisted at the last moment, grabbing the knife and plunging it into Meleana's chest.

Meleana gurgled and thrashed about. Ivy took the knife out and slashed it through Meleana's throat.

"NO!" Myrrah cried out, dropping to her knees and cradling Meleana's head in her lap. "It's okay, Mel, please talk to me, please."

There were tears running down Myrrah's cheeks.

"Let's go Ivy," Louka barked, grabbing Ivy and drawing her away.

Thorn watched as Myrrah sobbed, her tears falling onto Meleana and mixing in with the fresh blood.

"Come one Mel, breathe," Myrrah said, "don't make me kiss you."

A slight smile appeared on Mel's lips.

"Seriously Mel, I'll perform CPR on you if I have to."

"Sweet, a cat fight and then two girls kissing, today it my lucky day," Thorn cheered.

"SHUT UP," Myrrah shot at him.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"My best friend here in the arena is dying Thorn, there is absolutely no way that you can lighten the mood," Myrrah shot at him, turning back to Meleana.

"My," Mel sputtered, the blood was slowing down, soon there would be none left. "I see…"

"You see what, Mel, talk to me, please don't die."

"Autumn says hi," Meleana said, taking one last breath and then lay still.

Her cannon rang out.

Myrrah could only cry in shock.

The girl power alliance was over. Only Myrrah was left.

"Myrrah, we have company," Thorn said in a small voice, not wanting to interrupt Myrrah while lost in her grief.

"Is it Ivy, because if it is, she's a goner."

"No, it's the district Ten tributes, and it looks like they're being chased."

Myrrah looked up from Meleana's limp body.

Ryan and Romy were both out of breath, they both looked awful and pale.

"Are you okay?" Thorn asked them.

"Run," Romy gasped as they flew by.

"I think we better do as they say," Thorn said, taking off without a further word.

Myrrah didn't want to leave her friend, but she heard something crashing through the woods.

Myrrah didn't really want to stay and find out what it was.

So she took off, following the other three through the trees.

She caught up to them in a clearing.

Ryan and Romy had their hands on their knees as they tried to catch their breath.

"It just came out of nowhere," Romy said, "I think it was a panther."

"A panther? You're scared of a panther?" Thorn said, trying not to laugh.

Romy glared at him.

"It's not an ordinary panther," Ryan explained, "he is huge, and fast, and I think it's a mutt."

"I think we're safe now," Myrrah tried to assure everyone.

But that was a sentence that always came back to bite you in the ass, as they were about to find out.

Because at that moment, the clearing got just a little bit smaller, Tessy came barreling in, gasping and out of breath herself.

She stopped as she saw the others. "There's a tiger after me," she said.

They were soon joined by Louka and Ivy. "There's a jaguar after us," Louka explained.

All seven tributes had been corralled into the same clearing. It was another trick. A tribute had just died, but that wasn't enough for the Gamemaker's, they wanted more blood, more fights, more deaths. And they wouldn't stop sending in tricks until there was only one tribute standing.

The three animals joined them and paced around in a circle.

A tiger, a panther and a jaguar.

They were so screwed.

"Remember the snake, spider and scorpion?" Romy said to Ryan. Myrrah had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yup," Ryan answered back. He gulped, his adam's apple jiggled at the movement. Myrrah had always made fun of Leo's adam apple, it was his most ticklish spot.

"I don't think they're going to attack, not yet," Louka said, now that Dori was gone, he was the one with the good head on his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Tessy asked as she eyed the tiger.

"They're forcing all of us to fight, they want a show, as long as we put one on for them, then these things won't attack," Louka explained.

"Right, cause we haven't put on enough shows for them," Myrrah said sarcastically. "Well I know exactly who I want to kill," she faced Ivy again and gave the black haired girl her evilest grin. "It's on Princess, time to dethrone and behead you."

"Ooh, I'm soo scared now," Ivy said, but she drew a knife. Where was she getting all of these weapons from? That was a rhetorical question.

Myrrah looked at the other tributes they all had to die for her to live. None of them wanted to make the first move.

How had all the nice tributes survived? How had they all managed to keep their souls? Their humanity? Weren't they all supposed to have gone crazy by now?

Ivy made the first move. Ryan just happened to be the closest to her. He growled as Ivy grabbed him. She completely ignored him. All signs of humanity had left her eyes. She was a wild animal now. Myrrah half expected her to be foaming at the mouth.

There was an evil glint in her eye as she gently brought the blade up to his cheeks and carefully laid it against his skin. He had gone pale and limp.

Louka and Tessy went head to head. Thorn kept trying to slip away, but the animals flashed their sharp teeth and he backed away. Romy and Myrrah exchanged a glance. Myrrah couldn't see herself fighting Romy. The panther growled and took a step towards them. Myrrah gulped. Fight Romy or get eaten by a panther? What a choice.

Obviously Romy was thinking the same thing.

Myrrah didn't know how she could fight Romy. Then she thought of Delaney and Rose and Meleana. All three of her friends were dead. And she would be too if she didn't stand up for herself.

Autumn had learned that it was kill or be killed. It was time for Myrrah to toughen up and do the same.

Myrrah screamed as she ran at Romy, Romy's eyes went wide in fear. She ducked and Myrrah tumbled forward and fell to the ground, dirt littered her face and her clothes. Rain made her hair lie flat, giving her the drowned puppy look.

She ignored the other tributes as she and Romy went head to head. There were screams of pain and terror coming from the others, but Myrrah tuned it all out as she grabbed Romy's hand mid punch.

Myrrah tried not to think about what she was doing as she stepped on Romy's foot and pulled her hair. Romy head butted her and Myrrah grunted in surprise.

There was a blood curdling scream that made her stop and search for where the noise was coming from.

She found Ivy grinning in victory, the hilt of her knife was still in her hand, the blade was in Ryan's chest.

"RYAN!" Romy screamed, and Myrrah was reminded of just an hour ago when it was her shouting Meleana's name as Meleana was run through with a knife.

Ryan and Romy were friends just like Myrrah and Meleana had been. Myrrah couldn't hurt Romy, because hurting Romy would hurt Ryan, just like the death of Meleana had hurt Myrrah.

Romy went running to her friend, but it was too late. She got to him just as the cannon rang out, echoing through the trees like the cannons before his.

Jaws snapped, and growls could be heard. The panther, jaguar and tiger had been released from their circle. The panther went chasing after Ivy and Louka. Thorn took off towards the east, the jaguar right behind him. Tessy and the tiger had a square off. Romy was holding Ryan's hand and whispering in his ear.

And Myrrah was finally able to embrace the pain.

The anthem came on and Romy and Myrrah looked up at the sky to see the pictures of Meleana Renn and Ryan Catcher.

Six tributes left. Soon there would be a feast, another fight, and soon enough, the victor would be announced.

To cry into the night, she needed a caring shoulder.

* * *

**Trivia question: **We're done with trivia for this story, we'll continue next story. Sorry, I'm totally out of questions.

**Previous Trivia Answer: **Manda was Tilly's best friend.

4 chapters left, next one will be the final 6 feast with Romy.

See previous chapter for the tribute form. I will post "Freedom Is Just A Dream" in a few days. I will be accepting 12 focus tributes, they will make it to final 12, and 12 minor tributes. I found that it is much easier when I only have to focus on a limited number of tributes. So while I will be accepting 24 tributes, not all of them will be in the spotlight. A lot of you are submitting two tributes, that's fine, but if I chose both, then one will be a focus and the other will be a minor tribute. Thank you for understanding.

Please Review.

~*Misty*~


	37. To Reap Her Revenge

So a tribute got a reprieve in this chapter. There was one that was was originally scheduled to die, but when I saw the poll results, I had to change it up a little.

* * *

**Chapter 37: To Reap Her Revenge**

**Andromeda Furrow, Day 10**

"Good morning tributes, congratulations to the six of you that are left, I think this calls for a little celebration. Shall we say feast time in two hours at the Cornucopia? I know, I know, you're probably thinking about not coming. But I'd think twice, because there will be a surprise for you there. A good one. One that you won't want to miss!"

Romy barely heard a word that he had said. She was still lost in her grief. Ten days in and she was about to lose it. She felt proud of herself for being able to hold it together for this long.

But now she couldn't. Ryan was dead. Her friend, the guy that she had known for years, the boyfriend of her best friend. She couldn't imagine never seeing him again, never joking and laughing with him, never turning away when he kissed Ally and made her giggle.

How was she going to go home and face Ally? Ally just lost her boyfriend; she would never be the same. Romy would never be the same.

She was lost in thought as she wandered around; she didn't know where she was or where she was going. And frankly, she really didn't care.

Romy was tired. She was exhausted, (physically and mentally); but she kept pushing herself through the trees, making her legs move, one step at a time, one foot in front of another. She couldn't stop, couldn't slow down. She welcomed the pain of exhaustion, because it kept the pain of Ryan's death at bay.

What was she supposed to do now? She had been by herself for the first few days, as she searched around for Ryan. It had been such a relief when she had found him, she could handle anything when he was with her. But now he was gone and she knew that no matter how hard she looked, she would never find him. He was gone, and she had to live with that fact.

Ivexonna Maurice was _so _dead. And Romy was going to make sure that Ivy didn't get to see the light of another day.

Romy made up her mind. She was going to the Cornucopia; she was going there to kill Ivy, to murder her like she had murdered Ryan. Ivy was not going to win the games; she would pay for what she had done. And when Romy was done stabbing the girl, she was going after the President; she was going to make him pay for what he had done.

Because Romy could see the bigger picture. She knew that it wasn't just Ivy's fault; it was the Capitol's for making them fight to the death. It was the Gamemakers fault for sending in the animals and forcing the tributes to fight.

It wasn't just Ivy's fault, but Ivy was the easy answer. Because Romy could kill Ivy and not get in trouble for it.

Romy wasn't sure how she was going to last for two hours. She needed to do something to keep her occupied, or she just needed to find Ivy and kill her.

Romy had a vision of putting her hands around Ivy's neck; of squeezing her fingers and watching Ivy's eyes go wide, almost popping out of her head.

It was going to be _so_ sweet.

She headed for the Cornucopia, because there was no way she was going to be able to wait. She wanted to be the first there, she wanted to plan her every move.

She made it to the clearing where the Cornucopia was sitting. She hadn't been there since the very first day, when she had frozen up on the plate and then ran away in fear from the blood bath.

No one was there, the Cornucopia was empty. The Careers had moved their camp away from the Cornucopia, making sure to take everything useful, leaving only junk stuff.

The Gamemakers loved to throw random stuff in the Cornucopia. Only the useless stuff was still lying around. Romy rooted through, wondering if she could find something to help pass the time.

A bouncy ball, pink with smiley faces on it. Romy picked it up and bounced it; it made her feel better for about two seconds. She felt like that smiley face, being bounced around, with no say in the matter. Turn that smile upside down, put on your frowny face. She already had on her sad face, her sad, but determined face.

A thimble. Well, that was _great_; she could just put it on her thumb and stick it in Ivy's eye. Brought a whole new meaning to the phrased, _gauging your eyes out._

A ceramic coffee mug that said _World's Greatest Dad_. Maybe she should wrap it up with the wrapping paper on the ground and then give it to Louka. He was going to be a father.

Oh, _this_ could be promising. Romy bent down and picked up a book with a tattered cover. After spending a week in a half in the rainforest with rain, the book had actually somehow made it. The cover didn't look pretty, but it was what was on the inside that counted.

Romy opened it and found that the words on the pages were still readable. Perfect. She settled down with the book and waited.

She got lost in a whole different world. Where children were safe and not trying to kill one another. She almost missed the placement of the table.

It settled down on the ground and Romy looked around to see if any of the other tributes were there. None that she could tell.

Her curiosity won out and she went over to the table to see what surprise the Gamemakers had come up with this year.

There were six stacks of envelopes; each had a name printed on the top. There was hers. _Andromeda Furrow_ was written in script on it.

Romy grabbed it and stuffed it somewhere on her person. She would figure out what it was later.

She turned around and found herself face to face with her new declared enemy. Ivy Maurice was grinning at her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she spat at Romy. All Romy could see was red. Where was that bull when she needed him?

"His name was Ryan. He's not my boyfriend, but he was one of my best friends, and you are going to _pay_ for what you did to him."

"I'm shaking in my boots," Ivy sneered as she went over to the table and grabbed the stack of paper that had her name on it. "And what on earth is this? How is this going to help me?"

Louka was next to her; he already had his opened and was silently looking at it, moving his lips as his eyes scanned the paper.

"They're letters," he whispered.

"Come again?" Ivy asked.

"Letters from home, this is from Lindi." Louka's face softened as he read it. He didn't read it aloud. Romy wondered if there were any good parts. There usually were.

Romy grabbed the envelopes from where she had hidden them and ripped them open. Three letters, all addressed to her. One from her dad, one from Elousia, and the other from Ally. There were tears in her eyes, blurring her vision and making it almost impossible to decipher the writing. And Elousia had horrible writing to begin with.

The other tributes were filing in. They had realized that it was a good surprise, that there were letters from their loved ones sitting on the table. They were risking a fight to get news from home.

Romy almost forgot that Ivy was there, that Romy had the perfect opportunity to avenge Ryan's death.

One by one, the letters on the table disappeared, and soon, none were left. All six of them were in the same place again. Ivy started the fight. She took out her knife and threw it at Tessy, she didn't miss.

Tessy fell to the ground, a hilt protruding out of her side. Letters went flying from her hand, scattering about on the ground, like falling snow.

And then it went crazy. Tessy grabbed the knife from her side and turned it on Ivy. Romy was not going to let Tessy have the honor of killing Ivy.

Romy let out her battle cry as she tore through the air, her sights set on Ivy's perfect, skinny little neck.

Ivy grunted as Romy placed her hands on Ivy's neck. Ivy thrashed about, trying to displace Romy. But Romy was determined.

She squeezed, cutting off Ivy's screams.

While she broke Ivy's airways, she looked around at the other tributes. Louka was fighting Myrrah, and he had the upper hand. Of course he did. He was a Career, one of two remaining, and the other one was currently being strangled to death.

There was a sharp pain on her knee. Ivy had kicked her.

Romy tightened her grip, Ivy kicked her again, and again. Romy was going to be a walking bruise in the morning.

Ivy twisted and somehow managed to break Romy's gripe. Ivy was free, and she was not happy, she took out another knife from somewhere and lunged. Romy sidestepped it.

She twisted and found Tessy and Thorn fighting. Tessy had several wounds that were bleeding profusely. She was going to die of blood loss if she wasn't careful. She needed to plug that hole up.

Thorn had a stick, and Tessy had a knife, but Thorn was bleeding like Tessy was. He waved the stick around like a crazy wild man, and somehow, miraculously, connected with her shoulder.

Tessy grunted and crumpled to the ground in a heap.

There was a surprised look on Thorn's face, as if he couldn't really believe what had just happened.

Romy felt something on the back of her head. She turned to see Ivy holding a rock.

Romy lunged, grabbed the rock, and the two girls fought. Romy was so occupied trying to get the rock from Ivy, that she didn't see Ivy's other hand come at her with a knife in the hand.

Romy felt the blade enter her side.

"I don't think so Ivy," Romy yelled, trying her hardest to stay upright, "you're not going to knife me down, you're going to die for what you have done."

"I'd love to stay and chat Andy, I really would, but I have other business to attend to," Ivy practically purred.

And with that, she twisted in the air, and kicked. Her foot connected with the knife that was still sticking out of Romy's side, sending it deeper into her skin. Romy cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The air was knocked out of Romy and she could barely breathe. She tried to catch her breath, tried to inhale and exhale but her lungs weren't working.

"Okay, now we can chat Andy," Ivy said, "what's up?"

Ivy bend down next to Romy, Romy tried to speak, tried to say that her name was Romy, not Andy. Her vocal chords weren't working though.

Ivy had found another knife, and she played with it as she sat on Romy's chest. "Hmm, where shall I stab you, huh? You're stomach? Shall I release all your guts? Drain you of your blood?" She threw back her head and laughed like a maniac. Romy could only blink her eyes. Ivy brought her hands up, then sent the knife flying downwards, stopping Romy's heart as it beat.

Romy didn't even hear her own cannon. She was gone, drifting off in death, searching for those who had died before her.

Myrrah saw the perfect opportunity to get revenge. She grabbed a rock and brought it down on the back of Ivy's head. Ivy slumped down on Romy.

"I don't think so," Myrrah grunted, as she kicked Ivy's limp body and moved her off of the dead girl. Ivy fell onto her back, her eyelids fluttering open and closed. She was still alive, but barely.

Myrrah wasn't going to let her die, not just yet, she still had things she wanted to say. She wanted Ivy to suffer for a little bit longer, to atone for her sins.

"Now you will know how it feels, to look at death and know that there is nothing you can do to prevent it. You have extinguished so many lives who had bright futures. Now it's your turn. Ritch killed my sister, now it's my turn to kill you."

And with that, Myrrah stepped on Ivy's exposed neck, breaking her spine and causing her to lay still.

A second cannon chimed out. Two more tributes down.

Myrrah turned to see who was still in the clearing. No one. The others had already fled with their letters.

She bent down to scoop up the discarded letters, hers were there somewhere.

She ran off without another word. She wanted to read her letters in peace.

She found a small grove of trees and sat down to read them.

_"Dear Romy"_, Myrrah read. She had accidentally grabbed the other letters! She wondered if she should just put it away and never look at it again. Naw, she was a curious creature, and wanted to know what the other letters said.

_"Oh Romy, I can't believe it. Please tell me that this isn't real, that this is all just a dream. That I am stuck in my own personal nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon and all the bad things that have happened will have disappeared. Ryan can't be dead. There's no way. I know the television said that he is dead, that the bitch from One killed him, but that can't be true. There is no way my perfect Ryan can be dead. He was supposed to come home to me, we were making plans for the future. But now they say that he's dead. I keep pinching myself, hoping against hope that I'll wake up to find myself in his arms. My heart feels as if it has been broken into a million pieces. Please come home, I need my best friend. My heart can't take the death of you as well. Please Romy, come home._

_Love Ally."_

Myrrah had tears in her eyes. Romy was loved, she had friends and family, and now she was gone. Mrrah felt bad, even though she hadn't killed Romy herself.

She turned to the next letter, this one was addressed to Ivy. Romy was definitely going to read this one. Although she didn't see how it was possible for anyone to love that bitch.

_"Ivy, __  
__So close Ivy, yet so far. Although, I have to hand it to you, I didn't think you'd make it this far. But I still don't think you'll win. Okay, I'm just saying that to give you an incentive to win. You have to come home sis, I miss you. Yes, I really did just say that. It's quiet without you, and now I have no one to argue with. And mom is taking all her frustrations with the world out on me. I miss the days when you were the one she yelled at._

_Kimmling."_

Myrrah had a brother, she knew how sibling relationships worked. She thought that she had come from a dysfunctional family, at least sometimes, but this family was even more messed up then hers. She still couldn't connect with Ivy though, she never would. She flipped through to the next letter and found the ones meant for her.

_"Myrrah, Congratulations on Final 6. You didn't think you would make it this far, did you? But you did, Autumn would be proud of you, just like I am. My-my, please don't give in. Please try your hardest to come home. I know that only one will come home, and it might not be you. But I would rest easier if I know that you're trying to come home alive. Even if you don't, I know that you will be with mom, dad and Autumn. I just don't want to be by myself. Call me selfish, but it's true, life will not be the same without you in my life._

_Your adoring brother Leo."_

If Myrrah wasn't crying before, she was definitely crying now. Poor Leo. Poor her, poor everyone who had lost a loved one.

Myrrah's heart was breaking along with everyone elses. She needed to go home, Leo needed her. Her tears cascaded down, hitting Leo's note, which had already been smudged by his tears. Leo hardly ever cried, and Myrrah felt guilty for being the one to cause his grief. The drops fell together, making hearts.

The anthem came on. Another two photos were shown. Ivexonna Maurice, the last female career was now dead. Her photo was followed by Andromeda Furrow from Ten. Two more candles had been extinguished.

To reap her revenge, she had to become a murderer.

* * *

3 chapters left, next one will be POV's from the final 4 tributes.

I have 13 tributes submitted so far. I need more boys (surprise surprise). I will post a list in a few days. Districts might be changed a little.

Please Review.

~*Misty*~


	38. To Always Be There

**Chapter 38: To Always Be There**

**Day 11 **

**Louka: District 4**

Louka fondled the hair clip for the millionth time since arriving in the rainforest. They had learned about rainforests in school, but never had he actually been to one. He used to think it would be fun, to get shipwrecked with Lindi on a forgotten island and build a tree house with her. Start over from scratch. He no longer thought that.

He read Lindi's letter again. It was already crumpled from being opened and closed. He had it memorized, but he couldn't stop himself from reading her words again. From imagining her on her bed with the paper in her lap, and the pen poised between her perfect fingers.

_My love, _

_It's not the same here without you. I wake up, expecting to find myself in your arms. It always takes a few seconds for me to realize that you aren't there, that the spot to my right has been empty for days. I have trouble sleeping at night, I toss and turn, scared out of my mind for your safety. Yet, you've proved everyone wrong, you, just a son of a measly shop owner, has made it to final six. Only one of two Careers left. You've been a steady rock, you have never waivered, have never shown fear. And for that, I am so proud of you. You are being so brave, when any lesser man would be cowering in his cowboy boots. _

_I love you so much, and no matter what happens in the next few days, I will always love you. If you die, you must know that I will never stop loving you. I will make it, somehow, I will find the strength to move on and live my life without you. I won't like it, I can't imagine life without you. But we're going to be parents, and if you die, our baby is going to be counting on me to love her (or him) unconditionally. If you die, our child will know all about you. I promise you that._

_Your one true heart's desire, Lindi. Xoxoxoxox._

Now he just wanted to get home to Lindi. He wanted to go to her doctor appointments and watch her belly swell. He wanted to be there where she got weird food cravings and went from ridiculously happy to depressingly sad to raving mad. He wanted to be there when her bladder was super small and she was always waddling off to the bathroom.

He wanted to be there when her water broke, he wanted to be the one to rush her to the Medical Building, he wanted to hold her hand as she pushed out a baby.

And he wanted to hold that baby and see Lindi's face light up with pride and joy.

He couldn't leave her to raise the baby alone. He knew without a doubt that she would make it without him, but he didn't want her to have to be a single parent. He wanted to see his child grow up.

He was so close to going home, yet so far. Only three more needed to die for him to see his fiancé. Any day now the victor would be named, and he hoped to a higher power that it woul be him. Because Lindi was expecting a white wedding, not a black funeral.

She would get her wedding, she would walk down that aisle and he would be at the other end, waiting, watching, smiling.

Dreams weren't just dreams, they were hopes and goals and expectations. Dreams were a future that he wanted to come true. A life forever with Lindi and their children, in a Victor's house with a white picket fence.

"Oh Lindi, I'm coming," Louka said, as he stood up and strode off into the forest. He wanted her to know that he was going to win, for her sake, for the sake of their unborn child. He wanted her to know that he was still thinking of her, that he hadn't lost his humanity. That somehow, through it all, he was still the same old Louka that she had fallen in love with. "I love you," he spoke up to the sky, knowing that he was on camera at the moment, that she was watching. Just in case he never had the chance to say it again, he was saying it now.

Because the end was coming, it was so close.

**Myrrah: District 7**

This was as far as Autumn had made it, her older sister had made it to the final four, only to be killed by Ritch. Myrrah had gotten her revenge for Autumn's death. The honor was all hers. Ivexonna was dead, that was all that mattered. Ivy was dead, Myrrah was still alive.

Maybe, just maybe, she would go home. Maybe she would see her brother again. But if she didn't go home, if she did die, she would be okay with that. Because she would be able to join her parents and her sister in death. They would welcome her with open arms, tell her how proud they were of her.

She would be able to see her friends again, all of them who had already died before her. Rose, Delaney and Meleana. She was the last one remaining from their alliance. And she missed them so much. They had been so nice to her, even though they had been living a nightmare, they had been there for her. How had Myrrah survived and they hadn't? Life wasn't fair, it never had been.

She had done her best, she really had. And sometimes, that was all you could do, your best. It didn't matter if you failed, as long as you put in your best effort, as long as you were pleased with the outcome, then it didn't matter what place you came in.

Myrrah was happy enough. Final four was a big deal.

She would feel bad about leaving Leo all by himself. But he was strong, he would be okay. They would be able to see each other again when he died of old age.

Myrrah took out her letter from him, she read it again, and again. It meant so much to her, she was so glad to have it. Glad that she had gone to the feast to get it. Some times, the feasts were awful, nothing there but a single piece of stale bread. But this year, even though her stomach was rumbling, she was happy with her letters.

There was one huge letter from all of her friends at school. Just little blubs from her classmates.

_"Dear Myrrah, I'm rooting for you. Class isn't the same without you. Sincerely, Thamis._

_Dear Myrrah, best of luck to you. Remember when we were three, and you couldn't say the word 'vegetable,' it was so funny watching your mouth pucker up as you tried to say it correctly. That's what I remember of you. Sincerely, Anabella Hale."_

Just a few sentences each from the children she went to school with. Children who were still alive, who hadn't been reaped.

They were all rooting for her, hopeful that she would come back. But these same people were also rooting for Thorn. They had probably said the exact same thing to him…except for maybe the story about not being able to say the word vegetable.

She heard a rustle behind her.

She groaned, not again.

She was tired, she didn't want to fight for her life anymore. Two were already dead at her hand, she didn't want a third to lose their life because of her.

But she also didn't want to lose hers.

She was stuck in a Catch-22.

She turned to see Thorn. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Myrrah," he said, trying to sound all happy go lucky like he always did, but Myrrah could tell that he was having trouble.

"Hey Thorn," she replied.

He sat down next to her, and they stayed silent, lost in their own thoughts.

A silver parachute floated down directly in her lap. A gift from a sponsor. She really hoped that it was something to eat. She was starving. Sure, other things would be much more useful, like a machine gun, or a bomb, a knife or an ax. But she just wanted a lavish meal to fill her empty stomach.

"_Dear Myrrah, enjoy this on me. Good luck. -Dead Poet's Society."_

"Well that's strange," Thorn said, grabbing the note from Myrrah and reading the name, while Myrrah looked at her food. The phrase "_the last super_" floated into her mind.

"Hungry?" She asked Thorn. He let go of the note and salivated as he looked over at the food. The smells that rafted over were the best smells that Myrrah had ever had the pleasure of smelling. Roasted potatoes with rosemary and olive oil. Accompanied with balsamic glazed chicken and orange juice carrots. Food that Myrrah had never tried before in her life.

"Starving," Thorn responded, reaching over to grab a potato. Myrrah smacked his hand away.

"Not so fast, my name was on the note, not yours."

He made a sad, puppy dog face, and Myrrah caved, she handed him a fork and the two of them dug in.

"Is it nap time yet?" Thorn said, once they had polished off the food. Myrrah rolled her eyes at him. "What? Eating always makes me tired?"

**Thorn: District 7**

Hunter hadn't made it this far. He was just a bloodbath tribute. Not Thorn, he had made it to final 6, he was still trying to work out how _that_ had happened.

He was sitting next to Myrrah. And he never wanted the moment to end.

It was the only time he had felt safe, this whole time in the arena, he had only felt safe when he was with her.

She was familiar, a friendly face. Someone that he had known his whole life. Someone he would never be able to kill, someone who would never be able to kill him.

Myrrah, she was a goody too shoes back in seven, the girl who was teacher's pet and who would tattle on anyone. But here, she was different, she had grown up, she had realized that life wasn't always about tattle tailing.

They could sit there for the rest of time and have no need to say anything at all. Because they knew exactly what the other was thinking.

For a moment, just a single second, they could pretend as if they were just two friends in the woods.

That moment wouldn't last long.

Until then though, he was going to relish in the moment. He took out the letters from home and read them to himself. One from his mom, one from his dad. Short little 'good luck wishes' from his classmates, and even a three page letter from Eris.

"_Thorn, remember when we put on that play together. You were so good, you really made a good lead male. I remember when I saw that I was cast at Pheloa, I was so frightened that Maximus had been cast as Hortien. I couldn't bring myself to look at who had been cast for him. But eventually I opened my eyes and saw your name. My heart sped up in happy anticipation. This isn't something I would normally say to you. But I might never get the chance to say it again. And I don't want you to die not knowing how much you mean to me. Because you do, you mean so much to me. I was so ecstatic that you were cast as Hortien, because I knew we would get to share a kiss. Even sharing a kiss as if we were Pheloa and Hortien, was better then nothing. Oh, our names have quite a ring, don't they. I wish I would have had a chance to tell you this in person, I wish I would have had the courage back when you were still here. Ironic how these things work. You've made it this far, you can do it Thorn, I know you can. And when you get home, the first thing I'm going to do is show you how I really kiss-"_

A sound could be heard behind them. Myrrah and Thorn exchanged a look before rushing to their feet and taking off. Thorn stuffed his letters away, unaware that a page from Eris's letter was lying on the ground, abandoned. Words that Eris had written to him, but he would never get the chance to read.

They were up and running as fast as their legs could carry them. They were being pursued. Either by a Gamemaker trick or one of the two remaining tributes. They couldn't be certain, but neither option was good.

They each had a knife to defend themselves, they had swiped them from Ivy, she had so many of them, and now she was dead so it didn't matter.

Their legs pumped as they flew through the woods, for once, Myrrah didn't have to stop and help someone up. Meleana would never trip on the roots again.

They came to a sudden halt, there was a tree trunk directly in their path, it had separated from its roots and was lying on its side. It was too big to climb over it, no way to get around it.

They had to turn around and go back the way they had come.

That way was blocked as well, Tessy was standing in front of them. A short dagger was in her right hand. There was dried blood on her forehead, coming from a jagged gash. If she made it home, it would need to be sewed up. It would leave a scar that would never heal.

There was no time to figure out when she had gotten that wound.

She staggered after them, chasing them over the roots and through the woods, to unfamiliar territory.

Thorn looked over at Myrrah, she had a wild look in her eyes, determination etched on her forehead. She was determined to win.

But so was he.

**Tessy: District 9**

The calls of the birds flying free in the sky distracted her, but only for a moment. She was on the prowl. While the birds were busy looking for their prey, she was on the hunt chasing her prey. Now that there were only four of them left, she knew that she had to step up her game.

She was so close to winning, only three more had to die, and two of them were right in front of her, running for their lives.

The ground in this section of the arena was different, sturdier, not as many branches. The trunks of the trees were thicker, it smelled musty and dank. Tessy hadn't been over in this area before. It was unfamiliar territory.

Unfamiliar territory was never good. There could be traps and tricks lurking in every corner, and she wouldn't know about them until it was too late. She didn't have time to scout around though, her prey would get away. And she couldn't let that happen. Not now, not during the final four. There was no time for second chances now, no time for forgiveness.

The final leg of each game was always the hardest, for the players and the onlookers. Because the onlookers were rooting for their favorite now, they had already chosen who they wanted to win.

Tessy watched in happy horror as a root that was protruding out of the ground snagged the Seven girl and sent her tumbling to the ground. The Seven boy called out her name.

"MYRRAH!" Her name echoed around the trees, drowning out the calls of the birds. Tessy smiled, what luck!

The boy looked around wildly, trying to figure out what to do. Myrrah had taken quite a fall and was out cold. The boy didn't have much time to figure out what to do.

Tessy saw the look in his eyes as he tried to come up with a plan to save both Myrrah and himself. But he was stuck. Tessy was getting close, very soon she would be on top of them. She would be able to kill the boy and then the girl.

The boy took off, leaving the girl all by herself.

Tessy could continue to chase him, hoping to catch him. Or she could end Myrrah's life and then go after him.

She bent down, and in one fluid moment, plunged the dagger into Myrrah's skin.

Myrrah's eyes opened in pain, as she realized what had just happened. Then they closed again, a single word now frozen on her tiny lips.

Tessy had no time to contemplate what Myrrah had said, but if she had, Tessy would have known that Myrrah had said her sister's name.

Tessy continued through the woods, ignoring the sound of the cannon. Myrrah was gone, now it was time for her partner to face the same fate.

She came to a sudden halt as she found him in the woods talking to a ghost. Tessy's heart stopped as she remembered her two ghosts, the ghosts of her parents.

"Hunter, go away," the boy was saying.

"Sorry bro," the ghost replied, "but it's time to take you home."

Tessy was surprised at how sad the ghost sounded. Her ghosts had been mean and evil, why did the boy get a nice, sympathetic ghost.

The boy turned and made eye contact with Tessy.

Without thinking, she drew back her arm and released the dagger. She had one chance, one, and that was it.

It was enough. He didn't even acknowledge the dagger in his chest. He had known it was coming, had accepted death. The ghost took his hand and helped him to the ground.

The cannon went off, signaling the death of the twenty second tribute. District 7 wasn't going to turn out a victor this year.

Tessy moved away, sank down to the ground and took out her letters again.

_"Dear Tessy,__  
Final 6! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you. You're an amazing friend to do this for me. Please come home safe and sound. It's not the same. I keep picking up the phone to call you and tell you the latest gossip, only to realize that you won't be on the other end. Even school is different without you. Doe has to help me with math now, and you know how she is, can't even add two numbers together. I probably just failed my math test. You're like my sister, and I don't know how I'll manage without you. I miss you so much. Everyone does.  
Love, Jez."_

Day eleven was over. Two more were dead, only two were left. The faces of Thorn Trappe and Myrrah Faith were shown in the sky, it was the last time they would ever smile.

To always be there, one just needed to have an open heart.

* * *

2 chapters left, next one will announce the winner. It will be a few days before I can post it, so don't expect it tomorrow.

I am no longer accepting tributes for part 3. If you submitted a tribute, he/she is in, I'm just trying to work out small details like districts and who's going to be focus tributes.

Please Review.

~*Misty*~


	39. To Win The Fight

And here it is, the second to last chapter. It's time to find out which of our wonderful tributes will get the honor of winning. We started this journey with twenty four, now we are down to two. Half of you are rooting for Louka, half of you are rooting for Tessy. They are both beloved, and one will be greatly missed, and without further ado, onto the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 39: To Win The Fight**

**Flamiken, Day 12**

It had been twelve, very long days. It was time to end it. Before the night was up, the winner would be announced. And twenty two children would be dead. Of course, the world believed that twenty two children were already dead, and one more was going to die.

Most of the world didn't know that Rose Ellison was still alive, that she was living under a pseudonym of Sofie Hartlen.

Flamiken knew, she was the only Gamemaker that did, and she wouldn't tell anyone, not Volouth, not Alidia and certainly not Wendetta. Her lips were sealed.

But someone had found out. She wasn't sure who it was, or how. All she knew was that the word was out.

The President himself had cornered her, had threatened her. She had by the end of the games to turn both Sofie and Delaney over to him.

She couldn't do that, wouldn't do that. As soon as she could, she had gone to Colt, had told them to run.

And they had.

Now she wanted the games to be over, she wanted the winner to be announced so she could run too. As soon as tribute number twenty three was announced dead, she was gone.

She was currently in the game room with the other Gamemaker's and they were busy watching the screens.

It had been a good year, one of the best years ever. At least Flamiken was going to go out in style. They would remember the Fifty Third games for years to come.

But no one would remember that Flamiken was the one who pulled it all together. Her name was not going to go down in infamy.

Because after she pulled off the stunt that she had planned, her life would be on the line, well, her life was already on the line.

"Hey, Panem to Flamiken, can you hear me Flamiken?" Wendetta said in that awful screechy voice of hers. Flamiken would actually miss it.

"Leave her alone," Seneca Crane said from his corner, Flamiken almost gave him a thankful smile, "she won't be head Gamemaker for long," he smirked at her.

Flamiken had always hated that man.

"Are we rigging the winner this year?" Wendetta asked, making a point to look at Flamiken and not at Seneca. Wendatta was annoying and gossipy, but she was loyal.

"No, not this year, we'll get Tessy and Louka together, but then it's up to them on who wins," Flamiken replied, making eye contact with each of her fellow Gamemakers, minus Seneca.

"Right," Volouth said, displaying the big white board, " so, who had bets on Louka and Tessy?"

The Gamemakers filed around the board as they remembered their bets that they had placed over two weeks ago.

Flamiken had only made a bet this year because it was tradition, but her heart hadn't really been in it. Last year she had fully supported Lenea Reynolds from One, she had thought that Lenea would win for sure. But alas, Lenea hadn't, and Flamiken had lost quite a bit of money on her.

This year she had put her faith in Louka Kinsli, and as she looked at the board, it seemed as if most of the other Gamemaker's had as well.

Wendetta had fifty percent on Louka, twenty on Delaney, ten percent on Trax and five percent each on Thorn, Myrrah, Ivy and Tessy. Wendetta was fully rooting for Louka.

Volouth had put all of his money on the girls. He had thirty percent on Tessy. Volouth always rooted for the girls. Well, the pretty ones at least.

Seneca Crane had put his money on the careers, he had it evenly divided it up between four out of the six careers, so he had twenty five percent on Louka. He hadn't put any bets on Emily and Doris. Which had been a good decision, because neither of them had made it to final eight. Actually only two careers had made it to final eight.

Alidia always rooted for the underdogs, all of her bets had died in the bloodbath. Alidia wouldn't be getting any of her money back. Good thing she was filthy rich, she could afford to lose a small fortune.

Flamiken, Wendetta and Seneca were all rooting for Louka, while, Volouth, Roan and Mercied were rooting for Tessy. Alidia didn't care one way or another.

"How shall we coral them together?" Wendetta asked, Flamiken knew that Wendetta was secretly hoping that the answer would involve some mutts. Flamiken had already given her permission to send in panthers, jaguars, tigers, snakes, spiders and much more. Wendetta had had a ball this year.

Flamiken really wanted to tell them to do whatever the fuck they wanted to do. But she was still Head Gamemaker, and she had to play the part. She sighed inwardly before turning to the screen to see what was going on.

Tessy was picking berries over by the river. She had lost weight, was thinner then the skinniest people in the Capitol. If you turned Tessy sideways, she would disappear. Tessy had lost a lot of blood from all of her fights, and if she did win, she would be whisked off to the hospital to get her healthy again.

Louka, being a Career, wasn't doing too badly. He hadn't had many bad wounds, he had food, and weapons. He hadn't gone back to the Career camp since the death of Ivy though. He had whatever he needed in the pack on his back.

They were less then a four minute walk away from each other. They had no idea that they were so close to one another. It would be easy to get them to the same place at the same time.

"Fire," said Alidia, her face lighting up, if there was one thing Alidia loved more then changing the temperatures, it was sending in fire to barbeque the tributes.

"That could work," Mercied said thoughtfully, "we haven't sent in fire for a few days."

"Earthquake," Roan replied, "the one that I did a few days ago was a sad one, I know I can do much better."

"We could drain the rivers and streams, and make it rain over by the Cornucopia," Seneca suggested. The others ignored him. Flamiken was so proud of them. They were so loyal. Seneca would have trouble getting them to obey him when he finally took over.

"What animals do you have up your sleeve?" Flamiken asked Wendetta, her eyes lit up with joy.

"I know just the thing," Wendetta chirped, flying out of the room, the door slammed behind her.

"Well we won't be seeing her for awhile," Alidia said as she played with the humidity button in front of her.

Tessy began to sweat. Louka took off his shirt. That was one advantage to being of the male kind. They could take off their shirts and it was okay. If a girl took off her shirt, well, I'm sure your imagination is good enough to figure that out.

Flamiken could imagine Capitol woman fainting everywhere at the sight of Louka topless. She glanced out the window onto the street and saw that she was almost correct in her assumption. Every single female was staring up at the large screen that stood in the center of the Capitol.

"He's taken ladies," Flamiken whispered and rolled her eyes.

"Won't stop us from looking," Alidia said, her eyes glued on Louka's chest. "Yummy."

"He is quite good looking," Mercied agreed.

Alidia turned the humidity up a bit more, the clouds thickened, and it was soon raining, drenching Louka's body, soaking his hair and making it stick to his forehead. If anything, it made him more desirable.

Tessy just looked like a drenched rat. But Volouth was still slobbering over her. She was a very pretty girl, but twelve days in the wilderness could turn even Catalona Havers, the current hottest female in Panem, into a disgusting beggar girl. If she made it home, she might take Catalona's title away.

Wendetta returned, a smile on her thin face. "Who's ready for a show?"

All eyes flew to the screen where Tessy was screaming her head off.

"I think we broke her," Alidia said. The others hushed her, as if they were at the movies, and the annoying tweens sitting behind them were talking. Capitol children were extremely annoying at the movies that Flamiken barely went to the theater anymore. "She's never lost it like this before."

"There's a Jagbat after her, of course she's going to lose it," Flamiken said as she watched the jaguar/bat mutant flap it's giant black wings, it's mouth was open, his teeth were sharp and poisonous. Tessy screamed again as the Jagbat snapped it's mouth open and shut. Then her senses seemed to come back and she took off.

Louka was facing the same type of mutant. But he wasn't screaming, instead, he took his knife and ran it through the mutant's chest. The Jagbat screamed, it reached forward, grabbed Louka in it's claws and then took off to the Cornucopia.

Tessy ran as fast as she could, the Jagbat kept a good distance, he had been wired not to eat Tessy. Just to get her to the Cornucopia.

The final fight was about to happen. All of Panem was on the edge of their seats, their eyes glued to the screens.

Louka and Tessy had been favorites to win since the get go. Half of the world was rooting for Tessy, the other half for Louka, and they were ready to see who would emerge as the victor.

The one who would die probably faced the better fate. Because the one who was going to live, was about to kill another innocent child. The Victor would have blood on his or her hands. And if Tessy killed Louka, then half of the world would hate her for murdering him. And the same for if Louka killed Tessy, he would be hated by half of Panem if he killed Tessy. No matter what happened, a tribute would be dead, and the other would be hated and adored at the same time.

Flamiken had seen what winning had done to Colt. She had seen the once innocent boy be destroyed. She had saved Rose, hoping against hope that Colt would find happiness in his life again. That he would find a spark to help him move on.

The Jagbat that had Louka in his clutches, dropped him just as Tessy entered the clearing where the Cornucopia was, a discarded letter addressed to Andromeda Furrow was lying in disarray on the ground.

"Here we go," Wendetta said, the Jagbats dropped back, they watched the two remaining tributes, just daring them to make a run for it.

They didn't. Tessy and Louka sized the other up. Wondering who was going to make the first move. Louka squared his shoulders, Tessy bit her lower lip.

Louka took a step towards her, Tessy took a step to her left. A Jagbat snapped its jaws, the noise of the teeth caused Tessy to jump. Louka dropped into a ball and somersaulted towards her. Tessy leapfrogged over him.

Alidia handed Flamiken a bag of popcorn. She waved it away. Wendetta grabbed it and stuffed a handful into her mouth.

Louka took out his knife, he seemed hesitant to use it at first.

Tessy slid to the ground, her hand clasped a hilt of a knife that Ivy must have dropped before she died. Tessy's face turned almost savage as she met Louka, the blades of their knives hit each other.

"Please," Louka said, "I have to go home. I have a family."

"Me too," Tessy replied, "so did all the other tributes, we all had families, we were all ripped away from them. And mine is waiting for me to come home." She lunged, Louka easily sidestepped it. She missed him by two feet.

"I'm sorry," Louka said, grabbing for her arm, she tried to break free, but she couldn't. Louka bit his lower lip, he was wrestling with himself, trying to figure out what to do.

Flamiken wanted to turn away, she couldn't watch, but she had to. Any minute now she was going to watch Louka lose his humanity as he plunged his knife into Tessy's heart. He was going to end her life, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Once again, a career was going to come up on top.

Tessy somehow broke away at the last moment. She was still alive, for now.

She reached for him, ready to return the favor.

But he was much stronger then she was, it was like playing thumb war. The weaker thumb is able to trap the stronger thumb, but only for a few seconds before the stronger thumb turned the tables around. He grabbed her once again.

"I really am sorry," he said sadly, "but I am going to be a father," and with that, Louka plunged his knife into her heart, Tessy gasped, fighting to breathe, then flip flopped in his arms and went still without another word.

Tessy Vanderbilt, the determined vegetarian from Nine was dead.

Louka Kinsli, the father to be from Four was the Victor of the Fifty Third games.

"Let's get him home," Wendetta said.

"Let's," Flamiken agreed. As soon as Louka was safely nestled in the belly of the hovercraft, her plan would go into action.

She made sure that he was safe before hitting the switch under the table. Within seconds, the Fifty third arena was up in flames. There would be no memorial for years to come. The only arena that people of Panem would never be able to visit.

That was her response to the President. That was her way of saying that she would not go down without a fight. Her way of saying that he could kiss her ass.

She was done being his puppet.

It was her way of apologizing to all of the children that she had tortured, to all of the lives whose death she had helped orchestrate. She couldn't bring them back, but she could make a statement.

Alidia turned up the humidity, she tried to douse the flames with rain, but it was too late. The rain forest was up in flames, it would never be salvaged.

"Flamiken?" Wendetta squeaked, "was that you?"

"I have to go," she said, ignoring Wendetta's question. Instead, she hugged her fellow Gamemakers, even Seneca, "watch your back Seneca, don't let the President brainwash you."

She disappeared from the room. It was the last time she would ever see her friends again.

To win the fight, you had stand up for yourself.

* * *

Congratulations Louka Kinsli. It is with great pleasure that I welcome you to the wall of Victors. You join Colten Henley, Ritch, Jael Cross, Haymitch Abernathy and many more. May your future be better then their fate.

Next chapter will be Louka's final interview, and his reunion with Lindi. I will hopefully post it by the end of the week.

Tribute list will be posted next chapter. 6 tributes will be blood bath characters, 6 tributes will be minor characters, and 12 tributes will be major characters.

Reviews are very fun.

~*Misty*~


	40. To Be The Winner

**Chapter 40: To Be The Winner**

** Louka Kinsli**

Soon enough he would be home, soon enough he would have Lindie in his arms again.

All he could think about was her. The way she smiled, the way she smelled. Her low cut shirts and tight pants.

At the moment his prep team was busy preeming him for his big debut.

He had been on screen for twelve days, showing the audience his wild side, his dirty side. Now they wanted to see him with clean hair, cheeks that were dirt free and teeth that were sparkling white.

Two more interviews before he was allowed to go home. One tonight, where he would sit on the stage and watch the reruns and highlights of the games. See it from a different perspective. At least he wouldn't have to talk.

His hair was trimmed, it was no longer in his eyes. He was surprised that it had grown that much that quickly. He actually missed the weight of it.

Thenithus walked into the room and went right over to Louka.

"Congratulation on your win," he said, clapping a hand on Louka's shoulder.

"Thanks," Louka replied, it was all he could say.

"Time to get you up to stage," Thenithus said, turning to the stylist, "is he good to go?"

Anthrea rolled her eyes, "of course he is, I am always done on time."

They walked through the hallways in silence as Thenithus led the group to the small room that was under the stage where Caesar was waiting.

"Good luck," his prep team chirped as they stepped onto the metal plate that would take them to the stage. Louka got on his own plate, and was reminded of two weeks ago, when he had gotten on a plate to take him up to the arena for the first time. The irony was not lost on him.

He closed his eyes as the plate lifted into the air. Images of his past two weeks erupted in his mind. The last image of Tessy was fully implanted in his mind. It was a picture that he would never be able to get rid of.

For the first time in his life, he wished that he was a real Career, the kind that killed without remorse, without guilt. Because he would feel guilty until the day that he died. He had been forced to kill the girl, if he hadn't, then she would have killed him. And he couldn't let that happen. So he had to do it. Had to end her life.

And now he was going to see her face for the rest of his life. When he closed his eyes he would see her eyes, he would hear her screams, feel her pain. It was the price he would pay for what he had done. His punishment.

He could understand why the Victor of the thirty second games had committed suicide. An easy way out.

Louka was stronger then that, at least, he hoped so.

He took a steadying breath before opening his eyes and looking out at the crowd.

Before he knew it, Louka was sitting on stage with Caesar. The same couch where countless of children had sat before him. Well, actually, only fifty two. This was the winners seat, and he was now joining the hall of fame.

He wouldn't have to speak tonight, just sit there and watch. Look handsome while the audience watched the screen. His stylist had done a good job of cleaning him up.

Every year, the footage of the games were revamped to tell a particular story. This year it told a story of fear. A story of Louka's determination to get home.

First the reapings were shown. Louka's eyes were glued to the big screen in front of him. They were shown in order. Ivexonna and Laurant volunteering to have the chance of the lifetime. Emily standing up for her right to go, Traxxton taking the stage, determined to be the leader. Meleana tripping as she went up to the stage, Virus shaking in his shoes, knowing that he was going to be on screen. And then District Four, his own District, where Lindi had been chosen. The horror on his face as he watched her waddle up to the stage, only to join her a few moments later. Luckily, she had been saved by Doris.

District 5 with two weak tributes, names and faces he didn't remember. Six, where Colten's youngest sister was chosen. Seven, where two more siblings were picked. Myrrah and Thorn, following in their siblings footsteps. Eight turned out Aria and Torrence. Nine, where Tessy had gone up in place of her friend, Silas with his weird stare. Ten, with Andromeda and Ryan. Eleven, two more siblings. Twelve, Jewel and Tod, who volunteered for his brother.

After the reapings were shown, the images flashed to chariots, scores and interviews.

Then finally, the Cornucopia, the first day in the arena. They blood bath where five innocent children were killed. Six died that first day. Louka had been responsible for one death. Blood bath deaths were always forgotten about, always lost in the mess.

The death of Tod was shown, Louka stepping in to stop the torture.

Stuff that Louka had never seen before, fights that he hadn't known occurred. He saw the deaths of the tributes that he hadn't seen in the arena. He saw how Virus had planted bombs in the arena, two of them in the Career camp.

Then they showed the fears. Tessy and her robot sister, dying at the hands of her dead parents. Virus putting on a play with Aria, a girl he had already killed earlier on. Then there was Thorn and the ghost of his brother. So many tributes, so many fears.

Fear wasn't just a word, it was a feeling, a reaction to something scary. Every person was afraid of something, everyone knew what it felt like to be scared out of their mind. That's why they were able to relate to this year so well.

Louka's greatest fear was losing Lindi, losing their baby. He wasn't going to let that happen, he would not let the Capitol take his family away. He was going to protect them until the day he died. Even if that day was tomorrow, he would make sure that Lindi and the baby were safe.

The last image was of the final stand. Louka wanted to close his eyes, he wanted to shut the door, so the images of Tessy couldn't get in. He knew what her face had looked like as she drew in her last breath. He knew the exact moment she had died, the moment she had gone still in his arms and the light left her pretty eyes.

He didn't want to relive it, but he knew, that as long as he was breathing, she wouldn't be. He would be forced to see her death over and over again. It was the price for surviving, for being a Victor.

After the showing of the Games, Louka was given the green light to go. The audience congratulated him, he left without a word. Tomorrow would be his private interview with Caesar.

He was absolutely dreading it, even though he knew that after the interview, he was that much closer to going home, that much closer to having Lindi in his arms again.

One more night of bad dreams and lost hours of sleep. He tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but it was impossible.

Morning didn't come fast enough, the sun chased away the nightmares. But he still had to get through the rest of the day. The next few hours were a blur as they got him ready for his interview.

The interview was held in a small cozy room, just a few cameras, him and Caesar, a friendly conversation between two friends. He half expected there to be scones with clotted cream, lemon curd and raspberry jam, washed down with a steaming hot mug of chamomile tea. He definitely came from a family of mostly girls. Woman, he corrected himself, his sisters hated the 'g' word. Both of his sisters were in their twenties, safe from the horror of being chosen.

"Congratulations Louka," Caesar said, trying to lighten the tension.

"We're ready to roll," the cameraman said. Caesar looked over at Louka and gave a nod. The cameraman counted back from ten, then the cameras rolled, picking up every word, every moment, every blink of his eyelashes. Because that was the only thing that Louka could do, blink. His throat closed up, and he couldn't even get the word hi out.

"Hello Panem," Caear boomed with that loud annoying voice of his, "and welcome to my interview with Louka Kinsli, the winner of the fifty third games."

Breathe, relax, focus, talk.

"Hi," Louka croaked, testing out his voice, the audience was probably cracking up at him, good thing he couldn't hear them.

"How does it feel to be the winner?" Caesar asked, thinking it was an easy question. Louka thought otherwise.

"How is it supposed to feel?" Louka turned it around on Caesar. It was a trick he had learned when his parents or Lindi was mad at him. Turn it around on them. Make them answer a question. He was glad it came in handy now.

Caesar gave a good natured laugh. "That's a good question Louka, maybe you should take over my job."

He had skirted the answer, for now. Caesar was well known for getting his answers.

"You get to see Lindi soon, I bet you're looking forward to that."

"Was that a question, or a statement?"

Caesar sighed, "Oh Louka, do you want to be a dentist when you grow up, cause you sure like pulling teeth."

Louka grinned, Caesar wasn't going to let him get away with responding in questions.

"Lindi is the one thing that helped me get through my games," Louka finally said. A real, heartfelt answer. The few select few in the room awed. "When I closed my eyes, I saw her face. Wherever I looked, I saw her pretty smile, when I heard the birds, I thought of her singing. Everything reminded me of her, and I know that she's waiting for me."

"How long have you known her?"

"Most of my life," Louka said, "well, most of hers, since she's younger then me."

Caesar gave a slight chuckle. Smiles were quite contagious, Louka found himself cracking one as well, just thinking about Lindi could make him happy.

"And when did you know that she was the one?" Caesar asked?

"When I made her laugh so hard that snot came flying out of her nose," Louka admitted. "We were eight, she asked me to eat lunch with her and I stupidly agreed. You know that age, when girls are forbidden objects, and if they touch you, you need to administer the cootie shot."

"The cootie shot?" Caesar asked.

"Circle, circle, dot, dot, now you've got the cootie shot," Louka replied as he made the circles and dots on his open palm. "It was very popular in school, boys and girls alike were always administering the cootie shot, it actually got banned from class, the teachers were getting tired of stopping their lessons."

"Hmm, I just kissed Lesandra on her cheek before coming here, do I need a cootie shot?" Caesar asked, feigning horror.

Louka laughed. Caesar was so easy to talk to. So funny, so personable. He probably had friends galore.

Caesar turned the topic back to the games. And for the rest of the interview, they talked about how it felt to be with the Careers. About his relationships with Ivexonna and Trax and the other Careers.

"Actually, I think Dori was most like me, she was the easiest to get along with, and we were both from Four, we didn't really know each other back home."

"She volunteered for Lindi, was that because they were friends?"

"I don't know why she volunteered," Louka admitted, "but I'm glad that she did, I will be forever thankful."

"Are you ready to see Lindi again?"

Louka nodded, oh was he ever ready.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you."

Louka's eyes widened and Caesar grinned. The door opened and she walked in, looking gorgeous as always.

"Lindi," he whispered her name, it rolled off his tongue like an old friend.

"Hey," she smiled at him, the award winning smile that could stop his heart in its tracks. He jumped up and ran over to her, throwing his arms around her and they twirled around in delirious happiness.

"Well don't leave us hanging, kiss her," Caesar pushed.

Louka didn't need to be told twice. He pressed his lips to hers. His heart quickened in his chest. He could feel hers thumping as well, practically jumping out of it's cage, wanting to entwine with his for evermore.

Caesar awed, as did the others in the room.

It felt so right to have her in his arms again. They sat down next to each other on the couch. Holding hands, her legs splashed over his.

He was happy to have her back. He had constantly been wondering if winning was worth it. Everything that he did in the arena, was it worth it? Now that he saw Lindi, he knew without a doubt, that it was worth it. He was never going to let her go. She was his, and he was hers. They were one, it was meant to be.

He would still see Tessy's eyes as she died, but now he had Lindi, and it almost made it okay. And it wasn't his fault, he had been forced by the Capitol. Tell that to Tessy's family though. They would never forgive him, and he wasn't asking for forgiveness though, just understanding. Understandment that he didn't have a choice. But there was always a choice.

"I wish you the best of luck," Caesar said.

"Thanks," Louka said sadly. He helped Lindi stand up and the two of them left the room. It was time to start over, time to live their life, together.

To be the winner, one needed to act the part.

* * *

And that's it, the end of "Fear Is Just A Word" has come to a close. Thanks so much to all of my dear readers, even those who haven't been reviewing, I'm still glad you've stuck by me.

Now hop on over to "Freedom Is Just A Dream" the last part in the Just trilogy.

Reviews are very fun, and it's your last chance to review this story. Let's go out with a bang, we're so close to 400 (which I'm in shock over, you might need to get a crash cart!)

~*Misty*~


End file.
